The Alpha Pair
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad. Sterek. Stiles ne pouvait plus le supporter. Sa ville autrefois si calme était devenue chaotique, désorganisé. Quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose pour remettre de l'ordre dans le tumulte qu'était devenu Beacon Hills. Stiles était triste de se dire que c'était à lui de le faire. Derek!Alpha et Stiles!Alpha!Humain.
1. 01 Le temps du changement

The Alpha Pair de ShiningOmicron

Coucou ^^

Voilà ma nouvelle trad ^^ Le premier des 35 chaps ^^ (oui je fais une fixation sur ce nombre ^^

Je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier, vu que les chapitres sont assez gros ^^ J'essaierais de ne pas trop vous faire attendre (un chap minimum par semaine sinon on va y passer l'année ^^)

Petite précision :

Stiles n'utilise pas la magie, (mais il aura des armes ^^ et saura s'en servir ^^),

Il y a des différences par rapport à la série, vous le verrez ^^

Ne soyez pas trop dur avec le premier chapitre, ce n'est que le premier chapitre ^^

Note de l'auteur :'_C'est quelque chose qui m'est venu en regardant la série. Je suis nouvelle en écriture pour le domaine Teen Wolf donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si les personnages sont bizarres ou des trucs du genre. J'espère que vous aimerez.'_

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 1 – le temps du changement.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles se sentait diffèrent, et pas dans le bon sens. Il se sentait comme si quelque chose allait arriver, et que ce quelque chose allait lui arriver à lui.

Stiles avait rarement cette sensation, les changements ne semblaient jamais le concerner directement. Les vies des gens autour de lui changeaient, pourtant. Scott, son meilleur ami est un loup garou, Jackson, celui qui auparavant le brutalisait, était devenu un genre de lézard, et Lydia, son ancien béguin, est… Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle est (D'accord, Stiles n'était pas vraiment proche des deux dernières personnes mentionnées, mais ce n'est pas le sujet.)

Et Stiles était toujours présent, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais n'obtenant aucun des remerciements ou du respect qu'il méritait. Il faisait toutes les recherches nécessaires pour gérer tous les trucs surnaturels à Beacon Hills, ce qui représentait beaucoup ces derniers temps, et est-ce que quelqu'un s'en souciait? Non.

Les recherches de Stiles n'étaient pas aussi faciles que Derek et Scott semblaient le croire, il ne s'agissait pas juste de taper des mots dans Google pour regarder les premiers articles proposés. Non, la plupart des infos, les infos utiles, ne pouvaient même pas être trouvées sur internet. Elles étaient généralement cachées dans un livre ancien, caché au fin fond des entrailles de la bibliothèque locale de Beacon Hills. Certains d'entre eux étaient même rédigés dans des langues anciennes (Vous avez une sacré chance si vous trouvez quoique ce soit de pertinent qui ne soit pas rédigés en Grec.)

Mais Stiles fait tout ce travail sans se plaindre. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si cette ville était devenue un enfer, il aimait Beacon Hills. C'était l'endroit où il avait grandi, l'endroit où sa mère avait grandi. Beacon Hill était son chez lui et il voulait tout faire pour éviter que l'image qu'il avait de sa ville reste intacte.

Il aimait aussi Scott (d'une façon fraternelle, bien sûr). Pour quelle autre raison, quelqu'un se serait-il occuper des misères de Scott ? S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles, il aurait abandonné Scott il y a longtemps. Malgré le fait que Scott soit parfois égoïste et immature, Stiles s'occupera toujours de lui. Il avait toujours tout fait pour pouvoir le protéger et il le ferait toujours.

« Mec, » Un petit coup de crayon et la voix inquiète de son meilleur ami sortit Stiles de ses pensées. « Ça va ? »

Et zut, toutes les inquiétudes de Stiles avaient dues être clairement visibles pour que même Scott remarque qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait jamais aimé faire ça, montré qu'il éprouvait de la tristesse. Stiles avait toujours été fier d'être celui qui encourageait les gens, et non pas celui qui les décourageais. Les gens ne devaient pas s'inquiéter pour lui, jamais.

« Je vais bien, mec, » Stiles se tourna vers son ami et lui offrit une copie de son sourire gaffeur habituel. « Juste un peu fatigué, j'y ai passé la nuit. »

Il y a quelques nuits, Scott lui a dit qu'il avait senti une odeur étrange dans l'air. Il savait que ce n'était pas un autre loup garou, parce l'odeur n'aurait pas été étrangère, évidement, et il n'avait jamais senti ce genre de chose auparavant. C'était une nouvelle odeur, nouvelle et dangereuse qui lui rappelait la cannelle et les arbres (enfin selon Scott. Stiles se demandait juste comment de la cannelle et des arbres pouvaient être dangereux).

Stiles avait commencé les recherches dès qu'il avait eu ces informations, essayant de trouver quelles créatures pouvaient être liées à la cannelle et aux arbres. Après huit heures de recherche, il avait le choix entre plus d'un millier de réponses. Pas la peine de préciser que Stiles n'était pas ravi du résultat.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » Scott offrit à Stiles un sourire de réconfort. « Tu finiras par trouver, tu trouves toujours. »

A ces mots le sourire de Stiles retrouva un peu de cet éclat qu'il avait perdu. Scott agissait comme l'ami attentif qu'il avait toujours été. Il aimait ces moments-là. Malheureusement, ils devenaient de plus en plus rares depuis l'arrivée d'Allison dans leurs vies.

Ne vous méprenez pas, Stiles n'avait rien contre Allison, c'est vraiment une gentille fille, c'est juste qu'il n'aimait pas leur façon d'agir quand ils sont ensembles. Il n'aimait pas la façon qu'ils ont de penser qu'ils sont les seules personnes importantes au monde, qu'ils sont les seuls à avoir des problèmes.

Un tas de problèmes avaient été créé à cause de leurs actions l'un envers l'autre et ça devait cesser. Quelqu'un devait les faire revenir à la réalité avant que leurs vies ne se résument qu'à un amour façon soap-opéra. La seule question était qui. C'était une question pour laquelle Stiles aurait aimé avoir une réponse, désespérément.

La cloche sonna, signalant ainsi la fin du cours. Tous les étudiants se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle voulant échapper à l'horreur que représentait 2 heures d'anglais dès que possible.

Voyant qu'il avait toujours l'attention de Scott, Stiles sortit rapidement les notes de ses recherches de la nuit dernière. Il voulait profiter de ce moment sans Allison aussi longtemps que possible.

« Je pense que je devrai pouvoir réduire la liste des candidats pour notre partie de _Qui-est-ce_ surnaturelle, » Stiles précisa quelques découvertes de l'extrêmement complet bestiaire européen, « J'ai besoin que tu… »

« Oh, voilà Allison, » L'attitude auparavant intéressé de Scott se transforma en un sourire brillant aussitôt qu'il réussit à apercevoir sa petite amie.

Sans même regarder en arrière, il courut jusqu'à elle, enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'accompagner à son prochain cours.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles resta immobile comme figé, son corps dans la même position qu'avant l'interruption. Lentement, avec un léger soupir, il baisa les bras et rangea ses notes. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie, » dit Stiles pour lui-même.

« Tu parles tout seul, Stilinski ? » dit une voix douce d'un ton railleur.

Sans aucune grâce, Stiles se retourna au son de la voix familière de Lydia Martin. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'elle regardait droit dans son âme. Ca le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« C'est le premier signe de la folie, » souffla Lydia en secouant la tête pour parodier de la tristesse. « Ce serait une telle honte si quelqu'un comme toi se retrouvait interné dans un asile. »

Stiles grogna en lui-même contre sa chance. Depuis l'incident avec Peter, Lydia était entré dans son mode Reine des Abeilles. Quiconque (n'importe qui) entrant dans son champ de vision subissait sa colère pour au moins une semaine, et personne ne savait pourquoi.

Même Stiles qui savait exactement ce qui s'était passé ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait de cette façon. Bien sûr, il comprenait que ce qui lui était arrivé ait pu être traumatisant et terrifiant, mais il ne savait pourquoi elle agissait comme si quelqu'un avait pissé dans son café, ses céréales et sa voiture le même jour. Peut-être que c'était comme ça qu'elle gérait la situation. Peut-être qu'elle avait craquée et perdu la tête. Ou c'était peut-être juste sa mauvaise période du mois. De toute façon, Stiles n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet.

Stiles ne comprendrait jamais les filles, elles étaient toutes si compliquées et folles. Ça devait être pour ça que ces derniers temps, il trouvait les gars plus attirant que les filles.

« Allo ? La terre au déjanté. » Lydia claquait ses doigts parfaitement manucurés devant son visage pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

_Ah, je parie que c'est la première fois qu'elle doit faire quelque chose pour qu'un garçon la remarque._

« Désolé. » Stiles se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et lui offrit un sourire nerveux. « Parfois mon esprit s'envole. »

« Vraiment ? » Lydia croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard choqué. Stiles aurait tellement voulu pourvoir faire un truc comme ça avec son visage.

Stiles lui fit un sourire enthousiaste. « Eh ouais, mon cerveau aime voyager dans l'espace. Comme une fusée, » Il fit un mouvement en zigzag avec sa main et ajouta même des effets sonores, « tu ne sais jamais où il va s'arrêter. »

Pendant une paire de seconde, Lydia resta immobile, à fixer Stiles, avant de reprendre contenance pour lui jeter un regard 'tu-es-tellement-inférieur-à-moi'.

« Bien, c'est… unique. » Lydia essayait désespérément de trouver le bon mot pour s'exprimer. « Mais maintenant que j'ai ma dose quotidienne de stupidité, je dois aller en cours. »

Elle essaya de dépasser l'ado hyperactif mais fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

« Attends. » Stiles retira rapidement sa main quand elle lui lança un regard mortel. « Comment tu vas ? »

Lydia plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? » Elle essayait clairement d'éviter la question. « Tu crois que si tu me regarde d'un air inquiet de temps en temps, tu auras une chance, Stilinski ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » cria Stiles, tellement indigné et en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards des autres élèves du couloir.

Evidemment, à l'époque où il avait des sentiments pour Lydia, il avait voulu coucher avec elle, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens s'il ne l'avait pas désiré, mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voulait. Stiles avait voulu avoir une relation avec elle, il aurait voulu l'aimer. Il aurait voulu être Leonardo Dicaprio et elle Kate Winslet. Il n'avait pas juste apprécié son physique, il adorait aussi son cerveau. Lydia était la seule fille que Stiles connaissait qui pouvait non seulement ressembler à un mannequin de défilé mais aussi étudier comme un diplômé d'Harvard. Il aurait voulu chaque partie d'elle, corps et esprit.

Malheureusement, Stiles avait eu des moments vraiment difficiles ces derniers mois et il n'avait plus eu le temps de se languir d'elle. Pendant un moment, il s'était accordé une pause, une toute petite pause, et que voulez-vous, ses sentiments, pour elle, s'étaient évaporés.

« Je veux savoir si ça va parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, » l'informa gentiment Stiles. Très rapidement il s'avança, la serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de revenir là où il était avant. « Je veux être ton ami. »

Et alors, Stiles put le voir, il vit le masque d'indifférence légendaire de Lydia tomber et être remplacé par ce qu'il pensait qu'elle ressentait, une tristesse sincère. Mais aussitôt que la cloche sonna, aigue et perçante, son visage redevint le masque protecteur habituel.

« Merci beaucoup, Stilinski, maintenant je suis en retard. » se moqua Lydia avant de le laisser seul dans le couloir sans un mot supplémentaire.

Stiles regarda fixement en face de lui en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Lydia avait besoin d'aide, et vite. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à gérer toutes ses émotions qu'elle refoulait. Qui ? Encore une question sans réponse pour Stiles.

La fin de la journée se faisait attendre. Parfois Stiles se sentait tellement insulté en cours, Les profs agissaient comme si aucuns des élèves ne pouvaient comprendre les concepts simples dont ils parlaient.

Scott souffla bruyamment, heurtant l'épaule de son meilleur ami avec la sienne alors qu'ils quittaient l'école. Stiles espérait désespérément qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec Allison. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire des discours réconfortants pour le moment.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais réussir les maths cette année, je ne comprends pas un mot du prof, » Scott secoua la tête sans espoir, ce qu'il faisait régulièrement quand il parlait de ses notes.

Tout le monde s'était demandé comment Scott s'était retrouvé en trigonométrie. Le gars avait tout juste réussi ses examens précédents de maths et ils l'avaient mis dans un des cours avancés de maths ? Quelqu'un devait lui en vouloir.

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. C'est vraiment bizarre, » dit Scott.

« Scott, » Stiles avait presque peur de demander mais, « Allison est elle aussi dans ce cours ? »

Scott se ragaillardi. « Ouais, elle y est. Pourquoi ? »

_Bien sûr qu'elle y est_, pensa Stiles avec rancœur. Il dut résister à l'envie pressante de se frapper le front avec son classeur. Evidemment, Scott ne faisait pas attention au cours puisqu'il était trop occupé à faire attention à Allison, comme toujours.

Stiles et Scott devait se faire une séance de révision, d'urgence. Mais en premier, il devait éloigner Scott d'Allison. Il aurait probablement plus de chance en essayant de s'arracher une dent avec des couverts en plastique, mais ça valait bien un essai. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de trouver un lapin, ou un truc brillant, ou même les deux.

« Tu me reconduis ? » demanda Scott en se dirigeant déjà vers la voiture de Stiles. « Deaton va me tuer si je suis encore en retard au boulot. »

Stiles sortit les clés de sa poche et était plus que prêt à se mettre en route pour s'éloigner autant que possible d'ici. Toutefois il se figea en voyant deux personnes se tenant devant sa voiture, fixant Scott et Stiles.

« Salut les gars. » salua coquettement Erica, avec une lueur sombre dans le regard, « C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec vous deux. »

Si Stiles avait été d'humeur il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Erica faisait encore une fois ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'ils avaient étés transformés, c'est-à-dire les hommes de mains. Ils n'avaient rien de pertinent à dire donc ils se contentaient de sourire sournoisement et de faire des remarques blessantes.

Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit Scott se raidir à côté de lui. Boyd et Erica, même s'ils avaient l'air détendus, se tenaient devant sa voiture dans une position qui leur permettrait de bondir à tout moment.

C'était une honte. Chacun d'entre eux avaient tant subis d'épreuves, surnaturelles ou normales, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient avoir une simple conversation sans sortir les griffes en dessous de la table.

Derek et Scott étaient toujours en désaccord. Les deux n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, qu'importe les circonstances. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, entre Scott et ses tendances égoïstes, (ce qui ne faisait pas de lui le candidat idéal pour une meute de loup), et Derek et son attitude 'Je suis l'Alpha, suis mes ordres ou prends la porte', c'était un miracle qu'ils ne se soient encore entretués.

Ces deux-là avaient besoin d'un négociateur avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent vraiment, ou au moins un baby-sitter pour changer leurs couches quand ils commencent à geindre.

« Que veux-tu, Reyes ? » demanda Scott, avec une voix grondante.

Erica sembla amusée par Scott et Boyd ne montra aucune réaction à l'agressivité de la question. Il se contenta de les regarder avec une expression vide.

Boyd n'agissait pas comme Derek, imitant son masque sans expression, il se contentait de regarder Stiles et Scott et de les analyser.

Stiles pensait que, de toutes les décisions que Derek avait prises depuis qu'il était l'Alpha, transformé Boyd était la seule dont il pourrait être fier. Boyd n'agissait pas en homme de main, il la jouait tactique dans le sens où il attendait et observait. Il ne parlait jamais avant d'être sûr de ce qu'il disait et n'agissait pas sans plan.

Une fois auparavant, Stiles avait pensé que Boyd aurait pu prendre le rôle d'Alpha, mais il avait oublié cette idée en comprenant que Boyd ne voulait pas donner les ordres, ni les suivre au-delà d'un certain point.

« Scott, Derek veut que vous parliez du nouveau pacte avec nous ce soir, » dit Boyd, se décidant finalement à parler.

Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait dit que le nom de Scott. Non pas que Stiles n'était pas habitué à être ignoré (il était conscient que les gens ne l'aimaient pas) mais jamais de la part de Derek et sa meute. Ils avaient fini par cesser de l'ignorer, de l'exclure des rencontres, de ne pas partager les infos avec lui, et de toujours vouloir parler avec Scott et jamais avec lui (ce qui était inutile puisque Scott lui racontait tout).

Derek le faisait bien plus que les autres membres de la meute. Il le menaçait a chaque fois qu'il le trouvait dans une situation surnaturelle. Et pourtant, il était toujours le premier à le protéger du danger.

Stiles savait que Derek ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, c'était un fait qu'il avait accepté avec tristesse, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec lui. Il ne faisait ça à personne d'autre que lui, comme si Stiles ne devrait absolument pas être impliqué dans tout ça. Ca blessait Stiles plus qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre.

« Sois à la planque à sept heure, Scott, pour la rencontre, » dit Erica en mettant une intonation particulière sur le nom.

Rencontre ? Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire la bagarre monstre qui ne manquerais pas de se produire et qui ne les mènerai nulle part et les obligerait à gérer les problèmes au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent sans aucune sorte de plan ? Ca semblait plus réaliste comme description de ce qui allait se passer.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami et les deux loups garous devant sa voiture, ses yeux allaient de l'un aux autres.

Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider. Qui pourrait le faire ? Stiles commençait à en avoir marre de se poser toujours la même question.

Scott souffla mais eu l'air de vouloir acquiescer de toute façon.

« Ouais, bien sûr, que… »

« Non. » proclama soudain Stiles. Sa bouche fonctionnait sans l'accord de son cerveau, encore.

« Quoi ? » cria Erica, semblant insultée qu'il ose, ne serait-ce qu'utiliser ce mot devant elle.

Apparemment ses jambes décidèrent de suivre l'exemple de sa bouche, car il marcha jusqu'à Erica et Boyd, s'arrêtant devant eux.

« J'ai dit non. » répéta Stiles avec une force qu'il ignorait posséder. « Si vous voulez parler à Scott, vous me parlez à moi d'abord. »

Boyd ne montra aucune réaction à ses mots, alors qu'Erica se moqua. « Désolé, pas d'humains, Derek a été clair sur ça. »

Au début, Stiles voulut la fixer dans les yeux, puis il décida d'hausser les épaules devant sa réponse.

« Ça marche pour moi, » lui dit Stiles avec indifférence, en s'installant sur le siège conducteur, « mais désormais vous ne parlerez pas à Scott sans me parlez à moi. »

Il fit un petit geste à Scott pour lui dire de monter, ce qu'il fit à sa grande surprise. On aurait dit que le corps de Scott fonctionnait aussi sans ordres de son cerveau, parce qu'en faisant ce que Stiles disait, il avait l'air abasourdi. C'était comme si une force l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il disait.

Il démarra la voiture et, sans regarder en arrière, Stiles sortit du parking de l'école.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Scott, les yeux écarquillés, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin de l'école.

Stiles aussi semblait choqué. Ses mains serraient fort le volant, ses paumes étaient moites, ses yeux étaient concentrés sur la route comme des rayons lasers.

« Tu les as complètement eus, là. » continua fièrement Scott. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

« Moi non plus, » répondit Stiles d'une petite voix. « Moi non plus. »

Il avait juste senti quelque chose prendre le dessus, une sorte de pouvoir qui était dormant chez lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il sentait même avant que Derek devienne l'Alpha.

Pour la première fois, Stiles pouvait sentir sa vie, sa propre vie, en train de changer.

Fin Chap. 1

**XX**

Voilà ^^

Alors ? C'était comment ?

A bientôt

Publié le 23 04 2013


	2. 02 Grandir

The Alpha pair de ShiningOmicron

Note de l'auteur : '_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez. Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.'_

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (Njut : voici la suite^^)

Désolé pour ceux et celles à qui j'ai dit que je posterais ce week end, le chapitre était plus long que prévu ^^ donc je poste lundi… quoi le lundi fait pas parti du week end ?

J'ai une annonce à faire, je cherche une Beta (non je ne suis malheureusement pas un loup garou…) autrement dit une personne pour relire mes trads et corriger mes fautes, me dire quand il y a des fautes, ce genre de choses ^^ Il y aurait au moins 2 chapitres par semaine, donc il faudrait quelqu'un d'assez disponible… Si quelqu'un est intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chap. 2 - Grandir

Deux jours. Depuis deux jours entiers, ni Stiles ni Scott n'avaient eu de nouvelles de la part de Derek ou de ses trois larbins. Boyd et Erica n'avait même pas essayé de les approcher au lycée. En fait, ils ne s'étaient même pas pointés au lycée depuis deux jours.

Stiles ne savait pas trop si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le coté naïf de Stiles lui disait que c'était bon signe, que Derek respectait ses demandes et son souhait de reconnaissance. Mais aussitôt son côté réaliste reprenait le dessus en lui rappelant que Derek n'était qu'un fichu trou du cul et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait que Derek prenait juste son temps pour planifier sa prochaine attaque. Et quand Stiles parlait d'attaque, il pensait vraiment à une attaque parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnait Derek, tout en confrontation. Stiles connaissait assez le loup garou pour avoir retenu ses tactiques et ses stratégies.

Il ne voulait pas dire que Derek était le genre de gars qui tire d'abord et pose des questions après (il garde ses brillantes stratégies pour les moments où il transforme les gens en loup garou) mais il était plutôt brutal. Il ne tournait pas autour du pot et n'était pas du genre à négocier ou à parlementer.

D'après Stiles, c'est ce qui pouvait être considéré comme le plus gros défaut de Derek dans sa fonction d'Alpha. C'était un meneur qui ne savait pas comment communiquer avec les gens. Stiles ne savait même pas que c'était possible et il avait du mal à le comprendre.

Le meilleur moyen de communiquer de Stiles était sa bouche. Tout le monde autour de lui connaissait sa position sur toutes sortes de sujet il se faisait un devoir d'exprimer ses opinions pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute possible sur ses envies et ses besoins. Il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier que les gens se comprennent pas où il voulait en venir puisqu'il leur avait déjà précisé ce qu'il voulait.

Bien sûr, Derek pouvait répliquer que, d'un autre côté, utiliser ses muscles et être menaçant était le meilleur moyen d'être sûr que les gens allaient faire ce que vous vouliez qu'ils fassent, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas tout le temps. Il ne pouvait absolument pas menacer les Argents pour qu'ils partent et laisse la meute tranquille. S'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'essayer, un truc de ce genre avec ces gens-là, Derek serait déjà en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Stiles regarda l'horloge à côté de son lit. Il se faisait tard et son père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son service.

Il s'assit et s'étira lentement, puis il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine afin de commencer à préparer le repas.

Avec un sourire enthousiaste, Stiles mit son tablier préféré (celui avec l'inscription 'Pro de la viande') puis il réunit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour préparer le plat qu'il avait prévu.

« Iron Chef* Stiles entre dans la place ! » cria Stiles, sa voix résonnant dans toute la maison.

Avec précaution, il installa tous les ingrédients sur la table puis alla chercher sa poêle dans le placard.

« Je ne ressemble à aucun autre Chef. Oh non, je suis le chef qui prend les saveurs pour leur foutre un coup de pied au cul ! » Dit-il en claquant un filet de poulet sur la table avec grandiloquence.

Stiles se frotta les mains d'anticipation, regardant les ingrédients comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas.

« Ce soir, nous allons faire du poulet poêlé avec des avocats, » Stiles envoya un baiser en l'air. « Délicieux. »

Il alluma la cuisinière puis il plaça la poêle dessus, comme ça tout était prêt de ce côté. Ensuite il posa les quatre filets de poulet sur sa planche à découper pour pouvoir assaisonner la viande.

« Ne vous en faites pas mes petits chéris, Stiles est là pour vous. » Assura Stiles aux filets de poulets en les saupoudrant d'un peu de poivre blanc et de sauge. « Je vous prépare. Vous savez ce qui va suivre. »

Maintenant que le poulet était assaisonné à sa convenance (et la poêle huilée et chaude), Stiles prit la planche avec les filets de poulet et la posa à côté de la poêle. Il prit un des morceaux et la tint au-dessus de la poêle de façon dramatique.

« Tu es prêt ? » les yeux de Stiles fixèrent la viande dans sa main puis il secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Mais moi si ! » cria Stiles, en jetant le filet de poulet dans la poêle. « BAM ! »

« Regardez le grésiller ! » Stiles souriait de façon maniaque en regardant la viande qui cuisait. Il prit deux autres filets de poulet dans ses mains et les tint au-dessus de la poêle comme il l'avait fait avec le premier.

« N'essayez pas de faire ça chez vous les amis, je vais faire un double. » Il lâcha les deux filets de poulet dans la poêle en même temps. « BAM BAM ! »

« Et pour le grand final. » Stiles leva le dernier filet de poulet vers le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet sacré.

« A B-B-B-BAM ! » Stiles laissa glisser le filet de sa main et il atterrit dans la poêle avec les autres.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa satisfaction qu'il ressentait car il sentit un regard sur lui. Il se retourna lentement pour voir son père à la porte de la cuisine.

Etant donné que le Sheriff n'avait ni sa veste ni son arme sur lui, il devait être là depuis un bout de temps, ce qui voulait dire qu'il regardait son fils dans la cuisine depuis un bout de temps.

Il ne semblait pas trop choqué par les pitreries de son fils mais il avait le regard d'un père qui vient de comprendre que son fils était complètement cinglé.

Stiles rigola doucement, s'appuya sur le plan de travail et se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec une main.

« Euh, le repas sera bientôt prêt ? » couina Stiles en rougissant comme si son père l'avait pris avec la main dans le pantalon, encore une fois.

Pendant un moment, Stiles put voir, dans les yeux de son père, une lueur familière d'amusement qu'il n'avait vu auparavant que lorsqu'une certaine personne cuisinait exactement de cette façon. De toute façon, la lueur s'effaça avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit et son père partit en direction du salon.

Comme s'ils y étaient forcés par la gravité, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le livre de cuisine sur le plan de travail. Il était là sur son présentoir à livre comme toujours depuis des années.

« C'est entièrement de ta faute maman, » dit doucement Stiles en marchant vers lui pour passer délicatement une main sur la couverture du livre de recettes de sa mère.

Gabriel Stilinski avait été connue dans toute la ville comme étant une merveilleuse cuisinière. En fait, avant sa mort elle était la Chef du meilleur restaurant de la ville, Merveille. Elle adorait cuisiner elle disait toujours que les sourires de ses clients après avoir gouté à sa cuisine valait la peine de se lever et d'aller travailler tous les jours.

Bien sûr avec un tel amour de la cuisine, Gabriel avait transmis son amour de la nourriture à son fils. Comment Stiles aurait-il pût ne pas aimer cuisiner ? Pas après tout le plaisir qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère dans une cuisine. Avec elle, la cuisine devenait une expérience, pas seulement en mangeant, mais aussi en cuisinant. Grace à sa mère, Stiles se sentait toujours détendu lorsqu'il préparait un repas.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles apporta deux plats à table où son père était assis, en train de lire des papiers concernant une enquête.

« Hé. » Clama Stiles en protestation en posant son plat et celui de son père sur la table avant d'aller chercher deux verres et un pichet d'eau.

John leva le regard en entendant la voix de son fils.

« Nous n'avons pas déjà eu une discussion sur le fait d'avoir des papiers sur la table à manger ? » rappela Stiles à son père en croisant les bras avec un air déterminé.

« Du calme. » John leva une main pour protester. « Je jetais juste un œil sur les dernières feuilles. »

Stiles fit semblant de réfléchir un moment. « Humm, où ai-je déjà entendu ça auparavant ? Oh oui, tu n'avais pas dit la même chose la fois où tu as renversé du vin sur tout un dossier et que tu as passé le reste de la nuit à essayer d'en faire des copies ? »

Si John avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux, Stiles aurait été transformé en cendres. Néanmoins, il écouta son fils et rangea ses documents.

« Bla bla bla. C'est tout ce que j'entends. » Répondit malicieusement John à son fils avant d'attraper ses couverts pour entamer son repas.

Stiles fut content en observant son père manger. Depuis que le médecin de son père lui avait dit de surveiller son alimentation, Stiles était devenu complétement inflexible à propos du régime de John. Bien sur Stiles avait rencontré une résistance de la part de John mais une fois que son père avait compris qu'une nourriture saine n'était pas si mauvaise qu'il le pensait, il avait autorisé, à contrecœur, son fils à contrôler ses habitudes alimentaires (avec un sandwich au bacon de temps en temps).

« Alors, que se passe-t-il à ton travail ? » demanda Stiles en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

John haussa les épaules en prenant une autre bouchée de poulet. « Rien de vraiment criminel, mais on a des problèmes à la station de police. »

« Comment ça ? » Stiles éleva un sourcil, encore plus curieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« He bien, il y a eu quelques problèmes, des gens ne s'entendant pas avec leurs coéquipiers, des plaintes à propos de la paie pas assez élevée et certains policiers qui ne se bougent pas. » Répondit John avec un haussement d'épaule. « Ce genre de choses arrive souvent à la fin du mois. »

Wow, Stiles n'avait jamais remarqué tout ce que son père devait gérer tous les jours. Apres tout, il n'était pas juste un policier, il était le Sheriff, celui qui prenait les décisions, celui vers qui tout le monde se tournait pour avoir de l'aide ou une opinion.

Son père était un leader et beaucoup de gens comptait sur lui.

« Comment arrives-tu à gérer tout ça ? » demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

John remarqua tout de suite le ton de voix inhabituel, surtout pour son fils, mais décida de ne pas faire de commentaire pour l'instant.

« Je veux dire, tu es leur leader, tu dois gérer tous ses problèmes par toi-même. » Stiles regarda son père avec une expression sur le visage qui le faisait ressembler à un petit garçon perdu. « Comment peux-tu tout arranger tout seul ? »

« Tout seul ? » répéta John avec une petite toux car il était en train de prendre une gorgée d'eau. « Je ne pourrais pas faire tout ça tout seul, Stiles. C'est pour ça que j'ai des adjoints, pour m'aider quand la charge de travail est trop importante. »

« Mais si tu n'avais pas d'adjoints ? » demanda Stiles sans pouvoir cacher l'intonation nerveuse de sa voix. Il essayait de se mettre à la place de son père. « Et si tu devais gérer tout ça tout seul ? »

John secoua la tête. « C'est impossible Fiston. Aucun homme n'est une île en soi. Je ne pourrais jamais être un bon Sheriff sans aide. »

Stiles soupira bruyamment, en tentant de se calmer.

Il commençait à ressentir la pression du rôle qu'il s'était attribué. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Pouvait-il être la personne qui aiderait ses amis ? En avait-il le droit ?

« Fils ? »

Stiles refit attention à son père en entendant le ton sévère mais inquiet de la voix de son père.

« Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda John même si la lueur de son regard faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Stiles ne quitterait pas la table sans avoir sorti ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Pas vraiment, » nia Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule, « mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ? »

John leva un sourcil pour lui montrer son impatience.

« Quelques-uns de mes amis ont des problèmes. » confessa Stiles voulant juste en finir. « Et je suis le seul qui veuille les aider. »

« Ils n'iront pas voir leurs parents. » dit rapidement Stiles avant que son père puisse pointer du doigt la solution la plus évidente. « C'est trop personnel pour en parler. »

En voyant la ride d'inquiétude sur le front de Stiles, John sut que son fils prenait les ennuis de ses amis très à cœur. Il savait que Stiles n'allait pas entrer dans les détails, il était trop loyal pour ça.

De toutes les choses qu'il avait enseignées à son fils, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait l'importance de la loyauté qui lui reviendrait en pleine tête.

« Est-ce que Scott sait ce qui se passe ? » demanda John. Les deux enfants avaient toujours été comme des frères siamois depuis tout petit. Tout ce que Scott savait, Stiles le savait, et tout ce que Stiles savait, Scott le savait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça.

Stiles émit un petit rire jaune. « Il fait partie du problème dont je te parlais. Il n'est pas le principal problème mais c'est quand même un problème. »

« Dans ce cas, occupe-toi de ça en premier. » dit simplement John. « C'est toujours comme ça qu'il faut faire, occupe-toi des plus simples en premier et ensuite on passe aux plus compliqués. Tu en auras fini en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. »

Ce que disais John était évident et pourtant tellement brillant. Si Stiles pouvait inculquer un peu de bon sens à Scott et Allison, il pourrait faire d'une pierre, deux coup, s'occuper du problème le plus simple tout en obtenant le renfort dont il avait tant besoin.

Stiles savait bien sûr que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Scott était vraiment obstiné et il ne reconnaitrait pas facilement ses torts. Il allait devoir duper son ami pour qu'il l'écoute.

« Merci papa. » Stiles fit un grand sourire triomphant à son père en se levant de table. « Tu m'as donné des idées auxquelles je dois réfléchir. »

John regarda son fils quitter la pièce, sans faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Frottant ses yeux, il se détendit sur sa chaise en se laissant aller dans ses pensées.

« Il me le dirait s'il avait des problèmes, pas vrai ? » demanda John au plafond.

Mais le plafond et lui connaissaient tous deux la réponse à cette question.

**XX**

« J'ai juste besoin que tu viennes cinq minutes, » supplia Stiles au téléphone. « Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec Allison là maintenant, amène-la avec toi. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en entendant toujours la même excuse à la con disant qu'ils voulaient passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Comment pouvait-on vouloir aussi désespérément passer du temps avec quelqu'un qu'on voyait déjà tous les jours ?

Heureusement, Stiles avait prévu que Scott serait toujours aussi embêtant.

« Hey, Scott ? Devine ce que je suis en train de faire. » Dit Stiles d'une voix chantante en allumant le mixeur.

« C'est ton milkshake préféré, celui au cupcake ! » dit Stiles avec excitation en sachant que ça allait fonctionner. Scott adorait vraiment cette recette, depuis l'école élémentaire.

Comme prévu, il entendit Scott couiner au bout du fil, un couinement un peu féminin d'ailleurs, avant de raccrocher sans dire un mot.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Scott débarqua chez Stiles, avec une Allison essoufflée derrière lui. Apparemment il l'avait trainé pendant tout le chemin.

« Scott, pour l'amour de Dieu, » haleta Allison en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Pour une fois, Scott n'y fit pas attention. Il regardait partout frénétiquement pour trouver la friandise promise.

Mais tout ce qu'il trouva, ce fut Stiles assit dans le salon, avec l'air le plus sérieux que Scott ait jamais vu sur son meilleur ami.

« Stiles, mec, tout va bien ? » demanda un Scott hésitant en entrant dans la pièce avec Allison à ses côtés.

« Assis, tous les deux. » fut tout ce que Stiles dit pour montrer qu'il les avait vu. Il désigna deux chaises en face du canapé où il était assis.

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard avant d'obéir au souhait de Stiles. Les deux s'assirent l'un a côté de l'autre, Scott remuait nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Mec, est que c'est une sorte d'intervention pour quelque chose ? » plaisanta Scott pour essayer de diminuer la tension présente dans la pièce.

« On pourrait dire ça. » répondit honnêtement Stiles avant que le silence envahisse à nouveau la pièce.

Pendant environ cinq minutes, les trois se contentèrent de rester assis là. Scott et Allison attendaient que Stiles dise quelque chose alors qu'il se contentait de les fixer, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en eux. Ca les mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui ? » Ils sursautèrent tous deux en entendant la question brusque.

Allison hésita avant de répondre. « Pas grand-chose, nous avons été au parc pour parler. »

« Et hier ? » demanda Stiles, ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion.

« Euh, un pique-nique ? » répondit Scott, ayant l'air presque effrayé à l'idée de répondre.

« Le jour d'avant ? » demanda Stiles, en utilisant toujours une voix sans intonation.

Scott lança un regard à Allison avant de répondre. « Nous sommes allés au restaurant. »

« Et le jour d'avant ? » répéta Stiles en regardant les deux autres en prenant une position de réflexion.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Stiles ? » Scott leva les yeux au ciel, en ayant un peu assez de ne pas comprendre le sujet de la conversation.

« Réponds à ma question ! » grogna Stiles, montrant encore une fois le Stiles qui était apparu sur le parking.

Cela sembla avoir le même effet qu'auparavant parce Scott et Allison firent plus attention et étaient plus concentrés.

« Nous nous sommes promenés dans le voisinage, c'est tout. » Maintenant l'expression de Scott était plus confuse et moins colérique.

Stiles soupira lourdement, imitant parfaitement son père quand il interrogeait les criminels.

« Bien, tout semble bien se passer dans le petit monde de Scott/Allison. » dit Stiles tranquillement, avec un sourire glacial. « Mais laissez-moi vous rappeler à tous les deux ce qui se passe dans le monde réel. »

« De quoi… »

Stiles coupa la parole à son meilleur ami, voulant en finir. « Lydia, celle que tu appelles une amie, Allison, a été traumatisée par un loup garou psychotique. Jackson, dont tu te préoccupais avant Scott, n'est pas venu à l'école depuis des jours et Dieu seul sait ce qui lui arrive, il pourrait être mort pour ce que nous en savons. »

Scott et Allison écarquillèrent les yeux. Aucun des deux n'était habitué à ce côté sérieux de l'hyperactif Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles ne fit pas attention à leurs expressions choqués il avait quelque chose à leur démontrer.

« Derek agit encore comme s'il était le roi de ce putain de monde, ce qui fait qu'il est difficile de, ne serait-ce que, parler de surnaturel sans avoir les chasseurs au cul. Et ces mêmes chasseurs qui font comme si la chasse était ouverte pour tout ce qui ne semble pas humain. »

« Et malgré tout ça, vous deux, vous vous faites des sorties comme si vous vous en fichiez. » Stiles leva les mains en se résignant à regarder les deux autres.

« Stiles, nous ne pouv… »

« Je n'ai pas fini. » cria Stiles en coupant l'exclamation d'Allison. Son regard se concentra sur elle.

« Je vous comprends, tous les deux, vraiment, » dit Stiles pour les rassurer. Il se leva et passa derrière les chaises. « Je comprends, vous n'avez pas demandé à être concerné par tout ça, vous ne voulez pas être concerné par tout ça mais c'est un fait, vous êtes concerné. »

Stiles agrippa les dossiers des deux chaises, les regardant tout deux comme s'il pouvait les faire tomber tous les deux.

« Vous deux devez prendre sur vous et accepter les responsabilités que vous avez. » leur dit Stiles sans ambages. « Ouais, c'est chiant, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse y faire donc il faut faire avec. »

« Comment on peut faire avec ?! » clama un Scott un peu paniqué, semblant encore plus perdu que d'habitude. « Comment pouvons-nous gérer ces trucs, nous sommes juste des gamins ! »

Stiles ne s'embêta pas à répondre à ça, il décida plutôt d'aller se rasseoir dans le canapé et de leur donner toutes les infos qu'il avait collecté jusqu'à présent. Les notes de Stiles étaient regroupées en deux dossiers nommés 'Créatures de la forêt' et 'Nouvelles des chasseurs'.

Le dossier ' Nouvelles des chasseurs' contenait tout ce que Stiles avait observé sur les chasseurs. Selon les notes, ils semblaient trainer dans les zones où Scott et les autres loups garous trainaient pendant la pleine lune, et des autres endroits de ce genre (dans la forêt et les alentours de la ville). Ils étaient tous armés jusqu'aux dents et prêts à tuer.

Le dossier 'Créatures de la forêt' contenait toutes les créatures qui pourraient être la nouvelle menace d'après les recherches de Stiles. C'était à vous rendre malade chaque page décrivait de terribles créatures des mangeurs de chair, des violeurs et même certains qui s'en prenaient aux enfants. Il n'y avait pas d'image avant mais Stiles en avait trouvé pour prouver son point de vue à Scott et Allison.

Tous deux regardèrent Stiles, profondément horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Ce fut à ce moment que Stiles put voir la réalité les rattraper, il vit une lueur d'innocence s'envoler quand ils comprirent enfin à quoi ressemblait vraiment leurs vies.

Stiles avait le cœur brisé d'avoir été celui qui devait faire cela. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de les blesser, mais ils l'avaient obligé. Quelqu'un devait être la voix de la raison.

« Il est temps de grandir. » leur dit solennellement Stiles. « Nous six devons régler tous ses problèmes. »

« Nous six ? » demanda doucement Scott.

Stiles le récompensa d'un sourire, un qui ressemblait à l'ancien Stiles. « Ouais. Vous deux, moi, Lydia, Jackson, et Danny, nous devons nous réunir et former une sorte de groupe pour s'occuper de tout ça. Nous pourrons les aider en les prenant dans le groupe et ils pourront aussi nous aider. »

« Danny ? Pourquoi lui ? » Allison comprenait pourquoi Lydia et Jackson devait faire partie de leur étrange petite meute, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi prendre Danny.

Stiles la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. « Pff, tu ne peux pas avoir Jackson sans un Danny. C'est comme essayer d'avoir un Scott sans un Stiles, c'est juste impossible. »

« Pas vrai ? » Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami, presque effrayé d'entendre sa réponse.

Stiles ne pourrait rien faire sans Scott il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami à ses coté. Personne ne pourrait le soutenir aussi bien que Scott. Scott devait être là pour lui, il le devait.

Stiles était sur le point de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit quand Scott se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il était debout l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux tendus et stressés.

Finalement Scott arrêta de se la jouer dramatique, il sourit comme l'adorable idiot qu'il était, et claqua sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

« Il ne pourrait en être autrement, Alpha Stiles. » proclama joyeusement Scott.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Allison l'entraina dans un câlin, qu'il se fit une joie de lui rendre.

« Nous allons créer notre meute et nous allons tout arranger, tous ensemble. » dit Allison à son oreille pour le rassurer avant de le lâcher. « Attends un peu pour voir. »

« Alpha ? Meute ? » Stiles clignait des yeux de façon confuse. « Euh, pourrions-nous ne pas utiliser ces noms-là ? Ce n'est pas une meute et je ne suis certainement pas un Alpha. »

Allison et Scott échangèrent un sourire et aucun des deux ne revint sur ce qu'ils avaient dit.

« Bourriques. » dit lentement Stiles sans se soucier du fait qu'ils pouvaient l'entendre. Il allât jusqu'au frigo et en sortit deux milkshake gout cupcake. « Prenez vos milkshakes et sortez de chez moi. »

« Oh, tu en as vraiment fait. » Scott en sautait presque de joie. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie. « Ils sont si bon. »

Allison prit une petite gorgée et ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir.

« C'est… le meilleur milkshake que j'ai jamais gouté. » souffla Allison en prenant d'autres gorgées avant de sortir de la maison avec son petit ami.

« Ouais, ouais, on discutera demain de ce que nous allons faire. » leur dit Stiles avant de fermer la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de vouloir dormir pendant les trois prochains jours ? » se demanda Stiles en s'appuyant sur la porte.

Se motivant mentalement, Stiles monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre en pensant qu'il n'avait plus aucun sujet d'inquiétude pour le moment.

Cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il eut l'impression de se heurter à un mur de béton.

« Nous devons parler, » dit la voix grondante de Derek Hale.

« Oh merde, » grogna Stiles avant d'être brutalement attiré dans sa propre chambre.

Fin du chap.2

**XX**

*Iron Chef : émission japonaise présentant un concours entre Chef, le meilleur devenant le Iron Chef ^^

Pour la suite, je ne prévois pas de date précise, ça va dépendre si je trouve une Beta (et de la longueur du chapitre) ^^ Au pire le week end prochain ^^

A bientôt ^^

Publié le 29 04 2013


	3. 03 Sans retour

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traductrice : Phoenix8351

Beta-lectrice : Ettoile

(Ca commence à ressembler à un générique ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ^^

Tristana : merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^

Njut : Merci ! En voilà plus ^^ (perverse lol)

Et merci pour vos réponses à ma demande de Beta, je vous avouerais que je ne pensais pas avoir d'offres ^^ Donc je suis surprise et ravie ^^

_-ettoile s'incruste- Ouais, mais c'est moi qu'elle a choisi 8D –repart avant de se faire jeter-_

Donc l'histoire n'est pas à moi, les fautes ne sont pas à moi (ben non, y en a plus ! Merci Ettoile ^^) …..

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap. 3 – Sans retour.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Stiles se retrouva plaqué contre elle.

« Mec, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai un sentiment de déjà-vu. » ricana Stiles de façon nerveuse.

Des yeux menaçants le fixaient, semblables à une paire de couteaux aiguisés avide d'entailler la chair.

« Salut, Derek. » salua normalement Stiles, comme s'il n'était pas plaqué contre la porte de sa propre chambre. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Derek. Il semblait vraiment énervé. Encore plus énervé que d'habitude.

« Qui, moi ? » Stiles se désigna lui-même, en prenant son meilleur air de chiot triste. « Pas grand-chose, j'essaie juste de récupérer mon temps de sommeil. »

« Vraiment ? » Derek haussa les sourcils tout en les gardant froncés. « Parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu essaie de te mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

« Quo-Non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné cette idée ? » Ok oui, peut-être que Stiles avait empêché Scott d'aller à cette réunion, mais c'était pour son bien et le bien de tous les autres aussi.

Derek montra ses dents, sachant pertinemment que Stiles lui mentait. Peut-être que Stiles devrait réfléchir à deux fois avant de mentir à quelqu'un qui pourrait le casser en deux juste avec le petit doigt.

« Ecoute, je sais que Scott a dû maudire mon nom et te dire quel horrible Alpha je suis, » siffla Derek avec colère, « mais que ça lui plaise ou non, je suis seul Alpha de cette ville. Vous deux allez juste devoir l'accepter. »

« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sois l'Alpha qui nous pose problème. Bien sûr, tu as foiré pas mal de trucs mais ça ne fait pas de toi un horrible Alpha. Nous ne pensons pas que tu sois un horrible Alpha, c'est juste que ce que tu veux n'est pas forcément ce que nous voulons. » Bredouilla rapidement Stiles. Il avait si bien réussi à s'empêcher de bredouiller ces derniers mois. Pourquoi devait-il recommencer devant Derek, de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, se demandant sans doute où Stiles voulait en venir.

Il prit une minute pour se reprendre et organiser son discours, Stiles prit quelques inspirations relaxantes pour essayer de se calmer. Où étaient ses médicaments quand il en avait besoin ?

« Cette ville va devenir aussi cinglée que Sunnydale. » affirma Stiles d'une manière beaucoup plus détendue. « Tout part en vrille et personne ne fait rien pour l'empêcher. »

« Si ton abruti d'ami retrouvait la raison et rejoignait la meute, nous pourrions nous en occuper. » Derek grogna de frustration.

Finalement, Scott n'était pas le seul loup borné de cette ville. Stiles se demandait si ça venait du fait d'être un loup. Et c'était quoi ce 'nous' ? Derek pensait-il vraiment que tout s'arrangerait si Scott était à ses côtés ?

« Scott n'est pas prêt à être celui que tu veux qu'il soit. » protesta Stiles. « Il n'est pas prêt à devenir un Beta ou quoi que tu ais prévu pour lui. Il est juste Scott, l'amoureux des animaux avec un cœur en or. »

Derek lui lança un regard sévère en guise de réponse. « Il va devoir être plus que ça les chasseurs se moqueront pas mal de ce qu'il est prêt à être quand ils essaieront de le tuer. »

Stiles ne pouvait rien redire à ça mais il continuait de penser que Scott n'était pas prêt pour ce que Derek voulait, pas encore du moins.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Stiles alors que son cœur recommençait à battre la chamade, il était absolument terrifié à l'idée de prononcer la fin de cette phrase, « c'est pour ça que je vais le mettre en condition. Je vais le prendre en charge. »

Stiles ferma les yeux, appréhendant l'explosion qui allait sûrement se produire. Il savait que Derek allait être énervé à l'idée que Stiles prenne en charge l'entrainement d'un loup garou dans sa ville.

Il avait lu des livres, il savait comment les loups réagissaient quand on empiétait sur leurs plates-bandes et Stiles ne pouvait imaginer ce qui pourrait être plus envahissant que d'éloigner un loup (même un loup non officiel) de son Alpha.

« …Quoi ? »

Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux en se préparant à voir des yeux luisants de cette lueur rouge sang qui lui était familière. Mais il avait tort, pas d'yeux rougeoyants, ni de visage transformé d'ailleurs.

Il vit juste ce bon vieux Derek qui avait l'air perdu… et un peu surpris ? Stiles ne pouvait expliquer à quel point il était difficile de décrypter les expressions faciales de Derek. C'était comme essayer d'ouvrir le coffre le plus impénétrable du monde entier.

« Tu veux prendre le relais comme étant son Alpha ? » questionna Derek sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? Non, non, non ! » Stiles nia vite cette idée. « Je ne prends pas du tout le relais, j'essaie juste d'aider mes amis, et il ne s'agit pas seulement de Scott. »

A ces mots, Derek oublia la confusion qu'il montrait pour reprendre son visage grincheux habituel. Il se pencha vers le visage de Stiles en plissant les yeux.

Stiles déglutit de façon audible et visible. Qu'avait-il dit de mal cette fois ? Pourquoi les gens devenaient-ils si furieux après lui dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

En une seconde, le visage de Derek passa du visage de Stiles à son cou.

« Derek ? Que fais-tu ? » gémit un Stiles très embarrassé. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que son visage était devenu tout rouge, il pouvait le sentir.

Le loup garou ne fit pas attention à lui il déplaça délicatement son nez dans le cou de Stiles pour le renifler.

Apparemment, Derek avait soit trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, soit quelque chose de nouveau car il s'était arrêté au milieu d'une inspiration.

Comme un requin sortant de l'eau, Derek leva la tête pour regarder encore une fois Stiles. Le loup garou avait l'air déconcerté par quelque chose.

« C'est trop tôt, » proclama doucement Derek.

« Trop tôt ? » répéta Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux dire, il est trop tôt pour être harceler par un loup garou ? Parce que je dirais que la réponse est définitivement oui. »

« Ça aurait dû mettre plus longtemps. » Derek continua son monologue comme si Stiles n'avait rien dit. « Ça n'arrive jamais si tôt. »

« Hello ! » cria Stiles, il n'avait jamais aimé être ignoré. « Pourrais-tu arrêter de parler à ton ami imaginaire, et me dire de quoi tu parles ? »

Derek émit un grognement énervé en frottant ses oreilles. Il devait arrêter l'écho de la voix forte de Stiles dans ses oreilles.

« De quels autres amis parles-tu ? » demanda Derek, complètement à côté de la plaque.

Stiles se contenta de cligner des yeux.

Irrité, Derek souffla à l'humain. « Tu as dit que tu devais aider tes amis. Quels autres amis, à part Scott, prévois-tu d'aider ? »

« Oh, » Stiles hocha la tête en comprenant de quoi parlais Derek, « Allison, Lydia, Danny, et Jackson. »

Stiles ne savait même pas pourquoi il racontait ça à Derek. Ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires, mais encore une fois, il avait une bouche prolifique, et il préférait aller dans son sens plutôt que d'être frappé par le poing du loup garou.

Il aurait dû choisir le poing, car les narines frémissantes et les yeux rougeoyants de Derek n'étaient pas bon signe.

« Une chasseresse et le Kanima ? » grogna Derek en fixant Stiles comme s'il était sa proie. « Tu amènes une chasseresse et le Kanima dans la meute ? »

C'était carrément bizarre que Derek soit surprit que Stiles pense à prendre Allison et Jackson dans son groupe, deux personnes qui avait l'expérience du surnaturel, et ne soit pas surprit par Lydia et Danny, les deux seuls qui n'avaient normalement aucun contact avec le surnaturel.

« Oui, je prends Allison et Jackson dans mon espèce de groupe/équipe. » Stiles n'avait aucune idée du nom qu'il devait lui donner, et il refusait d'utiliser le mot 'meute'. « Scott se mutinera si je n'inclus pas Allison et Jackson a besoin de quelqu'un je pensais que ça pourrait être nous. »

« Je te l'ai dit un millier de fois, je vais m'occuper du Kanima. » cria Derek en agrippant encore plus fort la chemise de Stiles et en le fixant dans les yeux.

Suivant uniquement son instinct, Stiles agrippa la veste de Derek et le fixa aussi dans les yeux.

« Son nom est Jackson, » dit Stiles pour le défendre, « et ça n'a aucune importance que tu l'aimes ou pas, tu vas le traiter avec respect. Et tu ne vas pas t'occuper de lui, je vais le faire. Tu as eu ta chance et tu as foiré. »

Ils continuèrent tous deux de se fixer, attendant que l'autre craque et abandonne. Finalement, Derek détourna le regard mais maintint sa prise sur la chemise de Stiles.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Derek en secouant la tête, il semblait avoir trouvé la paix à propos de quelque chose.

Stiles en avait vraiment marre que Derek agisse comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. C'était sa chambre pour l'amour de Dieu !

« Tu me tiendras informé de tes progrès et de tes décisions. » dit Derek sans essayer de faire croire à une question.

« Serait-ce une façon de me dire que tu veux faire un traité avec moi ? » demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Derek souffla. « Un traité serait inutile. »

« Ce serait absolument utile, » répondit sévèrement Stiles. « Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y aura aucune confusion entre nous. Et je ne veux certainement pas que tes gamins cherchent des ennuis à qui que ce soit dans mon groupe. »

« Meute. » corrigea Derek instinctivement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voulant se terrer au fond d'un trou. « D'abord, Allison et Scott, et maintenant toi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'appeler Alpha aussi parce que je n'en suis pas un. »

Reprenez-le s'il avait tort, mais Stiles aurait juré avoir vu les coins de la bouche de Derek se relever légèrement.

« Est-ce que je viens de voir un sourire ? » Stiles se pencha un peu plus près, un sourire sur le visage. « Vas-y, montre-moi ces petites perles blanches. »

« Pff, » souffla Derek mais les coins de sa bouche étaient toujours relevés.

« Pff, » souffla Stiles imitant parfaitement le loup garou.

Et en un instant, la tension présente dans la pièce disparut. Après toute cette discussion sur le thème de la meute, ils semblaient tout deux moins enclin à entrer en conflit.

Pourtant Stiles n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il ne pensait plus à ses amis, il venait juste de réaliser de quoi ils avaient l'air ensemble à ce moment précis.

Derek plaquait toujours Stiles contre sa propre porte et même un cheveu n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre leurs deux corps. Leurs mains étaient toujours agrippées près du cou de l'autre et semblaient pouvoir glisser où elles voulaient à tout moment.

Stiles fixait les yeux du loup garou qui le retenait prisonnier. Ces yeux verts qui semblaient l'attirer plus près. Chaque fois qu'il bougeait son regard vers le coté ou ailleurs, ces yeux verts le suivait comme un chasseur traquant sa proie. Il ne pouvait pas leur échapper.

C'était trop bizarre pour lui, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait déjà un grand nombre de choses qui arrivait et qu'il ne comprenait pas, alors il n'avait carrément pas besoin de rajouter un béguin, pour un loup garou, sur sa liste.

« Donc, on va les avoir Cowboys ?* » laissa échapper Stiles totalement involontairement.

Cette citation aléatoire sembla briser l'espèce de sort placé sur lui, et Derek, étant le loup garou stoïque qu'il était, détourna le regard.

Stiles aurait juré sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus sacré qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il avait juste tendance à devenir bavard quand le silence durait trop longtemps. Enfin, plus bavard et gaffeur que d'habitude.

« Je dois y aller. » annonça Derek en lâchant Stiles, même s'il continuait de le fixer du regard. « Quelqu'un doit se charger des trois autres. »

« Encore un étrange choix de mots ? » grommela Stiles dans sa barbe. Demain il allait faire des recherches pour se trouver un dictionnaire pour loup grincheux.

« Demain soir. » dit brusquement Derek en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de Stiles.

« Quoi ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin que Derek se retourne pour savoir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Le loup garou avait toujours détesté devoir se répéter.

« Demain soir, nous aurons notre petite réunion. » dit Derek à l'adolescent, comme si l'idée de parlementer lui semblait vraiment ridicule.

« Oh. » fut tout ce que répondit Stiles au début, puis il sourit quand Derek enjamba gracieusement le rebord de sa fenêtre. « Merci ! »

Derek hocha la tête puis il partit, en sautant de la fenêtre.

Une fois sûr que Derek était trop loin pour l'entendre, Stiles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

« Bien, c'était bizarre, mais aussi génial d'une certaine manière. » dit Stiles dans un souffle. « Et j'ai même tenu tête à Derek. »

« Oh Mon Dieu, » haleta Stiles en reprenant ses esprits, « j'ai tenu tête à Derek. Danse de la victoire ! »

Et là, Stiles agit comme le vrai cinglé qu'il était, il se leva de son lit, et commença à s'agiter, remuant ses hanches bizarrement en suivant apparemment un rythme qui jouait dans sa tête.

« Stiles ! J'ai besoin…Que fais-tu ? »

Stiles entendit son père entrer dans sa chambre mais il s'en fichait. Il continua à '_danser_'.

« Je danse ! » proclama joyeusement Stiles comme si c'était évident.

« … J'ai cru que tu faisais une crise. » précisa John, semblant un peu perturbé.

« Pas de soucis. » gazouilla Stiles en continuant de danser comme le fou qu'il était.

**XX**

« Les gars, vous avez vu les journaux ? » demanda Allison en s'approchant de Scott et Stiles alors qu'ils entraient dans l'école.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Stiles avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Ce matin son père était vraiment parti très vite. Il n'avait même pas essayé de voler du bacon comme il faisait tous les matins.

Allison leur montra la première page d'un journal.

« La nuit dernière, trois personnes ont été enlevées à minuit précisément. » dit Stiles en lisant l'article. « Ils étaient tous en sécurité dans leurs lits et il n'y a aucun signe d'effraction chez eux. »

« Ça doit être ce truc que j'ai senti, quoi que ce soit. » leur rappela Scott avec un hochement de tête.

« Soit ça, soit c'est la meilleure bande de kidnappeurs au monde. » grogna Stiles en ayant l'air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

Les choses commençaient déjà à empirer, et Stiles savait que ce n'était que le début. Personne ne savait ce qui allait arriver aux personnes capturées. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il y en ait d'autres.

Stiles savait qu'il devait agir vite. Il devait faire face à l'ennemi sinon ils seraient tous en danger.

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent leva le regard en entendant la voix de Scott. Il vit les deux autres membres de son équipe le regarder avec inquiétude.

Il savait qu'ils étaient perdus, et qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Stiles était dans le même cas qu'eux mais il savait qu'ils devaient persévérer et agir selon leur plan d'origine. Après tout, l'union fait la force.

« Est-ce que Lydia est déjà arrivée ? » demanda Stiles à Allison.

« Je pense que j'ai vu sa voiture sur le parking. » répondit lentement Allison, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Elle est là, » les rassura Scott. Quand il vit le regard des deux autres, il expliqua, « je sens son parfum partout, il est vraiment unique. »

Stiles rangea cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire pour l'instant.

« Elle te fait confiance, Allison. Va la chercher et ramène-la dans la salle de musique, » ordonna Stiles en poussant Scott dans le couloir.

« Hey, Stiles, qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Scott alors qu'il était poussé dans l'école par son meilleur ami.

« Recruter un nouveau membre pour l'équipe. » expliqua brièvement Stiles sans faire attention à la sonnerie de la cloche.

« On prend nos livres d'abord ? Ça nous fera gagner du temps, parce que tu sais qu'on va être en retard en cours. » précisa Scott avec raison.

Stiles rigola jaune. « Nous n'irons pas en cours, Scott. »

Sans donner d'autre explication, Stiles le poussa dans la salle de musique vide à l'arrière du lycée. Mais avant d'entrer, Stiles attrapa un extincteur dans le couloir.

Les filles arrivèrent peu de temps après eux, à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

« Euh, Allison ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'on passait par ton casier pour aller cherche ton mocha chai latte et que la seconde d'après tu me pousses dans cette salle ? » demanda fièrement Lydia à son amie.

Allison leva les mains en signe de défaite, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bureau a côté de son petit ami. « Ne t'en prends pas à moi, ce n'était pas mon idée. »

C'est alors que Lydia remarqua la présence de Stiles et de Scott. Son regard devint haineux et elle grogna, plus sur Stiles que sur Scott d'ailleurs.

« J'adorerais rester pour assister à la convention des ratés, mais j'ai des ordres à donner. » Lydia leur sourit vicieusement et se retourna vers la porte. « Donc si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

« En fait si, ça nous dérange. » la coupa Stiles. Il fit un geste à Scott en montrant la porte. « Arrête-la. »

Avant que Lydia ait pu cligner des yeux, Scott se tenait devant la porte, bloquant efficacement la sortie.

Lydia se tourna pour ensevelir le cinglé de Beacon Hills sous une pluie d'insulte, mais elle fut choquée de le voir soudain en face d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Lydia, nous avons besoin que tu nous parles. » supplia Stiles, d'une voix douce et tendre. « Nous savons ce que tu as traversé dernièrement et nous voulons t'aider. »

« M'aider. » répéta Lydia en se moquant. « Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait-il m'aider ? C'est à peine si tu arrives à t'habiller d'une façon qui n'aveugle pas les gens. »

Allison se rapprocha de son amie en se mettant à côté de Stiles.

« Lydia, s'il te plait, nous pouvons tous t'expliquer. Ça va juste prendre quelques minutes et tout sera… »

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! Je ne veux l'aide de personne ! » cria Lydia presque hystérique.

Son regard passa frénétiquement sur chacune des trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle, il ressemblait à un laser.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'était là quand ce type bizarre me harcelait. Pourquoi devrais-je compter sur vous maintenant ? » demanda Lydia, sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Toute sa peur et son angoisse lui revenaient d'un coup.

« Lydia, » soupira Stiles « nous savons que tu n'as aucune raison de nous faire confiance mais ne peux-tu pas au moins nous laisser une chance ? Allison est là, tu sais qu'elle ne te fera jamais de mal. Scott ne te ferait jamais de mal et je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Stiles la regarda dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il était sincère.

« Tu as besoin d'aide, Lydia, » dit sévèrement Stiles. « Tu ne peux pas tout gérer toute seule. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir t'aider… »

« Non ! » proclama fortement Lydia, ses souvenirs de Peter faisant déborder ses émotions. « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux simplement pas. »

« Lydia ? »

La rouquine secoua la tête, refusant quoi qu'Allison puisse vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance elle devait s'en sortir toute seule, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Lydia haleta de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, à cause de Stiles qui venait de la frapper avec l'extincteur qu'il avait caché dans son dos pour l'assommer en une seconde.

Allison et Scott avaient tous deux les yeux écarquillés et les bouches ouvertes. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'ils croient ce qui venait de se passer.

Stiles se frotta les yeux, n'arrivant pas non plus à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait vraiment avoir des emmerdes là, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait.

« Prends-la et suis-moi jusqu'à ma voiture, » dit Stiles, en marchant jusqu'à la porte, poussant un Scott encore choqué hors de son chemin. « Nous allons chez toi, Scott. »

« Dépêche-toi ! » pressa Stiles quand il vit qu'il ne bougeait pas. « Nous devons soigner son esprit, » il regarda le corps inconscient, « et ses blessures physiques. »

Puis Stiles sortit pour aller démarrer sa voiture.

Fin du Chap. 3

**XX**

* how about them Cowboys ? En version originale ^^ c'est une référence à la phrase fétiche des fans des Cowboys de Dallas (équipe de football américain) qui crient cette phrase en cas de victoire. Et en cas de défaite, leurs adversaires se font une joie de l'utiliser contre eux ^^

_-ettoile pointe à nouveau le bout de son nez- J'espère avoir fait du bon boulot X_X Une review pour nous encourager ? :D_

OoOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur : « _Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que Stiles assomme Lydia, mais laissez-moi m'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui révéler quoi que ce soit au lycée car elle aurait pu se sauver pour aller trouver le directeur ou un prof ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisqu'elle ne serait jamais venue de son plein gré chez l'un d'entre eux, Stiles a dû utiliser la force. Il avait besoin d'un environnement qu'il pourrait contrôler, soit chez Scott, soit chez Allison. C'est mon explication pour ce chapitre._

_Je dois avouer que j'étais nerveuse __e__n écrivant le Sterek de ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas trop Stiles mais plus Derek dont je me méfiais. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages stoïque comme Derek donc j'écris et réécri__s__ les scènes jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon ton pour le personnage. C'est très facile de se tromper en écrivant un personnage comme Derek et je voulais éviter ça. Je pense que ce passage est correct mais je vous laisse en juger. A bientôt._ »

A bientôt

Publié le 01 05 2013


	4. 04 Accord

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traductrice : Phoenix8351

Beta-lectrice : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : voici la suite ^^

Aapiem : Pas beaucoup de réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre ^^ (peut être dans les suivants…)

Bonne lecture !

–_Ettoile arrive- Appréciez ! La publication va vite en plus ! èwé –repart en coup de vent-_

**XX**

Chapitre 4 – L'obtention d'un accord.

La destinée est vraiment une étrange maitresse. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où elle vous emmène ou de ce qu'elle vous réserve. Elle a un plan pour tout le monde, un voyage inévitable qu'elle attribue à chacun d'entre nous à sa naissance.

Du moins c'est ce que Mamie Stilinski avait l'habitude de dire. Stiles commençait à penser que cette vieille femme cinglée s'était foutu de lui.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le destin ait prévu tout ça, absolument aucun. Personne n'aurait pu un jour penser que Stiles (l'abruti hyperactif) Stilinski assommerait Lydia (Reine de toutes les âmes mortelles) Martin. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il aurait eu le culot de faire une chose pareille (il avait eu le béguin pour elle, pour l'amour de Spiderman !).

Mais avant que Stiles puisse continuer à ruminer sur la folie qu'était devenue sa vie, il fut soudain rappelé à la réalité.

Lydia reprenait lentement conscience elle commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

Par chance, Stiles avait frappé juste assez fort pour que le coup l'assomme, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop mal.

Elle tressaillit quand la lumière du soleil atteint ses yeux, mais elle s'assit quand même sur le lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant à quel point la situation était bizarre.

« Salut Lydia. » dit Stiles en agitant vigoureusement la main en signe de salut, il était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Stilinski ? Quoi ? » Lydia le fixa avec un regard vide, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'au moment où sa mémoire lui revint.

« Ok, je sais de quoi ça a l'air. » Stiles leva les mains en signe de défense. Elle le regardait comme si elle allait lui bondir dessus, et pas dans le bon sens du terme. « Mais pour être juste, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix que de te kidnapper. »

« Tu m'as assommée avec un extincteur. » grogna Lydia en se levant du lit, ainsi elle était en position de force par rapport à Stiles qui était assis dans un fauteuil.

Stiles rigola nerveusement « Ouais, quand tu le dis comme ça, on a vraiment l'impression qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal. »

Lydia croisa les bras et fixa Stiles en le regardant de haut comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un caillou sur son chemin (malgré ce qu'en dirait Stiles, ce regard était le même que celui qu'il recevait d'elle d'habitude). Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui contrôle parfaitement la situation, même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« Ok, ok ! » Stiles leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Nous sommes vraiment des connards finis qui devraient être enfermés, mais avant que tu n'appelles les secours, pourrais-tu au moins… »

Stiles fut assez chanceux pour réussir à glisser du fauteuil juste avant que Lydia ne tente de le frapper. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il la vit prendre une position de combat avant de le charger à nouveau.

Cette fois, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter, en quelques mouvements, Lydia l'avait plaqué, visage contre le mur avec le poignet tordu dans son dos.

« Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais été tellement excité par cette situation. » rêvassa Stiles, il gémit en sentant son poignet être tordu un peu plus fort.

« Je t'ai pris par surprise, pas vrai ? » Lydia avait l'air un peu trop fière d'elle-même. « Je dois vraiment remerciée mon père pour m'avoir fait suivre des cours d'auto défense. »

« Cours d'auto défense ? » répéta Stiles en tournant la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. « Tu ne serais pas allé à cet endroit à côté du supermarché. Je crois que ça s'appelle Crowns ? »

Tout doucement Stiles bougea son pied pour qu'il soit derrière celui de Lydia.

« De toute évidence, si, puisque c'est le seul endroit de la ville qui donne des cours d'auto défense. » répondit Lydia avec une certaine ironie.

« Oh. » acquiesça Stiles. Il renvoya son sourire à Lydia. « Crowns est très bien, ça pourrait bien être le meilleur endroit de la ville pour apprendre l'auto défense… »

Stiles donna un coup de jambe dans l'arrière du genou de la rouquine, ce qui la fit vaciller. A cause de l'attaque surprise, Lydia relâcha involontairement sa prise, ce qui donna à Stiles l'opportunité de faire un changement de position et d'agripper son poignet. De la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait, il lui tordit le poignet dans le dos et la poussa sur le lit.

« …si on oublie les cours personnels de mon père. » Stiles souriait en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour les nettoyer.

Ce fut à ce moment que Scott débarqua dans sa propre chambre, il s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui était devant lui.

« Parfois tu as vraiment un bon timing, mon pote » dit Stiles a son ami avant de désigner Lydia. « Montre-lui. »

Le regard de Scott passa de Stiles à Lydia avec inquiétude.

« Là, maintenant ? Tu es sûr ? » Hésita Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Nous en avons parlé, il y a moins de dix minutes, Scott. Finissons-en. »

Lydia se leva comme si elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle resta figée. Devant ses yeux, Scott venait de prendre sa forme de loup garou.

Avec son visage inhumain, ses mains pourvues de griffes, et ses yeux luisants, il la salua.

« Salut, Lydia. » Scott lui fit son plus beau sourire plein de crocs.

En silence, Lydia se laissa retomber sur le lit. Le choc la rendit amorphe pendant quelques minutes, le temps pour son cerveau d'enregistrer la scène irréelle qui venait de se produire devant elle.

Stiles alla jusqu'au lit pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Allison, qui était sur le pas de la porte, vint aussi s'asseoir près de son amie.

« Tu es prête à nous écouter maintenant ? » demanda gentiment Stiles.

Lydia rit jaune en hochant la tête pour montrer sa défaite.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? » dit doucement Lydia.

Tous les trois, ils racontèrent à Lydia tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis que Scott était devenu un loup garou. Ils s'assurèrent de n'oublier aucun détail pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne bien tout.

Puis ils l'informèrent des évènements récents, allant de la nouvelle meute de Derek à la transformation de Jackson en Kanima, et ils parlèrent même de sa situation à elle.

« Donc voyons si j'ai bien compris. J'étais possédée par un loup garou mort qui voulait m'utiliser pour se ressusciter afin de revenir à la vie et pouvoir redevenir l'Alpha ? » dit Lydia en haussant un sourcil.

Scott haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé « A peu près. »

« Cette ville est trop cinglée pour moi. » soupira Lydia en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » la rassura Allison avec un petit rire.

Bien sûr, Lydia étant une fille qui réfléchissait vite et bien, elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de me raconter tout ça ? » demanda Lydia en plissant les yeux. « Vous auriez aussi bien pu me laisser dans mon ignorance et je n'aurais rien pu y faire. »

Stiles se demanda s'il aurait dû se sentir embêté qu'elle voit si facilement à travers leur plan, mais il ne l'était pas. En fait, il se sentait heureux, ils avaient besoin d'un cerveau dans leur groupe et il ne pouvait faire un meilleur choix que celui de Lydia.

« Nous voulons que tu nous rejoignes. » admit Stiles. Il pensa qu'il valait mieux jouer carte sur table avec elle maintenant, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de lui cacher quelque chose maintenant. « Tu peux nous aider et nous pouvons te protéger. »

« De quoi ? » demanda doucement Lydia en plissant les yeux. « Peter est parti pour de bon, non ? Qu'aurais-je d'autre à craindre ? »

« La seule raison pour laquelle Peter a pu se cacher en toi est parce que la morsure n'a pas fonctionné. » expliqua doucement Stiles. « Tu es immunisée contre la morsure. C'est ça le problème, Lydia. »

« Ça rend ton odeur particulière, accrochante. » ajouta Scott, « Ce matin, j'ai pu sentir ta présence depuis le parking sans même essayer. »

« Un fait avéré : ce n'est jamais bon de se démarquer face aux êtres surnaturels, » expliqua Allison, « tu les intéresse, et quand tu les intéresse… »

« Tu deviens leurs repas. » finit Lydia en soupirant profondément. Elle se tourna vers Stiles et lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Lydia, elle avait l'air de bien prendre l'existence du surnaturel.

Stiles lui fit un sourire rassurant et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Bien, tu peux te joindre à nous aujourd'hui. Tu t'entraineras avec nous, tu combattras avec nous et nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir. »

« Super. » dit Lydia sarcastiquement en souriant. « Donc nous allons être une meute comme celle de Hale. »

Stiles grinça des dents en entendant cela. Il ne pouvait pas la rembarrer, c'était mieux de ne pas contrarier les nouveaux membres.

« Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça. » Stiles dû se retenir pour ne pas tuer Scott, qui n'avait même pas essayé de retenir son rire.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » dit Stiles d'un ton plein d'espoir, en lui jetant un regard suppliant. « Te joins-tu à nous ? »

Lydia y réfléchit un moment, sans laisser ses émotions apparaîtrent sur son visage, et sans regarder aucun d'eux.

Les trois autres attendirent en retenant leurs souffles, se sentant sur le point d'exploser à cause de l'attente.

Lydia, sentant qu'ils avaient assez soufferts, arrêta de les torturer.

« Bien, j'accorde à votre meute l'honneur de ma présence. » leur dit Lydia avec un petit sourire.

Stiles se sentit si ridiculement heureux qu'il lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin. Il l'aurait tenu plus longtemps si elle ne lui avait pas lancé son regard de la mort.

« Ok, donc, » Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge en luttant contre l'envie qu'il avait d'aller s'enterrer dans un trou, « qui veut manger ? »

Scott grogna en se levant de son siège. « Ma mère va te tuer, Stiles. Tu sais qu'elle gardait les crevettes pour ce soir. »

« Je t'en prie, » renifla Stiles, « ta mère adore ma cuisine et il y aura du rab pour ce soir et demain. »

« Tu vas adorer ça. » Stiles se tourna vers Lydia après que Scott soit parti pour aller chercher la nourriture.

« Maintenant, je vais me lancer et dire que tu aimes les pâtes, pas vrai ? » devina Stiles.

Lydia haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien contre. »

« Je le savais ! » sourit Stiles. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer les grosses quantités mais tu aimes te remplir l'estomac. Bien, j'ai juste ce qu'il te faut ! »

Scott revint avec quatre bols sur un plateau. Ils étaient chauds et remplis à ras bord.

« Pâtes aux crevettes ! » proclama bruyamment Stiles. « Ce sont mes pâtes favorites et elles sont sur le point de devenir les tiennes aussi. »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel mais prit quand même un bol et une fourchette. Délicatement, elle prit une crevette, qu'elle enroula avec quelques pâtes puis les mit dans sa bouche.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Stiles, il connaissait l'air que Lydia avait sur le visage. C'était l'air de quelqu'un qui était en train de faire le meilleur repas de sa vie.

« Humm, d'abord le milkshake et maintenant ça. » dit Allison en désignant son bol de pâtes et en mangeant en même temps. « A partir de maintenant, je mange tout le temps chez toi. »

« Ne renie pas tes parents pour un simple repas Allison c'est seulement le début, » dit Stiles en se frottant les mains de façon diabolique, « seulement le début. »

Ensuite, comme lorsque Scott et Allison avaient officiellement accepté de l'aider, Stiles sentit un peu de poids quitter ses épaules.

**XX**

En conduisant pour aller au repaire de Derek, Stiles se sentit devenir nerveux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il aurait dû être détendu, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rencontrer des inconnus. C'était juste Derek et ses trois larbins (il évitait volontairement de penser que chacun d'entre eux pouvait le déchiqueter en petits morceaux aussi facilement qu'un mouchoir en papier).

Ça allait être la première réunion de Stiles en tant que chef de groupe : il n'allait pas seulement se représenter lui, mais aussi ses amis. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de responsabilité auparavant. Stiles avait toujours parlé pour lui et pour lui seul il n'avait jamais eu à guider les autres. Même quand Scott et lui n'étaient qu'un duo, Stiles avait toujours parlé uniquement pour lui, jamais pour son ami.

Sans oublier que maintenant, il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait et à ce qu'il faisait en présence des autres, ce qui énervait beaucoup Stiles. Une des choses que Stiles préférait était de montrer aux autres à quel point il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il allait devoir mettre à part son côté indépendant pour les réunions et les traités, ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

« Stiles, ton cœur accélère beaucoup, » lui dit Scott en le regardant avec inquiétude du siège arrière où il était assis avec Allison, « tu vas bien ? »

Stiles regarda dans le rétroviseur et lança un regard rassurant à son ami. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu es nerveux à cause de la réunion. » dit Lydia avec un petit rire sans quitter la route des yeux. « En toute honnêteté, je devrais être plus nerveuse que toi. »

« Tu n'as absolument pas à être nerveuse. » lui dit Stiles alors que son anxiété lui laissait un répit temporaire.

Lydia lui jeta un regard de son côté. « C'est juste que Hale et sa meute ne me connaissent pas du tout, ils pourraient me considérer comme une menace. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lydia. » dit Stiles d'un ton autoritaire. « Il ne s'approcheront pas toi. Je peux te l'assurer. »

« Nous pouvons te l'assurer, » ajouta Allison avec un sourire confiant, que Lydia lui rendit.

Ils arrivèrent au repaire de Derek un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui fit plaisir à Stiles. La ponctualité était un signe de sérieux, et ils voulaient tous avoir l'air sérieux aujourd'hui.

« Wow, quel bel endroit. » ironisa Lydia en croisant les bras et en fixant le bâtiment. « Ça semble vraiment… bien trouvé. »

« Tu as bien raison, ma sœur. » dit Stiles en s'étirant après être sorti de la voiture.

Scott, Allison et Lydia se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, mais Stiles les arrêta et se plaça devant eux.

« Ecoutez, je veux que vous la jouiez fine une fois à l'intérieur. » prévint Stiles. « Pas de bagarre avec qui que ce soit. Vous avez compris ? Contrôlez-vous. »

Il jeta à Scott un regard concerné et celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Scott, Allison, vous savez comment ils sont. Vous savez qu'ils vont faire des réflexions à tout bout de champs. Ignorez-les et concentrez-vous sur le but. » ordonna Stiles avec les bras dans le dos dans une posture militaire. « Et Lydia, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de ne pas faire attention à ce qu'ils diront. »

Lydia fit un geste de la main. « Cela fait des années que j'ignore les gens qui me sont inférieurs. Ces ratés ne s'affichent même pas sur mon radar. »

Stiles lui sourit fièrement puis il s'approcha et lui donna une petite boite en métal.

« A l'intérieur, il y a de l'Aconit Tue Loup enveloppée dans du papier alu. » dit Stiles, répondant à la question de Lydia avant qu'elle puisse la poser. « Le métal et l'alu sont là pour empêcher qu'ils le sentent. Si tu sens que ta vie est en danger, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser, compris ? »

Lydia chercha le regard de Stiles et le fixa pendant un moment, l'analysant. Finalement, elle hocha la tête en silence.

« Bien. » dit Stiles, avant de prendre la tête du groupe. Il serrait ses classeurs contre lui.

L'intérieur du bâtiment paraissait encore pire que l'extérieur, si c'était possible. C'était un foutoir monstre. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées partout, de la saleté et des choses non identifiables sur les murs et l'air était rempli de poussière.

« C'est dégoutant. » souffla doucement Lydia.

Bien sûr, Derek et les trois membres de sa meute étaient assis sur des chaises au beau milieu de l'entrepôt. Ils attendaient patiemment, enfin deux d'entre eux attendaient patiemment.

« Vous vous montrez enfin. » grogna Erica avec un air furieux.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « La ferme Erica, nous sommes en avance. »

Stiles regarda devant lui et vit qu'il n'y avait que trois chaises pour son équipe.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous. » dit Derek comme si c'était de la plus haute importance.

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit un geste pour que les trois membres de son équipe s'assoient. Ça ne le gênait pas de rester debout.

Il fut surpris quand Derek se leva pour lui passer sa chaise. Il aurait pu protester mais le regard qu'il reçut l'en dissuada donc il hocha la tête et sourit.

« Merci Derek, tu es vraiment un gentleloup*. » ricana Stiles, ce qui lui valut un regard un peu plus menaçant.

« Alors, » commença Stiles en observant l'Alpha des loups garous « vous n'allez pas nous offrir de rafraichissements, pas d'encas ? »

« Bien sûr, il y a une flaque d'eau à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. N'hésite pas à te servir. » répondit sèchement Derek.

Stiles émit un petit rire alors que toute son anxiété commençait à disparaitre. Il se sentait toujours à l'aise quand Derek et lui s'envoyaient des piques.

« Derek, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle plus. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda Stiles, à moitié pour plaisanter et à moitié parce qu'il était curieux.

« Comme toujours quand j'entraine ma meute, frustrante. » grommela Derek.

Stiles offrit à Derek un regard faussement compatissant. « Aw, ne dis pas ça. Tu sais qu'ils débutent. Tu dois être patient. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'être patient. » souffla Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Parce que les patients sont réservés aux docteurs ? » chantonna Stiles en rigolant un peu à sa propre blague.

Derek le fixa avec un air exaspéré.

« Mes blagues sont drôles et tu le sais. » claqua Stiles, même s'il n'était pas du tout en colère.

« Seulement et uniquement pour toi. » répliqua intelligemment Derek en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles aurait aimé répondre quelque chose mais le son de la voix de Lydia l'arrêta.

« Ces deux-là sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Lydia, à Scott et à Allison.

Stiles entendit Scott répondre « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. »

Se sentant vexé, pour lui et pour Derek, Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit ses classeurs.

« Alors, hein, de quoi devons-nous parler en premier ? » demanda Stiles, en essayant de ne pas rougir en regardant Derek.

« Voyons d'abord ton stupide traité. » lui dit Derek.

« Bien. » dit Stiles en ignorant le mot stupide. « Je voulais juste clarifier certaines choses. »

L'adolescent hyperactif fit un geste pour englober ses trois amis. « Ces trois-là sont hors d'atteinte pour ta meute. Ce qui signifie, pas d'attaque, pas d'arnaque, et définitivement plus de drague. »

Stiles regardait spécifiquement Erica, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Accordé. » dit simplement Derek. Il semblait déjà se lasser de cet échange.

« Ces règles s'appliquent aussi pour Danny et Jackson. » ajouta Stiles presque comme s'il venait juste d'y penser. Il ignora le regard que Lydia lui lança. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer la totalité de son plan avant la réunion. Il le ferait demain sans faute.

« Si tu arrives à les faire rejoindre la meute. » lui dit sévèrement Derek. « Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils acceptent de te rejoindre. »

« Bien, s'ils nous rejoignent, ils auront les même règles que nous. » céda Stiles en suivant l'expression : à cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la bouche*². Derek était d'accord avec lui et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Est-ce tout ? » Stiles acquiesça et Derek soupira. « Bien, dans ce cas, passons à la nouvelle créature présente en ville. »

Stiles acquiesça et s'approcha pour donner à Derek un classeur avec les copies de ses recherches sur la créature. Mais quand il donna le classeur à Derek, il entendit la voix d'Erica.

« Calme-toi, miss parfaite. Si nous avions dû te faire quelque chose, nous l'aurions fait depuis longtemps. » annonça Erica en ricanant.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! D'après ce que j'ai entendu, nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter que tu fasses quoi que ce soit, de toute ta vie. » répliqua intelligemment Lydia.

Les yeux d'Erica luirent de colère. Elle se leva comme si elle allait attaquer, sans que Boyd ou Isaac ne réussissent à l'arrêter car elle avait été trop rapide.

Elle s'arrêta sur place quand une balle lui effleura la joue. Lentement elle se tourna vers le tireur.

Stiles la fixait de ses yeux acérés, son arme était pointé sur elle, il avait le doigt sur la gâchette de l'arme de rechange de son père (qu'il gardait normalement à la maison).

« J'ai oublié de le préciser, n'essayez pas d'établir votre domination sur les humains, nous sommes armés et prêts à nous défendre. » prévint Stiles, en regardant les membres de la meute de Derek.

Considérant le silence de tout le monde comme un oui, Stiles rangea son arme et refit face à Derek, qui était figé et le fixait.

« As-tu le moindre indice sur ce que pourrait être cette chose ? » demanda Stiles au loup garou stoïque, voulant oublier la scène qui venait de se passer.

Derek resta figé cinq secondes supplémentaires avant de répondre. Il parcourut le classeur. « Pas plus que toi, d'après ce que je vois. »

« Tout ce que nous avons, c'est une odeur et le fait qu'elle enlève des gens en restant indétectable. » précisa Stiles.

« Il y a plusieurs centaines d'êtres surnaturels qui vivent en enlevant des humains. » ajouta Derek.

« Et en ce qui concerne les personnes enlevées ? » tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lydia. « Si nous trouvons un lien entre les enlèvements, peut-être que nous pourrons trouver ce que c'est. »

Derek y réfléchit un moment. « Il y a des créatures qui n'enlèvent qu'une certaine catégorie de gens. »

« Et si nous trouvons le lien, nous serons sur la bonne voie. » sourit Stiles, en levant le pouce en direction de Lydia.

« Donc pour l'instant, nous attendons. » annonça Derek, en lançant un regard à sa meute.

« Sans problème. » acquiesça Stiles, en posant la main sur Derek.

Il réalisa rapidement ce qu'il venait de faire, et enleva sa main tout aussi rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que le loup le morde.

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda Stiles, voulant que Derek oublie le bref moment où leurs peaux s'étaient touchées.

De toute évidence il ne le fit pas puisqu'il resta figé, sans expression en fixant l'endroit du contact. Heureusement pour Stiles, il décida de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« Apparemment oui. » dit Derek en montrant la porte.

Après ça, Stiles dit au revoir à la meute de Derek et marcha jusqu'à la sortie, suivit de près par ses amis.

Fin du chapitre 4.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : « _Même si je ne suis pas fière de la version finale de ce chapitre, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant Stiles dans ce chapitre._

_Oh et vous reverrez Stiles avec une arme. J'ai prévu un truc et je suis sûre que vous aimerez. _

_Merci de me lire !_ »

**XX**

_-ettoile revient et s'éclaircit la voix- Là où y a une * c'est pour vous dire qu'en fait dans la version originale Stiles dit « gentlewolf ». Phoenix ne savait pas quel mot choisir pour la traduction donc je l'y ai aidé. Et du coup, je vous explique le « pourquoi ce mot bizarre » ! J'suis gentille hein ? 8D_

*² Expression qui explique que quand on te fait un cadeau, tu ne dois pas être exigeant. Puisque Derek vient de lui accorder quelque chose, Stiles ne peux pas se permettre de pinailler.

A bientôt

Publié le 03 05 2013


	5. 05 Un peu de sérieux

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traductrice : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

_Oui merci ! Je corrige au plus vite en plus pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop 8D_

Njut : je pense que tu vas aimer la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 5 – Un peu de sérieux.

« Tu te fous de moi. » grogna fortement Stiles.

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit Lydia, cette conversation semblait l'ennuyer profondément, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

« Tu veux dire que pas une fois, pas une, tu n'as trainé avec Danny ?! » demanda Stiles sidéré par ce fait. « Comment est-ce possible ? »

Stiles avait vraiment fait des kilomètres pour essayer de mettre la main sur Danny, ou au moins essayer de le voir à l'école. Mais c'était peine perdue, il ne venait pas aux cours qu'ils avaient en commun, il ne voyait jamais Danny dans les couloirs, et ce dernier avait complètement laissé tomber le jeu de Crosse (et le coach était très énervé à cause de ça, surtout après avoir déjà perdu Jackson.)

Il avait pensé que Lydia pourrait facilement lui glisser un mot pour qu'ils puissent lui parler. Mais…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu te faire penser que je suis amie avec lui. » souffla Lydia, en sortant son poudrier pour se refaire une beauté.

Stiles la regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu es sortie avec son meilleur ami pendant, quoi, une éternité ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenue amie avec lui ? »

Lydia quitta le miroir des yeux pour lui jeter un regard de travers. « Donc tu veux dire que Allison et toi êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ? »

« Euh, eh bien, en quelque sorte ? Peut-être ? » bredouilla Stiles, avant de baisser les bras pour admettre sa défaite. « Tu m'as bien eu. »

Lydia sourit dans le miroir.

« C'est une règle Stiles, tu ne traines pas avec les amis de ton petit ami, jamais. » expliqua Lydia comme s'il était au cours élémentaire.

« Mais Danny est gay ! Rien n'aurait pu arriver entre vous, même si vous aviez trainé ensemble ! » protesta Stiles.

Lydia haussa les épaules. « La règle s'applique quand même. »

Avoir Danny leur permettrait d'atteindre Jackson, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Ils étaient amis depuis aussi longtemps que Scott et Stiles. Il saurait sûrement comment ramener Jackson de leur côté.

« Les règles des filles sont chiantes ! » proclama Stiles à haute voix. « Je peux te dire que je suis content d'être plus attiré par la gente masculine que féminine ces derniers temps. »

Stiles grimaça en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas du tout voulu parler de ses pensées gay, surtout pas à voix haute.

Sa grimace augmenta quand il vit Lydia se figer un moment avant de se tourner vers lui, son regard brillant d'une lueur extrêmement amusée.

« Est-ce que tu viens de faire ton coming out devant moi ? » commenta Lydia en haussant un sourcil. « Parce que je dois dire que je ne suis pas surprise. »

Stiles secoua les mains en guise de négation. « Non, non, non ce n'est pas… Que veux-tu dire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas surprise ?! »

Lydia lui répondit quand elle eut fini avec son maquillage. « Tu n'agis pas comme la majorité des hétéros que j'ai pu rencontrer. »

« Euh… »

« C'est un compliment. » dit Lydia afin de remplir les blancs de l'ado hyperactif.

« Oh. » Stiles haussa les sourcils sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais reçu de compliment de quelqu'un comme Lydia, de la part de quelqu'un du côté des gens populaires. Et ce qui était triste, c'est qu'il avait dû sortir à moitié du placard pour que ça arrive.

« Euh… » hésita Stiles en tournant la tête vers Lydia. « Peux-tu n'en parler à personne ? Je suis encore… »

« En train d'essayer de t'y faire ? » finit Lydia avec un sourire étonnamment gentil. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. »

Stiles lui retourna son sourire avec tout son cœur. Malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises sur Lydia au fils des ans, il n'avait jamais vu sa gentillesse, peut-être parce qu'elle montrait très rarement ce côté de sa personnalité aux autres personnes.

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il fut remplacé par l'expression habituelle de stratège de Lydia. Elle sortit un stylo et un bloc-notes de son sac et les fourra dans les mains de Stiles.

« Note tes mesures de pantalon et de chemise. » ordonna Lydia, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place pour les questions.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, il n'était pas doué pour entendre les avertissements sous-entendu.

« Pourquoi ? » hésita Stiles, presque effrayé par la réponse.

Lydia fixa son regard sur Stiles et lui offrit un sourire qui lui promettait une douleur éternelle.

« Parce que je te le dis. » répondit Lydia avec une voix qui suintait de venin.

« Bonne réponse. » dit Stiles avec un petit rire nerveux, avant de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Scott et Allison arrivèrent en se tenant la main, comme le couple le plus adorable de la planète.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver Danny où que ce soit. » les informa Allison en secouant la tête. « C'est comme s'il savait qu'on le cherche. »

« Vous pensez qu'il sait qu'on le cherche ? » demanda Scott.

« Certainement pas. » nia Stiles. Il venait juste de finir la demande de Lydia donc il lui rendit son bloc note. « Il essaie peut-être juste d'être discret à cause de tout ce qui se passe en ville ces derniers temps. »

« Alors, que faisons-nous, maintenant, Alpha ? » demanda Allison à Stiles, en ayant l'air amusée et sérieuse en même temps.

Etait-ce possible d'aimer et de détester une personne en même temps ? Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il commençait à ressentir envers tous les membres de son équipe.

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous devons d'abord finir le Plan Danny avant de faire le Plan Jackson. » déclara Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule. « Donc nous devons juste continuer. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » dit Lydia pour clarifier la situation.

Stiles lui sourit. « Nous allons commencer l'entrainement ! »

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris en voyant les regards incrédules des autres.

« Stiles, je m'entraine déjà tous les jours avec mon père. » admit Allison, avec un air fatigué. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire plus d'une séance d'entrainement par jour. »

« C'est un bon argument, mais je vais voir si je peux arranger ça. » lui dit Stiles. « Après tout tu vas combattre avec nous, c'est donc logique que tu t'entraines avec nous. »

Allison secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Le programme d'entrainement de mon père est très strict et il ne laisse pas vraiment de place pour l'améliorer. »

« De même que celui de l'académie de police. » dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Puis Stiles partit pour rejoindre son prochain cours, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir à sa dernière déclaration.

**XX**

Après l'école Stiles les emmena dans un terrain isolé où ils pourraient s'entrainer. C'était l'endroit parfait pour eux, vu que personne ne venait jamais ici, surtout pendant la journée. Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère avait l'habitude de l'emmener ici pour regarder les étoiles. C'était leur endroit spécial rien qu'à eux. Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de l'utiliser à nouveau.

« As-tu perdu la tête, Stilinski ? » siffla Lydia, en lisant la feuille de papier qu'il lui avait donné.

« Ouaip*, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça. » répondit intelligemment Stiles en secouant sa propre feuille de papier.

Stiles venait juste de leur donner les programmes d'entrainements qu'il avait écrits pour eux. Ça avait été assez facile une fois qu'il avait trouvé l'inspiration.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Stiles se tourna vers Allison, impatient d'avoir son opinion. « Ton père approuverait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, il adorerait, sans aucun doute. » répondit Allison, avec un sourire nerveux.

« Euh, Stiles ? » Scott se dirigea vers son ami qui semblait un peu trop excité par tout ça. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ? »

Tout sourire s'effaça du visage de Stiles quand il leva le regard du programme pour pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami. « Un peu trop ? Comment ça ? »

« Avec… tout ça ! » dit Scott en désignant la totalité du programme. « Lis, entrainement d'endurance, entrainement aérobie, entrainement anaérobie, circuit d'entrainement ? Et les deux derniers, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est mais ça prend beaucoup de place. »

Stiles lança un regard sévère à son ami. « Mec, tu es un loup garou, tu n'as aucun droit de te plaindre de ce genre de chose. Et non, ce n'est pas trop, c'est juste ce dont nous avons besoin. »

« Pour devenir stupide ? » demanda Lydia.

« L'entrainement de la police. » s'exclama Stiles. « Ce programme est le même que celui que mon père donne aux nouvelles recrues et a ceux qui veulent le devenir. Bien sûr, je l'ai allégé pour nous, mais l'idée reste la même. »

Allison analysa chaque sorte d'entrainement. « Donc il y a un entrainement pour la force musculaire et l'endurance pour augmenter les muscles et diminuer la fatigue, l'entrainement aérobie pour améliorer les systèmes vitaux, et l'anaérobie pour améliorer les capacités du corps… »

« Et le circuit d'entrainement pour réunir tout ça ensemble. » finit Stiles à la place de la chasseresse. « Bien sûr, Scott fera le double de notre programme parce qu'il est un loup garou. »

Scott bouda en entendant cela et se plaint aussitôt (même si personne ne l'écoutait).

« Allez les gars, je sais que ça fait beaucoup mais ça en vaut la peine, pas vrai ? » dit Stiles en essayant d'être franc et encourageant en même temps. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions faire tout ça en un jour, nous verrons au jour le jour. »

Un par un, chacun leur tour, ils cédèrent. Ils commençaient à comprendre le point de vue de Stiles.

« Et nous le ferons tous ensemble. » ajouta doucement Stiles. « Je n'attends rien de votre part si ce n'est de faire du mieux que vous pouvez. »

« Toujours en train d'exagérer, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? » plaisanta Scott en continuant d'acquiescer de la tête.

« Ce qui est sûr c'est que je suis meilleur que le coach pour ça. » renifla Stiles. « Je suis sûr qu'il tire ses discours d'avant match de film sportif et ils racontent toujours un peu la même chose. »

Lydia sembla lutter pour réprimer un sourire en s'approchant de leur chef.

« Je vais suivre ton programme, tant que tu n'essaie pas de nous faire faire quelque chose de trop ardu pour nous. » céda Lydia, à contre cœur. « Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux, puis regarda son programme. « Eh ben, par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« Nous pourrions, peut-être, commencer par l'entrainement anaérobie pour nous échauffer ? » suggéra Allison.

Stiles acquiesça, il sortit son portable et ouvrit l'application chronomètre.

« Nous y allons chacun notre tour. Deux d'entre nous courent, pendant que les deux autres nous chronomètrent pour voir ce qu'on peut faire et quelles sont nos limites. » leur dit Stiles.

« Nous allons nous en occuper, » dit Lydia en se désignant elle-même et Allison avant de piquer le portable des mains de Stiles.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les expressions amusées des filles mais il hocha la tête.

« Nous allons juste faire des tours de terrain. » dit Stiles à son meilleur ami. « Quatre tours devraient suffire. En tout ça fait 1 mile*², et oui j'ai vérifié. »

Scott hocha la tête, en se plaçant à côté de son ami qui était sur la ligne supposée de départ. Ils étaient tous les deux en position de départ, attendant pour le signal.

« Prêts… Partez ! » cria Allison.

Il est inutile de préciser que Scott laissa Stiles loin derrière quand ils se mirent à courir, c'était logique. Il était un être surnaturel avec des capacités améliorées, alors que Stiles était juste humain.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Stiles n'allait pas se battre contre Scott. Stiles avait un corps fait pour la course. Il n'était ni trop osseux, ni trop maigrichon ce qui ne lui aurait pas donné la force de courir, et il n'avait pas un gros paquet de muscles qui l'aurait alourdi. Il était pile dans la moyenne, il avait juste ce qu'il fallait pour courir.

« Pas mal, les gars. » approuvèrent Allison en souriant à la fin de la course.

« Comment j'étais ? » souffla Stiles complétement essoufflé. Il était penché sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Environ huit minutes. » répondit Lydia, en vérifiant sur le téléphone. « Sachant que la moyenne pour les hommes est de 8 à 10 minutes pour 1 mile, tu t'en es bien sorti. »

Tous les membres du groupe savaient qu'il valait mieux se taire quand Lydia étalait son savoir donc ils décidèrent de la croire sur parole.

« Attends, et moi ? » demanda Scott, qui avait fini depuis un moment sans avoir l'air fatigué.

Allison enroula ses bras autour du cou de Scott et l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Tu l'as fait en 4 minutes. C'était fantastique. »

Scott sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

En arrière-plan, Lydia et Stiles échangèrent un regard exaspéré en observant le couple. Stiles fit un geste comme si ça lui donnait envie de vomir et Lydia dû mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de rigoler.

« Ok, c'est bon, » soupira Stiles en s'asseyant sur le sol. « Les filles, c'est à vous. »

A contrecœur, Allison se sépara de son copain et alla se placer à côté de son amie.

Stiles essayait de s'éventer avec un pan de sa chemise pour avoir un peu d'air frais mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Sa sueur dégoulinait partout sur son corps et son tee-shirt blanc était trempé.

« Enlève juste ton tee shirt. » dit Scott a son ami en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau.

« Non, ça va, » dit Stiles à voix basse pour rassurer son ami. Il essaya de cacher son expression gênée derrière la bouteille qu'il était en train de boire.

Malheureusement, Scott connaissait un peu trop bien son ami.

« De toute les choses dont tu pourrais être gêné, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ton corps ? » dit Scott comme s'il parlait tout seul en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a rien à redire sur ton corps. Tu as des muscles même si tu ne les montre jamais. »

Stiles regard son ami avec un air doux.

Depuis que la période de la puberté était arrivée pour lui et ses camarades de classe, les garçons avaient commencés à montrer leurs muscles, mais Stiles avait toujours été mal à l'aise avec son corps. Il avait toujours été gêné de voir tous ses gars musclés s'étirer dans les vestiaires et faire les beaux alors que lui se contentait de regarder leurs muscles avec envie.

Toutefois, Stiles n'avait jamais succombé à la jalousie. Malgré ses insécurités, il avait accepté ce corps comme étant le sien. Il le connaissait et l'aimait. Tout, de la tête aux pieds, était à lui, toutes ses parties composaient Stiles Stilinski, et c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

La seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas était d'entendre les critiques des autres sur son corps. Il arrivait à les encaisser, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

« Allez, il n'y a qu'Allison et Lydia, personne ne te verra. » le rassura Scott.

Sachant que Scott ne le lâcherait pas, Stiles décida d'en finir. Avec un haussement d'épaule, il enleva son tee-shirt en le passant par-dessus sa tête, exposant ainsi son torse.

C'est alors que les deux garçons entendirent le cri assourdissant de Lydia.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Stiles attrapa son arme dans son sac et couru avec Scott vers l'endroit où Lydia s'était arrêtée. Allison, qui courrait devant Lydia, avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre son amie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Stiles en les rejoignant.

La rouquine avait un regard terrifié et elle fixait la forêt.

« J'ai vu quelqu'un, une vieille femme, flottant dans les airs. » répondit Lydia en pointant la direction où elle l'avait vue.

« Il y a encore cette odeur. » ajouta Scott, en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Merde. » siffla Stiles avant d'envoyer son téléphone à Lydia. « Appelle Derek. Allison, va chercher ton arc et suis nous. Scott, commence à suivre son odeur. »

Sans d'autres mots, Stiles laissa son ami le guider là où l'odeur les emmenait, courant dans la forêt.

« C'est parti. » souffla Scott, semblant complétement perdu. « C'est comme si ça avait disparu. »

« Génial. » ironisa Stiles, en essuyant la sueur de son front.

Soudain, Derek sauta d'un arbre proche comme s'il avait été là depuis le début.

« Wow, tu réagis vite. » commenta Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

Stiles sentit le regard de Derek qui s'attardait sur lui, puis il détourna le regard et redevint stoïque.

« J'étais dans le coin. » répondit simplement l'Alpha. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Lydia vient de voir une vieille femme flottant dans les airs quelque part par-là, puis Scott a de nouveau senti cette odeur. » l'informa Stiles.

« Une autre personne a été enlevée, » commenta Derek, reniflant la forêt pour chercher des indices.

« On dirait bien. » lâcha Stiles, en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque avec une main.

Encore une fois, Stiles sentit le regard de Derek qui passait sur lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant.

Lydia et Allison arrivèrent en courant à ce moment, la chasseresse tenait son arc, prête à tirer.

« Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? » demanda Allison.

« Non. » dit Scott en secoua la tête, il marcha doucement vers elle. « L'odeur a disparue. »

Derek lança un regard vers la rouquine. « Es-tu sûre que c'était une vielle femme ? »

« Bien sûr, les rides et les cheveux gris étaient un assez bon indice. » l'informa Lydia.

« Dans ce cas, nous tenons peut-être quelque chose. » dit rapidement Derek.

Scott lança un regard confus à l'autre loup. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh merde. » Stiles écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de quelque chose qu'il avait marqué après la réunion avec la meute de Derek. « Les deux autres personnes… »

« Etaient aussi âgées, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Allison.

« Pas aussi âgée que ce qu'a dit Lydia mais ouais, elles l'étaient. » annonça Stiles avec un petit sourire. « Nous avons une piste ! »

« Cela permet aussi de rayer la moitié des êtres surnaturels de ton classeur, Stiles. » commenta Lydia.

Stiles lui lança un regard confus.

« Tu as lu tous les dossiers en un jour ? » questionna Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Lydia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

C'était bien. Ils étaient plus prêts de résoudre ce mystère qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Bon, il avait fallu un autre enlèvement pour leur permettre d'avoir un indice mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.

Une fois encore, Stiles sentit le regard de Derek sur lui.

« Ok, sérieusement, tu as un problème avec moi ou quoi ? » demanda Stiles en se tournant vers l'Alpha.

Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, sans nier ni avouer quoi que ce soit.

Stiles souffla. « Je sais que mon pitoyable corps d'humain doit bien te faire rire mais pourrais-tu détourner ton regard critique pendant deux secondes, s'il te plait. Nous sommes au beau milieu de quelque chose là. »

Derek le fixa avec une lueur dans le regard, mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre la signification de cette lueur.

En silence, il les dépassa, posant une main sur le biceps de Stiles en passant à côté de lui. La main le caressa pendant un bref instant avant de partir.

« Prévenez-moi si vous trouvez plus d'informations. » dit Derek, sans un regard en arrière alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la forêt.

Une fois Derek hors de vue, Scott, Lydia et Allison concentrèrent leur attention sur Stiles. Celui-ci recula un peu, se demandant ce que tout ça voulait dire. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec la vieille femme ?

Mais la question de Lydia lui montra qu'il avait tort. « Stiles, tu as des documents sur les loups garous ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr, J'en ai des tonnes. »

« Je vais devoir te les emprunter, » annonça Lydia.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison de dire non, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait loupé un épisode.

**XX**

Pendant ce temps, sans que les adolescents ne le sachent, une paire d'yeux rouges inconnus suivaient leur moindre geste. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il les regarda avec une lueur manipulatrice dans le regard.

« Ça ne se peut pas. » souffla l'homme.

**XX**

Fin du chapitre 5

*Ouaip : le mot d'origine étant 'yep' j'ai traduit comme dans les Lucky Luke ^^

*² 1 mile fait environ 1,6 km, j'ai préféré garder la mesure de distance américaine comme ça, ça fait un compte rond ^^

Note de l'auteur : _« Désolé, pas de scène d'action pour ce chapitre. Je voulais juste montrer à quel point Stiles était sérieux dans son rôle de chef et aussi ce qu'il pouvait leur apporter en plus du fait de les réunir._

_Nous voyons Stiles en ado émotif dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la lenteur de la mise en place du couple ne vous gêne pas. Ils finiront ensemble mais il manque encore des éléments du scenario et quelques autres personnages à mettre en place avant._

_Vu le rythme, je dirais que ça va être une longue histoire. Je suis désolé si ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez._

_En tous cas, merci de me lire ! »_

En tout cas, moi je vous avais prévenu que ça serait une longue histoire ^^ donc pas de plainte possible ^^

A bientôt ! _–ettoile fait des pirouettes-_

Publié le 06 05 2013


	6. 06 Prélude à la vengeance

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

_Faites gaffe ! Elle veut vous dominer !_

Njut : merci pour ta review ^^, la vraie nature de Stiles : je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles lol, (faut continuer à lire pour savoir^^), comment ça je rends les gens accroc ? C'est mon but niark niark niark, c'est l'étape n°1 dans mon plan de domination du monde niark niark niark (se prend une baffe : ok je retourne traduire …)

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 6 – Prélude à la vengeance.

Il y a longtemps que Stiles avait abandonné l'idée de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil reposante. Comment voulez-vous dormir paisiblement en sachant que dehors il y a des êtres qui veulent vous arracher la tête avec leurs dents (et que ceux-là sont supposés être les gentils) ? Sans mentionner le fait qu'il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que ce soit rechercher quelque chose ou simplement veiller sur ses amis (et récemment organiser des programmes d'entrainement).

Même en temps normal, Stiles ne prévoyait jamais de pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Donc quand, à minuit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa fenêtre, il accepta juste le fait que ce serait une nuit sans sommeil.

Stiles s'assit tranquillement en se demandant ce que pouvait lui vouloir Scott à une heure si tardive. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui entraient par sa fenêtre la nuit, Derek et Scott. Il savait que ce n'était pas le premier, parce que Derek ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Cela aurait prouvé qu'il avait de bonnes manières, et Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve de bonnes manières. Donc par élimination, ça devait être son meilleur ami.

Avec un soupir silencieux, Stiles ouvrit les rideaux.

« Scott que veux…Ah ! » Stiles sursauta en voyant la personne qui était à sa fenêtre, et cette personne n'était absolument pas son meilleur ami.

Il se calma un peu en reconnaissant Isaac, qui se tenait debout, devant sa fenêtre avec un air de chiot battu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? » se demanda Stiles pendant qu'il observait le loup garou.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule raison valable pour laquelle Isaac pourrait venir le voir. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ni rien de ce genre. Peut-être qu'il venait pour lui donner un message de Derek ? Non, Derek aimait se faufiler dans sa chambre pour lui foutre la trouille de sa vie apparemment c'était même devenu un de ses passe-temps préféré.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Stiles se sentit obligé de l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas résister au regard impuissant qu'Isaac lui envoyait il était faible face à un regard de chiot triste (c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir très longtemps à Scott).

Donc Stiles, malgré son côté prudent qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée, ouvrit sa fenêtre au loup garou.

« Alors, que puis-je… » commença à dire Stiles avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc.

Quand il se tourna Stiles put voir le côté qu'Isaac lui cachait auparavant, il était terriblement blessé. Il avait une large entaille sur le flanc et elle saignait abondement.

« Putain, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Stiles, en attirant Isaac à l'intérieur de sa chambre à travers le cadre de sa fenêtre.

Il fut surpris en sentant Isaac s'appuyer de tout son poids sur lui, mais il réussit à l'asseoir par terre sans le blesser davantage.

« Tu peux te lever ? » demanda doucement Stiles, se rappelant à ce moment que son père dormait dans la chambre à coté et qu'il avait le sommeil léger.

Isaac hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis prit appui sur le lit pour se lever.

Stiles observait avec inquiétude la blessure d'Isaac. Elle ne guérissait pas du moins pas comme devrait guérir une blessure faite sur un loup garou, et ça l'inquiétait. Il devrait faire quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement.

« On va te rafistoler. » décida Stiles en même temps qu'il le dit.

Une fois encore, Isaac se contenta d'hocher la tête plutôt que de lui répondre verbalement.

Stiles se demanda s'il avait pris cette habitude de Derek, avant de reléguer cette pensée au fin fond de sa tête pour plus tard.

Puisque le kit de premier secours était en bas, il allait devoir aider Isaac à descendre. Stiles ne voulait pas courir le risque que son père débarque dans sa chambre à cause du bruit pour trouver un gars dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà eu droit à une discussion sur le sexe avec son père, il n'en voulait vraiment pas une autre.

« Allez » dit Stiles en soutenant Isaac pour le guider hors de sa chambre puis pour descendre l'escalier, « c'est juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. »

« Enlève ta chemise. » dit Stiles au loup garou en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise devant le comptoir de la cuisine puis il partit chercher le kit de premier secours.

Stiles fut heureux de voir que son père n'avait pas déplacé le kit, il le prit et le ramena près d'Isaac.

En revenant, il découvrit Isaac et son torse nu et musclé. Stiles eut une pensée intéressante, il ne se sentait absolument pas intéressé.

C'était étrange, il savait que, depuis peu, il avait développé une attraction grandissante envers les hommes aux pectoraux saillants et avec des abdos en tablette de chocolat mais là, maintenant, rien du tout.

« Reste immobile. » prévint Stiles avec un sourire réconfortant avant de se mettre à genou pour commencer son travail.

Même maintenant, en étant si proche de ce corps masculin sans défaut, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir d'attraction pour lui. C'était comme s'il était incapable de voir Isaac de cette façon, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Fini. » annonça Stiles en fermant le bandage d'Isaac, et il voulait aussi trouver un moyen de se distraire de ses propres pensées.

Isaac se contenta de grogner comme le mini-Derek qu'il semblait avoir décidé de devenir depuis peu.

« Il y avait cette chose dans la forêt. » dit Isaac après avoir remis sa chemise.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

« La chose qui m'a attaqué. » expliqua Isaac, en désignant l'endroit de sa blessure. « Je faisais une patrouille et d'un coup, je me suis retrouvé par terre et tailladé. »

« Tu n'as rien senti ou vu avant d'être attaqué ? » demanda Stiles, en se demandant si Isaac s'était approché du terrain où lui et son groupe s'étaient entrainés hier.

Isaac secoua la tête. « Seulement pendant l'attaque. Après l'odeur a disparue. »

Donc quelle que soit cette chose dans les bois, elle n'était pas seulement capable de cacher son odeur, elle était aussi dangereuse. Ça donnait un nouveau tournant à cette affaire, maintenant ils savaient que cette créature ne se contentait pas de se cacher dans les bois. Elle avait des moyens pour se défendre et, en plus, ils étaient très efficaces.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Isaac se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

En voyant le loup garou s'éloigner, Stiles ressentit, encore une fois, une pulsion. Comme avec Scott, il y a quelques jours, son instinct le contrôlait pour faire des choses dont il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin auparavant.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Stiles à Isaac en mettant de côté le kit de premier secours.

Isaac se retourna lentement et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et Stiles comprenait qu'il se posait des questions.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, donc on ne pouvait pas parler d'animosité entre eux, mais on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'ils étaient amis. C'est juste qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé assez de temps ensemble pour pouvoir se connaitre.

« Je… me suis fait un Burger King a l'entrepôt, comme d'habitude, » répondit maladroitement Isaac.

« Burger King ? Pour le dîner ? » dit Stiles en écarquillant les yeux de façon théâtrale.

Stiles n'était pas snob et n'avait rien contre les fast food, il aimait d'ailleurs se considéré comme un grand fan des frites, mais manger du fast food tous les jours ? Stiles savait que sa mère lui aurait arraché la tête s'il avait, ne serait-ce que, voulu aller se coucher sans avoir mangé un vrai repas.

« Assis toi. » ordonna Stiles en montrant la chaise dont Isaac venait de se lever.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas… »

« Pose ton cul ! » Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents et regarda le loup garou avec un regard inflexible.

Isaac eut l'air de vouloir protester puis il rencontra le regard de Stiles. L'adolescent vit quelque chose dans le regard du loup garou, une lueur de choc et d'acceptation qu'il avait déjà vu mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Mais peu importe, Isaac avait fini par s'asseoir comme il en avait reçu l'ordre.

En dix minutes de temps, Stiles avait sorti une assiette du frigo, l'avait réchauffée et l'avait servi à Isaac.

Devant Isaac, il y avait un savoureux plat de côte avec un épi de maïs cuit et des pommes (le fruit, pas la pomme de terre) caramélisées dans un plat séparé. Le loup garou renifla attentivement le plat, essayant de déterminer si son contenu était comestible, et apparemment il apprécia le fumet du plat.

« Ouais, mon père à bien respecté son régime ces deux derniers mois, donc j'ai décidé de lui offrir des côtes, » dit Stiles en désignant le plat, « mais il en reste, donc ne te gêne pas. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » renifla Isaac.

Stiles leva un sourcil. « Mec, tu es un criminel recherché, tu vis dans un entrepôt, et tu te nourris uniquement de Burger King. Tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir. »

Isaac s'éclaircit la gorge, puis commença quand même à manger. Il se jeta sur le plat comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Stiles aurait pensé s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé juste avant.

Etrangement, Stiles décida de garder le silence pour laisser Isaac savourer son repas. Enfin jusqu'au moment où il remarqua un peu de sauce autour de la bouche d'Isaac.

« Tiens. » Stiles poussa un rouleau de papier essuie-tout dans sa direction, « tu as un peu de sauce sur la joue. »

Isaac haussa juste les épaules et ignora l'essuie-tout pour pouvoir continuer de manger.

Stiles souffla, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu ne manges pas les pommes caramélisées ? » dit Stiles en voyant qu'il ne touchait pas aux fruits cuits.

Isaac fronça le nez et fit glisser l'assiette des pommes sur le côté pour qu'elle ne soit plus en face de lui. « Je ne vais pas manger ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » rigola Stiles. « Ce sont juste des quartiers de pommes. »

« On dirait qu'elles sont pourries. » protesta Isaac en prenait une bouchée de mais sur l'épi. « Elles sont toutes marrons. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est à ça qu'elles doivent ressembler, Isaac, elles sont caramélisées. »

Mais Isaac n'avait pas l'air de vouloir essayer, donc Stiles alla se chercher une cuillère pour prendre un morceau.

« Regarde-moi. » Stiles mangea le morceau avec un sourire en savourant le gout fantastique du fruit. « Tu vois, c'est délicieux. »

A contre cœur, Isaac prit quelques morceaux de pommes dans sa main pour les mettre dans sa bouche.

« Tu sais que tu as des couverts ? » dit Stiles pour se plaindre encore une fois du manque de manière à table d'Isaac.

« Na, na, na, » grommela Isaac en continuant de savourer les pommes.

Malgré ses plaintes, Stiles était content de pouvoir faire ça. Ça le rendait toujours heureux de pouvoir aider les gens, c'était la même joie que celle qu'il ressentait en cuisinant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Derek ne te nourrisse pas mieux. » commenta Stiles une fois qu'Isaac eut fini son repas. « J'aurais cru qu'il serait un Alpha responsable et tout. Il est supposé te donner ce dont tu as besoin. »

Isaac renifla. « Les seules choses qu'il nous fournit, ce sont les séances d'entrainement dures et exténuantes. »

Il y a quelques mois, Stiles aurait compati avec Isaac sur le sujet de l'entrainement, en disant qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi dur, mais maintenant il avait son propre groupe à protéger et en y réfléchissant, il comprenait la position de Derek concernant ce sujet. Il savait que Derek voulait juste leur fournir les clés pour survivre.

Ça ne serait pas très malin de laisser un loup garou non entrainé trainé en ville.

« Mais plus tu t'entraines dur maintenant, et moins ce sera dur plus tard. » encouragea Stiles.

Isaac eut l'air de vouloir jeter un regard noir à Stiles sans pouvoir s'y résoudre.

« Ouais, bien sûr, je dois juste apprendre à me la fermer pendant l'entrainement. » dit Isaac en baissant les yeux.

« …Quoi ? » Stiles espérait vraiment que ça ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il croyait que ça voulait dire. Il était au courant du passé d'Isaac.

Isaac remua sur sa chaise. « Non, je veux dire, une fois, j'en ai trop dit pendant l'entrainement et il… m'a frappé. »

« Oh non. »murmura Stiles. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il devait lui faire une blague de mauvais gout.

Derek avait frappé une personne qui avait été battue, une personne à qui il avait promis une vie meilleure ? Une personne battue qu'il avait aidé à se relever pour ensuite la remettre à terre ?

Stiles savait que Derek avait foiré pas mal de trucs en tant qu'Alpha, mais ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Il t'a blessé ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix dangereusement basse en regardant Isaac droit dans les yeux.

Isaac regarda à nouveau l'adolescent avec cet air de choc et d'acceptation sur le visage.

« J'ai guéri en quelques… »

« Réponds à ma question, s'il te plait. » dit Stiles avec un faux sourire.

« Il m'a cassé le bras. » confessa timidement Isaac.

Stiles enfouit son visage dans ses mains et respira profondément pour se calmer. D'un coup il claqua sa main sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Isaac sur sa chaise.

« Oh non. » dit Stiles en secouant la tête. Il se leva de sa chaise et partit dans le salon. « Il va devoir payer pour ça, oh oui. »

Stiles revint du salon, avec l'arme de son père.

« Je vais lui botter le cul. » dit Stiles. Malgré sa rage, il souriait en regardant fixement l'arme.

« Je n'aurais pas dû… »

« Ne dis pas ça. » lui dit Stiles, avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, « Ne dit jamais que tu n'aurais pas dû exprimer ton opinion. Tu es un membre de la meute au même titre que Derek et tu ne mérites pas qu'on te fasse taire, et en aucun cas, tu ne mérites d'être battu, sous aucun prétexte. »

Isaac cligna des yeux pendant un moment en essayant d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Stiles.

Les épaules de Stiles se raidirent quand il vit la réaction d'Isaac en entendant ses mots.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne devrait pas faire ça il n'avait aucun droit de dire ce genre de chose à Isaac. Il n'était pas de sa famille, ou rien qui s'en rapproche.

Cependant, quelque chose en Stiles lui chuchotait qu'il ne devait pas renier ses paroles. C'était ce quelque chose qui était devenu enragé en pensant que Derek frappait, non seulement Isaac, mais peut-être aussi Erica et Boyd. Il était furieux pour eux.

« Euh… » Isaac ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. « Je pense que je vais y aller. »

En un instant, Stiles avait abandonné son regard inflexible pour lancer à Isaac le regard attentif qu'il avait normalement.

« Euh, ok. » Stiles ressentit un sentiment de mal-être. « Je suppose qu'on se voit plus tard. »

Isaac grogna un « hum » en guise de réponse, et Stiles supposa qu'il était repassé en mode mini-Derek. Cependant, une fois sur le pas de la porte, Isaac se retourna et lui sourit, son premier sourire depuis qu'il était arrivé cette nuit.

« A plus, Green Lantern**. » dit Isaac avec un sourire avant de sortir de la maison.

Stiles se figea, ressentant encore une fois ce sentiment étrange, dubitatif quant à la déclaration d'Isaac.

Green Lantern ?

**XX**

« Comment ça se fait que j'ai le numéro de Derek dans mon téléphone ? » demanda Stiles, il était en train de parcourir ses contacts sans raison particulière, et il était tombé sur le numéro d'un Derek. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Derek donc c'était forcément lui.

« Peut-être que c'est lui qui l'y a mis ? » dit Scott en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée. « Tu as dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de venir chez toi. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait s'en servir. » commenta Stiles en rangeant son téléphone. « En fait, je ne pensais même pas qu'il avait un téléphone. »

Lydia et Allison apparurent à ce moment, elles avaient l'air très contentes pour une raison inconnue. Stiles savait qu'elles complotaient pour l'obliger à faire un voyage au centre commercial pour lui trouver de nouveaux vêtements et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elles étaient si joyeuses.

« Je nous ai arrangé un entretien avec Danny. » annonça Lydia. «Après avoir traqué les personnes avec qui il traine d'habitude, ça a été facile d'obtenir son numéro et je l'ai forcé à accepter de nous voir. »

« Forcé ? » gémit Stiles, n'aimant pas l'intonation de Lydia à ce mot. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait de trop diabolique. Tu sais que le but, c'est qu'il nous rejoigne, pas vrai ? »

Lydia éloigna son inquiétude d'un geste de la main. « Pas besoin de faire dans ton pantalon. Nous avons juste… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils quand Lydia s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il se tourna et trouva une très bonne raison de rester sur place.

Chris Argent se dirigeait vers eux, avec son expression, intimidante et sournoise, habituelle.

« Salut les gosses. » dit Chris en les saluant d'un mouvement de la tête.

Allison s'avança vers son père, avec les bras croisés et un regard sévère.

« Tout va bien, papa ? » demanda Allison, même s'il y avait une menace sous-entendu dans son intonation.

Soit il n'avait pas compris, soit il l'avait ignoré, car Chris se contenta de sourire à sa fille avant de se tourner vers Stiles.

« C'est de toi, pas vrai ? » dit Chris en sortant une feuille de papier de sa veste.

Stiles reconnut tout de suite son programme d'entrainement qu'il avait donné à ses amis. L'inscription en taille 36 était aussi une bonne indication : 'SUPER MEGA PROGRAMME D'ENTRAINEMENT DE STILES STILINSKI.'

« Oui c'est de moi. » répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Chris haussa un sourcil mais garda le sourire. « Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, fiston. Ce programme est vraiment bien pensé. Ça te dérangerait de me dire comment tu en es arrivé là ? »

Stiles regarda les alentours du parking et il vit quelques personnes qui les regardaient bizarrement. Il remarqua même Boyd et Erica qui les observaient de leur voiture.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit. » répondit Stiles avec un rire nerveux.

Chris hocha la tête comme s'il était d'accord.

« Et si je t'emmenais faire un tour pour qu'on puisse en discuter ? » offrit Chris avec un ton sacrément intimidant.

« Je ne pense pas… »

« C'est bon pour moi. » dit Stiles en coupant la parole à la copine de son meilleur ami.

Il s'était préparé pour ce jour, et pour la discussion à avoir avec les Argents, et maintenant était préférable à jamais. L'animosité entre les Chasseurs et les êtres surnaturels devenait hors de contrôle : il fallait poser des limites sinon quelque chose d'irréparable risquait de se produire.

« Je dois juste poser mon sac dans ma jeep. » Stiles désigna sa jeep qui n'était pas très loin de là où ils se tenaient.

Chris hocha la tête et retourna à sa voiture pour attendre l'ado.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda un Scott en colère à son ami. « Tu ne peux pas rester seul avec lui, c'est un sale type ! Désolé, Allison. »

Stiles secoua la tête.

Une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à prendre la tête de ce groupe était de gérer la situation avec les chasseurs, et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

« Je veux que vous vous occupiez du Plan Danny. » dit Stiles en ignorant les paroles de Scott. « On ne peut pas se permettre de foirer cette partie du plan. »

Stiles posa son sac dans sa voiture. Subrepticement, il ouvrit la boite à gants et prit l'arme pour la mettre dans sa poche.

Il tendit ses clés à Scott puis reporta son attention vers la rouquine du groupe.

« Puisque c'est toi qui a arrangé cette réunion, c'est toi la responsable. » lui dit Stiles, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Lydia hocha la tête et lui sourit.

« Je vais m'en sortir les gars. » les rassura Stiles en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Chris. « Je vous appelle dès qu'on a fini. »

« Tu as intérêt. » le prévint Allison.

Stiles ouvrit la porte côté passager et s'installa sur le siège en soupirant.

Chris jeta un regard indéchiffrable sur l'adolescent, puis il démarra la voiture pour quitter le parking.

Fin du chapitre 6.

**XX**

** Oui c'est une référence, mais je ne vais pas l'expliquer maintenant, vous la comprendrez dans quelques chapitres, pas avant ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Je pense vraiment que la relation quasi paternelle entre Stiles et Isaac est adorable. A chaque fois que je lis ce genre de relation entre Stiles et Isaac dans une fic, je l'aime. _

_Je n'en ai pas honte et je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre._

_Et je suis désolée pour les fans de Derek mais vous devez reconnaitre qu'il avait tort de faire ça à Isaac. On ne réprimande pas une personne battue en étant violent physiquement avec elle. Je sais que j'exagère peut être l'importance de tout ceci mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens._

_Merci encore à vous de me lire !_ »

Publié le 08/05/2013


	7. 07 Signé Stiles

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : _Ettoile_

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ _Oui, merci de votre soutien !_

Njut :Je ne dirais rien sur Isaac ^^ Il va falloir lire les prochains chapitres pour le savoir ^^

Je vous informe que Leyla KTK m'a gentiment proposé de corriger les deux premiers chapitres qui ne l'étaient pas encore ! Donc ne vous étonnez pas si vous recevez une alerte pour ces chapitres ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Vous comprendrez le titre du chapitre à la fin de ce chapitre._ »

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 7 – Signé Stiles / Seul Stiles pouvait faire un truc pareil !

Il n'y avait rien de comparable à la sensation de conduire sous un soleil chaud et radieux, avec le vent qui souffle dans les cheveux en écoutant sa chanson favorite à la radio. Pour la majorité des gens, il s'agissait du meilleur moment de la journée, un instant où on pouvait profiter de la vie.

Stiles aurait voulu ressentir cela en ce moment même.

Mais non, Chris et lui roulaient en silence dans le quartier. Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer, et la panique l'envahir quand il analysa sa situation actuelle. Ça pourrait devenir dangereux s'il ne le faisait pas. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il y avait un risque que Chris lui fasse du mal, étant donné qu'un parking plein d'élève l'avait vu monter dans sa voiture, mais il pourrait interférer dans ses projets et mettre à mal son statut de chef de son espèce de meute/équipe/groupe. La nervosité l'envahissait et Stiles fit ce qu'il faisait normalement dans ce genre de cas : il se mit à parler.

« Alors, ça risque de durer longtemps ? Je crois qu'il y a un marathon sur Buffy ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si impatient je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu tous les épisodes de cette série. Je pense que je vais juste regarder pour le principe parce que c'est Buffy et que c'est génial. » dit Stiles en essayant de dissiper sa tension.

Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient être dérangées par son babillage, mais il s'en fichait. Les gens ne se doutaient pas de l'aide que lui avait apporté le fait de parler. Parfois, ça l'avait même aidé à lutter contre ses crises de panique.

Chris ne semblait pas se soucier de son papotage, il choisit juste de répondre à la question, « Ça dépend. Ce genre de réunion dure le temps qu'il faut pour résoudre tous les problèmes abordés. »

« Réunion ? » demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Le mot 'Réunion' impliquait une conversation sérieuse. Stiles considérait ceci comme une réunion, mais il ne pensait pas que Chris l'envisageait aussi de cette façon. Il ne pensait pas que Chris le prenait au sérieux.

Pourtant Chris le surprit en se tournant vers lui avec le même sourire calme qu'il lui avait offert sur le parking de l'école en lui disant de monter dans la voiture.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que Stiles conviendra ou dois-je t'appeler Mr. Stilinski ? » demanda Chris d'un ton sarcastique.

« Q-Quoi ? Non, Stiles suffira, » nia Stiles en secouant la tête, « pourquoi utiliser mon nom de famille ? »

« Ne te sous-estime pas. » l'avertit Chris. « D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es en train de te faire une sacré réputation. »

La voiture s'arrêta avant que Stiles puisse poser la moindre question. Stiles regarda par la fenêtre et il vit qu'ils étaient sur le parking d'un bâtiment abandonné.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient seuls. Absolument tout seuls.

« J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas avoir cette discussion chez moi, en territoire inconnu, et tout ça. » commenta Chris comme s'il savait ce que Stiles pensait.

« Ça semble si hostile quand vous en parler comme ça. » souffla Stiles en croisant les bras « Je ne cherche ni la bagarre, ni le combat. »

« Dans ce cas, que veux-tu faire exactement ? » demanda Chris, en allant droit au but. Il sortit le programme d'entrainement de Stiles. « Et pourquoi as-tu fais ceci ? »

« Je veux protéger mes amis. » répondit honnêtement Stiles « Il y a eu pas mal de trucs complètement fous ces derniers temps et les choses continuent d'empirer. »

Chris n'essaya pas de nier cette affirmation. Les cinq derniers mois avaient consumés la moindre de ses pensées et utiliser tous son temps.

« Donc tu entraines ma fille et le reste de tes amis pour qu'ils deviennent des soldats ? » dit Chris, sans pouvoir cacher le ton amusé de sa voix « tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, pas plus que tes amis. »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour ce rôle de chef, je le sais très bien, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules, « mais je veux aider, et nous devons tous apprendre à nous protéger au cas où, et si ça veut dire que je dois être celui qui le fais comprendre aux autres, alors je serais ce chef. »

Bizarrement Chris sembla satisfait de sa réponse. Puisque les choses se passaient si bien, il se décida à aborder le sujet principal qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette rencontre.

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais protéger mes amis, je ne pensais pas seulement à l'entrainement, » commença Stiles avec précaution, « je voulais être sûr qu'il ne reste aucune rancune entre nous. Pourquoi combattre des gens qui pourraient être des alliés ? »

Chris haussa un sourcil en signe de surprise.

« Je veux faire un pacte, ou au moins un accord pour la sécurité de mes amis. » dit sévèrement Stiles, même s'il redoutait un peu la suite. Il n'avait rien prévu au cas où son plan lui retomberait dessus.

Chris fixa l'adolescent hyperactif pendant un moment. « Pour un gamin, tu as un sacré cran, tu le sais ? »

Même s'il était nerveux, Stiles réussit à répondre « Oh, beaucoup de gens me l'ont dit, mais toujours avec des mots différents. »

Le chasseur posa son menton sur sa main. Il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et tu crois que je vais établir un traité avec toi, juste parce que tu es le chef d'une meute de loup garou et autres ? » demanda Chris avec curiosité.

Les bras toujours croisés, Stiles serra les poings. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me traitiez différemment de l'adolescent que je suis, tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous m'écoutiez. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes de votre temps et je n'en parlerais plus jamais. »

Chris ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas sorti son arme pour l'abattre, Stiles y vit une autorisation de continuer.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre « Pour commencer, je dois vous dire que je respecte énormément les chasseurs comme vous. »

L'adolescent fut heureux de voir Chris hausser un sourcil. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Je sais que vous autres avez beaucoup de soucis, comme ceux causés par votre fille par exemple, mais je ne pense pas que tous les chasseurs méritent d'avoir des ennuis. » admit-il, en exprimant ses pensées sur les chasseurs.

Stiles regarda Chris directement. « Soyons réalistes. Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que certains de mes amis. Je sais que les loups garous ne sont pas aussi innocents que certains le pensent. Bon, ils ont une mentalité de meute qu'ils prennent très au sérieux, mais ça ne les rends pas moins dangereux. Je veux dire, combien de personnes sont mortes à cause d'un loup garou ? »

« En 2011, environ 375 000 personnes ont été tués par des loups garous. Certains à cause d'une morsure ratée, d'autres ont été massacrés. » déclara Chris, sans montrer d'émotions.

« Oh…Merde. » Que pouvait ajouter Stiles après ça ?

« Et c'est juste pour le continent américain. » dit Chris avec un sourire triste.

Stiles enfouit son visage dans ses mains pendant un instant.

Il avait honte, complétement et totalement honte de ces loups garous meurtriers. Même s'il n'en était pas un, Stiles se sentait triste à l'idée que, non seulement son meilleur ami, mais tous les loups de la ville soient régulièrement comparés à ces abominations. Ces loups garous-là étaient vraiment des monstres qui méritaient d'être abattus.

« C'est pour ça que les chasseurs existent. » dit Stiles en se reprenant, « Je parie que ce nombre serait beaucoup plus grand sans vous tous. »

Chris grimaça, il avait l'air ému. « Nous essayons, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur à mesure que le temps passe et qu'il y a de plus en plus de loups garous. »

Stiles acquiesça en hochant la tête, il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture « Mon père me dit la même chose. Vous savez ce que je lui dis toujours ? »

Le chasseur regardait l'adolescent avec impatience.

« Si tu as pu sauver une seule vie alors ça en vaut la peine. » dit Stiles sincèrement « Les chasseurs ont sauvé quelqu'un récemment ? »

« Un groupe de chasseurs a réussi à combattre une meute qui voulait transformer une famille de cinq personnes dans le Wyoming. » dit Chris, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il répondait à Stiles.

L'adolescent hyperactif fit un grand sourire, « Alors félicitations, monsieur, votre vie à un sens. »

Etonnamment, Chris lui rendit son sourire. Ce gars ne semblait pas si méchant quand il n'agissait pas comme un sale type.

Stiles s'autorisa à savourer la diminution de la tension, avant de redevenir sérieux.

« Bien sûr, il y a des tas de méchants loups garous, et il y a des tas de bons loups garous, comme ceux de cette ville. » lui dit Stiles. « Vous savez, ceux que vous et vos amis n'arrêtez pas de harceler ? »

Chris renifla. « Oh pitié, Hale a déjà transformé trois lycéens en loups garous, qui sait qui sera le prochain ? Sans parler du fait que lui et sa meute paradent tout autour de la ville comme les crétins arrogants qu'ils sont. »

« Ok, je vois où vous voulez en venir, et je comprends que vous ayez des doutes à leur sujet, » rigola Stiles, « mais laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont inoffensifs. Parader est la seule chose qu'ils sachent faire, ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent. »

« Peu importe, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous cessions simplement de les surveiller. » argumenta Chris avec véhémence « Qui sait s'ils ne vont pas massacrer tout le lycée dès que nous aurons arrêté de les surveiller ? »

« Vous ne les surveillez pas, vous les traquez, » répondit Stiles avec passion « Vous, les chasseurs, êtes toujours sur leurs dos. Vous les épiez et parfois, vous les attaquez. »

Chris détourna son regard de Stiles, un signe qui voulait peut-être dire qu'il admettait que Stiles avait raison sur ce point.

« Vous leur retirez leur droit de vivre une vie paisible, ce qui est injuste. » clama doucement Stiles « Les loups garous ont le droit d'avoir un endroit pour vivre, tout comme les humains. Du moment qu'ils ne blessent personne, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

« Les gamins que Hale a transformé, ils avaient 50% de chance de survivre à la morsure. » murmura Chris « Si un seul d'entre eux était mort, nous l'aurions abattu aussitôt. »

Stiles, malgré le fait qu'il aimait bien Derek et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, n'avait rien à redire à ça.

« C'était définitivement une erreur de jugement de la part de Derek, » acquiesça Stiles, « mais je pense que c'était lié au fait qu'il venait de devenir un Alpha. Il est beaucoup plus stable maintenant. »

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation après cela. Ils étaient tous deux tellement absorbés par leurs pensées qu'ils en avaient presque oublié la présence de l'autre.

« Je suppose que je peux dire à mes hommes de rester en retrait pour quelques jours, » céda Chris en lançant un regard sévère à Stiles « mais s'ils essaient… »

« Ils ne feront de mal à personne. » le rassura rapidement Stiles. « Nous nous en assurerons, Derek et moi, et il n'y aura pas d'autre transformation. »

Chris hocha la tête, semblant ravi de ce qu'il entendait. Il garda le silence un moment avant de commencer à rigoler.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ton intelligence m'a surpris, Monsieur Stilinski. Je pensais que tu allais papoter et sortir des trucs incohérents pendant toute la conversation. » répondit honnêtement Chris. « Tu es plus intelligent que tu n'en as l'air. »

« Merci mec ! » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel même s'il n'était pas vraiment offensé.

Chris consulta sa montre et vit qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

« Je devrais te ramener chez toi maintenant. » annonça Chris.

En vérifiant son téléphone, Stiles vit qu'il avait au moins une dizaine de messages lui demandant s'il allait bien, de la part de Scott.

« Non, merci. » dit Stiles. « Scott meurt d'envie de savoir si je suis encore vivant. Je vais lui passer un message et il sera là dans dix minutes. »

Chris hocha la tête et Stiles sortit de la voiture pour attendre son ami. Il lui envoya un simple message pour lui dire de passer le chercher en lui indiquant le parking où il était.

« Oh et, » Stiles sortit un morceau de papier et un stylo pour écrire son numéro de téléphone « si vous avez le moindre problème avec un loup garou, appelez-moi. Soit j'arrangerais la situation, soit je ferais en sorte que Derek s'en charge. »

« Je le ferais. » le rassura Chris avec un sourire amusé, en prenant le papier. Puis il prit un morceau du papier pour y écrire son propre numéro.

« Au cas où tu voudrais une autre réunion de ce genre. » lui dit Chris avant de partir au volant de sa voiture.

Stiles le salua de la main avec enthousiasme. Dès que Chris fut hors de sa vue, il poussa un énorme cri de joie.

« Danse de la victoire ! » cria Stiles, puis il commença un étrange mélange entre la macaréna, la danse du singe et le Moonwalk.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Stiles sursauta et atterrit sur ses fesses en entendant la voix familière.

Derek le regardait comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle espèce, Stiles connaissait trop bien ce regard qu'il avait vu de trop nombreuses fois au cours de sa vie.

« Demain, je vais en courses et je t'achète une putain de clochette. » souffla Stiles en se relevant lentement.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce que Derek faisait là, précisément sur le parking où il était.

« J'en étais sûr, tu es un traqueur pervers. » accusa Stiles en pointant un doigt vers le loup garou.

Derek souffla. « Boyd et Erica m'ont dit que tu étais monté avec Chris Argent pour avoir une 'discussion'. »

« Et ? » Stiles haussa un sourcil.

« Et ?! » grogna Derek en serrant ses poings. « Tu étais seul, en voiture, avec un chasseur Stiles. »

« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? » demanda Stiles, ne comprenant vraiment pas où Derek voulait en venir.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » cria Derek en s'approchant de l'humain pour le regarder de haut. « C'est un chasseur. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. As-tu oublié toutes les choses qu'ils t'ont faites ? »

« Les chasseurs ne m'ont rien fait de plus que les loups garous. » déclara Stiles pour se défendre. « En fait, j'ai reçu plus de blessures des loups garous que des chasseurs, donc ton avertissement est carrément hors-sujet. »

Derek attrapa Stiles par les épaules pour attirer leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Stiles suspecta fortement que s'il y avait eu un mur à proximité, Derek l'aurait plutôt poussé contre celui-ci.

« Ces chasseurs ont tué ma famille Stiles. » grogna doucement Derek, dont les yeux semblaient hésiter entre le rouge et leurs couleurs habituelles « Ils vivent pour tuer les gens de mon espèce. »

« Non, Derek. » Stiles secoua la tête puis il regarda le loup garou avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. « Les chasseurs n'ont pas tués ta famille, c'était Kate. Kate ne représente pas tous les chasseurs. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais assimilé à un loup garou mangeur d'homme ? »

L'expression de Derek ne changea pas, mais ses yeux brillaient de moins en moins.

« Tu aurais le droit de ressentir ça si tu n'avais pas transformé Erica, Isaac et Boyd, et que tu ne les avais pas impliqués dans tout ça. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. « Tu es devenu responsable d'eux, Derek, tu dois les protéger du mieux que tu peux. »

« Je les protège très bien. » répliqua sèchement Derek.

« Tu les protège de tout sauf de la principale menace. » signala Stiles, en regardant Derek d'un œil critique. « Les chasseurs vivent dans cette ville, Derek. Tu ne peux pas les ignorer en espérant qu'ils partent. Tu dois avoir une sorte d'accord avec eux, sinon tu vas t'attirer des problèmes, et pas seulement à toi mais aussi au reste de la meute. »

« Tu es un peu trop moralisateur. » commenta rapidement Derek, ses yeux avaient complétement cessés de briller. En fait il avait presque l'air amusé en regardant les yeux de Stiles, il y voyait apparemment quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

Stiles lui sourit. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis un diseur de vérités. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais lâcha Stiles.

L'adolescent hyperactif fit quelques pas en arrière avant de revenir vers le loup garou Alpha.

« Hé. » Stiles regardait Derek avec suspicion. « Tu as écouté toute la conversation ? »

« Puisque j'ai un 'traité' avec toi, j'ai pensé que j'avais le droit d'écouter. » répondit Derek, se moquant encore une fois du traité qu'ils avaient formé ensemble.

« Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Isaac ou à Boyd de le faire ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek renifla. « Comme si j'allais les laisser remplir mon rôle. »

Stiles lança un regard perdu à Derek. « Quel rôle ? »

Malheureusement, Derek n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre à cette question, il décida juste de partir. Heureusement, au même moment, Scott arriva.

« Oh mon Dieu, j'avais presque oublié. » haleta Stiles.

Il sortit l'arme de sa poche, leva le pistolet et visa sa cible.

« Désolé Derek, mais j'ai promis à Isaac que je le ferais. » dit Stiles, sans avoir vraiment l'air de s'excuser.

Stiles tira et la balle se dirigea vers sa cible…

… les fesses de Derek.

Que ce soit à cause de la douleur, ou juste à cause du choc (Stiles ne savait pas vraiment), Derek tomba à genou sur le sol.

« Droit dans les fesses ! » proclama Stiles, avant de courir vers la voiture que conduisait son meilleur ami pour sauter sur le siège passager.

Scott regardait à travers le pare-brise, il semblait complètement sous le choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es fou ? Roule, roule, roule ! Avant qu'on se fasse tuer. » dit Stiles en urgence.

Scott obéit, il sortit de son état de choc et démarra la voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sortaient du parking à toute vitesse.

« Alors, » dit Stiles après un moment de silence, « comment ça a été avec Danny ? »

Bouche bée, Scott lança un bref regard incrédule à Stiles avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

Fin du chapitre 7.

**XX**

Vous en rêviez, l'auteur l'a fait ^^ Pour les fans de Derek, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va se venger ^^

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos opinions sur cette fin de chapitre ^^

A bientôt !

Note de l'auteur : « _Ouais, je l'ai fait. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais laisser Stiles faire ça, pas vrai ? Mais dans le dernier chapitre, Stiles à bien dit qu'il allait botter le cul à Derek, pas vrai ? Eh bien, il le pensait vraiment._

_Et que les fans de Derek ne m'en veuillent pas. La plupart d'entre vous savent que Derek devait payer ce qu'il avait fait à Isaac et il a payé. Ce n'est pas comme si Derek avait vraiment eu mal, il faut plus qu'une seule balle pour blesser un loup garou._

_J'espère que vous aimez mon point de vue sur les chasseurs. Evidement la série ne nous montre que les pires mais je n'aime pas penser que tous les chasseurs sont comme ça. Je déteste les généralisations et je refuse que tous les individus d'un groupe puissent être identiques, ce n'est pas possible. Les gens ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, pour chaque bonne personne, il y en a une mauvaise mais les méchantes personnes ne devraient pas représenter tout un groupe, ce n'est pas juste._

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 10/05/2013


	8. 08 Cinq

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (auxquelles je répondrais un jour … bon ok je vais essayer d'y répondre avant de poster…)

Njut : mdr ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Enfin, Danny fait son apparition dans ce chapitre ! Ça a mis du temps mais il est enfin arrivé._ »

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 8 – Puis ils furent cinq.

« Je suis si fier de vous les gars ! » s'exclama Stiles en faisant un câlin à Allison et à Scott en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en lui tapotant le dos, mais quand Stiles commença à leur couper la circulation, ils s'éloignèrent.

« Je savais que vous y arriveriez. » dit Stiles, souriant de manière extatique en les regardant tous de sa place dans le canapé de Scott. Après la réunion entre Stiles et Chris, Scott les avaient ramenés chez lui pour se détendre et parler de leurs réunions respectives.

Lydia le regarda comme s'il était un idiot. « Tu en doutais ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit aussitôt Stiles « mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut aller de travers. »

Allison haussa les épaules en prenant une autre gorgée de son smoothie à la myrtille (que Scott avait demandé à Stiles de faire dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui).

« Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ce n'était que Danny. » lui rappela Allison « Nous avions juste à faire attention a ce que nous disions et à quel moment. »

« Une fois que je l'ai motivé pour qu'il nous écoute, ça a été facile de tout lui révéler. » déclara Lydia avec un sourire malicieux.

Stiles la regarda avec un air inquiet. Il savait que, selon le dictionnaire de Lydia, 'motivé' était souvent suivi de 'par chantage'. Il espérait que Danny ne serait pas trop traumatisé la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

« Il revient en cours demain, » dit Scott avant de prendre une gorgé de son smoothie, « il veut te parler. »

Stiles cligna des yeux et s'arrêta à mi- gorgée de son smoothie, « Moi ? Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? Vous lui avez tout expliqué, pas vrai ? »

Allison hocha la tête. « Oui, mais il veut quand même te voir, vu que tu es notre chef, il veut avoir ton point de vue. Il a vraiment insisté. »

C'était bizarre. Pourquoi Danny voulait-il lui parler en personne ? Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles savait quelque chose que ses amis ignoraient. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste voir comment il dirigeait le groupe.

« Assez parlé du Plan Dany, » dit Scott en soupirant car il venait de finir son smoothie. « Comment s'est passé le Plan chasseurs ? »

Stiles vit qu'Allison le regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle savait que son père, même sans être impulsif ou borné, n'était pas l'homme le plus facile à raisonner.

« A ma grande surprise, ce fut assez facile. » Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant. « Finalement Chris n'est pas si méchant que ça si on lui parle assez longtemps. »

Allison haussa un sourcil « Mon père ? Vraiment ? »

Stiles hocha vigoureusement la tête « Ouais, nous avons eu une vraie conversation à propos des limites à respecter. Il a même dit que ses hommes allaient rester un peu plus en retrait. »

Scott souffla bruyamment, tout en relâchant ses épaules qui étaient tendues auparavant.

« Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance à ce sujet ? » demanda Lydia en remuant son smoothie avec sa paille.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il mentirait sur un tel sujet, » dit Stiles pour éloigner ses inquiétudes « il a l'air d'un gars qui a des principes comme l'honneur et tout ça. »

Allison et Scott hochèrent tous deux la tête en se souvenant l'état de rage de Chris quand il avait compris que c'était Kate qui avait tué les Hale sans aucune raison.

« De quoi d'autre vous avez parlé, à part de la politique loup-garou/chasseurs ? » demanda Lydia avec curiosité.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en regardant son meilleur ami avec un air hésitant.

« Pas grand-chose, des trucs d'entrainement. » mentit Stiles en détournant le regard du groupe.

Il ne voulait pas que Scott apprenne ce que Chris lui avait dit sur le nombre de morts dû aux loups garous. Il commençait à peine à accepter son statut de loup-garou, cette nouvelle risquait de le renvoyer dans le déni et la haine de lui-même. Stiles ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver à son meilleur ami. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le regard sceptique de Lydia, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas gobé son mensonge. Heureusement, Allison changea de sujet.

« Alors, » ricana Allison, « j'ai entendu que tu avais utilisé ton arme de façon inappropriée, Stiles ? »

Stiles enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Il put entendre le grognement embarrassé de Scott et le rire réprimé de Lydia.

Parfois, il haïssait ses amis.

**XX**

« Mec, tu sais à quoi ressemble la voiture de Danny ? » demanda Stiles en marchant lentement vers le lycée à côté de son meilleur ami.

Scott secoua la tête. « Le sms d'Allison, de ce matin, disait que Danny allait à coup sûr venir en cours aujourd'hui. »

Stiles hocha la tête. Si Allison le disait, ça devait être vrai. Il allait entrer mais il s'arrêta en voyant un visage familier. Un grand sourire envahit son visage.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Scott, mais Stiles l'ignora pour traverser le parking.

« Hé. » s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant des trois membres de la meute Hale.

Même s'il s'adressait aux trois personnes, il ne regardait qu'Isaac.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui. » dit Stiles. Il en était sûr en voyant qu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs comparé à sa pâleur de l'autre nuit. Stiles fut heureux de voir un sourire sur le visage d'Isaac.

« L'entaille n'est restée qu'une nuit. Elle était complétement guérie quand je me suis réveillé. » expliqua simplement Isaac.

L'adolescent hyperactif hocha la tête de contentement. Il remarqua alors qu'Isaac avait un sac plein de livres sur le dos.

« Oh, tu reviens au lycée ? » demanda Stiles avec impatience, il espérait que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Son père ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Isaac hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Le tribunal a décidé d'abandonner les charges parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves contre moi. »

Suivant une pulsion, Stiles s'approcha et serra le loup garou dans ses bras en les enroulant autour de sa taille. Il sentit Isaac se raidir donc Stiles se recula assez vite. Quand ils se séparèrent, il put voir le rougissement envahir le visage d'Isaac. Erica et Boyd semblèrent trouver cela très amusant si on en jugeait leurs sourires.

« Mec, ça veut dire que tu es un homme libre, c'est génial. » s'exclama joyeusement Stiles.

Isaac hocha la tête sans rien dire en détournant le regard maladroitement. A ce moment Stiles se rendit compte des autres personnes qui les regardaient en essayant d'être discrètes (ce qui étaient rare étant donné la curiosité innée des lycéens).

« Bien, je vais te laisser aller en cours avant de te mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. » dit Stiles en ricanant nerveusement.

Erica marcha jusqu'à eux et passa son bras sous celui d'Isaac.

« Je pense que ça serait mieux. » dit Erica avec un sourire en commençant à s'éloigner avec Isaac.

D'instinct, Stiles attrapa le bras d'Isaac quand ils passèrent à côté de lui. Le grognement ennuyé d'Erica s'entendit probablement à l'autre bout du parking.

« Qu'as-tu à manger pour ce midi ? » demanda Stiles en se souvenant de l'autre nuit.

Isaac haussa les épaules. « J'ai de l'argent pour le repas. »

« Doux Jésus… » marmonna Stiles en secouant la tête, « Qu'as-tu mangé au petit déj ? Je te jure que si tu me dis Burger King… »

Isaac haussa les sourcils et sembla hésiter. « McDonalds ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ce gamin (en ignorant totalement le fait qu'ils avaient le même âge) ? Sans dire un mot, Stiles chopa le sac contenant le déjeuner qu'il avait fait pour Scott et le donna à Isaac.

« Hé, c'est à moi ! » protesta Scott.

« Tiens, c'est un sandwich aux boulettes de viande avec un brownie dans un sac à part. » dit Stiles au loup-garou qui semblait très reconnaissant « J'ai fait ça à la dernière minute ce matin. »

« Pour moi ! » dit Scott en boudant.

Une fois encore, Stiles l'ignora. « Viens me voir avant le déjeuner et je me faufilerais dans la salle des profs pour te le faire réchauffer. »

Isaac répondit juste « ok » avec un hochement de tête.

Enfin satisfait, Stiles s'éloigna des trois membres de la meute Hale. Scott le suivit en gardant ses distances. En partant, il aurait juré avoir entendu Erica dire quelque chose ressemblant à « gamin trop gâté » en parlant à Isaac. Sentant un regard sur lui, Stiles se tourna vers son ami alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. Scott boudait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles.

« Tu n'avais pas prévu de le réchauffer pour moi. » grogna Scott en croisant les bras.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux pendant une brève seconde. « Bien sûr que si, mec. »

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. Apres tout, c'était assez rare que Stiles amène un déjeuner pour Scott.

« Du calme, Scotty, je te donnerais de l'argent pour le repas. » le rassura légèrement Stiles.

Scott n'avait toujours pas l'air satisfait.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Et j'ajouterais quelque chose pour ton rendez-vous de demain. »

Maintenant Scott semblait content, il lui sourit et mit un bras en travers de son épaule. Stiles secoua la tête, Scott était si facile à amadouer que c'en était presque risible.

Par chance, Stiles vit Danny dans le couloir avant le premier cours. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de lui parler dans le couloir, et ils n'avaient pas de cours commun avant le déjeuner. Stiles devrait attendre pour lui parler.

Stiles soupira de soulagement quand la sonnerie du midi retentit enfin. Il n'aurait pu s'ennuyer davantage en cours qu'il l'avait fait ce matin-là. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas pris autant d'avance dans ses cours, il ne se serait pas autant ennuyé. Calmement l'adolescent hyperactif se dirigea vers la cantine (après avoir fait réchauffer le repas d'Isaac, bien sûr) puis vers la table où lui et ses amis s'asseyaient d'habitude.

Il fut heureux de voir que Danny était assis avec eux et qu'il semblait bien discuter. Quelques tables plus loin, Erica, Isaac et Boyd discutaient aussi.

« Dan, l'homme que je cherchais ! » s'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire en asseyant à côté de lui « Qu'est-ce vous faites ? »

« Oh, pas grand-chose. » soupira Danny en baissant le regard sur son repas. « On parlaient juste de surnaturel. »

« La série ? » haleta Stiles en adoration. « J'adore cette série ! C'est ma série préférée en ce moment. Choisis, Jared Padalecki ou Jensen Ackles ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. » lui dit sèchement Danny, puis en voyant son regard, il répondit. « Jared. »

« Premièrement, c'est toujours le moment pour Jared Padalecki et Jensen Ackles, c'est une des lois de l'existence. » déclara Stiles avant de hausser les épaules. « Et deuxièmement, pourquoi ce n'est pas le moment ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu veux me parler. Lydia, Allison et Scott t'ont tout expliqué, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai, » acquiesça Danny « mais j'ai encore des doutes. J'ai pensé que puisque tu es l'Alpha ou un truc du genre, tu pourrais me convaincre. »

Stiles soupira, il repoussa son repas et posa son menton sur ses mains pour regarder le jeune Hawaiien. Allison, Lydia et Scott gardèrent le silence, sachant qu'ils ne devaient pas interférer, de plus ils étaient curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« De quoi as-tu besoin d'être convaincu ? » demanda Stiles avec curiosité « Jackson est ton meilleur ami, il traverse une mauvaise passe, nous pouvons l'aider dans ces moments difficiles, et tu peux nous aider à l'avoir de notre côté. »

« Donc je suis juste un accessoire ? » demanda Danny en levant un sourcil.

« Non. » corrigea aussitôt Stiles « Tu es un gars très intelligent avec des compétences en informatique et une logique qui pourrais nous apporter beaucoup. »

« Mais si je n'étais pas le meilleur ami de Jackson, vous ne m'auriez rien dit. » rationalisa Danny.

« Non, en effet. » admit Stiles sans honte, « pourquoi t'impliquer dans quelque chose qui ne te concerne en rien ? Mais, puisque tu es le meilleur ami de Jackson, non seulement tu peux nous aider à l'aider avec toute cette histoire de Kanima, mais tu peux aussi compter sur nous pour te protéger si quelque chose se passe. »

Danny avait toujours l'air soucieux. Même s'il pensait que tous les membres de ce groupe étaient dignes de confiance, il était toujours incertain. Il ne savait pas s'il était assez fort pour gérer tout ça.

« Nous n'essayons pas de te culpabiliser pour que tu nous rejoignes, » lui expliqua doucement Stiles « c'est une offre de faire partie de notre groupe. Nous allons faire la même à Jackson, lui offrir une place parmi nous. Et même si vous refusez cette offre, nous essaierons quand même de vous aider du mieux que nous pourrons. Surtout Jackson, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. »

Stiles vit Lydia se raidir. Apparemment, malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

La résolution de Danny se brisa et tous les autres le virent. Il ne parlait pas de n'importe qui. C'était Jackson, son Jackson, son meilleur ami. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Ils s'étaient toujours occupé l'un de l'autre et c'est tout ce que Danny avait toujours voulu.

Pourtant…

« Je, je… » grogna Danny en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa paume.

Stiles le regarda avec sympathie.

« Danny… »

« Grand-père. » dit soudainement Danny en faisant un signe en direction de la porte de la cantine.

« Quoi ? » Stiles haussa un sourcil.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers la porte pour voir un vieil Hawaiien qui faisait un signe dans leur direction.

« J'ai oublié mon déjeuner, il est passé pour me l'apporter. » expliqua Danny en souriant à son grand père.

Mahealani senior sourit à son petit-fils puis passa la porte. Un courant froid parcourut la salle dès qu'il fut hors de vue.

Scott grogna avec un air proche de la transformation en reniflant l'air de la salle. « C'est encore cette odeur. »

« Merde. » dit Stiles en serrant les dents. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin là maintenant. Un puissant courant d'air souffla dans la salle. Les livres, les blocs-notes et même certaines chaises s'envolèrent. Les élèves paniquaient en essayant de rassembler leurs affaires.

Un cri se fit entendre.

« Grand père !? » cria Danny en reconnaissant la voix. Il se leva et courut à la porte à la poursuite de son grand père.

« Merde. » grogna Stiles en se levant en même temps que ses amis. « Nous devons le suivre. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et ils coururent pour rattraper Danny. Stiles les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des yeux sur lui. Il se tourna et vit Erica, Isaac et Boyd qui le fixaient.

« Venez, c'est encore cette chose qui attaque. » dit doucement Stiles, sachant qu'ils l'entendaient parfaitement.

Pendant un court moment, il crut qu'ils allaient l'ignorer, mais ils se levèrent tous les trois et passèrent la porte.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Stiles puis il redevint sérieux et leur courut après.

Dès que Stiles tourna le coin du couloir, il put voir son groupe qui suivait Danny. Danny suivait son grand père inconscient qui flottait dans les airs, porté par un être invisible. Il avait l'air de l'emmener vers la sortie à l'arrière de l'école.

« Grand père ! » cria Danny en faisant de son mieux pour atteindre son grand père, mais sans y arriver.

Stiles commençait à être frustré. « Les loups garous, en avant et attrapez cette chose. Prenez chacun un coté diffèrent. »

Avec leur super vitesse, les quatre loups garous rattrapèrent facilement la bête. Sans savoir où viser, ils s'alignèrent pour atteindre chacun une zone différente autour du grand père.

Puis ils bondirent.

Stiles fut ébahi en voyant qu'ils avaient effectivement attrapés quelque chose. Ils enfoncèrent leurs talons dans le sol pour essayer d'arrêter la chose. Pendant une seconde cela fonctionna, puis la chose (quoi que ce puisse être) augmenta sa vitesse et commença à emporter les quatre loups garous en plus du grand père de Danny. La créature les traina à l'arrière du lycée.

« Foutez-la à terre. » ordonna Stiles maintenant qu'ils avaient assez de place pour le faire.

Obéissant, ils tirèrent la chose et la plaquèrent au sol dans la poussière. Danny attrapa délicatement son grand père pour le sortir des griffes de ce qui le tenait.

Stiles ferma les portes pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles.

« Gardez la porte. » dit Stiles à Lydia en voyant qu'elle et Allison étaient à côté de la porte et regardaient les loups garous.

« Lâche, lâche ! » cria Danny en essayant de toutes ses forces de libérer son grand père sans y arriver.

Les loups garous ne s'en sortaient pas mieux. Malgré tous leurs efforts, la chose luttait. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir leurs griffes pour attaquer parce que ce seraient courir le risque de se faire éjecter et de perdre leurs prises.

Stiles se tourna vers Allison et regarda son sac. « Tu n'aurais pas une mini arbalète avec toi ? »

Il n'était pas assez idiot pour apporter son arme au lycée (juste assez pour l'avoir dans sa voiture).

« J'ai juste une flèche. » dit Allison en la sortant pour lui montrer.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre alors que son regard passait de la flèche à la chose pour revenir sur la flèche. Finalement, il prit le projectile et courut jusqu'à la créature.

Sautant au milieu de ses amis, Stiles leva la flèche au-dessus de sa tête et empala la créature avec.

Cela eut l'air de fonctionner car la chose poussa un cri horrible et relâcha le grand père de Danny. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la créature trouva la force de repousser les cinq adolescents.

Avec le même vent qu'auparavant, ils purent voir la chose s'envoler en suivant la piste de sang qu'elle perdait.

« Quelqu'un devrait la suivre maintenant. » dit Stiles épuisé.

Malgré son essoufflement, Isaac obéit et poursuivit la chose.

« Grand père ! Grand père ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un Danny complétement paniqué qui secouait son grand père. Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller.

« Son cœur bat régulièrement, il est juste évanoui. » dit Boyd pour aider, se remettant de ses efforts. Danny lui lança un regard hésitant mais il se calma, même s'il le tenait toujours fermement.

« Une ambulance arrive. » annonça Allison en entendant les sirènes à l'avant de l'école.

« Nous devrions aller à leur rencontre. » suggéra Lydia en regardant Danny et son grand père.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et commencèrent à se diriger vers l'avant de l'école. Stiles se figea en sentant un regard sur lui. Il se retourna et vit quelqu'un à l'orée de la forêt, il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse le reconnaitre mais cette personne avait un regard, presque possessif, fixé sur lui.

« Stiles, » il se tourna et vit que Scott l'appelait « tu viens ? »

« Ouais. » Stiles hocha la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les bois.

La personne avait disparue. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » grommela Stiles, puis il courut pour rattraper ses amis.

**XX**

Ils regardèrent tous quand ils mirent le grand père de Danny dans l'ambulance. Danny observait la scène avec un air inquiet, il avait du mal à se contenir. Stiles se plaça à côté de lui. Il resta là une seconde pour laisser le temps à Danny de reprendre contenance.

« Il y a des choses plus dangereuses que les loups garous et le Kanima à Beacon Hills. » dit Stiles.

Danny tourna lentement sa tête vers lui.

« Ce que tu viens de voir est juste le nouveau venu en ville. » dit honnêtement Stiles.

Danny le regarda avec un air pitoyable et complètement perdu. Stiles plaça une main sur son main pour le consoler.

« Je sais que tu es effrayé, Danny, je l'étais aussi quand Scott s'est transformé, mais tu peux dépasser ça. Pas seulement pour Jackson, mais aussi pour toi et ta famille. Nous pouvons t'aider à les protéger si tu nous laisses faire, Danny. »

Stiles se tourna et tendit la main devant Danny.

« Je te jure que nous serons là pour toi et ta famille par tous les moyens possibles. » lui dit Stiles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Danny se perdit un instant dans ses réflexions puis lentement mais sûrement, il serra la main de Stiles.

« Où est-ce que je signe ? »

Fin du chapitre 8.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : « _Pas beaucoup d'humour dans ce chapitre mais je pense que le coté mignon et l'action devrait compenser cela. Et maintenant Danny fait officiellement parti de cette histoire, ce qui est génial._

_Vous devez me pardonner la faible présence de Derek jusqu'à présent. Vous devez comprendre qu'à ce point de l'histoire il n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Stiles essai de rassembler tout le monde dans sa meute, il fait ses trucs._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois que Jackson sera arrivé (dans le prochain chapitre) Derek aura un plus grand rôle et il y aura de magnifiques scènes de Sterek._

_Merci de me lire et de me soutenir !_ »

Publié le 14/05/2013


	9. 09 La terrible vengeance

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile _Hey les amis ! Retrouvez-moi en bas pour une tite annonce d'aide ! D_

Note de l'auteur : « _Ok, maintenant que Danny est là, je n'ai plus de raison de tenir Jackson à l'écart._ »

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : Tu as raison de baver ^^ (Stiles aussi va en baver ^^) niark niark niark …

Désolée du retard…

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chap 9 – La terrible vengeance !

Stiles était heureux de pouvoir dire que le Plan Danny avait été un vrai succès. Il les avait rejoint et ça s'était vraiment bien passé. Au début il était inquiet quant à l'intégration de Danny dans le groupe, parce que autant Stiles voulait vraiment qu'il les rejoigne, autant il ne savait pas comment ce dernier s'entendrait avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Cependant il découvrit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Danny avait trouvé sa place aussi facilement qu'une pièce dans un puzzle. Il avait toujours un sourire amical et évitait de casser les pieds des autres.

Stiles était fier de pouvoir dire que le fan de nouvelle technologie était son ami. Et Danny s'y connaissait en nouvelles technologies. Ses parents possédaient une boutique d'informatique en ville et ils lui avaient appris tout ce qu'il était utile de savoir, allant du piratage d'ordinateur aux réglages des caméras.

Il avait même utilisé ses connaissances au profit du groupe. Il avait suggéré de filmer les entrainements pour pouvoir constater leurs progrès. Ainsi ils pouvaient utiliser la vidéo pour montrer à chacun comment s'améliorer. Ce qui rendait l'entrainement beaucoup plus facile (surtout quand vous avez une fille comme Lydia qui pense qu'elle ne fait jamais rien de mal).

« Bonjour Papa. » gazouilla Stiles par-dessus le livre de cuisine de sa mère en voyant son père arriver à table. Il obtint juste un grognement en guise de réponse. John se frotta les yeux, apparemment il était vraiment aussi fatigué qu'il en avait l'air.

« La nuit a été dure ? » demanda Stiles en lui tendant une tasse de café.

John prit la tasse avec reconnaissance et en prit une grande gorgée. « Les enlèvements, ils me rendent dingue. »

« Ça empire. » dit Stiles sans même faire passer sa phrase pour une question.

« Ça irait mieux si on avait quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien. » John secoua la tête « Il n'y a aucun indice, nulle part. »

Stiles lança un regard compatissant à son père. La situation empirait de plus en plus pour tout le monde.

« Ton ami et toi, vous n'avez rien vu, tu en es sûr ? » demanda John en jetant un regard inquiet à son fils.

Suite à l'hospitalisation du grand père de Danny, la police était venue poser des questions au lycée. Et puisque c'était son grand père, Danny avait été le premier à être interrogé.

Danny avait été assez malin pour donner aussi peu d'explications que possible. Stiles était soulagé, il n'aurait pas voulu que Danny se fasse interner dans un asile.

« Je te l'ai dit, Papa, je n'ai rien vu, j'étais juste en train de… »

« Consoler un ami, je sais. » claqua John en passant la main dans ses cheveux avec un air frustré.

Sentant qu'il le regardait, John lança un regard désolé à son fils. « Désolé, c'est juste que cette affaire me rends chèvre. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si je n'arrive pas à retrouver les personnes enlevées. Je dois dire aux familles de patienter. »

« Papa. » dit doucement Stiles.

Il aurait souhaité que le boulot de son père soit plus facile. Correction, il aurait souhaité que son père ne soit pas le sheriff d'une bouche de l'enfer. Toutes ces disparitions lui retombaient dessus et son père ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était dur d'être le chef et de devoir écouter les critiques et les demandes de tout le monde, surtout quand quelque chose de grave arrivait.

« En même temps, Papa, » Stiles fit un grand sourire à son père « ça pourrait être pire. Certaines de tes preuves pourraient être des cadavres. »

John prit une autre gorgée de son café. « C'est un sacré bon argument. »

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver quelque chose, papa. » dit Stiles pour l'encourager en amenant les petits déjeuners « Tu trouves toujours. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, fiston. » soupira John « Je l'espère vraiment. »

Avec un grand sourire, Stiles plaça trois assiettes sur la table.

« Du pain perdu, du bacon et des œufs ? » dit John en regardant la nourriture avec un sourire « Tu sais que je ne vais pas avoir le temps de manger tout ça, pas vrai ? »

« Tant mieux parce que ce n'est pas pour toi. » ricana Stiles en lui tendant l'assiette qui lui était destinée.

John fit une grimace en regardant son assiette comme si son contenu lui était complètement inconnu.

« Un bagel ? » demanda John en regardant son fils.

« Un bagel raisins-cannelle. » corrigea Stiles en attrapant ses couverts pour entamer son assiette.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » dit Stiles en voyant les yeux de chiot battu que lui faisait son père « Je t'ai vu manger cet énorme sandwich au bacon au resto hier matin. Tu pensais que je ne le saurais pas, mais j'ai des yeux partout. »

John grogna et s'il avait été plus jeune, il aurait sûrement boudé.

« Dans ce cas, pour qui est l'autre assiette ? » demanda John.

La sonnette retentit à cet instant comme pour répondre à la question du sheriff.

Voyant que son fils était occupé à apprécier ses œufs (en exagérant un peu trop juste pour le narguer), John se leva à contrecœur pour aller ouvrir la porte.

La porte ouverte révéla Danny qui sourit au sheriff. « Bonjour, Mr Stilinski. Je passais pour voir Stiles. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça John avant de demander à Danny des nouvelles de son grand père.

« Il va bien. » répondit Danny en entrant dans la maison « Ceux qui ont voulu l'enlever l'ont juste assommé. »

John hocha la tête en guidant l'adolescent jusqu'à la table.

« Dan mon gars ! » s'exclama Stiles avec la bouche pleine « Prends un siège, attrape des couverts et sers-toi. »

« Evidemment les invités sont mieux traités que le maitre des lieux. » dit John en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche. » répondit intelligemment Stiles.

Le sheriff mit une petite tape sur la tête de son fils avant de partir avec son bagel.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? » demanda Danny en désignant la nourriture devant lui avec un air impressionné.

Stiles sourit avec fierté. « Bien sûr, je déchire dans une cuisine ! Tu te souviens de la cuisine de ma mère. Ta famille allait au Merveille tous les vendredis soirs. »

« Ta mère était le chef de ce restaurant ? » demanda Danny. Il eut un grand sourire en obtenant la confirmation « J'ai eu les meilleurs repas de ma vie dans ce restaurant et je n'ai jamais rien mangé de meilleur depuis. »

« Merci. » dit timidement Stiles. Il était toujours gêné quand les gens parlaient des talents culinaires de sa mère. Ça lui donnait presque envie de devenir lui aussi cuisinier, presque.

Danny étala un peu de sirop d'érable sur le pain perdu avant de l'entamer. Il eut l'air d'apprécier son repas, ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Stiles.

« Tu arrives à faire les desserts que ta mère faisait ? » demanda brusquement Danny.

« Est-ce que Bob l'éponge passe toujours à la télé alors que j'étais un enfant lors de la première diffusion ? » répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

Danny rigola. « Ceci est le début d'une magnifique amitié. »

Stiles rougit en entendant ses mots. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il devienne ami avec tant de garçons si craquant sans réussir à se sentir attiré par l'un d'eux ?

« Alors, euh… » toussa Stiles maladroitement « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

Danny perdit son sourire et arrêta de manger. Sans dire un mot il sortit son téléphone.

« Jackson m'a envoyé un sms la nuit dernière. » dit Danny en le montrant à Stiles.

« Serais au terrain de crosse vers 17h. » lut Stiles en analysant son contenu. « Et il t'a envoyé d'autre sms comme celui-là ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Danny secoua la tête. « C'est son premier sms depuis des semaines. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la nuit au club. »

Oh, Stiles se souvenait très bien de cette nuit. Il aimait penser à ces moments comme étant des périodes sombres (même si ces temps-ci, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux).

« Tu n'as pas été voir chez lui ? » demanda prudemment Stiles sans vouloir accuser ou blâmer qui que ce soit.

« Comme si j'avais pu avec ses parents. » dit Danny avec un petit rire sarcastique « Ils me haïssent presque autant qu'ils haïssent Jackson. »

« Haïr ? » gémit Stiles voyant que cette conversation devenait rapidement étrange « Ils haïssent vraiment leur fils ? »

Danny grogna. « Eh bien, haïr est peut-être un peu exagérer. Ils s'en fichent de lui mais ils ne le haïssent pas. S'ils le haïssaient vraiment ils le foutraient à la porte. »

« Tu ne plaisante pas, pas vrai ? » grogna Stiles en passant une main devant ses yeux, un geste qu'il tenait probablement de son père.

« Je ne plaisanterais pas sur un sujet pareil. » dit sèchement Danny.

Stiles ne savait pas que Jackson allait si mal. On ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il allait si mal quand on voyait son attitude arrogante, sa richesse et sa popularité. L'attitude au premier abord était décevante. Maintenant Stiles voulait apprendre à connaitre le gars, il pourrait même le surprendre.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il aurait emménagé chez moi. » confessa Danny « mais j'ai deux jeunes frères et sœurs, et ma mère est enceinte. Sans parler du fait qu'on garde toujours de la place pour la famille qui restent souvent dormir. J'aurais voulu avoir de la place pour Jackson mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Stiles une main sur l'épaule de Danny pour le consoler, sachant qu'il avait besoin de son amitié à cet instant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Danny, Jackson n'aura plus besoin de gérer ça tout seul désormais. » le rassura Stiles « Il nous aura tous à ses côtés. S'il est malin, il verra les avantages qu'il obtiendra en se joignant à nous. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. » dit Danny avec frustration « Jackson n'est pas doué quand il s'agit d'être logique, en fait la plupart du temps je dois réfléchir pour nous deux. »

« M'en parle pas. » souffla Stiles « Scott ne reconnaitrait pas une bonne idée même si elle lui arrivait en plein visage avec un titre du genre 'techniques de survie'. Même avant qu'il soit un loup-garou, il faisait toujours des trucs stupides. »

Danny explosa de rire malgré sa tristesse précédente.

Stiles se leva et remplit leurs deux verres avec du jus d'orange. Il en tendit un à Danny puis se rassit à côté de lui.

Stiles leva son verre. « Un toast : à nos amis, ces idiots qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer. »

Danny regarda Stiles pendant un instant puis leva aussi son verre.

« Et à nous, les gars intelligents qui prennent soin d'eux parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. » ajouta Danny.

Et ils trinquèrent.

**XX**

Stiles n'avait pas encore décidé si aujourd'hui allait être un bon ou un mauvais jour.

Du côté positif, il y avait le fait que Danny avait échangé des appels et des sms avec Jackson toute la journée. Ils avaient bien discuté d'après les infos qu'avaient Stiles. Apparemment Jackson évitait de parler de tout ce qui concernait le Kanima donc Stiles avait dit à Danny de ne pas trop le pousser.

Cependant Danny avait raconté à son meilleur ami le support que le groupe avait apporté à Scott et qu'il se contrôlait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Stiles espérait que Jackson comprendrait la référence.

Et maintenant il ne leur restait plus qu'à parler directement à Jackson et ça allait se faire aujourd'hui puisque Jackson serait au lycée vers 17h.

« Je déteste attendre. » grogna bruyamment Stiles en marchant sans but dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il restait environ quatre-vingt-dix minutes avant dix-sept heures et les autres membres du groupe attendaient Jackson sur le terrain de Crosse.

Bien sûr Stiles était dans un grand état d'agitation causé par sa nervosité, donc il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille et du coup il avait décidé de trainer dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'arrivée du sportif. Il avait besoin de s'occuper pour passer le temps. Stiles sursauta pratiquement jusqu'au plafond quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule pour le faire se retourner.

« Oh mon Dieu, Derek ! » haleta Stiles en regardant le loup-garou « Est-ce que tu essais de me faire mourir de peur ? »

Derek ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire un petit sourire à l'adolescent. Stiles rigola nerveusement en se souvenant de leur dernière rencontre et il commença lentement à reculer. A son grand regret, Derek suivit tous ses mouvements.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux plus pour l'autre jour. » dit Stiles avec un sourire même s'il tremblait pratiquement de peur « Tu aurais dû le voir venir, en frappant une victime de violence. C'était un peu tordu. »

Cela suffit à arrêter Derek dans sa marche de la terreur et son petit sourire disparut. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et laissa son regard explorer les alentours en ayant l'air mal à l'aise.

« Mes techniques pour gérer ma meute étaient… ratées. » dit Derek en luttant pour trouver les bons mots « Je le comprends maintenant. »

« C'était juste… »

« Une seule fois. » finit Derek à la place de l'adolescent « Je suis encore en train d'essayer de réparer les problèmes que j'ai créé dans la meute quand j'étais ivre de pouvoir. »

Stiles s'approcha de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux. Il fut heureux d'y trouver une réelle émotion puisque d'habitude ils étaient inexpressifs. Cela signifiait que Derek était sincère.

« Comment se comporte Isaac avec toi ? Comment se comportent-ils tous avec toi ? » demanda Stiles, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait probablement pas de réponse.

« Soit ils sont trop polis, soit ils sont hostiles. » répondit honnêtement Derek « Deux choses qui ne devraient pas être au sein d'une meute digne de ce nom. »

Stiles soupira. « Au moins ça se passe mieux maintenant que tu es officiellement descendu de tes grands chevaux, pas vrai ? Ça va mieux entre vous ? »

Derek eut un rire jaune. « Mieux ? Oui, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être pire. »

Stiles grogna en silence. Il sentait que Derek était reparti pour déprimer à cause de la culpabilité. Oui il avait fait des erreurs, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour les réparer. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il aurait toujours le temps d'arranger les choses au sein de la meute.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, pas vrai ? » Stiles rougit quand Derek le fixa d'un air déterminé « Pour avoir un soutien ou un truc du genre. Je suis doué pour m'occuper des gens. »

Le visage de Derek devint tout blanc. Il choisit de ne pas répondre cette fois.

Stiles regarda à droite et à gauche, et il sentit un silence effrayant s'installer.

« Bien, content qu'on ait pu discuter, je dois y aller. » dit Stiles en essayer de passer à côté du loup-garou.

Mais l'adolescent se retrouva aussitôt ramené en face de l'Alpha. Le petit sourire était de retour sur le visage du loup-garou, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis d'accord avec toi sur la raison qui t'as poussé à me tirer dessus que je vais te laisser t'en tirer. » lui dit Derek avec un air sombre « Tu vas payer. »

Stiles recommença à reculer. « Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si un loup-garou avait besoin d'une arme. J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus douloureux pour toi. »

Derek sortit alors un ordinateur portable et un DVD. Ce n'était pas juste un DVD, ce DVD provoqua des tremblements de peur chez Stiles.

« Impossible. » murmura un Stiles terrifié « C'est impossible. Ça n'existe pas. »

Stiles avait entendu parler de ce DVD comme d'un mythe, une légende. Il avait entendu des fans de Star Wars hurler au souvenir de ce film, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû être tourné.

« Tu permets » dit Derek avec un sourire ténébreux « que je le partage avec toi. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Star Wars. »

« Non Derek, non ! » protesta Stiles quand le loup-garou le traina dans une salle vide. « Je ne peux pas regarder ça, Georges Lucas lui-même nie son existence. Georges Lucas ! »

Les hurlements d'angoisse de Stiles ne furent pas entendus et ils regardèrent le DVD qu'il considérait maintenant comme étant son enfer personnel, Le Stars Wars Holiday Special.

Une fois la torture finie, Stiles jaillit hors de la salle avec un air traumatisé. Derek n'était pas encore sorti de la salle, mais Stiles arrivait très bien à imaginer son sourire suffisant.

« En plus, qui t'as appris à te servir d'un ordi ? » bouda Stiles avec colère. En vérifiant sa montre, il vit qu'il était un peu en retard pour la rencontre avec ses amis.

« Merde, je dois aller voir Jackson. » siffla Stiles en courant vers le terrain de Crosse. Il ignora volontairement le son que fit Derek en entendant son commentaire.

Stiles courut à travers l'école en essayant tous les raccourcis possibles. Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque.

« Jackson ? » dit Stiles en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Il aurait juré avoir vu ses cheveux plein de gel qui dépassaient d'une étagère.

En essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible, Stiles traversa la pièce pour essayer de trouver une trace de la présence du sportif.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça. » dit une voix familière.

« Jackson ? » répéta Stiles en regardant autour de lui pour voir d'où venait la voix. « Où es-tu ? Je veux juste te parler. »

« Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, bande de monstre ? » cria le sportif « Tout ce que vous faites c'est me causer des problèmes, toujours des problèmes ! »

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de renifler. « À dire vrai, tu t'es foutu dans cette merde surnaturelle tout seul. »

« Tu m'as tout pris, même mon meilleur ami. Il m'appelle pour me dire que je devrais me joindre à vous ? » siffla Jackson qui n'arrivait apparemment pas à entendre raison « Tu vas payer. »

Entendant un bruit au-dessus de lui, Stiles regarda en haut de l'étagère et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

C'était Jackson, mais il ne semblait pas être lui-même alors qu'il fixait Stiles avec un air féroce. Par chance, il n'avait ni écailles ni queue dans son dos.

« Euh, Jacks ? » hésita Stiles sans quitter l'adolescent du regard.

Avec un puissant grondement, Jackson bondit.

Fin du chapitre 9.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : « _Derek a eu sa vengeance, il n'y avait aucune chance que Stiles s'en tire après lui avoir tiré dessus. Il devait faire quelque chose qui toucherait vraiment Stiles. Il a utilisé le peu de connaissance qu'il a sur Stiles et a trouvé cette idée sur Stars Wars. Cette petite démonstration d'étrangeté était juste Derek qui apprenait à s'amuser, à sa façon._

_Jackson apparait aussi d'une façon peu joyeuse. J'ai de grandes choses prévues pour Jackson dans cette histoire, certaines seront bonnes et certaines mauvaises. Vous allez devoir attendre pour voir._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous continuerez à lire cette fic. »_

*ettoile débarque* Comme dit plus haut, j'aurais besoin de votre aide ! Il faudrait que vous alliez sur le site de mon roman (tapez « christine verdet jimdo » dans google) *_sinon y a un lien sur le profil d'Ettoile…c'est plus simple…_* et que, sur la page d'accueil, vous cliquiez sur la bannière jaune de Japan Expo. C'est pour m'aider à gagner une entrée et un cadeau à la convention. Merci encore à phoenix de me permettre de vous laisser ce petit message !

Pour la référence sur le Stars Wars Holiday Special, je vous laisse vous renseigner sur Google ^^

Publié le 23 05 2013.


	10. 10 Qui aime bien châtie bien

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Note de l'auteur « L_'intégration de Jackson ne sera pas aussi facile que celle de Danny._ »

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Un merci particulier à Melusine qui m'a laissé tout un tas de reviews sur les chapitres de mes trads précédentes ^^ (je vais mettre un peu de temps à répondre …)

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 10 – Qui aime bien châtie bien !

En voyant que Jackson sautait vers lui, Stiles paniqua et tomba par terre. Il roula rapidement, juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque.

« Jackson, tu ne veux pas faire ça. » souffla Stiles, alors que son cœur battait à 200 km/h.

Il ignorait si Jackson suivait une sorte de pulsion ou s'il faisait juste son connard, mais la lueur sanguinaire dans son regard était réelle. A cet instant, le sportif égocentrique ne faisait pas semblant. Jackson, ou plutôt ce qui restait de lui, grogna sur Stiles et s'accroupit devant lui comme l'aurait fait un animal sauvage.

Stiles se leva calmement en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi inoffensif que possible tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Jackson. Il remarqua la porte dans sa vision périphérique et se demanda s'il avait une chance de l'atteindre avant de se faire transformer en viande hachée.

Stiles tentait de trouver un moyen intelligent pour pouvoir atteindre la porte, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver d'autre stratégie que la plus évidente : se glisser jusqu'à celle-ci.

En prenant son temps et en laissant cinq bonnes secondes entre chaque pas, Stiles se dirigea vers la porte aussi discrètement que possible. Mais Jackson observait tous ses mouvements, ses yeux le fixaient comme des rayons lasers.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de faire une sorte de distraction, mais il la referma en voyant Jackson se précipiter sur lui à une vitesse surhumaine. L'ado ferma les yeux en se préparant à l'impact, mais il n'y en eut pas. Un bras couvert de cuir retenait la main de Jackson à quelques centimètres de la tête de Stiles.

« Derek ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils d'un air choqué et il se tourna un peu pour voir le loup garou qui retenait Jackson. Avec un grognement vicieux, Derek balança Jackson à travers la pièce. Il heurta un mur avant de s'effondrer par terre.

« Recule maintenant. » ordonna Derek avec une lueur rouge dans les yeux, son ton ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Stiles sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en entendant l'ordre de Derek.

Son esprit analysait encore la situation mais son corps était totalement sous le contrôle de Derek, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir étant donné le ton de la voix du loup-garou. Et puis se tenir à l'écart lors d'un combat de créatures surnaturelles était aussi une question de bon sens.

Stiles souffla en se reculant. « Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. »

Derek fixa l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à une distance qu'il jugeait raisonnable. Jackson s'ébroua pour enlever les débris de ses épaules puis il se releva avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux qui étaient fixés sur Derek.

Les yeux de Derek brulaient d'une lueur rouge, et il se transforma complètement en loup. Il s'assit en attendant que Jackson fasse le premier pas. Sans réfléchir à un plan ou à une stratégie, Jackson chargea Derek, ses pas résonnèrent dans la salle. Stiles regarda Derek avec admiration quand il avança de quelques pas pour attraper Jackson au niveau du torse afin de le balancer plus facilement contre une étagère.

« Attention ! » cria Stiles en voyant l'étagère fracassée « Il y a encore des profs. Ils risquent de se demander ce qui se passe et de venir vérifier. »

Aucun des deux ne l'écouta, et ils continuèrent leur combat qui s'avéra être plutôt à sens unique. Derek avait été entrainé à se battre, alors que Jackson ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il était, et encore moins comment utiliser ses pouvoirs. Stiles vit Jackson se faire aplatir contre une table par Derek. Stiles décida qu'il fallait arrêter ça rapidement, avant d'attirer l'attention.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami « Scott viens à la bibliothèque. Derek a choppé Jackson et c'est assez moche. »

Après avoir obtenu une réponse de Scott, Stiles raccrocha pour reprendre le déroulement du combat. Ils semblaient être au point mort. Jackson continuait de charger Derek et le loup-garou continuait de le balancer contre des trucs. Les deux restaient sur leurs positions et s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient détruire complétement la bibliothèque.

Stiles plissa les yeux quand le reflet d'un rayon de soleil sur son téléphone l'éblouit. Il haussa les sourcils et leva le téléphone alors qu'une idée se formait dans sa tête. Derek et Jackson faisaient des cercles l'un autour de l'autre, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas mais aucun ne le faisait. Attendant que Jackson soit au bon endroit, Stiles se rapprocha et tendit son téléphone pour que le rayon de soleil réfléchi arrive directement dans les yeux de Jackson.

Jackson n'eut pas le choix, il ferma les yeux, temporairement ébloui, ce qui donna une excellente opportunité à Derek. Le loup-garou aplatit Jackson sur le sol avec un bruit d'os cassés, puis il posa ses mains autour du cou du sportif.

« Derek ? » murmura Stiles quand il remarqua que le loup-garou était en train de placer le cou de Jackson dans une position étrange comme si…

« Non ! » s'exclama Stiles d'une voix forte en s'approchant d'eux malgré le grognement menaçant de Derek. Stiles fixa sévèrement le loup garou en se tenant au-dessus de lui.

« Je t'ai dit que Jackson allait rejoindre mon groupe, » dit Stiles, furieux de devoir rappeler cela à Derek « tu ne peux pas le tuer. »

Soit Derek ne voulait pas lui répondre, soit son loup était trop présent car il ne lui donna pas une vrai réponse, il se contenta d'un grognement incompréhensible.

« Derek Joshua Hale, comment oses-tu grogner sur moi ! » cria Stiles d'une voix qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de son père à son goût.

Stiles pensait que Derek aurait presque pu avoir l'air surpris, en entendant son deuxième prénom, s'il avait su exprimer correctement ses émotions. Comment connaissait-il ce prénom ? Eh bien, Stiles n'était pas le chargé des recherches pour rien. Jackson émit un long gémissement, comme un chiot triste parce qu'on ne fait pas attention à lui.

« La ferme Jackson. » dit Stiles en accord avec le grognement que Derek émit en direction du sportif « Tu ne vois pas que Maman et Papa discutent ? »

Derek essaya à nouveau de tordre le cou de Jackson afin de lui briser la nuque, sans tenir compte de ce que Stiles venait de lui dire. C'est à ce moment que Stiles perdit le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que Derek ignore son avis alors qu'il était en face de lui. À cette idée, une partie de lui devint enragée au-delà de toute raison.

« J'ai dit non ! » rugit Stiles, en montrant les dents et en serrant les poings « Enlève tes mains, maintenant, Derek. »

C'était comme si la situation s'était inversée, même si Derek avait l'air de vouloir ignorer Stiles, son corps lui, bougea et il retira ses mains de la tête de Jackson, puis il se leva et se recula jusqu'à se retrouver devant Stiles.

Timidement, la main de Stiles vint se poser sur le dos de la veste en cuir de Derek avec gratitude. « Merci. »

Scott, Allison, Danny et Lydia arrivèrent dans la salle. Ils essayèrent de comprendre ce qui s'était passé en voyant les dégâts.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

Danny regarda bizarrement Stiles avant de murmurer quelque chose à Lydia. Il se calma seulement quand la rouquine hocha la tête. Stiles regarda cela d'un air confus.

Quand Jackson vit qu'ils étaient tous là, il se releva maladroitement et les regarda avec un air méfiant. Danny eut un petit sourire réservé en voyant son meilleur ami.

« Ça va, Jackson ? » demanda Danny avec un inquiet en s'approchant de son ami.

« Non… Non. » Jackson secoua la tête en commençant à reculer.

Le sportif semblait être de nouveau humain, mais il semblait toujours aussi méfiant.

« Jackson, ne… »

« Reste loin de moi ! » rugit Jackson, Danny se figea, « Barrez-vous tous loin de moi. »

« Nous voulons juste t'aider. » pria Scott, il avait l'air aussi motivé que quand il plaidait pour sauver la vie de Jackson à l'époque où il tuait des gens.

« Foutez-moi la paix ! J'en ai marre de vous. » siffla Jackson en prenant une posture comme pour se préparer à l'affrontement « Bande de monstres, vous avez ruiné ma vie. »

« Oh c'est bon, tu l'as fait tout seul. » ricana Derek « Tu m'as supplié de te transformer en loup-garou, ne te plains pas des conséquences maintenant. »

Jackson, même s'il avait l'air d'avoir peur de Derek, continua de grogner contre le loup-garou. « Je n'ai pas demandé ça ! Je n'ai pas demandé de devenir… cette abomination que tu m'as obligé à devenir. »

Courageusement, Lydia s'approcha de Jackson avec un air compatissant. La majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage de la rouquine.

« Jackson, » Lydia faisait attention à garder une voix claire et calme « nous savons que ça a été dur pour toi, ça a été dur pour chacun d'entre nous, mais nous devons affronter tout ça ensemble. »

Jackson ricana en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Depuis quand tu joues en équipe ? Il y a quelques mois, tu te plaignais pendant une demi-heure à chaque fois qu'on avait un projet en groupe. »

Le sourire de Lydia se figea et elle serra son sac dans ses poings serrés. « Les temps ont changés Jackson, j'ai changée. J'ai grandi et je pense que c'est ton tour. »

« Oh ouais, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, » ricana faussement Jackson, « ça va résoudre tous mes problèmes. Ça va m'aider à récupérer mon poste dans l'équipe de Crosse et me faire redevenir populaire. »

« Jackson ? » dit Danny inquiet en voyant que son ami commençait à devenir hystérique.

« Oh et sans oublier mes parents qui me haïssent encore plus qu'avant, maintenant, » dit Jackson avec un sourire malsain « ils m'ont dit que si je ne répondais pas à leurs standards, ils me foutront à la porte. »

Cette nouvelle information choqua tout le monde, sauf Derek qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé pour Jackson.

« Plus je serais loin de vous, mieux ce sera. » proclama Jackson, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Jackson, attends, parlons-en. » dit Danny pour essayer de raisonner son ami.

Jackson se retourna vivement et se moqua de son meilleur ami. « Va te faire, tu choisis ces ratés plutôt que moi, alors va au diable. »

« Il ne s'agit pas choisir quelqu'un, Jackson. J'essaie d'aider, que ce soit toi, moi ou ma famille. » protesta Danny.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne. » dit simplement Jackson avant de s'enfuir de la bibliothèque.

Le groupe garda le silence pendant un moment pour réaliser la situation.

« Je dois le suivre. » dit simplement Danny. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Non ! » dirent Stiles et Derek à l'unisson. Tous les autres les regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek, qui était figé à côté de lui, avant de se tourner vers Danny.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui pour l'instant, il ne nous écoutera pas. » lui dit Stiles.

« Mais Stiles il… » Danny se tut sous le regard intense que lui envoya Stiles (Stiles ne savait même pas qu'il savait faire ça).

« Il ne nous écoutera pas pour l'instant, tu as vu comment il a réagi. » démontra Stiles « Nous devons y aller doucement. Un pas à la fois. »

Stiles pouvait voir le conflit qui agitait Danny. Il avait déjà dû affronter ça et c'était nul. En y pensant, c'était comme si Danny était son reflet, c'était étrange. Stiles soupira, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire ensuite, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à son équipe.

Heureusement, Derek semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde et il alla dans son sens pour parler au groupe.

« Il est trop épuisé pour blesser quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, laissons cet idiot tout seul pour l'instant. » conseilla Derek avec un ton menaçant.

Même si aucun des membres du groupe n'aimaient ni ne respectaient Derek, ils acceptèrent son opinion puisqu'il allait dans le même sens que Stiles. Ensemble ils quittèrent la bibliothèque puis le lycée pour se retrouver sur le parking. Stiles se dirigea vers sa voiture avec Danny, ils étaient venus ensemble ce matin, mais Derek l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

« Nous devons parler. » déclara Derek sans même essayer de faire croire que c'était une question.

Stiles le regarda pensivement. « Hum, la dernière fois que je suis monté dans une voiture avec un type, j'ai fini par tiré dans le cul de quelqu'un. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour entendre le rire étouffé de Scott. Stiles aurait voulu faire un sourire à son ami qui avait les tripes de rire devant le regard de Derek, mais il était trop occupé à essayer d'avoir l'air innocent.

Derek grogna devant le visage de Stiles. « Fais-le et je nous jette tous d'une falaise avec ma voiture. Devine lequel d'entre nous risque de survivre ? »

« Oh je t'en prie, comme si tu allais broyer ta Camaro alias ta pénis mobile ! » ricana Stiles qui n'était absolument pas intimidé.

Apparemment Derek avait épuisé tout son stock de patience pour la journée et il jeta Stiles sur son épaule avant de partir en direction de sa voiture.

Stiles souffla et croisa les bras comme un enfant têtu. Alors quoi ? Il était un sac de riz ? Derek le déposa dans la voiture et il put fait un geste d'au revoir à ses amis avant que le loup-garou accélère pour quitter le parking.

« Alors, Sourwolf, de quoi veux-tu parler, juste entre nous ? » dit Stiles. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra à la fin de sa question.

Si Derek remarqua le changement, soit il s'en fichait, soit il considérait que ça ne valait pas un commentaire.

« Ta confrontation n'a pas fonctionné. » déclara Derek.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre « J'ai vu. Il faut que je repense mon approche pour la prochaine fois. Si nous sommes tous ensemble Jackson ne ressentira pas le besoin de m'attaquer. »

Derek devint tout blanc et ses poings se resserrent autour du volant comme s'il voulait le déchiqueter en petits morceaux.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas, il recommencera. » grogna Derek « Il est pourri gâté, Stiles. Il ne changera pas à moins d'y être forcé. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard suspicieux au loup « C'est-à-dire ? »

Derek jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Stiles avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

« J'ai déjà rencontré des gamins comme lui auparavant. Ils n'apprennent pas tant que la vie, ou quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux, n'utilise pas la manière forte. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire, » dit Stiles en plissant les yeux avant de jeter un regard accusateur au loup-garou « que tu veux le battre ? »

« Je veux lui inculquer un peu de bon sens. » corrigea Derek en hochant la tête.

Jackson n'avait retiré aucune leçon de ce dernier combat, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il avait été complétement irrationnel et qu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle. Une fois qu'il aura pris le temps de se calmer, il sera prêt pour une confrontation.

Stiles grogna d'une façon qu'il pensait être menaçant. « On a déjà parlé de ta violence, pas vrai, Derek ? Comment peux-tu… »

« Ce n'est pas ce dont je parle. » claqua Derek avec un grognement. « Je parle de discipline Stiles, ce gamin a besoin de discipline. »

« Ok, ok, je sais que Jackson peut être stupide, et egocentrique, et grossier, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit le tabasser. »

A ce moment-même Stiles savait qu'il s'enfonçait tout seul, mais il s'en fichait. Il était décidé à changer la position de Derek sur ce sujet. Un sentiment de protection l'engloutissait comme une rivière sans fin. Et il exigeait de lui qu'il se lève et se batte pour défendre ce gars qui avait été utilisé toute sa vie.

« En fait c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire. » répondit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles soupira et serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Derek non, il me faut juste une autre chance… »

« Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant c'est à mon tour. » le coupa Derek « Ce petit crétin a eu de nombreuses opportunités de revenir à la raison, et pas juste à cause de toi, et il n'a jamais rien fait. Le temps de la discussion est fini. »

Stiles avait entendu tout ce que Derek venait de dire mais il n'était toujours pas d'accord. Il n'avait jamais été une personne violente, il n'avait jamais utilisé la force pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Il était un orateur, tout le monde le savait et personne n'avait jamais discuté son besoin d'utiliser la parole pour résoudre les problèmes et c'est comme ça qu'il avait toujours fait.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Stilinski et Derek se gara près du trottoir.

« Tu dois arrêter de faire le difficile. » commenta Derek en lançant un regard énervé à Stiles. « Fais-moi juste… confiance. »

En fait ces quelques mots créèrent aussitôt une tension dans la voiture.

Stiles cligna des yeux en fixant la route devant lui, abasourdi comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek avait le culot, avait le toupet d'utiliser ces mots contre lui. Est-ce que ce gars essayait de le contrarier ? Parce que là on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'en faire un sport.

« Derek, tu es vraiment quelque chose. » Stiles secoua la tête avec un petit rire « Toi, le gars qui pensait vraiment que j'allais l'abandonner à la merci du Kanima dans une piscine, tu veux utiliser le mot en C contre moi ? »

Derek grogna en détournant le regard et il refusa de répondre.

Ce qui rendit Stiles encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il tendit la main et agrippa la veste de Derek pour rapprocher de son visage.

« Laisse-moi te dire un truc, connard, tu es la dernière personne qui puisse utiliser la carte de la confiance. » proclama Stiles avec fureur « Tu n'as confiance en personne à part toi. Tu n'as pas confiance en ta meute, et tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors pourquoi devrais-je avoir confiance en toi ? »

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

« …Quoi ? » murmura Stiles avec colère.

« J'ai confiance en toi. » répéta Derek sans vraiment avoir l'air de vouloir le faire. Il regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux pour essayer de lui prouver qu'il était sincère.

Si Stiles avait été plus faible, il aurait fondu sous ce regard. Ce regard si intense n'atteint pas juste l'esprit de Stiles, mais aussi son cœur.

« Il va me falloir plus que des mots pour te croire. » répliqua Stiles. Sa voix était douce mais ses mots étaient forts.

Stiles essaya d'enlever sa main de la veste de Derek, mais elle fut remise en place aussitôt par celle de Derek pour les remettre face à face. La main de Derek resta sur celle de Stiles comme si elles étaient faites pour être ainsi.

« Donne-moi une chance. » exhorta Derek doucement mais en gardant l'intonation de l'Alpha.

« Tu as déjà eu plusieurs chances dans le passé. » déclara Stiles en sentant sa volonté faiblir.

« Oui, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. » dit Derek en soulignant une chose dont Stiles ne se doutait pas « Fais-moi confiance pour être un bon Alpha. »

Stiles pouvait presque entendre le son de sa volonté qui se brisait en petits morceaux. Derek n'essayait pas de lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, il demandait (ou plutôt suppliait) pour avoir le droit de faire ce dont il avait besoin. Tout ce que Derek voulait, c'était une chance, une seule chance de prouver qu'il pouvait être un loup-garou digne d'être l'Alpha.

« Ok, » Stiles posa son autre main par-dessus celle de Derek « j'ai confiance en toi. »

Les yeux de Derek brillèrent d'une lueur qu'on aurait pu décrire comme joyeuse.

Fin du chapitre 10.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : « _Non, la conversation entre Stiles et Derek ne ressemble en aucun cas une discussion entre parents, ni dans la forme ni dans le fond. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais impliquer. (dit-elle en détournant le regard.)_

_Ne m'en voulez pas parce que Jackson se fait battre !_

_Ce gars est beaucoup trop borné pour entendre raison sans y être forcé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le bottage de cul est prévu juste pour ce cas-là, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude. Il sera bien du côté de Stiles et aura encore pas mal de moments difficiles après ça. Il va avoir besoin d'un stimulant plus puissant que le simple 'qui aime bien châtie bien' mais pas pour l'instant._

_Merci de me lire et de me soutenir !_ »

Publié le 27 05 2013


	11. 11 Le secret de Boyd

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Note de l'auteur : « _Quelque chose de nouveau va arriver dans ce chapitre. Ou plutôt on va découvrir quelque chose de nouveau sur un personnage dont je n'avais pas encore parlé dans cette fic. _

_Et aussi gardez bien en mémoire que si nous avons tout un tas de créatures dans cette histoire, elle restera principalement concentrée sur les personnages et sur comment ils vont devenir plus forts. Ce chapitre est centré sur les personnages._

_Merci à Wolf-of-the-North pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._ »

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette réplique ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 11 – Le secret de Boyd.

Stiles était allongé dans son lit et il grimaça en sentant les rayons chauds et brillants du soleil sur son visage. Il se tourna pour les éviter en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Stiles ouvrit un œil et jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en apercevant une grande silhouette dans sa chambre. Assit sur la chaise de son bureau, Boyd, Mr grand-sombre-et-baraqué lisait un livre. Stiles cligna les yeux pour se réveiller en continuant de fixer le loup-garou qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui.

« Salut. » dit poliment Stiles. S'il avait été davantage réveillé il aurait trouvé amusant le fait qu'il était habitué à voir un loup-garou dans sa chambre. En fait c'était perturbant de constater à quel point il y était habitué.

« Salut. » répondit Boyd, en lui jetant un bref regard avant de retourner à son livre.

Stiles fixa le loup-garou pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de commencer sa routine matinale. C'était le week-end, et comme tous les ados, Stiles avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée, mais il ne pouvait absolument pas le faire avec un loup-garou qui avait envahi sa chambre. Après sa douche, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain pour enfiler ses vêtements (il était sûr que Boyd ne le regarderait pas et qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que faisait Stiles).

« Que lis-tu ? » demanda Stiles en enfilant son tee-shirt le plus serré sans trop l'étirer.

« Le code des Alphas. » dit Boyd, en montrant la couverture à Stiles « C'est assez intéressant pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur les Alphas. »

« Il existe un livre entièrement consacré aux Alphas ? » demanda Stiles en se dirigeant vers son placard pour y prendre sa ceinture favorite. Apparemment le rôle d'un Alpha était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait remplir tout un livre sur ce sujet. Après tout ce n'était pas si diffèrent du métier de Sheriff ou d'un autre métier de commandement… pas vrai ?

Boyd lui jeta encore un bref regard. « Tu ne connais pas grand-chose sur les Alphas, pas vrai ? »

« J'en sais assez. » protesta faiblement Stiles. Il avait juste jeté un coup d'œil sur les quelques livres qui abordaient ce sujet mais les avaient jugés peu pertinent.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » dit Stiles, posant enfin la question qui aurait dû venir en premier quand il avait découvert Boyd dans sa chambre.

« Je suis le messager : ne t'approche pas de Jackson aujourd'hui. » le prévint Boyd en tournant la page de son livre.

Stiles soupirant en frottant sa joue. « Laisse-moi deviner. Il commence le 'Plan Bottage de cul', pas vrai ? »

La bonne réponse lui parvint sous la forme d'un autre regard de Boyd.

« Bien. » grogna Stiles, en laissant tomber ses mains en signe de défaite « J'ai dit que je ferais confiance à McGrincheux donc je vais juste le laisser faire. »

« Derek a dit qu'il allait donner à Jackson un entrainement digne de l'enfer. » dit Boyd en haussant les épaules, il avait l'air complètement indifférent « Erica et Isaac vont regarder. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient apporter des trucs à grignoter. »

Stiles ricana malgré le sérieux de la situation. « Ce que je sais c'est que Derek n'as pas intérêt à y aller trop fort sinon il va encore y avoir du tir dans le cul. »

Les lèvres de Boyd tremblèrent légèrement. Stiles pensa qu'il luttait entre le fait de vouloir montrer son amusement et le fait de vouloir rester impassible en toute circonstance.

« Oui j'ai inventé un nouveau sport. » déclara fièrement Stiles au loup-garou. Il en aurait dit plus mais son téléphone sonna.

« Danny ? » dit Stiles en vérifiant l'identité de l'appelant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Jackson ? » demanda aussitôt Danny.

Stiles soupira en sachant exactement comment Danny allait prendre tout ça. Après sa petite… discussion avec Derek dans la voiture, il avait envoyé des sms à tout le monde pour les prévenir que le loup-garou avait un plan qui pourrait fonctionner. Mais il n'avait pas expliqué les détails du plan.

Stiles regarda Boyd puis revint sur son téléphone. « Eh bien, nous avons entamé le Plan Andouille, je veux dire le Plan Bottage de cul. »

« Quoi ? »

Stiles arrivait très bien à imaginer l'expression de confusion de Danny à cet instant précis.

« Derek a décidé que Jackson avait besoin de se faire botter le cul pour le ramener à la réalité. » confessa Stiles avec exaspération. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ce plan mais il allait le suivre quand même. Stiles s'attendait à une explosion, une vague de bons sentiments à travers le téléphone. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un soupir soulagé.

« Oh ok. » dit Danny comme si le fait que son meilleur ami risque de se faire tabasser était un évènement anodin.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? » bafouilla Stiles.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda Danny. « J'aime Jackson comme un frère mais je mentirais en disant que sa tête ne mérite pas de se faire dégonfler. En plus, je sais que tu fais confiance à Derek donc je suppose que ça va bien se passer. »

Stiles se détesta quand il se sentit rougir en entendant ses mots, surtout en sachant que quelqu'un le regardait. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Boyd le fixait comme s'il était en train de l'analyser.

« L'entrainement est toujours à midi ? » lui demanda Danny avec un bâillement ennuyé.

« Non, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, la journée d'hier a été dure. » dit automatiquement Stiles en sentant son instinct de protection qui se réveillait « En plus, tu dois encore aller installer les cameras avec Scott comme je vous l'ai dit. »

« Stiles. » gémit pitoyablement Danny.

« Ne me fais pas ça, » le réprimanda Stiles « on a besoin de ses caméras avant que les grands méchants ne reviennent. Faites-vous aider par Allison et Lydia. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Danny par curiosité.

Stiles s'appuya sur le mur proche du bureau avec désinvolture. « J'ai une… réunion. Un truc entre chef. »

« Bien. » dit Danny avec un profond soupir « Ne te fais pas tuer. »

« Je ne promets rien. » répliqua joyeusement Stiles avant de raccrocher.

L'ado hyperactif regarda Boyd et remarqua qu'il n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis qu'il était là.

« Est-ce que ton père est une statue ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles.

Boyd renifla puis il se leva et glissa le livre dans sa poche.

« Je suppose que tu retournes chez Derek pour assister au spectacle ? » demanda Stiles, voulant garder un souvenir amusant de cette rencontre.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules pour montrer son indifférence. « Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea Stiles, il aurait pensé que Boyd aurait été ravi de voir cette 'séance d'entrainement'. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi pour rencontrer Chris ? »

Boyd eut l'air perdu et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et ce serait la première fois qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble, en dehors du groupe.

Depuis quelques temps, Stiles ressentait ce besoin d'apprendre à connaitre Boyd mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Bon d'accord, un rendez-vous avec un chasseur n'était peut-être pas la meilleure opportunité pour se rapprocher de Boyd, mais Stiles n'allait pas laissé passer cette occasion.

« Ok. » dit Boyd après un moment.

Stiles sourit, sans savoir pourquoi, il était impatient.

« Génial ! Je te rejoins à ma voiture. » prévint Stiles sachant très bien que Boyd ne pouvait pas descendre les escaliers comme si de rien n'était puisqu'il n'était pas supposé être là.

Stiles et Chris avaient tous deux convenu que le lieu de leur précédente rencontre serait le meilleur endroit pour parler. Le trajet jusqu'au parking de l'entrepôt se fit, comme Stiles s'y attendait, en silence. Boyd n'avait même pas essayé d'engager la conversation. Il était juste assit dans le siège passager en regardant la route devant lui.

Stiles essayait désespérément de retenir les milliers de mots qui essayait de sortir de sa bouche, il en tremblait presque. Même sans connaitre Boyd, Stiles pensait que c'était un mec correct, il voulait respecter son vœu de silence mais c'était dur. Sans mentionner le fait que Stiles ne savait même pas quoi dire à l'adolescent baraqué. Boyd n'était pas comme Derek, au niveau de la distance et du mystère. En fait il était simplement plutôt réservé, ne voulant pas parler et gardant tout pour lui.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi cherchait-il désespérément des amis ? C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait rejoint la meute de Derek et pourtant il ne semblait pas différent de celui qu'il était avant.

« Tu as raté le virage. » dit Boyd ce qui sortit Stiles de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles.

« Pour entrer sur le parking ? » proposa Boyd, en montrant l'entrée du parking qu'ils venaient de dépasser et dont ils continuaient de s'éloigner.

« Ah merde ! » grogna Stiles. Il tourna le volant et fit un demi-tour illégal au milieu de la route pour retourner au parking. Il y entra et se gara à côté de la voiture de Chris.

Stiles sourit, content de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le regard et croise les yeux écarquillés de Boyd. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à ce genre de regard et il considérait comme une victoire le fait d'avoir pu soutirer une expression à ce visage si inexpressif d'habitude.

« Observe. » affirma Stiles alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture pour saluer Chris. Boyd le suivit lentement, en restant quelques pas derrière lui.

« Chris ! Quoi de neuf ? » s'exclama Stiles en serrant la main du chasseur.

« Stiles. » salua Chris avec un de ses faux sourires.

Voyant que Chris regardait en direction de Boyd, Stiles les présenta. « Boyd, voici Chris Argent, extraordinaire chasseur et Chris, voici Boyd, silencieux mais mortel. »

« Un des membres de la meute Hale. Pourquoi il est là ? » demanda négligemment Chris, mais Stiles put voir que sa main se dirigeait lentement vers sa poche.

Stiles bougea et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Boyd. « Il est mon assistant pour aujourd'hui et il est mon ami. »

Les yeux de Boyd reflétaient ce qu'il ne pouvait dire verbalement. L'expression de son regard à cet instant en disait plus qu'il n'aurait pu dire en une heure entière de parole. Chris observa le loup-garou pendant un moment puis haussa les épaules. Il alla jusqu'à sa voiture puis ouvrit le coffre pour en sortir une mallette. D'un geste, il les invita à venir plus près.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. » dit Chris à voix basse, puis il soupira en secouant la tête.

« Parce que je suis un client payant et que vous savez que ces armes seront utilisées pour la bonne cause. » répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit la mallette, révélant ainsi trois pistolets automatiques Ruger avec les chargeurs rangés sur le côté.

Stiles y pensait depuis un moment. Lydia et Danny avait beau être très malin et doués pour la tactique, en cas de combat contre des créatures plus grandes et plus fortes, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Scott était un loup-garou et Allison et Stiles avaient des armes et un entrainement d'auto défense (de toute évidence, Allison un peu plus que Stiles). Stiles était le chef et il savait que c'était son boulot de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit capable de se défendre correctement tout seul. Donc il s'était arrangé pour pouvoir leur fournir les moyens de le faire.

Chris renifla. « L'argent n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne suis absolument pas à court d'argent. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le chasseur avec un air suppliant. « Dans ce cas pensez-y comme à une sécurité supplémentaire. Si Lydia et Danny peuvent se défendre tout seul, ils peuvent aussi vous aider à défendre la ville. »

« Rappelles-moi pourquoi je devrais faire confiance à une bande de jeunes avec des armes ? » demanda Chris « En dépit de ce que tu sembles penser, j'ai une conscience, gamin. »

« Chris, vous m'avez vu à la salle de tir avec mon père, vous savez que je suis très bon avec une arme à feu. » lui rappela Stiles « J'assure. »

« Et pour tes amis ? C'est pour eux que je m'inquiète. » rétorqua Chris « Je ne vends pas d'armes aux personnes inexpérimentées, c'est mauvais pour le commerce. Et c'est encore pire quand il s'agit d'adolescents. »

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Il aurait voulu être furieux contre Chris pour son refus, mais en fait il avait plutôt raison sur le principe.

« Et si c'était vous qui les entrainiez, ça vous irait ? » demanda brusquement Boyd.

Stiles sursauta presque quand Boyd parla, il avait presque oublié qu'il était là. Stiles se tourna vers le loup-garou en plissant les yeux, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je suppose que ça pourrait aller. »

« Bien ! » dit Stiles en sautant aussitôt sur l'occasion « Lydia et Danny pourront venir pendant l'entrainement d'Allison pour les armes. Elle nous a dit que vous faisiez un entrainement à part pour les armes à feu. »

« Evidemment, elle vous a parlé de ça. » dit Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles prit sa meilleure expression de chiot triste en priant tout ce qui était sacré pour que Chris se laisse attendrir. Apparemment ses prières furent entendues puisque Chris soupira bruyamment avant de tendre la mallette à Stiles.

« Garde les enfermés et vous n'avez pas intérêt à les utiliser avant l'entrainement. » ordonna Chris.

Stiles savait exactement ce que faisait Chris, il le testait. Il essayait de voir si Stiles allait désobéir et utiliser les armes sans entrainement. Eh bien, Stiles n'allait pas se laisser avoir. Il tendit la mallette à Boyd pour qu'il la porte puis il sortit l'argent correspondant au prix que Chris lui avait donné pour l'achat des armes et des munitions.

« Où as-tu eu cet argent ? » demanda Chris en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles sourit. « Je suis le seul petit-fils de mes grands-parents des deux côtés et mes parents étaient aussi enfants uniques. Je suis vraiment gâté. »

Apparemment Chris était d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui parce qu'il lui demanda seulement la moitié du prix (même si c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas vendre d'armes à un mineur en premier lieu).

« Au fait, » dit Stiles alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir « Allison vous a dit ce qui s'était passé à l'école ? »

Le visage de Chris s'assombrit. « Oui ma fille m'a parlé de cet… incident. Vous avez battu une de ces créatures. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « C'était complétement invisible et vraiment fort, Boyd était au première loge, mais j'ai eu de la chance et j'ai pu atteindre un point faible ou un truc du genre. »

Chris hocha la tête en semblant impressionné. « Mes hommes surveillent ces choses en essayant de trouver un rapport entre eux et la météo et l'environnement. »

Météo ? Maintenant que Stiles y pensait, quand les créatures avaient essayés d'enlever le grand-père de Danny, il y avait eu un grand coup de vent dans la cantine.

« Et pour le vent ? » demanda Boyd comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Stiles. Apparemment ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Maintenant que vous en parlez, il y a eu une recrudescence de vent ces derniers temps, » les informa Chris « et ça augmente tous les jours. Selon les nouvelles, le pire est prévu pour demain. Ça sera le plus gros coup de vent que cette ville n'ait jamais connu. »

« Peut-être que ces créatures paniquent parce qu'on a réussi à les blesser ? » proposa Boyd intelligemment.

« Nous allons surveiller ça, » dit Chris aux enfants en marchant vers sa voiture « je vous tiens au courant. »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles cligna des yeux « Je veux dire, bien ! Appelez-moi. »

Le chasseur eut une expression que Stiles considéra comme un sourire avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir. Surexcité, Stiles donna un coup dans le bras de Boyd. Il eut mal à la main mais il était trop heureux pour se plaindre.

« C'était génial Boyd, tu as été excellent. » Stiles félicita le loup-garou « Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir des muscles et un cerveau ? »

Boyd détourna timidement le regard. Stiles pensa même qu'il aurait pu rougir s'il avait eu moins de self-control.

« Je veux dire, tu es super. » proclama Stiles en le regardant d'un air pensif. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un gars comme toi devrait rejoindre une meute de loup pour se faire des amis. »

Boyd baissa le regard et Stiles pensa qu'il avait dépassé les bornes puis le loup-garou le regarda à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas un secret, ni quelque chose dont j'ai honte. » dit sèchement Boyd « Je suis asexué. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça, en fait personne n'y aurait pensé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on rencontrait un ado asexué.

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave, » Stiles leva les mains en signe de reddition « je peux comprendre. Tu me connais à peine. »

« Tu voulais savoir, » dit Boyd avec un haussement d'épaule « et je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« Mais les autres pensent que c'est important. » dit doucement Stiles.

Boyd prit un air mélancolique. « Je n'ai jamais été attiré physiquement par quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours été comme ça. »

Doucement, Stiles emmena Boyd jusqu'à la voiture, il voulait un endroit où s'asseoir pour eux deux.

« Ce n'était pas grave quand j'étais petit, mais en grandissant… » Boyd ne finit pas sa phrase sachant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer la suite.

Stiles savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Ça devait être un vrai enfer de se faire des amis pour un ado asexué. Tout ce qu'un ado disait ou faisait était lié au sexe en quelque sorte. Et même les médias encourageaient ce genre de comportement.

« Je ne voulais pas mentir et faire comme si j'étais intéressé comme tout le monde par le sexe, » dit Boyd « mais à chaque fois que j'en parle, soit les gens ne me croient pas, soit ils pensent que c'est une blague. »

« Donc tu as décidé de t'isoler en attendant de trouver des personnes qui t'accepterait. » finit Stiles à la place de Boyd.

Apparemment Boyd recherchait le contact avec les autres mais il n'y arrivait pas à cause de la compréhension limitée que les autres avaient de son asexualité.

« Donc devenir un loup-garou était ta seule option pour te faire des amis. » dit Stiles. Il n'arriva pas à retenir un petit rire. L'hyperactif fut surpris quand Boyd lui offrit un sourire en retour (et Stiles aurait voulu ajouter un sacrément beau sourire).

« C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre. » répondit Boyd « J'étais désespéré et seul et… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, confus. On aurait dit que Boyd voulait ajouter quelque chose mais qu'il s'en empêchait. Maintenant Boyd avait l'air mal à l'aise, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que Stiles souhaitait.

« Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi. » dit sincèrement Stiles en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Boyd prit un instant avant de faire un petit hochement de tête.

« J'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis. » déclara doucement Stiles.

Comme pour Isaac, Stiles commençait à ressentir un sentiment de protection envers Boyd. Malgré le fait que Boyd soit plus grand et plus fort que lui, Stiles éprouvait le besoin de s'occuper de lui et d'être présent pour lui. Il voulait faire partie de sa vie. Heureusement, Boyd mit sa main sur la sienne avant que Stiles laisse son angoisse parler.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup. » dit Boyd avec un grand sourire pour Stiles.

Fin du chapitre 11.

**XX**

A bientôt pour un chapitre plein d'action, de réplique culte et un léger début de Sterek (très léger).

Note de l'auteur : « _Saviez-vous que le prénom de Boyd était Vernon ? Je viens juste de le découvrir. _

_Donc… j'ai décidé que Boyd était asexué. Pourquoi ? Je voulais juste lui donner une vraie raison de devenir un loup-garou. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à avoir d'ami. Regardez Boy__d__, il est mignon, bien foutu, il a la tête sur les épaules et il n'a jamais eu l'air mal à l'aise en société. Il n'y a aucune raison qui fasse que quelqu'un comme lui n'arrive pas à se faire un seul ami au lycée. Je pense que s'il avait vraiment voulu des amis il en aurait eu._

_Et même dans ce cas, Boyd n'était pas dans une situation désespérée nécessitant de devenir un loup-garou et de changer complétement de vie._

_C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait asexué, je voulais qu'il ait une vraie raison de s'isoler, une qui justifie son choix. Je sais d'expérience à quel point les gens méprisent ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et comme c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un qui soit compréhensif._

_Je suis désolé si ça offense quelqu'un. Je n'essaie pas de dire que les personnes asexuées ne peuvent pas avoir d'amis ou quelque chose comme ça, juste montrer que c'était dur pour Boyd de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne, il était seul et il n'y pouvait rien._

_Et ne pensez pas que c'est la dernière fois qu'on en parle. J'ai autre chose de prévu pour plus tard._

_Merci de me lire._ »

Publié le 03 06 2013


	12. 12 Dure journée

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Elaelle : Pourquoi tu es en guest… sniff sniff, je peux pas te répondre directement … Il y a un peu de Jackson à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que tu changeras d'avis sur lui au fur et à mesure de la fic (pas tout de suite, il reste un connard pendant encore un petit moment ^^)

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 12 – Dure journée.

Malheureusement, la prévision du bulletin météo se révéla véridique. Cette nuit-là, aux alentours de deux heures, de puissants vents traversèrent la ville, emportant avec eux tout ce qui n'était pas fixé au sol. Les habitants étaient rassurés de constater que ce n'était pas un ouragan, mais le maire avait donné des ordres pour que les gens restent enfermés chez eux tant que ça durerait.

« On a toujours du courant, c'est déjà ça. » dit Stiles pour se donner du courage à lui et à son père. Son père regardait attentivement la télé.

« Ne reste pas près des fenêtres Stiles. » dit John d'une voix fatiguée en voyant son fils qui regardait à l'extérieur.

Stiles avait mérité cette remarque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une fascination silencieuse. Ils avaient déjà eu des grosses tempêtes mais rien qui ressemblait à ça. Cependant Stiles savait que ces vents n'étaient pas naturels, si Chris avait raison, tout ça était causé par les créatures.

« Stiles ! » dit John pour rappeler son fils à l'ordre.

« Hm ? Ok. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté de son père.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réseau. Il ne captait plus depuis le début de la tempête. Ça le rendait nerveux car il ne pouvait pas rester en contact avec ses amis.

« C'est bizarre, » dit John sans arrêter de regarder le bulletin météo à la télé « il n'y a ni pluie, ni éclair, il y a juste du vent. »

« Je sais. » répondit Stiles, en essayant de prendre un air naïf suffisamment convaincant.

John se frotta le menton en réfléchissant. « J'ai vécu ici toute ma vie, et nous n'avons jamais eu une météo aussi mauvaise à Beacon Hills. En fait, le vent empire de plus en plus depuis le début des enlèvements. »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son père, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être fier que son père fasse le rapprochement entre les enlèvements et le vent ou s'il devait être inquiet parce qu'il se rapprochait de la vérité. Il pouvait presque entendre les engrenages du cerveau de son père qui tournaient alors qu'il essayait de comprendre. Avec tout ce qui se passait ces derniers temps, la dernière chose que Stiles voulait, c'était tout expliquer à son père en une seule discussion.

D'un seul, un grand coup de vent toucha la maison des Stilinski avec la férocité d'une charge de taureau. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

John se leva rapidement et rassembla quelques objets. « Dépêches-toi, on va au sous-sol. »

Stiles avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la meilleure option sans savoir pourquoi, mais il n'arriverait pas à convaincre son père. Donc il le suivit et alla chercher des provisions dans la cuisine.

John alluma la lumière du sous-sol puis descendit ses provisions en faisant attention dans les marches. Leur sous-sol n'était pas vraiment un endroit sûr mais c'était toujours mieux qu'en haut.

Stiles était juste derrière son père et allait commencer à descendre les escaliers quand il crut entendre quelque chose dans le vent.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » murmura Stiles en se tournant lentement pour regarder l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. On aurait dit un long cri d'agonie.

Stiles hurla et lâcha toutes ses provisions quand la fenêtre du salon vola en éclats, puis il fut projeté contre le mur. La porte du sous-sol fut claqué et maintenue fermée par le vent. Maintenant il entendait clairement l'horrible oiseau qui criait devant la fenêtre.

« Oh merde. » grogna Stiles, en devinant ce qui se passait. Il se releva vite pour retomber aussitôt alors que le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait était broyé par une force invisible. Stiles haleta de peur à la vue du mur détruit. Il arriva à éviter un autre coup de justesse avant de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois.

« Stiles ? » Stiles entendit la voix paniquée de son père.

Entendant les pas de son père, l'instinct protecteur de Stiles se réveilla. Il courut tout de suite jusqu'à la porte pour la bloquer en mettant une chaise sous la poignée, un moyen efficace pour empêcher son père de quitter le sous-sol.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire avant de se faire projeter à travers la pièce jusqu'à heurter le mur du salon.

Stiles grogna en serrant son bras qui saignait à cause des griffures et il gémit quand la douleur le cloua sur place. Quand il entendit à nouveau le cri, il ne fut pas frapper mais il fut projeter à travers la pièce et alla percuter du matériel que son père n'avait pas eu le temps de descendre dans le sous-sol.

Arrivant à peine à ouvrir les yeux, Stiles regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver un moyen de défense. Voyant le pistolet au poivre Mace que son père avait mis dans le kit d'urgence, il l'attrapa avec son bras non blessé puis le pointa dans la direction d'où venait le cri. Stiles appuya sur la détente et dirigea le spray qui jaillit dans la direction supposée de la créature.

Stiles remercia toutes les forces puissantes qui veillaient sur lui quand il entendit le cri de douleur de la créature. Il tira encore une fois et continua d'appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose de gros qui tombait sur le sol.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de la créature qui apparaissait lentement. La créature était très… perturbante. Ça avait l'air humain, sauf pour le torse qui ressemblait à celui des oiseaux (mais il avait quatre ailes au lieu de deux). Sa peau était bleu foncé avec des cheveux courts de la même couleur et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux des insectes. Il avait une sorte de cicatrice sur la tête et Stiles supposa qu'elle provenait d'un précèdent combat.

Voyant que la chose commençait à reprendre ses esprits, Stiles attrapa un pied de la table cassé et il donna un grand coup dans la tête pour l'assommer.

Avant il y avait du vent à l'extérieur, même si le vent le plus puissant était à l'intérieur de la maison, mais dès que la chose fut inconsciente, le vent s'arrêta complètement.

Stiles jeta le pied de la table et s'autorisa un soupir soulagé.

« Stiles ?! Stiles, qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

« He bien, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps, » grogna Stiles avec une voix un peu gémissante en regardant la créature assommée, la fenêtre brisée et la porte du sous-sol.

Les choses n'étaient jamais simples pour Stiles Stilinski.

**XX**

Finalement les miracles existaient pensa Stiles en conduisant, avec une seule main, pour aller au repaire de Derek. Par chance, Stiles avait pu envelopper la créature dans les rideaux du salon et de la planquer dans sa chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte du sous-sol pour libérer son père (en prenant aussi le temps de changer de vêtement pour cacher ses blessures bien sûr).

Il avait expliqué à son père qu'un grand coup de vent avait brisé la fenêtre du salon et qu'il l'avait bloqué au sous-sol pour éviter qu'il se blesse. L'ado s'était pris une tape derrière la tête pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide et la promesse de se faire punir à vie s'il recommençait un truc du genre. Stiles ne promit rien.

Stiles arriva au repaire de Derek et étonnamment tout le monde l'attendait à l'extérieur. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait ni insulte, ni regard meurtrier entre les personnes présentes.

En regardant la meute de Derek, il vit Boyd qui lui fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut et Isaac qui lui sourit franchement. Erica ne bougea pas du tout, ce qui ne surprit pas du tout Stiles.

Voyant son ami arriver, Scott soupira et se leva pour aller le saluer dans sa voiture.

« C'était quoi l'urgence, Stiles ? Je dois vite retourner chez moi pour aider ma mère à nettoyer. » lui dit rapidement Scott.

« Attends ton tour. » dit Stiles au loup-garou en essayant de ne pas gémir en sortant de la voiture. Qu'importe ce qu'était cette chose, elle avait de sacrées griffes. Il avait bandé ses blessures du mieux qu'il avait pu mais la douleur revenait à chaque fois qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement avec son bras.

Cachant très bien sa douleur, Stiles alla jusqu'à Derek et le regarda avec impatience. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder.

Derek le fixa en retour, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler (ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude).

« Bien. » dit lentement Stiles.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Il dort chez lui. »*

« Avec les poissons ? »* dit Stiles en plissant les yeux.

Le haussement de sourcil de Derek lui expliqua ce qu'il pensait vraiment de cette phrase.

Stiles grogna. « Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais vu Le Parrain ? »

« Pas mon genre de film. » dit Derek en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est quoi ton genre de film, ce putain de Star Wars Holiday Spécial ?! » cria Stiles, en fixant Derek, car il lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir obligé à regarder cette abomination.

Derek se contenta d'un sourire satisfait.

« Tu es une horrible personne. » grommela Stiles.

« Je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit. ** » lui dit sèchement Derek. Stiles eut un sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Euh les gars ? On est encore là. » dit Scott, il avait l'air gêné de devoir leur rappeler leurs présences.

« Oh oui. » Stiles cligna les yeux pour sortir de son 'échange' avec Derek.

« Scott, soit un bon chiot et ouvres mon coffre tu veux. »

Scott sembla un peu insulté par la référence au chiot mais il fit quand même ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui m'a rendu visite ce matin. » dit Stiles avec un sourire forcé.

Derek lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable avant de se tourner vers la jeep.

Scott ouvrit le coffre et fit aussitôt un bond en arrière quand la créature qui avait attaqué Stiles roula de la couverture qui la maintenait.

Stiles observa son groupe et les vit tous faire un pas en arrière quand ils virent la chose inconsciente. Les membres de la meute de Derek n'avaient pas l'air mieux mais ils étaient plus tendus que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » siffla Scott en sortant ses griffes.

« Recule ! » rugit Derek. Il fit un geste à Boyd et ils avancèrent tous deux vers la chose.

« Scott, écoute-les, viens ici. » prévint Stiles à l'attention de son meilleur ami effrayé.

Scott retourna vers son ami alors que Derek et Boyd emportaient la créature à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Tous les autres les suivirent lentement. Dès que les portes furent fermées, l'enfer se déchaina. Une montagne de questions jaillit en direction de l'ado hyperactif, chacune arrivant trop vite pour qu'il puisse y répondre.

« Silence ! » grogna Derek avec un air encore plus énervé que d'habitude.

Tout le monde suivit l'ordre furieux de l'Alpha. Stiles se raidit quand il sentit le regard rouge se concentrer sur lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda lentement Derek en marchant vers lui.

Stiles essaya de hausser les épaules mais ne put en lever qu'une, à cause de sa blessure.

« Cette chose à débarqué chez moi et m'a attaqué. Je suis presque sûr que c'était elle qui causait tout ce vent ce matin. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Lydia qui feuilletait lentement le bestiaire et Danny qui était sur son ordinateur portable, sûrement pour trouver des infos sur la créature. Stiles leur avait dit de venir avec le matériel de recherche.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Isaac, en apparaissant soudain à côté de lui et en le regardant de bas en haut avec un air inquiet.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. « Je vais bien, pas de raison de s'inquiéter. »

Isaac plissa les yeux en voulant apparemment protester mais Scott lui coupa la parole.

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ? » demanda un Scott confus.

« Peut-être que c'est celui que tu as poignardé au lycée. » proposa Allison en serrant un peu plus son arbalète à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la créature. Elle vit la cicatrice sur le haut de la tête. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que Stiles pour avoir la chance de tomber sur une créature surnaturelle rancunière.

« Je pense que c'est un Friffon. » dit brusquement Danny, en lisant le contenu de la page qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Un quoi ? » dit Erica en haussant un sourcil.

« Un hybride Fée/Griffon. » ajouta Lydia qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion d'après son livre « Ils voyagent en groupe et ils ont la mentalité et les pouvoirs d'une fée… »

Ça expliquait l'invisibilité et l'enlèvement des personnes âgées.

« Avec le corps et la force d'un griffon. » dit Lydia en fixant ce qu'elle lisait désespérément.

« Comment l'as-tu vaincu ? » demanda Erica en regardant Stiles avec son dédain habituel.

« Avec le pistolet au poivre Mace de mon père. » dit Stiles en haussant une épaule ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Logique. Il est écrit ici que les Friffons ne supportent pas les plantes du genre Genus Capsicum. »

Se souvenant les leçons de son père concernant le spray au poivre, Stiles hocha la tête.

« Euh, quel rapport entre une plante et le spray au poivre ? » demanda Scott en se grattant la tête.

« Le piment de Cayenne fait partie de la famille des Genus Capsicum, on en extrait du Capsicum Oléorésine, qu'on utilise pour faire le spray au poivre. » expliqua Boyd, évitant à Stiles de se lancer dans une explication longue et compliquée.

Scott fronça les sourcils mais hocha quand même la tête, Stiles savait que ce geste voulait dire qu'il avait à peu près compris ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer. Un grognement sourd les empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le Friffon s'envola d'un coup, envoyant Allison au sol parce qu'elle était la plus proche.

Tous les loups garous se transformèrent pour se préparer au combat. Mais il n'en avait pas après les loups. Dès qu'il vit Stiles il vola vers lui comme un vautour sur son repas. Isaac se mit devant lui pour le protéger mais il se retrouva projeté au loin comme tous les autres par les ailes surpuissantes du Friffon. Le Friffon attrapa Stiles entre ses griffes et le projeta contre le mur de l'entrepôt. Stiles gémit en sentant ses bandages qui lâchaient pour laisser couler son sang.

Avec le grognement le plus féroce qu'il ait jamais entendu, Derek courut jusqu'à la bête et planta ses griffes dans le dos de la chose, déchiquetant sa peau comme du papier toilette pour essayer de le détourner de Stiles. Le Friffon n'y fit même pas attention, trop aveuglé par ses envies de vengeance.

Stiles entendit un « Allison, descends-le ! »

En regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Friffon, Stiles vit Allison qui pointait son arbalète sur la créature. Elle avait l'air perdue, elle respirait vite par la bouche et tout son corps tremblait.

Elle avait peur, c'était évident. Allison n'était pas encore prête pour ça, et Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le soit. Il vit le Friffon lever ses griffes au-dessus de son visage et Stiles suivit aveuglement son instinct : il prit son arme et tira dans le torse de la créature à plusieurs reprises. Le Friffon se figea et Stiles tira encore une fois.

Cette fois, même Derek s'arrêta. Le Friffon laissa échapper un horrible cri et toussa du sang sur le cou et le torse de Stiles. Stiles resta là, stupéfié, il ne bougea même pas quand le Friffon le libéra en tombant raide mort sur le sol. Personne ne dit rien. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Ils fixaient tous Stiles en attendant.

L'adolescent hyperactif devint sombre. Il avait l'impression d'être figé dans le temps, il n'arrivait pas à respirer par le nez, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le tremblement de ses mains, tout lui arrivait dessus d'un coup. Sans y penser, il baissa le regard pour regarder le Friffon mort. Il avait tué cette chose.

« Stiles ? »

Stiles releva lentement le regard vers Derek qui le fixait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude. Le loup-garou s'avança avec précaution vers lui. Stiles n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'il voulait faire (et pour l'instant il s'en fichait un peu). Stiles leva une main pour l'arrêter, et à sa grande surprise, Derek s'arrêta. Sans un mot, il s'enfuit de l'entrepôt et monta dans sa voiture.

**XX**

Pendant six heures, Stiles ne fit rien à part conduire autour de la ville. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de l'argent pour le carburant, ni du nombre de kilomètre qu'il ajoutait au compteur de sa voiture, rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il conduisait. Stiles pensait que c'était son esprit qui lui disait de se vider la tête mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se détendre, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était du sang, des coups de feu et un corps mort. Stiles essayait de se dire que ce n'était pas grave, que le Friffon était juste un monstre et qu'il avait agi en état de légitime défense, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Ça importait peu, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever ces sentiments horribles.

Il se faisait tard et Stiles savait que son père allait lui en vouloir à mort parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ses appels. Stiles conduit en direction de chez lui en essayant de tout bloquer hors de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un picotement à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » se demanda Stiles, incapable de lutter contre ce sentiment.

Stiles se gara le long du trottoir le plus proche, enleva sa ceinture et sortit de sa voiture. Ses pieds le dirigèrent tout seul dans une direction inconnue. Stiles n'avait aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, mais cette fois cela le soulageait. Sa dépression sembla passer au second plan quand son instinct de protection prit une nouvelle fois le dessus. Il s'arrêta en voyant quelqu'un sur un banc avec une valise. Le gars tenait sa tête entre ses mains dans une posture assez pitoyable.

« Mes parents m'ont foutu à la porte. » dit le gars, en relevant la tête. C'est alors que Stiles le reconnut, c'était Jackson.

Stiles cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer puis il marcha jusqu'au sportif et s'assit à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes. Jackson ne regarda pas Stiles.

« Dès que je me suis réveillé, ils m'ont jeté un sac à la tête et m'ont dit de partir. » dit doucement Jackson « Je savais qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, mais je ne pensais pas… »

Stiles ressentit un intense besoin de le consoler, d'être là pour le sportif. Il voulait l'aider de toutes les façons possibles.

« J'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'être une maman au fur et à mesure des jours qui passe. » se dit Stiles à lui-même.

Sans demander la permission, Stiles prit la valise de Jackson et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Hé, mes affaires ! » cria furieusement Jackson.

« Tu viens chez moi ce soir. » lui dit Stiles sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Jackson derrière lui que Stiles s'autorisa à sourire sincèrement pour la première fois depuis les six dernières heures.

Fin du chapitre 12.

**XX**

*Reference au parrain, je n'ai jamais vu le film (les films ?) et je n'ai pas l'intention de les regarder ! Donc si quelqu'un si connait et veut nous expliquer ce sera avec grand plaisir ^^ Sinon c'est une phrase du film, il parle d'un mec mort apparemment en disant qu'il dort avec les poissons donc Stiles sous-entend que Derek a tué Jackson ^^

Perso, je trouve cet échange trop mignon ^^

**Bon alors là, tous ceux qui ont regardé la série doivent reconnaitre ^^ Sinon c'est dans l'épisode 9 de la saison 1^^ En gros Stiles essai de convaincre Danny de les aider à tracer un sms pour trouver l'Alpha, sauf que Danny ne veut pas, et là Stiles remarque que Danny lorgne sur Derek (présenté à Danny comme étant cousin Miguel) qui essai des tee-shirts parce que le sien avait des taches de sang. Stiles en profite pour obliger Danny à les aider, et Danny lui dit qu'il est horrible et Stiles réponds la fameuse phrase, 'je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit' ^^ (longue explication mais j'adore cette scène, elle est sur youtube si vous voulez la voir ^^)

Note de l'auteur : « _Je sais que tout le truc avec le Friffon était un peu bizarre mais j'ai toujours été fan des créatures surnaturelles hybrides, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je sais que vous allez apprécier le prochain chapitre parce que je vais commencer à expliquer toute cette histoire d'Alpha Pair, sans parler des scènes Sterek à apprécier._

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 05 06 2013


	13. 13 Tout mignon

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : Voici la suite !

Sagahan : Voici le Sterek !

Sarah : Apparemment tu es la seule que ça dérange ! Pour avoir bonne conscience, j'ai essayé d'éviter trop de répétition de prénoms en utilisant d'autres qualificatifs pour ce chapitre ! Mais je ne promets rien parce que parfois je trouve que dire les prénoms est la seule solution pour savoir clairement de qui on parle. J'ai lu pas mal de fics où je devais relire les phrases 2 fois avant de comprendre de qui on parlait et je voulais éviter ça donc parfois je rajoute un prénom pour être sûre ! J'espère que tu continues quand même à lire ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Ce chapitre va être tout mielleux. Et on en apprendra plus sur la dynamique de la meute._ »

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 13 – Tout mignon.

En se garant dans son allée, Stiles vit que les lumières étaient encore allumées au rez de chaussée, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe.

Stiles prit son temps pour sortir de la voiture car il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se prendre un savon en entrant. Jackson l'imita en descendant du côté passager puis il fit attention à toujours rester derrière l'autre garçon. Tout le long du trajet, Jackson avait gardé les bras croisé et un air mécontent sur le visage, il ressemblait à un sale gosse comme ça, mais étonnamment il ne se plaignit pas.

Avec un profond soupir, Stiles sortit ses clés et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il allait insérer sa clé dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour révéler son père qui avait l'air vraiment furieux.

« A l'intérieur, maintenant. » dit John entre ses dents serrées en articulant lentement les mots.

« Nous avons un invité. » lui dit rapidement Stiles.

En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, John vit Jackson qui était figé derrière Stiles. Le sportif refusa de regarder dans la direction de l'homme plus âgé.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour une visite Stiles. » dit sévèrement John à son fils avant de regarder à nouveau Jackson. « Désolé fiston mais tu dois rentrer chez toi. »

« Il n'a plus de chez lui où rentrer. » confessa honnêtement Stiles à son père « Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait rester ici cette nuit. »

John grogna en regardant Jackson avec un air grave. Il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir montrer ses émotions mais il était tellement désemparé qu'il n'arrivait pas à le cacher.

Pourtant John ne pouvait pas laisser son fils inviter qui il voulait quand il voulait.

« Fils, on en a déjà parlé… »

« Papa. » supplia Stiles avec désespoir « Je t'en prie. Laisse-le rester cette nuit et on en parle demain matin, s'il te plait ? »

John regarda son fils avec un air confus. Pourquoi Stiles avait-il l'air si épuisé et si faible ? Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux conséquences habituelles de son hyperactivité. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, un truc qui s'était passé pendant son absence.

« Bien, » dit finalement John vu qu'il était lui-même fatigué. Il lança un regard sévère à son fils « mais nous en parlerons demain. »

Stiles hocha la tête et entra dans la maison avec Jackson, son père fut encore une fois stupéfait par le manque de réplique intelligente de son fils.

« Prenez des draps et des oreillers dans le placard. » dit John aux ados juste avant de bailler.

« B'nuit Papa. » dit Stiles avant de faire ce que son père lui avait dit et d'emmener Jackson jusqu'à la chambre d'ami.

« C'est là. » dit-il en allumant la lumière. La chambre était assez grande, elle faisait la même taille que celle de Stiles.

« Mon armoire est plus grande que cette pièce. » grommela Jackson en jetant sa valise à côté du lit.

« Tu veux dire ton ex-armoire. » claqua Stiles en lançant les draps et l'oreiller sur lit dans un geste de colère.

Jackson se tourna et cligna des yeux en le regardant, il n'avait pas l'air furieux ou choqué, il se contentait de le regarder.

« Désolé, » dit sincèrement Stiles, « la journée a été dure. »

Le sportif se contenta de grogner, puis il retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur le lit.

Stiles regarda tout autour de la pièce avec un air mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire.

« Donc, euh… »

« Va-t'en. » dit Jackson d'un ton bourru.

Stiles n'aurait pas pu être plus content de satisfaire son vœu, donc il marcha joyeusement vers la porte. En posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, il lança un regard rapide à Jackson puis il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

L'ado sursauta d'un coup quand la première chose qu'il vit dans le couloir, ce fut un loup-garou grincheux.

« Putain de merde. » souffla Stiles en mettant la main sur son cœur « Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ? »

« Tu y arrives plutôt bien tout seul. » lui répondit Derek en lui lançant son regard habituel.

Stiles ne se sentait absolument pas le courage de commencer une dispute avec Derek, ce qui montrait bien à quel point il était fatigué. Il essaya de dépasser le loup-garou pour aller dans sa chambre, mais Derek l'attrapa par la taille pour le remettre en face de lui.

« Tu es beaucoup plus doux que ce dont je me souvenais.* » commenta Stiles (plus pour lui-même que pour Derek).

Derek planta son regard dans le sien, Stiles avait l'impression d'être examiné au microscope. Il était si distrait qu'il ne remarqua même pas que l'Alpha avait remonté sa manche pour révéler le bandage de son bras.

« La prochaine fois que tu essais de cacher une blessure à la meute, » grogna Derek « je t'enchainerais à l'entrepôt. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Voyez-vous ça. Avant il y avait juste entrée avec effraction et rodeur pervers, mais maintenant on peut ajouter enlèvement et BDSM à ton CV. Tu t'éloignes de plus en plus des normes de la société, pas vrai, Sourwolf ? »

Wow, c'était la première remarque sarcastique que Stiles ait faite de toute la journée. Si ça ce n'était pas un signe qu'aujourd'hui avait été un mauvais jour pour lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Et bien sûr ce commentaire devait être contre Derek.

« La ferme. » siffla Derek avec un petit sourire « On s'est tous inquiété pour toi, surtout Isaac. »

« Merci de me faire me sentir coupable… » grogna Stiles « Quand et comment vous l'avez su d'abord ? »

« De rien. Boyd a remarqué tes grimaces quand tu es arrivé à l'entrepôt mais il n'a rien dit à cause du Friffon. » répondit Derek.

Stiles baissa le regard vers le sol et sa voix devint plus basse et plus triste. « Ouais, le Friffon. »

« Dont tu t'es occupé. » lui dit Derek avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Stiles sans prévenir.

« Hum ! » Stiles rougit quand les mains se resserrent sur sa taille puis il fut poussé contre le mur le plus proche à côté de la porte de sa chambre. Il frissonna en sentant le souffle de Derek contre la peau de son cou.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. » déclara Derek en faisant de petites caresses légères sur le cou de Stiles avec son nez « Ce Friffon était un monstre. Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il t'aurait tué. »

« Je sais, » Stiles n'allait pas prétendre que la vie de cette créature meurtrière valait la sienne « pourtant… »

« Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. » céda Derek en traçant des motifs sur le cou de Stiles à l'aide de son nez « La mort fera toujours partie de ce genre de vie, tu l'as fait comprendre à tout le monde aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Allison le fasse, elle avait trop peur, et même si elle avait pu tirer, je… » Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment finir sa phrase, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il essayait de dire à la base.

Stiles cria quand Derek le mordit au cou avec ses crocs pointus.

« Derek. » gémit Stiles sous le choc, il passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux de l'Alpha.

Derek enleva son visage du cou de Stiles pour qu'ils soient au même niveau. Une fois encore, le loup-garou le regarda dans les yeux et il sembla content de ce qu'il y vit. Stiles aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qui le rendait si heureux exactement.

« Tu es un vrai Alpha Filikos. » lui dit Derek.

« Je suis quoi ? Un Alpha Philippin** ? Est-ce que tu es raciste ? » Stiles plissa les yeux en regardant le loup-garou « En plus, je ne ressemble même pas à un Philippin. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stiles et de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Ok vas-y pars. » souffla Stiles en entrant aussi dans sa chambre « Moi je reste là. »

« Pour l'instant. » lui dit Derek avec un petit grognement avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

S'il y avait quelque chose qui énervait encore plus Stiles qu'un Derek menaçant, c'était bien un Derek énigmatique. Il savait que le loup-garou ne lui expliquait rien juste pour l'embêter.

« Qu'il aille se faire. » murmura Stiles. Il passa ses doigts sur la marque de morsure qu'il sentait dans son cou.

Décidant qu'il allait oublier tous ses problèmes jusqu'au lendemain matin, Stiles enleva ses vêtements à l'exception de son sous-vêtement pour aller se coucher. Mais dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il dû les rouvrir à nouveau.

L'hyperactif se leva en entendant un bruit. Non, c'était plus une vibration, un pressentiment. Stiles ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer ce que c'était mais ça résonnait dans tout son corps, ça l'appelait.

Il repoussa ses couvertures et sortit de sa chambre pour essayer de trouver d'où venait cette sensation. Il n'alla pas loin, seulement quelque pas après sa porte en fait, et il comprit que ça venait de la chambre où dormait Jackson.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste hésitant et passa la tête dans la pièce. Stiles regarda Jackson en pensant le trouver complètement endormi mais il ne l'était pas. Le sportif tremblait comme s'il était au milieu du blizzard, ses lèvres frissonnaient pitoyablement, et il avait le front en sueur.

« Jackson ? » dit doucement Stiles en essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même s'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider Jackson. Stiles se souvenait de moments semblables quand il était enfant et que sa mère était encore en vie. Quand il avait un cauchemar, sa mère venait toujours dans sa chambre pour le serrer très fort. Le fait de savoir qu'il était en sécurité dans les bras de quelqu'un faisait toujours partir les cauchemars.

« Oh et puis merde, j'ai eu une belle vie. » grommela Stiles en grimpant dans le lit à coté de Jackson et enroula ses bras autour de Jackson de façon à ce que le dos du sportif repose contre son torse.

« Il me semble que Maman me chantait des berceuses ? » pensa Stiles à voix haute. Il avait été tellement loin qu'il pouvait se permettre de pousser le bouchon.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter sa version améliorée de Hush Little Baby :

Chut, mon petit, ne pleure pas

Maman va te faire une tarte aux cerises

Si la tarte est trop grosse

Maman t'achètera un cochon

Si le cochon couine trop fort

Maman t'achètera un Ipad.

Si l'Ipad est cassé

Maman t'emmènera manger un steak

Si le restaurant n'a plus de place

Maman explosera cet endroit

Si la police emmène Maman

Tu seras l'enfant le plus cool de la ville

Alors chut mon petit, ne pleure pas

La meute t'aime et moi aussi. ***

Au moment où il arrêta de chanter, Jackson arrêta de trembler. Il avait toujours l'air perturbé et en sueur mais c'était un pas dans la bonne direction.

« Bonne nuit Jackson. » dit Stiles en baillant avant de poser sa tête à côté du cou du sportif et il laissa le sommeil l'emporter.

**XX**

A sa grande surprise, Stiles avait étonnamment bien dormi. Il pensait que ces rêves auraient été remplis d'horribles visions de Friffons et d'autres bêtes le poursuivant mais non, son sommeil avait été paisible. En fait, ça avait surement été une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Bien sûr ça voulait dire que Stiles devait être réveillé par un truc vraiment inhabituel.

L'ado rigola en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le bras. Il bougea son bras pour essayer de le faire partir mais la chose suivit le mouvement. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait cette fois-ci.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Isaac, accroupit à côté de lui et Jackson sur le lit, et il était en train de lécher son bras.

« Euh, mec ? Je suis pour les démonstrations d'affection mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? » hésita Stiles.

Isaac pouffa en remettant sa langue dans sa bouche puis il croisa les bras.

« Je soignais les blessures dont tu n'as parlé à personne. » Isaac le fixait sévèrement.

Stiles regarda son bras et remarqua qu'effectivement c'était mieux.

Il y avait encore des marques mais la peau était guérie et il n'avait presque plus mal.

« C'est génial, » sourit joyeusement Stiles au loup-garou « merci ! »

Isaac garda sa pose sévère, quelque chose qu'il avait appris de Derek apparemment.

« Ok, c'est bon, » céda Stiles « je suis désolé d'avoir caché ça à tout le monde, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Nous avions plus important à faire. »

« Plus important ? » répéta Isaac d'un air incrédule comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Stiles disait.

Stiles attrapa une des mains d'Isaac et la serra. « Ça n'arrivera plus, foi de Stilinski. »

« Ça vaudrait mieux. » menaça Isaac. Son visage sévère devint blanc quand il regarda à côté de Stiles.

Stiles tourna la tête et vit que Jackson était toujours dans ses bras et qu'il avait l'air plutôt à l'aise.

« Je suis sûr que tu te poses des questions. » rigola nerveusement Stiles en se montrant du doigt Jackson et lui « Jackson a eu une journée vraiment horrible, donc il est resté ici pour la nuit et je l'ai juste aidé à s'endormir. »

« Alors il restait juste pour la nuit. » dit Isaac et s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux il aurait juré entendre du soulagement dans sa voix.

« Je vais essayer de convaincre mon père pour qu'il reste tout le temps. » l'informa Stiles « Ça va être dur mais je pense que je peux le faire. »

« Merde. » grommela Isaac avant de s'éloigner du lit pour sortir par la fenêtre.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Stiles en voyant Isaac partir. Pourquoi partait-il aussi rapidement après avoir appris que Jackson allait peut-être rester ?

« La ferme. » grommela Jackson d'une voix fatiguée en se retournant.

Vous allez le trouver cinglé, mais Stiles pensa que Jackson avait l'air vraiment innocent dans son sommeil. Il n'essayait pas de se donner une image ou d'être quelqu'un d'autre, il avait l'air tout aussi vulnérable que tous les autres.

« Bonjour dormeur. » salua Stiles quand il vit Jackson ouvrir les yeux.

Jackson cligna les yeux de confusion avant de faire une grimace horrifiée. Il rampa pour s'éloigner de Stiles et finit par tomber du lit.

« C'est à cause de l'haleine matinale ? » demanda Stiles par curiosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?! » cria un Jackson déchainé.

« C'est pas ton lit, » lui dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « et je t'ai aidé à t'endormir espèce d'ingrat. »

« En me tripotant espèce de dégénéré. » ricana Jackson.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'étira puis sortit du lit.

« Ne prends pas la grosse tête, j'ai vu des physiques bien plus attirant que le tien. » lui dit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

Jackson se figea en comprenant où il était et dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

« Wow, ce n'était pas un rêve. » dit Jackson avec un rire qui sonnait faux.

Stiles essaya d'éviter de le regarder avec pitié, il savait que Jackson n'apprécierait pas.

« Tu pourrais aller te laver dans la salle de bain » offrit Stiles en ouvrant la porte pour lui montrer la direction « pendant que je nous fait un petit déj. »

« Peu importe. » dit Jackson tout bas en sortant la trousse de toilette de sa valise.

Stiles le regarda entrer dans la salle de bain avec un gros soupir. Il secoua la tête puis descendit dans la cuisine.

Sur le comptoir, Stiles vit une note écrite de la main de son père.

« Partis en urgence pour le travail, nous parlerons de la situation de ton ami ce soir. » lut Stiles.

« Bien, c'est mieux que d'en parler maintenant. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Il se frotta les mains et se prépara pour faire son petit déjeuner et celui de Jackson.

« Merde. » cria Stiles quand la sonnette retentit.

La porte fut ouverte avant même qu'il puisse l'atteindre et tous ses amis entrèrent dans la maison.

« Euh, entrez ? » dit Stiles avec un sourcil levé en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient tous là.

« Y a quoi pour le petit déj ? » demanda Scott avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Allison était juste à côté de son petit ami mais elle semblait ailleurs. Elle évitait de regarder Stiles et aussi de croiser son regard.

Danny le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir au comptoir de la cuisine pour vérifier un truc sur son ordinateur portable.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là ? » demanda Stiles par curiosité sans être en colère. Il était si dépassé qu'il se contentait de suivre le mouvement.

« Nous avons entendu une rumeur disant que Jackson était là. » dit Lydia en se tenant juste devant Stiles.

« C'est vrai, Jackson est là, lui et sa royale connerie. » répliqua sèchement Stiles en gardant un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Nous sommes venus pour vérifier et voir comment ça se passait. » dit Scott en se dirigeant vers le frigo.

Stiles se contenta de les fixer, pas du tout convaincu. « Vous vouliez juste sécher les cours, pas vrai ? »

« Carrément, » dit honnêtement Lydia « et j'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'on parle de tout ce truc d'Alpha. »

« Mon truc d'Alpha ou le truc d'Alpha de Derek ? » demanda Stiles en prenant une chaise pour s'assoir à coté de Danny.

« Ton truc d'Alpha. » répondit Lydia en posant son sac qui contenait les livres qu'il lui avait prêté. Elle lui sourit « Et je vois que tu as enfin accepté ton rôle, tu ne le nie même plus. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « J'ai fini ma phase de déni et maintenant j'accepte tout ce qui se présente. »

« Bien. » entendit-il dire Lydia « Oh et on va aussi parler du fait que tu as essayé de nous cacher tes blessures. Derek était si furieux qu'il a balancé Scott par la fenêtre. »

Stiles resta bouche bée et il jeta un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami. Son inquiétude se transforma bientôt en indignation et il se leva en faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière.

« Il a fait quoi ?! » enragea Stiles avec un grognement.

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait ce trou du cul arrogant, il allait lui tirer dans le cul et dans l'entrejambe. Jusqu'à ce que Derek jure de ne plus jamais recommencer un truc de ce genre.

Stiles grogna quand il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule. Il tourna la tête pour savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

« Qu'est ce… »

Sa mâchoire tomba quand il se retrouva face à sa propre image. Lydia tenait son miroir de poche devant lui pour qu'il puisse se voir.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient cent pour cent vert brillant.

« Surprise ! » dit Lydia avec un sourire diabolique.

Son hurlement retentit dans tout le quartier.

Fin du chapitre 13.

**XX**

Plus d'explication dans le prochain chapitre ^^

*Ben oui c'est un gros progrès pour Derek, il l'a gentiment prit par la taille pour le mettre là où il le voulait au lieu de le plaquer brutalement contre un mur/une porte/une voiture ^^

**En anglais Filipino donc ça ressemble vraiment à Filikos, on perd cette ressemblance à la traduction mais je n'ai pas trouvé comment remplacer donc, sauf si quelqu'un me propose une nationalité qui ressemble à Filikos, je vais laisser comme ça !

***Hush Little Baby est une comptine très connue en anglais. Stiles en fait une version personnelle. Si vous voulez la vraie version pour avoir l'air je vous invite à aller sur youtube ^^ Voici la version de la fic en anglais :

Hush , little jockie, don't you cry

Mama's going to bake you a cherry pie

If the cheery pie's to big

Mama's going to buy a brand new pig

If that pig continues to squeal

Mama's going to make you a bacon reel

If that bacon reel goes bad

Mama's going get you the new ipad.

If that ipad suddenly breaks

Mama's going take you out for steaks

If the steak restaurant is out of space

Mama's going blow up the whole damn place

If the police take Mama down

You'll be the coolest kid in town

So hush little jockie, don't you cry

The pack loves and so do I.

Note de l'auteur : « _Vous savez ce qu'il y a de mieux avec le fait d'écrire un personnage comme Stiles ? Vous pouvez leur faire faire et leur faire dire les choses les plus folles et ça aura l'air normal pour ce personnage. Je n'arrive pas à penser à un autre perso de Teen Wolf qui pourrait faire une version aussi tordu de 'Hush Little Baby' et ne pas être vu comme OOC. J'aime Stiles._

_Dans le prochain chapitre nous parlerons de tout ce truc d'Alpha. _

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 07 06 2013


	14. 14 Alpha 101

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : merci pour ta review ^^

Yume O'Brien : Merci pour ta review ^^ voici la suite !

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 14 – Alpha 101

« Putain, pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu que mes yeux devenaient verts ?! »

Stiles était au milieu de son salon et il enrageait. Il était positivement fou de rage, et c'était entièrement la faute de sa meute.

Lydia, qui étais assisse sur la chaise positionnée juste à côté de lui, le fixait dans une parfaite imitation d'un méchant de Bond.

« Je pensais que ce serait plus drôle de te le faire découvrir de cette façon, » dit-elle avec un faux sourire de toute évidence « et j'avais raison. »

Les yeux de Stiles luisirent d'émotion, mais même lui aurait été incapable de dire si c'était de la rage ou de la folie furieuse. Il se tourna vers les trois autres membres de la meute présents dans la pièce.

Étrangement, Allison refusait toujours de le regarder directement. Ça allait très vite devenir lassant.

« Je ne voulais rien dire tant que je ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivait, » répondit Allison en haussant les épaules « et puis Lydia m'a menacée. »

Danny avait refermé son ordinateur, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas finir les réglages de système de surveillance qu'il avait installé avec Scott. « Je flippais trop au début puis Lydia m'a expliqué toute cette histoire d'Alpha, et elle m'a menacé. »

La colère de Stiles se transforma lentement en incrédulité. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Lydia. Elle le fixait sans ciller. Ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne le savais pas ? » dit brusquement Scott. « Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Stiles se tourna et il vit son ami avec les mains pleines de friandises, Scott le regardait avec un air profondément choqué.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'tu pensais que je le savais' ? » demanda Stiles, son visage montrait son incrédulité. Il avait vraiment l'impression que son ami allait lui donner une réponse extrêmement stupide.

Scott haussa les épaules en s'asseyant à côté d'Allison sur le canapé. « C'est parce que tes yeux tournent au vert de temps en temps depuis que je suis devenu un loup-garou. J'ai pensé que tu avais des lentilles de contact bizarres ou un truc du genre. C'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises, mais la fois avec Boyd et Erica sur le parking, ça a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude. »

« A… plusieurs… reprises… » bredouilla Stiles sans réussir à finir sa phrase. La stupidité de tout ça allait vraiment finir par le tuer.

« Vous êtes tous malades ! » déclara Stiles en agitant ses mains autour de lui « Et si j'avais fait mes yeux d'Hulk devant mon père ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Je serais sûrement en train de passer des tests dans un labo à l'heure qu'il est ! »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles s'empêcha de penser qu'il avait pris cette habitude de lui. « Les seules fois où tu l'as fait, avant que toute cette histoire d'Alpha commence, c'était quand je me battais ou quand on parlait de combattre quelque chose. Et ça disparaissait si vite que j'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations. »

Maintenant Stiles était mal à l'aise. Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer un truc que tout le monde avait vu si facilement ? C'était inconcevable.

« Tu l'as fait de plus en plus depuis qu'on a commencé à rassembler la meute. » Scott lança un regard peu discret à Lydia « Je voulais te le dire mais Lydia nous a rejoint et… »

« Elle t'a menacé. » finit Stiles à sa place avec un soupir fatigué. Il commençait à comprendre les migraines que son père avait en entendant ses bêtises.

Lydia n'avait absolument pas l'air d'avoir honte alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

« Est-ce que tu vas devoir rejoindre les cours de gestion de la colère Stilinski en même temps que Jackson ? » dit-il avec les bras croisé.

Lydia eut l'audace de paraitre scandalisé en entendant cela. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Stiles, c'est juste que j'aime voir les gens souffrir. Est-ce mal ? »

Oui, oui c'était mal, mais Stiles n'allait pas lui répondre ça.

« En parlant de Jackson, où est-il ? » demanda Lydia en attrapant son sac pour en sortir un livre « Je voudrais commencer mais je déteste me répéter. »

Maintenait que Stiles y pensait, ça faisait longtemps que Jackson était en haut. Il devait prendre une douche et descendre pour le petit déjeuner.

« Jak-Jak ! » appela Stiles en montant un peu les escaliers pour entendre s'il lui répondait.

« Quoi ?! » lui cria Jackson.

« Descends, nous avons des invités à distraire. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Laisses-moi tranquille ! » lui répondit Jackson d'un ton rageur.

Si le sportif avait eu l'air dépressif ou triste, il aurait obéit à sa demande. Mais d'après le ton de sa voix, il faisait juste sa tête de mule pour le plaisir d'être borné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes des pornos ? » ricana Stiles. Il appréciait un peu trop cette situation « On en a déjà parlé. »

Stiles sentit plutôt qu'il n'entendit les pas de Jackson alors qu'il quittait sa chambre pour se diriger vers lui. Le sportif le regardait d'un air enragé du haut de l'escalier.

Et wow, il portait un simple tee-shirt blanc et un jean. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu habillé aussi simplement.

« Tu n'as jamais appris le concept de fermer sa gueule ? » souffla Jackson « Ça ferait des merveilles pour ta vie sexuelle inexistante. »

« Ma bouche est une des choses qui sont attirantes chez moi. » protesta Stiles en faisant la moue « Maintenant descends et dit bonjour à tes nouveaux camarades de jeu. »

« Je ne veux pas voir un seul de ces ratés. » souffla-t-il en croisant les bras comme un enfant récalcitrant.

Stiles cligna des yeux puis lui fit un sourire compréhensif. Il alla jusqu'au sportif et passa un bras autour de lui.

« Tu sais qu'il ne te déteste pas, pas vrai ? » dit Stiles avant que Jackson puisse commenter le contact non désiré avec son bras. « Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi pendant tout ce temps. »

Jackson le regarda avant de détourner les yeux. « La ferme. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. » lui dit sérieusement Stiles « Nous voulons que tu sois avec nous, un membre de notre meute. Nous pensons à toi Jackson. »

« C'est trop mignon. Dans quelle série familiale du dimanche as-tu trouvé cette réplique ? » répliqua intelligemment le sportif.

Il utilisait le sarcasme come mécanisme de défense. C'était exactement ce que lui aurait fait, pensa Stiles.

« Tu as raison, parions sur ce que je dis. » dit-il en haussant un sourcil « Viens en bas avec moi et je pari que tu ne verras pas un seul regard noir dirigé vers toi. »

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien.

« Allez, viens. » dit doucement Stiles en le tirant dans les escaliers par la main.

Jackson autorisa le contact jusqu'au moment où ils furent dans le champ de vision des autres (Stiles était surpris que ça ait duré aussi longtemps).

Avec un regard vide, Jackson jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce le temps de repérer les quatre personnes présentes. Ils ne lui jetaient pas de regards noirs et n'avaient pas l'air curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, ils le regardaient simplement.

Danny poussa un soupir et les choses redevinrent normales.

« Jackson, tu pourrais arrêter de rester là comme l'idiot que tu es et prendre un siège quelque part ? »

« Oui s'il te plait. » acquiesça Lydia en posant sa main sur son front « Ta présence me donne déjà assez mal au crâne. »

Allison et Scott hochèrent tous les deux la tête en entendant le commentaire de Lydia.

Stiles donna une tape dans le dos de Jackson pour le guider vers le canapé afin qu'ils s'y assoient ensemble. Il aurait juré avoir vu un petit sourire sur le visage de Jackson quand il tourna le dos au groupe, mais il mit ça de côté pour l'instant.

« Bien, Lydia, on t'écoute. » proclama Stiles une fois assit.

« Ok. » dit-elle en tournant les pages du livres jusqu'à arriver au marque-page « On va commencer par les bases. L'Alpha est le chef incontesté de la meute et en utilisant certains moyens, il peut obliger les membres de la meute à se soumettre à lui. »

Stiles dû se retenir très fort pour ne pas s'esclaffer bruyamment. Étant donné toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé face aux yeux rouges de l'enfer de Derek, il savait que ce pouvoir était puissant.

« Stop, je n'ai jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? » demanda brusquement Stiles en s'inquiétant tout de suite. Il regarda attentivement ses amis. « Je ne vous ai pas forcé à faire des choses que vous ne vouliez pas ? Je ne vous ai pas obligé à rejoindre la meute, pas vrai ? »

« Calmes-toi espèce de cinglé, » dit sèchement Lydia « tes pouvoirs d'Alpha ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

Ses pouvoirs ? Euh, Stiles allait devoir s'habituer à ça. Il avait passé tellement de temps à être l'humain de service qu'il s'était toujours représenté ainsi.

« Revenons maintenant là où nous en étions avant cette grossière interruption. » dit Lydia en plissant les yeux en regardant tous ceux qui était présents dans la pièce comme si elle les mettait au défi de dire quelque chose. Elle continua seulement quand elle fut sûre que tout le monde écoutait en silence. « Il y a deux types d'Alpha, l'Epithetikos et le Filikos. »

Filikos ? Stiles se souvenait que Derek l'avait appelé comme ça la nuit dernière, ce n'était pas un mot qu'on pouvait oublier facilement.

« L'Alpha Epithetikos est l'Alpha traditionnel aux yeux rouges, » expliqua-t-elle « il représente l'aspect sauvage du loup-garou. Fier, sévère et dur, l'Alpha Epithetikos instaure l'ordre dans la meute. »

« On dirait que tu lis une pub. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles.

« Les Alphas sont-ils choisis ou désignés ? » demanda Danny « C'est comme pour les rois ? C'est le premier enfant né ou le premier né mâle qui devient l'Alpha ? »

« Il n'y a pas de condition de ce genre pour les rôles chez les loups-garous. » lui expliqua Lydia comme si elle avait étudié le sujet toute sa vie « Les Alphas sont choisis par la chance, surtout chez les loups-garous nés. Celui qui nait avec les yeux de l'Alpha devient l'Alpha pour cette génération. »

« Mais tuer un Alpha peut transformer en Alpha. » ajouta Allison en prenant une bouchée dans la pomme qu'elle s'était fait apportée par Scott.

« Cependant je pense que c'est assez rare. » intervint Stiles « Les Epithetikos et les Filikos sont supposés être des BAMF* qui peuvent supprimer toute une meute en une seconde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lydia haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Il n'est pas rare qu'un Epithetikos doive se battre pour assurer sa position mais aucun membre d'une meute n'irait combattre leur Alpha Filikos. »

« Vraiment ? » couina Stiles. Il regarda tout le monde dans la pièce et s'arrêta sur Jackson qui fronçait les sourcils en le regardant. « Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi ? Il y a une si grande différence entre les Epithetikos et les Filikos ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Lydia avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau pour pouvoir continuer « Alors que les Epithetikos créent l'ordre dans la meute, les Filikos y instaure la loyauté, l'Alpha aux yeux verts. Ils sont compatissants et plus protecteurs que l'Epithetikos à l'égard de la meute. Ce sont eux qui vont nourrir, parler, passer du temps et même faire des câlins la nuit avec les membres de la meute. »

Tout le reste de la meute remarqua que Stiles et Jackson évitaient méticuleusement de se regarder l'un l'autre. Par chance, ils se sentaient d'humeur sympa et ils décidèrent de laisser passer pour l'instant.

« Donc le Filikos représente l'attache émotionnelle de la meute. » dit Scott en jetant un bref regard à son meilleur ami.

« Ouaip » dit Lydia en fermant le livre qu'elle tenait avant de sourire à Stiles « après tout qui tuerais sa propre mère ? »

Stiles couina puis resta bouché bée. Il fut encore plus abasourdi quand Scott rigola en voyant sa détresse.

« Je proteste ! » s'exclama Stiles « Je ne suis et ne serais, ni maintenant ni jamais, la mère de qui que ce soit. Je suis un mec, merde ! »

Danny commença soudainement à tousser, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Je pense que je suis malade. » dit faiblement Danny entre deux quintes de toux. Puis il émit des bruits comme s'il s'étouffait avec quelque chose.

Stiles eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux reprirent encore une fois leur couleur verte, et il se dirigea tout de suite vers Danny pour lui passer un bras autour des épaules. « Oh mon Dieu ! Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin ! Quelqu'un a appelé un médecin ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore appelé de médecin ? »

La toux de Danny se transforma d'un coup en rire et il révéla un grand sourire quand il retira la main de devant son visage.

« Non, tu n'as pas fait ça… » Stiles écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il les regarda tous pour ne voir que des visages amusés. « Non, tu ne viens pas de me faire ça. J'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir ! »

« Tu as cru qu'il allait mourir parce qu'il a toussé pendant deux secondes ? » demanda brillamment Jackson avec les yeux plissés.

Maintenant Stiles commençait à ressembler à un sapin de noël avec son rougissement et ses yeux verts.

L'hyperactif toussa bruyamment alors que Danny se rasseyait, puis il fit de même. « Donc à propos de devenir un Filikos, comment en suis-je devenu un ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas un loup-garou et je n'en ai pas tué non plus. »

Lydia feuilleta un autre de ses livres avant de répondre à la question. « Tu n'as pas à tuer un Filikos pour en devenir un. Les humains ont la possibilité de devenir un Alpha Filikos exactement comme les loups-garous. Le seul truc c'est qu'il faut une mise en contact avec des loups-garous pour activer les capacités d'Alpha. Les humains peuvent aussi être des Alphas Epithetikos, mais c'est extrêmement rare étant donné le caractère inhumain et sauvage qu'implique ce rôle. »

« Donc n'importe qui peut devenir un Alpha Filikos ? » demanda Stiles en se demandant pourquoi il avait été 'choisi'.

« C'est une question de chance comme pour les Alphas Epithetikos. » Lydia haussa les épaules « Crois-le ou non mais tu es né pour commander. »

« Hum. » Stiles se frotta le menton en réfléchissant « Je me demande si c'est pour ça que Peter a offert de me transformer. »

« Quoi ? » dit Scott en se levant de son siège. « Peter à proposer de te transformer ? »

« Oups. » Stiles se frappa le front. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé ?! » grogna Scott « Tu gardes toujours des secrets. »

« Non pas du tout. » protesta Stiles faiblement « Je n'aime pas que les gens s'inquiètent pour des choses sans importance sur le moment. Le fait que oncle Peter devienne un peu trop proche n'était pas quelque chose qui vous concernait sur le moment. »

A ce moment, Scott n'avait pas du tout l'air apaisé par l'explication, en fait il avait l'air encore plus énervé.

« Je suppose que tu as utilisé la même logique à l'entrepôt avec le Friffon ? » devina Danny avec un regard sévère pour Stiles « Désolé de te décevoir mais cacher tes blessures risque seulement d'empirer les choses. »

Stiles allait répondre quand il vit encore Alison baisser le regard. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Ça suffit. » clama soudainement Stiles en bondissant de son siège pour aller s'assoir à côté d'Allison. Il ne dit rien pour l'instant, il se contenta de la regarder d'un air sévère, avec les bras croisés.

Allison regardait tout autour d'elle avec un air mal à l'aise, elle semblait complètement perdue.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Allison ? » demanda Stiles avec un sourcil levé « Tu évites de me regarder depuis que tu es arrivée. Je suis vraiment si hideux ? »

« Oui. » répondit tout de suite Jackson.

Allison évita son regard à nouveau. « C'est rien. C'est juste toute cette histoire de Friffon. »

Stiles cligna des yeux en la regardant.

« J'aurais dû tirer quand je le pouvais. » dit Allison en passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir. « Je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. »

« Hé, maintenant ça suffit. » ordonna Stiles en secouant son épaule « Je suis content que tu n'aies pas tiré, c'est une bonne chose. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

Allison secoua la tête en gardant le silence.

« Ça veut dire que tu as gardé ton humanité, ça veut dire que tu n'appartiens pas à cette catégorie diabolique de chasseurs qui tirent d'abord. » Stiles lui fit un sourire d'encouragement « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Allison, et aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait que tu changes. »

« …Vraiment ? » demanda Allison avec un petit sourire.

Allison se tourna en sentant que Scott passait un bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter, ce geste l'aida à se détendre.

« Hé, où est mon amour ? » Stiles tendit les bras dans un geste d'attente « Donnes-moi un peu d'amour ma fille. »

Allison rigola et elle le serra contre elle, aussi fort qu'il la serrait. Stiles sourit contre son épaule en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

« Et ceci est une des nombreuses raisons qui expliquent qu'un Alpha Filikos soit si attirant pour un Alpha Epithetikos. » dit brutalement Lydia.

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles en la regardant avec un air désespéré car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Je suis impatiente de voir la phase de séduction entre toi et ton Epithetikos. » dit Lydia avec un sourire.

« Quoi ?! » Stiles la fixait, complétement choqué et horrifié.

« Je t'en dirais bien davantage mais tu n'es pas le seul à penser que Derek doit faire sa part de boulot. » souffla Lydia en reposant son livre « Maman, j'ai faim. Y a quoi à manger ? »

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il était bien trop occupé à être pétrifié.

Qu'était devenue sa vie ?

**XX**

Une paire d'heure plus tard, une épique bataille de regard avait lieu dans le salon des Stilinski.

Ou plutôt, c'était une bataille épique pour Stiles, John avait plutôt l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Je n'accepterais pas un 'non'. » dit fermement Stiles.

« Stiles… »

« Il a besoin d'un endroit où rester et il n'a nulle part d'autre. »

« Stiles… »

« Je vais faire une fugue si tu ne… »

« Genim ! » s'exclama John, ce qui fit aussitôt taire Stiles.

Il fixait son père avec un air horrifié. « Papa, comment oses-tu ? »

« Tu m'as obligé fiston. » John haussa les épaules. « Maintenant, comme j'essayais de te le dire, je pense que nous devrions accorder une semaine d'essai à Jackson pour voir comment ça se passe. »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles sourit et tapa dans ses mains joyeusement.

John hocha la tête et son visage s'assombrit. « Je suis passé voir les Whittemore. Ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de Jackson pour l'instant en dépit de tous mes efforts. Ils ont l'air d'en avoir assez de lui. »

Stiles soupira bruyamment. Il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre les détails pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet là tout de suite.

« Et où est-il, d'abord ? » demanda John en regardant autour de lui comme si Jackson allait sortir d'un coin.

« Il tond la pelouse. » l'informa Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il avait dit à Jackson que s'il voulait rester il allait devoir participer aux travaux de la maison. Il avait refusé bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui fasse remarquer que le seul autre endroit où il pourrait vivre, c'était avec Derek. Inutile de dire qu'il avait accepté les corvées.

« Ce gamin sait tondre la pelouse ? » demanda John en levant un sourcil.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr qu'il sait, papa. Je suis étonné de t'entendre sortir ce genre de préjugé comme quoi les enfants riches ne savent rien faire. »

« Stiles ! » cria Jackson en arrivant avec un air frustré « La tondeuse ne marche pas. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. La tondeuse était quasi neuve, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

« Je l'ai démarré come tu l'as dit mais elle ne fait rien. » souffla Jackson d'une voix furieuse « Elle reste là comme si elle voulait que je la pousse ou un truc du genre. »

Stiles et John échangèrent un regard puis ils se passèrent une main sur le visage à l'unisson.

Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Fin du chapitre 14.

**XX**

Voilà les fameuses explications concernant les différentes occasions où Stiles avait le droit à des regards étranges des membres de la meute ^^ et aussi la raison pour laquelle Derek était si content en le regardant dans les yeux ^^ et la raison pour laquelle Isaac l'appelle Green Lantern ^^

Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à relire depuis le début pour retrouver tous les moments où les yeux de Stiles sont devenus verts ^^

*BAMF : Bad Ass Mother Fucker, en gros quelqu'un qui est cool, qui assure… Je n'ai pas trouvé de bonne traduction en français !

Note de l'auteur : « _Epithetikos veut dire agressif, Filikos veut dire amicale. Je suis désolée si ces significations ne sont pas correctes au sens strict, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en grec pour agressif et amical._

_J'espère que mon explication vous convient, je sais que j'ai fait un raccourci facile en disant qu'il fallait être un Alpha né pour être un Alpha mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé étant donné le peu qu'on sait sur les Alphas._

_Et ne pensez pas que les explications sont finies, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas vous surcharger d'informations pour l'instant._

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 12 06 2013


	15. 15 Bonding time

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ et votre patience ^^

Njut : j'espere que le passage Sterek te plaira ^^

yume o'brien : voici la suite ^^ j'espere que tu vas revenir pour la lire (pauvre blague je sais désolée, je sors …)

Claara : Non je te rassure je n'ai pas abandonné, j'ai juste été super occupée … Il y encore plus de rebondissements dans les prochains chapitres ^^

Sincèrement désolée pour l'attente …

Je sens que vous allez encore détester Jackson dans ce chapitre ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 15 – Cookie bonding*.

« C'est débile ! » déclara Jackson.

« C'est pour apprendre à se connaitre** ! » s'exclama joyeusement Stiles.

Jackson fit une grimace de dégout. « Je ne veux pas apprendre à te connaitre. »

Trop tard pour ça, se dit Stiles. En effet Jackson avait encore eu des problèmes durant la nuit dernière et Stiles avait dû le calmer en lui faisant des câlins pour qu'il puisse dormir correctement. Evidemment, il avait été assez malin pour partir avant que le sportif se réveille, mais ça comptait quand même dans le temps passé ensemble pour faire connaissance (même si Jackson n'était pas au courant).

« Pourquoi diable doit-on faire des cookies ? » demanda Jackson en montrant les ingrédients comme s'ils étaient ses ennemis mortels.

« Parce que c'est un bon moyen de tendre le rameau d'olivier de la confiance et de la foi et de casser les brindille du mécontentement. » proclama Stiles avec une moue.

Jackson fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

Stiles savait ce qu'il faisait mais il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler. Jackson n'avait pas parlé de ses parents, ni de sa mise à la rue depuis qu'il était arrivé, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Ça se voyait que ça le touchait mais il refusait d'en parler à qui que ce soit et ça, c'était un problème.

A chaque fois que Stiles se sentait mal parce qu'il avait passé une sale journée à l'école, sa mère et lui faisait des cookies ensemble. C'étaient toujours des cookies, elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils amenaient les gens à s'exprimer mieux que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Bien, » Stiles claqua dans ses mains « le four est préchauffé et les grilles du four sont recouvertes de papier cuisson. Commençons les choses intéressantes. »

« Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ? » soupira Jackson comme si cuisiner était la pire chose qu'il ait eu à faire de toute sa vie.

« Parce que je t'ai dit que je ferais tes corvées à ta place. » lui rappela Stiles avant de lui montrer un bol « Maintenant mets l'œuf dans le bol. »

Jackson fit ce qui lui était demandé, il prit l'œuf et le posa dans le bol encore dans sa coquille. Il regarda ensuite Stiles pour attendre les instructions.

N'ayant pas entendu de craquements, Stiles releva les yeux de la recette des cookies du livre de sa mère pour regarder Jackson.

« Non, Jackson. » Stiles ricana « Je voulais dire casse l'œuf et mets le dans le bol. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. » dit Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel. Le sportif prit l'œuf, le cassa en le serrant dans son poing et lâcha l'œuf et les bouts de coquille dans le bol.

Stiles grimaça. Il alla jusqu'au comptoir, prit le bol, jeta son contenu à la poubelle, lava le bol, et le replaça devant Jackson.

« Comme ça. » dit Stiles en prenant un autre œuf. Il cassa doucement l'œuf sur le bord du bol et le fit glisser doucement dans le bol.

Jackson le regarda avec un sourcil levé mais il détourna vite le regard car il ne voulait pas montré qu'il était impressionné.

« A toi. » lui dit Stiles en lui tendant un bol identique.

Avec rancune, Jackson prit un autre œuf et l'amena au bol. Il le frappa fort contre le bol, et le contenu de l'œuf se répandit dans et à côté du bol sur le comptoir.

« C'est de la merde cet œuf. » siffla Jackson, en essuyant ses mains dans un geste rageur.

Stiles secoua la tête en souriant pour lui-même. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

« Non. » dit rapidement Jackson mais il ne fit rien pour arrêter Stiles quand il se rapprocha de lui.

Attrapant un autre œuf, il prit Jackson par la main pour le guider.

« Comme ça. » dit gentiment Stiles quand ils réussirent à casser l'œuf correctement.

Jackson émit un petit bruit pour lui dire qu'il avait compris.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres ingrédients, le beurre et la cassonade, furent rajouté dans le bol.

« Ça n'a pas l'air bon. » se plaignit Jackson.

« C'est pour ça que nous devons mélanger. » dit Stiles en roulant ses yeux. Il sortit un mixeur pied de poule*** du placard.

« Donne-moi ça, » dit Jackson en le lui prenant des mains « je peux le faire tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Stiles leva les mains en signe de reddition et fit un pas en arrière. « Ok. »

Jackson alluma le mixeur à pleine puissance et le plongea dans le bol. En une demi-seconde, il fut aspergé par le contenu du bol.

Jackson émit un grondement furieux puis il tourna sa tête recouverte de bouillie vers l'ado hyperactif qui était de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Stiles avait un sourire innocent mais ses lèvres tremblaient et Jackson comprit.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide. » dit Stiles en haussant doucement les épaules.

Jackson grogna en essuyant la bouillie de son visage avec sa main pour la balancer sur Stiles. Heureusement il bougea à temps pour l'éviter mais il en reçu quand même sur le bras.

« Stop, attends, je vais te nettoyer. » rigola Stiles en prenant la douchette de l'évier pour la pointer vers Jackson.

« Si jamais tu… »

La menace fut coupée par un jet d'eau. Il eut le souffle coupé en sentant l'eau froide sur son corps.

« Espèce de minus ! » cria Jackson en lui jetant des œufs pour se venger.

« Non, pas les œufs ! » gémit Stiles en lâchant la douchette pour attraper un bol et s'en servir comme bouclier contre les œufs « Mon père va me tuer. »

« Ha ! Prends ça Stilinski. » sourit Jackson triomphalement. Il lui restait un œuf dans la main et il jonglait avec.

« Oh, je vois, tu veux la jouer comme ça. » dit Stiles en hochant la tête avec sourire de fou. Il attrapa la crème fouettée sur le comptoir et commença à la remuer. « C'est parti ! »

Et le combat commença entre les deux forces belligérantes. Ce fut un combat difficile et long, au moins cinq bonnes minutes, mais le résultat fut digne d'un champ de bataille. Le chaos régnait dans la cuisine.

Complètement essoufflé mais avec un immense sourire sur le visage, Stiles s'assit par terre en s'adossant au comptoir derrière lui. Jackson fit pareil même s'il n'était pas aussi essoufflé.

« Tu vois ? » haleta Stiles en regardant Jackson « Je t'avais dit que c'était marrant de cuisiner ! »

Jackson rechigna un peu mais il ne pût retenir le rire qui sortit de sa bouche, un rire sincère. Cela réchauffa Stiles d'entendre un son si inhabituel provenir de celui qui était auparavant si méchant et furieux.

« C'est vraiment comme ça que ta mère et toi cuisiniez les cookies ? » demanda Jackson en essuyant une larme de son œil du bout du doigt, sa voix était encore teintée d'amusement.

Stiles acquiesça vigoureusement. « Ouaip, ma mère faisait toujours ça pour que je puisse déstresser. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à vraiment faire des cookies. »

« Ma mère ne voulait jamais faire ce genre de choses avec moi. » dit Jackson avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de révéler. L'humeur de Jackson changea, le désespoir commença à envahir l'air comme une fumée épaisse.

« Qu'est-ce que ta mère faisait avec toi ? » demanda doucement Stiles en se demandant jusqu'au il pourrait aller avant de dépasser les limites.

Jackson haussa les épaules. « Elle me montrait quels vêtements porter, me disait quoi dire et quand le faire, et elle m'a appris à quel point le nom des Whittemore était important. »

« On dirait qu'elle te considérait plus comme un accessoire que comme son fils. » ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Stiles.

Jackson haussa les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence. « J'ai fini par m'y habituer. »

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux. La négligence et le manque d'amour n'étaient pas des choses qu'on pouvait oublier si facilement. Cependant, Stiles n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer, il ne se sentait pas le droit de le faire. Donc Stiles laissa son instinct d'Alpha prendre le dessus.

« Je la déteste. » déclara Stiles alors que ses yeux brillaient de vert encore une fois « Je la déteste. Et ton salopard de père aussi. Je les déteste ! »

Jackson resta bouche bée, en regardant l'ado hyperactif qui était à côté de lui.

Stiles se tourna vers lui. Et même si ses yeux brillaient de rage, il resta tout doux envers le sportif.

« Je suis désolé que tu ais dû traverser tout ça. » Stiles se jeta sur Jackson pour l'envelopper dans ses bras afin de lui faire un câlin. « J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Jackson renifla dans son épaule. « C'est idiot de dire ça. Qu'aurais tu pu faire ? M'adopter alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant pour que je n'aille pas chez mes parents ? »

« Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité comme ça. » lui dit doucement Stiles. « Tu es Jackson Whittemore, tu mérites seulement le meilleur. »

Jackson se racla la gorge. Alors qu'il allait répondre, brusquement il se figea.

Stiles bougea sa tête pour que leurs visages soit l'un en face de l'autre. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce que Timmy est tombé dans le puits ?*4 »

Si Jackson n'avait pas été aussi distrait par le bruit provenant de l'étage, il en aurait surement voulu à Stiles pour cette réflexion.

Cette fois, même Stiles pouvait entendre les bruits de pas à l'étage. Doucement, il enroula un bras autour de Jackson dans un réflexe de protection. Le sportif haussa les épaules mais fit le même geste envers Stiles.

Il regardait tous deux les escaliers jusqu'au moment de l'apparition de l'autre Alpha de Beacon Hills.

« Derek ? »Stiles leva un sourcil puis grogna contre sa main. Il savait que la situation allait devenir étrange.

Derek regarda les deux ados puis il fronça les sourcils en constatant l'état de la cuisine.

Stiles allait sortir une remarque intelligente mais Jackson les étonna tous les deux, lui et Derek.

« Tu ne sais pas à quoi sert une porte ? » se moqua Jackson « Si tu en utilisais, les gens flipperait un peu moins en te voyant. »

Stiles eut un grand sourire, il se sentait comme un père dont l'enfant gagne son premier match.

« J'adorerais rester pour discuter, » Jackson se leva et atteignit l'escalier tout en continuant de fixer Derek « mais je ne voudrais pas attraper cet air menant que tu as toujours. Danny va passer pour qu'on aille me trouver des fringues. »

C'était presque inquiétant de voir la ressemblance entre Stiles et Dany. Jackson ne s'était pas excusé d'avoir été un très mauvais ami pour Danny, il n'en avait pas besoin parce qu'il avait déjà été pardonné. Quand Stiles avait déclaré que Jackson avait besoin d'autres vêtement, Danny s'était porté volontaire pour l'emmener au centre commercial sans hésiter. Danny était vraiment à Jackson ce que Stiles était à Scott.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, Jackson dépassa Derek et monta les escaliers. Derek observa l'ado partir avec un air confus avant de se tourner vers Stiles qui reniflait.

Stiles secouait la tête avec fierté. « C'est mon garçon. Je ne pourrais pas en être plus fier. »

Cette fois Derek haussa les sourcils.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. « Quoi, je t'en prie, de tous les trucs bizarres que j'ai pu dire, c'est cette déclaration qui te fait réagir ? »

Derek souffla et s'appuya contre le mur de la cuisine.

Stiles alla à l'évier et prit son temps pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et secouer un peu ses vêtements afin de se nettoyer un peu.

« Est-ce que tu as eu un autre contact avec les Friffons ? » demanda Derek après quelques minutes de silence.

Stiles jeta un regard de coté au loup-garou avant de lui sourire. « Quoi, tu ne crois pas que je serais venu te le dire moi-même ? »

Un regard flashy fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, comme d'habitude avec Derek.

« C'était un non, Sourwolf, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « mais Danny surveille les caméras. Il a toujours son PC avec lui et il sera prévenu si elles détectent quoi que ce soit. »

Derek émit un son qui semblait signifier qu'il était content.

Jackson descendit les escaliers en portant un tee-shirt blanc tout propre et un jean délavé. Il ignora complètement Derek mais eut la décence de faire un petit signe de tête à Stiles avant de sortir.

Une fois sûr que Jackson était parti, Stiles retourna son attention sur Derek.

« Donc, » Stiles ne savait pas comment aborder la chose « est ce que mon plan pourrait paraitre attirant à un Alpha Epithetikos tel que toi ? »

Le visage de Derek ne montra aucun signe de surprise quand il utilisa ce terme de loup-garou mais il se figea pendant une brève seconde.

« Oui, » répondit Derek « n'importe quelle sorte d'idée semblable à un esprit de meute est attirant pour nous. »

« Comme ? » Stiles fit un geste de moulinet avec sa main pour lui montrer qu'il devait continuer.

Derek soupira profondément comme si les explications étaient une corvée.

« L'indépendance, la loyauté, la dignité, la fierté de la meute, » Derek récita les traits de caractère comme si c'était une seconde nature « et certaines autres choses évidentes. »

« J'adore la façon dont tu ne me demandes même pas comment je connais les Alpha Epithetikos. » ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles.

« Je savais que tu finirais par le découvrir. » répondit Derek.

Stiles sourit. « C'est ta façon de me dire que tu me trouves intelligent ? »

Derek souffla mais refusa de répondre.

D'humeur audacieuse, Stiles s'approcha de Derek afin que seul quelques pas les séparent.

« Tu savais que j'étais un Alpha Filikos avant même toute ces histoires de meutes séparées, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant que je commence à m'alphaniser ? » demanda Stiles avec plus de curiosité que de colère. Il savait que Derek était un gars secret qui avait une tendance à ne pas dire les choses sans raison particulière.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était mon rôle. » répondit honnêtement Derek « Normalement, les pouvoirs et les instincts d'un Alpha n'arrivent pas avant la vingtaine, pour les loups-garous et les humains, et nos lois nous défendent d'approcher un Alpha qui n'a pas l'âge. »

« Approcher ? » couina Stiles d'impatience « Approcher pour quoi ? Pour les informer de leurs devoirs d'Alpha ? »

Le regard de Derek se concentra sur Stiles comme un laser. C'était comme s'il essayait de pénétrer au plus profond de son âme. Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux que quelqu'un le regarde de cette façon ou s'il devait être inquiet que ce soit Derek Hale qui le fasse.

« Non. » Derek répondit avec un grognement qui fit se figer l'adolescent.

« Pour s'accoupler ? Baiser ? Allez, aides-moi un peu ! » cria Stiles.

Stiles ne fut pas du tout surpris quand il se retrouva plaqué contre le comptoir de la cuisine par un loup-garou à moitié sauvage.

« Pour le revendiquer. » déclara Derek avant de mordre Stiles dans le cou comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente.

« Merde Derek. » gémit Stiles. Il agrippa les mains du loup-garou qui maintenaient ses hanches immobiles.

En réponse, Derek grogna et mordit exactement le même endroit qu'avant. Sa langue passa sur la marque de morsure en une gentille caresse avant que ses dents ne s'enfoncent dans la peau de porcelaine de Stiles.

« Ça parait très noble mais tu ne penses pas que j'aurais pu être informé de ce genre de truc de loup-garou qui me concerné ? » Stiles haleta pour s'empêcher de gémir « Et si un autre Alpha m'avait attrapé pendant que tu essayais d'être honorable ? Merde, Peter à presque… »

Stiles ferma la bouche dès qu'il se retrouva face à face avec le loup-garou. Les yeux rouges de Derek luisaient tellement de rage qu'on aurait dit qu'elle sortait de son corps.

« Quoi ? » demanda doucement Derek avec un regard de prédateur.

« Je-Je » balbutia Stiles ne sachant pas trop quoi dire dans ce genre de situation.

« Aucun autre ne peut t'avoir, aucun ! » rugit Derek en montrant ses crocs.

Stiles glissa sa main sur l'épaule de Derek sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait ou ce qu'il devait faire.

« Derek, calme-toi. » lui dit Stiles. Il essaya d'utiliser ce pouvoir de commandement qu'il avait utilisé à la bibliothèque avec Jackson mais il ne savait pas comment faire, il devait sûrement être à proximité de sa meute pour le faire.

« J'arracherais leurs membres un par un s'ils osent s'approcher de toi ! » jura Derek alors que son visage prenait sa forme de loup-garou.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été aussi inquiet des conséquences qu'entrainerait une transformation dans sa cuisine, il aurait été flatté par le dévouement de Derek à son égard. Mais là il avait un loup-garou à apaiser.

Puisque Stiles n'arrivait pas à faire appel au côté protecteur de son Alpha, il décida une nouvelle fois d'écouter son instinct.

Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Derek, se rapprocha et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek. Stiles rougit, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais il laissait son corps s'exprimer. Il laissa ses dents érafler la peau de Derek puis sa langue léchait chaque éraflure.

Il avait bien fait, si le resserrement des bras de Derek sur ses hanches et son grognement étaient de bons signes. Stiles rougit en déposant des baisers sur la peau du loup-garou avant de le mordre le plus fort possible dans le cou. Il n'arriva pas à percer la peau mas Derek siffla. Il maintint la position pendant une minute en attendant un signe qui lui dise qu'il pourrait arrêter.

« Stiles. » l'appela Derek, sa voix était redevenue normale.

Stiles enleva ses dents du cou de Derek et déplaça sa tête pour que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre.

« Oui ? » murmura Stiles près des lèvres de Derek.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la sensation de leurs lèvres rassemblées.

Douces et chastes, deux choses qu'il n'aurait jamais associées à Derek Hale en temps normal, mais là c'était une occasion spéciale. Il prit son temps pour ce baiser, appréciant le gémissement de l'humain dans ses bras, revivant au contact de leurs langues pour la première fois, ravi par la douceur des lèvres charnues de Stiles contre les siennes.

Ils se séparèrent en même temps, sachant qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Stiles observa Derek avec un petit sourire heureux, ressentant une explosion de sentiments en lui.

Derek observa aussi Stiles même si son regard était plus curieux qu'autre chose.

« Nous sommes un couple d'Alpha. » déclara soudainement Derek.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Un quo… »

Ses lèvres furent encore une fois capturées par le grand méchant loup, le contraignant au silence. La passion grandissait entre eux et ils auraient continués si la vie ne s'était pas rappelé à eux.

Stiles se sépara de Derek en sentant une vibration dans sa poche, ce qui frustra le loup-garou. Il vérifia le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Danny dit qu'il a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait être un Friffon sur une des caméras. » annonça Stiles en jetant un regard mauvais à Derek.

Derek fronça les sourcils puis il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Attends, je viens avec toi. » lui dit Stiles en montant dans sa chambre pour attraper le sac contenant le pistolet au poivre qu'il avait pris au bureau de son père, puis il redescendit en vitesse pour retrouver Derek.

« C'est trop… »

« Si tu me sors que c'est trop dangereux je vais te tirer dans la tête. » claqua Stiles avec un air furieux.

Derek plissa les yeux en le regardant.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse, je suis un Alpha, tout comme toi, et que je sois maudit si je te laisse me traiter comme une forme de vie inférieure. » dit Stiles en croisant les bras dans une pose intraitable.

Derek murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe avant d'attraper Stiles pour le mettre sur son dos.

« Tu restes avec moi tout le temps. » ordonna sévèrement Derek.

Stiles lui sourit. « Je ne pensais pas faire autrement. »

Derek sortit de la pièce avec Stiles.

Fin du chapitre 15.

**XX**

*Bonding veut dire créer un lien, je ne trouvais pas de mot avec le même impact en français donc j'ai laissé en anglais pour le titre.

**c'était le terme bonding qui était utilisé dans la version originale 'Bonding time !'

***mixeur pied de poule : je ne sais pas trop comment définir ça ^^ donc allez voir sur internet pour les photos ^^

*4 référence à Lassie ^^ qui est devenue une expression connue même si je crois que le gamin n'est jamais vraiment tombé dans le puits dans la série !

Je tiens à préciser que les bagarres de nourritures ne sont pas amusantes, je trouve que c'est du gâchis personnellement (surtout des ingrédients qui auraient pu faire de si bons cookies !) mais bon là c'est de la fiction donc on peut se le permettre ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Je n'avais pas prévu autant de fluff Jackson/Stiles. Je pense que c'est parce que Jackson est le dernier à rejoindre la meute et j'ai voulu lui donner un peu d'attention._

_Alors Derek et Stiles se rapproche pas mal. Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble mais ils vont dans la bonne direction. J'ai l'impression que je dois rassurer les gens qui ont des doutes sur cette relation. Pas d'inquiétudes, Stiles ne va pas devenir la chienne de Derek, ils seront toujours égaux (bien sûr Derek l'oubliera parfois mais Stiles le remettra sur les rails rapidement comme dans ce chapitre.)_

_J'ai une surprise pour le prochain chapitre, soyez prêt pour une nouveauté._

_Merci de me lire !_ »

La suite en début de semaine prochaine normalement ^^

Publié le 28/06/2013


	16. 16 Thor

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci de vos reviews et de votre patience ^^

Guest : voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chap 16 – Thor

« Ya loup, Ya ! »

« Stiles, » dit Derek entre ses dents serrées « si tu redis ça encore une seule fois, je t'écrase contre un arbre. »

Danny leur avait envoyé les coordonnées du lieu où les caméras avaient détecté le Friffon. Derek portait Stiles sur son dos pour faire le trajet à travers la forêt.

Stiles fit un grand sourire et ricana. « Comme tu n'avais pas déjà envie de le faire. »

Il cria quand Derek se décala légèrement sur le côté pour que sa tête touche l'écorce d'un arbre.

« Connard, » siffla Stiles en se frottant l'endroit douloureux, « ça va réduire tes points de compatibilité pour devenir mon compagnon. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, Stiles pensa qu'ils avaient parcouru environ 1km depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la lisière. Malgré tout il était très impressionné, il n'avait pas pensé que Danny et Scott feraient preuve d'autant de zèle pour l'installation des caméras qu'il avait demandé.

Un coup de vent les toucha, aussitôt Derek s'arrêta. Le coup de vent les obligea même à reculer un peu.

Stiles soupira en descendant du dos de Derek pour observer l'endroit. « Ça doit être lui ou elle ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Stiles si je te dis de courir, tu obéis. C'est clair ? » Derek se tourna vers l'autre Alpha avec un grognement d'avertissement.

Autrefois cela aurait terrifié Stiles, l'expression intimidante du visage de Derek promettant de la douleur à tous ceux qui oserait le défier, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un jour nouveau avec un nouvel ordre des choses.

« Bien sûr, du moment que tu fais pareil si je te demande de partir. » répondit Stiles avec un haussement d'épaules en posant son sac au sol pour en sortir son pistolet au poivre. Il avait pensé que puisque son petit spray au poivre avait eu cet effet sur le Friffon, ce pistolet au poivre serait parfait contre ses congénères.

« Je ne plaisante pas. » grogna Derek avec ses yeux rougeoyants.

« Moi non plus. » dit Stiles en faisant un petit sourire au loup-garou. Il décida de clore cette discussion en lui tournant le dos pour observer la forêt.

Stiles grimaça en entendant le cri familier. Il eut juste le temps de se concentrer avant qu'un autre coup de vent ne les frappe, les jetant tous les deux au sol.

Le vent avait l'air de les encercler pour les emmener et les faire rester à un endroit choisi, il agissait comme une cage et les coupait du reste du monde.

Stiles jura car il savait que même s'il avait l'arme parfaite, elle ne lui servirait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas voir l'ennemi pour le viser.

Un rugissement le sortit de ses pensées. Stiles tourna son regard et il vit que Derek reniflait en l'air comme pour essayer de trouver l'odeur de la créature. Cela lui donna une idée.

« Derek ! Nous devons travailler ensemble ! » cria Stiles en courant vers le loup-garou malgré le vent qui essayait de les garder séparés.

« Je peux m'en occuper. » nia obstinément Derek en lui lançant un regard noir.

S'il avait été une fille il aurait commencé à se plaindre de la stupidité des hommes. Pourquoi les hommes de sa vie étaient-ils si fiers ?

« Eclaire-moi, Derek, comment comptes-tu t'en occuper ? » demanda Stiles. Son cœur battait très vite, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter mais il savait aussi qu'il devait le dire. « Vas-tu te faire pousser des ailes et fondre sur lui comme un vautour ? Parce que c'est le seul moyen pour quelqu'un comme toi d'abattre un ennemi volant. »

Maintenant Derek avait l'air encore plus énervé, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il prenait le temps de discuter en plein combat ou si c'était juste à cause de la conversation.

« Ecoute, Derek ! » Stiles s'avança jusqu'à lui pour poser une main sur son torse « Si cette histoire de couple d'Alpha ou quel que soit le nom que tu lui donnes doit fonctionner alors tu dois me faire confiance. »

L'expression énervée de Derek laissa la place à son habituel visage inexpressif. S'il ne faisait pas attention il allait user toutes ses expressions faciales.

« Derek ? » Stiles lui lança un regard inquiet.

Le loup-garou ne lui répondit pas mais il attrapa Stiles pour le remettre sur son dos, et il sauta ensuite dans un arbre, Stiles en perdit presque son pistolet. Ce mouvement les sauva d'une attaque très vicieuse comme le prouvait la marque de griffe, encore plus grande que celle de l'autre Friffon, qui était là où ils se tenaient auparavant.

« Je ne peux pas le sentir mais je peux l'entendre. » l'informa Derek en remontant un peu Stiles sur son dos pour assurer sa prise sur ses cuisses « Tu tires quand je te dis de tirer. »

« M'dame, oui M'dame. » se moqua Stiles en était très heureux que Derek accepte de coopérer avec lui.

Ils purent tous deux entendre un grand cri résonner dans la forêt.

« Allons-y. » dit brusquement Derek en sautant de l'arbre en direction du cri.

Stiles prépara son arme en la pointant devant lui, c'est-à-dire juste à côté de la tête de Derek, mais il était prêt à la bouger au moindre mouvement.

« A dix heures. » déclara Derek d'un ton sec.

Aussitôt, Stiles bougea un peu vers la gauche et tira. La balle explosa, touchant de plein fouet le Friffon. Derek sauta de l'arbre et les fit atterrir au sol.

Ils purent voir qu'il avait atteint la jambe du Friffon alors qu'elle apparaissait devant eux. Elle fumait comme si elle avait été touchée par de l'acide.

« Un seul autre tir suffira. » dit Stiles en visant la créature.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que la jambe du Friffon redevint invisible et il s'envola.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis grogna. « Merde, celui-là doit être plus résistant que les autres. Il peut supporter plus d'un tir, ça c'est sûr. »

« On va recommencer. » ordonna Derek avant de sauter à nouveau dans un arbre. Pendant trente secondes ce fut le silence complet, ce qui était inquiétant et frustrant en plein combat.

« Il devient plus rapide. » dit rapidement Derek en bougeant les oreilles pour surveiller. Il cria « Trois heures ! »

Stiles se tourna tout à droite et tira. Cette fois ils purent voir qu'il avait touché le coté du Friffon mais comme auparavant cela ne sembla pas vraiment le gêner.

« Onze heures ! » dit Derek en sautant dans un arbre plus stable pour que Stiles puisse tirer. Et il tira à nouveau en touchant sa cible encore une fois Le Friffon hurla de douleur même si sa blessure ne devint pas visible.

« Deux heures ! » Stiles tira encore une fois à droite.

« Dix heures ! » Stiles tourna à gauche pour tirer.

« Douze heures ! »

« Derek, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » dit Stiles d'une voix fatiguée en tirant droit devant eux. « Il est trop rapide. »

« Arrête de te plaindre. » grogna Derek en agrippant plus fort les cuisses de Stiles « Six heures ! »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. « Six heures ?! »

Derek écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il essaya rapidement de se tourner mais il était trop tard. Le temps qu'il le fasse, le Friffon les avait tous les deux heurtés, ils tombèrent au sol et furent séparés.

Stiles jura quand il atterrit sur le côté puis siffla à cause de la douleur. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il vit son pistolet un peu plus loin et Derek encore plus loin.

« Derek ! » appela Stiles en se relevant.

Le loup-garou prit une seconde pour se recentrer avant de courir vers Stiles. Il fut arrêter et renvoyer plus loin par des vents digne d'un ouragan.

Stiles se figea en entendant le piaillement du Friffon. Sauf que cette fois il était juste au-dessus de lui, juste au-dessus de sa tête en fait. Doucement il essaya d'atteindre son arme mais elle était hors de sa portée.

« Oh mon Dieu. » murmura Stiles, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Entendant le cri vicieux du Friffon, il ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact.

Mais il n'y en eut pas. Stiles entendit juste un bruit qui ressemblait à celui d'un poing frappant quelque chose puis un grand bruit de chute.

« Derek ? » demanda Stiles en ouvrant doucement ses yeux.

Le sourire qu'il reçut de son sauveur lui indiqua à coup sûr que ce n'était pas Derek. Les yeux bleus de l'homme devinrent rouges quand il prit sa forme de loup-garou, apparemment c'était un loup-garou.

« Pas vraiment petit Filikos. » dit brillamment l'homme ridiculement beau avant de foncer vers la zone d'où était venu le bruit de la chute.

Stiles se leva lentement, il observa attentivement l'homme musclé qui arrivait très bien à combattre le Friffon, si on en croyait les cris de douleur de la créature. Il était encore invisible mais ce gars savait quand même où envoyer ses poings et ses pieds, ses mouvements semblaient presque instinctifs.

Après une dernière série de coup de poing, le loup-garou sauta sur le Friffon, apparemment pour le finir. Remontant ses manches il chargea et frappa le Friffon avec une force incroyable. Ce coup tua instantanément le Friffon, son dernier cri résonnant à travers la forêt.

L'invisibilité du Friffon s'estompa pour révéler une créature bien plus grande que la première. Elle était presque deux fois plus grande que le Friffon que Stiles avait combattu.

« Hemsworth tire et il marque ! » Le gars, qui apparemment s'appelait Hemsworth, cria en levant le poing en l'air pour célébrer sa victoire.

Tenant son côté blessé Stiles alla récupérer son pistolet en marchant doucement et en gardant un œil sur le nouveau loup-garou de la ville. Il allait prendre son arme mais il se fit devancer par le grand blond.

Il inspecta l'arme comme si ce genre d'objet lui était inconnu. Puis il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Oh je vois, c'est un pistolet au poivre. Vous l'avez utilisé à la place d'un spray au poivre. » déclara Hemsworth avec un hochement de tête admiratif.

Stiles lui fit un sourire hésitant en lui reprenant l'arme des mains. « Ouais, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour combattre les Friffons. »

Hemsworth lui sourit. « Et tu l'as très bien combattu chéri. Je t'observe depuis un moment, tu as fait du bon boulot. »

« Ok petit un, si tu essais de mettre quelqu'un à l'aise, ne lui dis pas que tu l'observes depuis un moment. Petit deux, tu viens vraiment de m'appeler chéri ? » demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait ce type mais il devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

A cet instant, comme pour renforcer l'impression bizarre de Stiles, Hemsworth lui prit la main et déposa un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci.

« Quel autre nom donner à un joli petit Alpha Filikos comme toi ? » murmura Hemsworth à voix basse.

« Joli ? » répéta Stiles en rougissant. « Hé mec je suis un gars, arrêtes les compliments et les baisemains. »

Hemsworth sourit et commença à caresser la main de Stiles avec son pouce en un geste intime.

« Mes excuses, peut-être devrais-je t'appeler l'Alpha Filikos bien rond ? » suggéra Hemsworth avec un regard un peu méfiant.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Ce qui veux dire ? »

Hemsworth jeta un regard, volontairement peu discret, aux fesses de Stiles.

Stiles rougit à nouveau en comprenant où il voulait en venir et il arracha sa main à celle d'Hemsworth. « Tu es un pervers, je vais te lâcher Dateline* au cul ! »

Le rire d'Hemsworth résonna jusqu'au ciel.

Lors de ce petit bavardage, on pouvait difficilement parler de conversation, Stiles avait compris trois choses. Un : ce gars était timbré, deux : ce gars était complètement timbré, trois : ce gars avait été bercé trop prêt du mur et il semblait adorer les accolades amicales avec tapes dans le dos ! Le seul problème était que Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait en avoir peur ou pas.

Stiles poussa un cri quand il fut éloigné d'Hemsworth par Derek qui se mit devant lui dans une posture protectrice. Derek avait pris sa forme de loup-garou et regardait l'Alpha blond avec ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

Hemsworth ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet, en fait il semblait juste un peu plus amusé qu'auparavant.

« Tu as du culot de débarquer sur mon territoire sans mon accord. » grogna Derek en faisant claquer ses dents en direction de l'autre loup.

Hemsworth fit semblant d'accepter la réprimande et il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse.

« Je m'excuse pour mon intrusion Epithetikos novice, » ce qui lui valut un autre grognement de Derek « mais je viens juste d'arriver dans le secteur et j'étais à la recherche de l'Alpha quand je vous ai trouvé tous les deux ici. »

Hemsworth adressa un sourire charmeur à Stiles avant de lancer un regard attentif à Derek. « Je sais que je n'avais aucun droit d'intervenir dans vos affaires mais vous aviez l'air d'avoir du mal contre ce Friffon et je ne pouvais pas le laisser blesser ce jeune Filikos. »

Apparemment Derek n'appréciait pas vraiment cette explication et il commença à avancer d'un pas menaçant vers l'Alpha blond.

Heureusement Stiles avait pensé à se mettre devant Derek avant qu'il puisse atteindre Hemsworth.

« Peu importe la raison de ton intervention, nous sommes heureux que tu l'ais fait. » dit Stiles en inclinant légèrement la tête à l'intention de Hemsworth.

Puisque Derek semblait avoir oublié tout ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné concernant les protocoles à observer vis-à-vis des loups d'une autre meute, Stiles avait décidé de les appliquer. Encore heureux, Stiles avait tout lu concernant la dynamique des meutes auparavant. Même s'il n'avait pas fait de recherches sur les Alphas eux-mêmes, il avait cherché tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur le fonctionnement des meutes et les interactions entre loups.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Hemsworth inclina la tête en retour vers Stiles et vers Derek aussi. Stiles surveillait Derek du coin de l'œil et il remarqua qu'il se tenait toujours debout comme figé derrière lui.

« Derek. » dit Stiles à voix basse en lui envoyant son coude dans les côtes.

A contrecœur, Derek inclina la tête poliment vers Hemsworth et quitta sa forme de loup-garou. Ses regards n'étaient pas moins noirs mais Stiles faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

« Même si mon… Derek s'est montré un peu grossier pour illustrer son raisonnement, il n'empêche qu'il a raison. Tu ne peux pas débarquer sur le territoire d'un autre sans prévenir, c'est comme si tu voulais mourir. » informa clairement Stiles à l'autre Alpha.

Hemsworth roula des yeux d'amusement. « Je prévoyais d'effectuer tout le cérémonial formel de salutation mais malheureusement, la vie, alias reine diabolique des oiseaux hybrides, s'est mis sur ma route. »

« Reines des oiseaux ? » répéta Stiles en regardant le Friffon en question. « Celui-ci était la reine des Friffons ? »

Hemsworth hocha la tête et son visage devint maussade. « C'était celui-là qui contrôlait tous les jeunes Friffons. Même si elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était elle-même contrôlée. »

Stiles leva un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Tu as l'air d'en connaitre beaucoup sur ces hybrides. » grogna Derek avec un air suspicieux.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel intérieurement. Il pensait aussi que c'était bizarre, mais pourquoi Derek avait-il besoin de rendre aussi évident le fait qu'il n'avait pas confiance ? C'était Stiles qui était supposé être inexpérimenté et sans subtilité, pas Derek.

Hemsworth haussa les épaules. « Ma famille et moi avons grandi à côté d'eux, elles étaient les seules créatures surnaturelles à part nous. Je pourrais même savoir où elles ont cachées les personnes enlevées. »

« Eh bien, c'est… génial ! » Stiles cligna des yeux sans savoir quoi dire à ça. Bien sûr il était content de savoir où était les personnes âgées mais l'information venait d'un loup-garou qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer.

Heureusement ils entendirent tous les trois des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. La meute arrivait.

« Ooh n'est-ce pas trop mignon ! » roucoula Hemsworth avec un sourire « Vous êtes une meute d'adolescents. C'est vraiment spécial. »

« Derek n'est pas un adolescent. » protesta Stiles. Honnêtement, il ne connaissait pas l'âge exact du loup-garou mais il savait très bien qu'il devait être dans la vingtaine.

Hemsworth pencha la tête et fit un sourire canaille. « Etant donné sa performance face au Friffon, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Derek fit craquer ses articulations en souriant à l'autre Alpha ave un air meurtrier. « Je vais te montrer que je ne suis pas un adolescent. »

« Derek. » dit Stiles pour le prévenir avec un flash vert dans les yeux contre les yeux rouges de Derek.

Il voulait que sa meute soit civilisée, il voulait qu'elle soit une force reconnue, et il n'allait pas laisser Derek tout gâché avec sa colère.

Le regard de Stiles empêcha Derek d'avancer vers l'Alpha blond en face de lui.

« Boyd, Isaac. » dit rapidement Stiles. Les loups garous l'écoutèrent aussitôt à cause du ton sérieux de sa voix. « Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas aux cotés de votre Alpha Epithetikos pour moi ? »

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait donner des ordres à Isaac et à Boyd, ils ne le considéraient pas comme leur Alpha. L'adolescent hyperactif fut surpris quand les deux lui obéirent en se plaçant à coté de Derek.

« Merci. » Stiles leur sourit à tous les deux en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de lui obéir.

Il obtint deux hochements de tête de reconnaissance des loups-garous, puis Stiles se tourna vers Hemsworth.

« Désolé Derek mais on vient de recevoir un ordre de plus haut. » dit Boyd pour une raison que Stiles n'osait imaginer.

L'ado vit que Hemsworth le regardait avec un air nostalgique.

« Les yeux verts tout puissant de l'instinct de protection, » Hemsworth secoua la tête comme s'il se parlait à lui-même « je m'en souviens si bien. »

Donc il avait eu un Alpha Filikos ou du moins il en avait connu un ? Ce type devenait de plus en plus étrange.

« Stiles, » intervint Scott « qui est ce type ? »

« Oh, » dit Stiles en sortant de ses pensées « tout le monde, voici Hemsworth, Hemsworth voici ma meute et la meute de Derek, nos meutes… qu'importe, je ne sais pas trop. »

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » déclara Hemsworth en inclinant la tête dans leur direction.

Pourquoi Stiles fut-il surpris quand aucun d'entre eux n'inclina la tête en retour ? Il aurait dû le savoir.

Stiles toussa fort. « Euh, les gars ? Vous devez vous inclinez aussi, c'est une preuve de courtoisie quand vous rencontrez d'autres loups-garous. »

Erica ricana. « Je ne le connais même pas. »

« Que fait-il ici ? » dit Lydia en plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

L'œil de Stiles trembla alors qu'il essayait de contrôler son instinct face à sa meute récalcitrante.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie et nous a débarrassé du grand Friffon, » dit Stiles en se retenant « et Derek et moi allons l'emmener diner pour le remercier. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » lui dit Hemsworth.

Stiles était de plus en plus énervé, il se tourna vers le blond avec ses yeux verts brillants.

Hemsworth leva les mains en signe de reddition avec un sourire nerveux. « Quand j'ai dit que ce n'étais pas nécessaire, je voulais dire que j'apprécierais beaucoup d'aller diner avec vous deux. »

« Ne parles pas pour mo… »

Stiles tira un coup de feu en l'air avec son pistolet au poivre, ce qui réduit Derek au silence.

« Réfléchis Derek, je n'ai pas une bonne ligne de tir pour ton cul là maintenant, la seule chose dans laquelle je pourrais tirer, ce serais ta queue. » Stiles ouvrit les yeux et fit un sourire de détraqué à la meute « Tu sais que je le ferais. »

Il ne resta même pas tourné vers lui pour attendre une réponse, il dirigea son regard sur la meute. Il leur sourit à tous d'une façon qui semblait sortie d'un film d'horreur. « Vous allez tous m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Inclinez la tête ! »

Comme Derek ils le firent tous à contrecœur tout en regardant Hemsworth avec méfiance.

Stiles avait l'air content de lui, il se retourna vers le loup-garou blond en ayant toujours ses yeux verts brillants.

« Bienvenue à Beacon Hills. » dit Stiles en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Fin du chapitre 16.

**XX**

*Stiles parle d'une émission TV : _**To Catch a Predator**_ (« attraper un prédateur ») est une émission de téléréalité américaine présentant les enquêtes en caméra cachée du magazine télévisée _Dateline NBC_ qui vise à identifier et arrêter les personnes qui contactent des mineurs sur Internet dans le but d'avoir avec eux des relations sexuelles. (Source Wikipédia)

Note de l'auteur : « _Je sais ce que vous pensez mais c'est juste une coïncidence. Hemsworth n'a rien en commun avec acteur australien connu. Le fait qu'il soit blond, aux yeux bleus et avec une carrure musclé est juste une coïncidence… C'est ma version et je m'y tiendrais !_

_Je sais que certains d'entre vous pourrais avoir peur que ce nouveau perso casse l'ambiance de l'histoire mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai lu beaucoup d'histoire où un OC (personnage original) arrive et il devient le personnage central de l'histoire et laissez-moi vous dire que ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans cette histoire. Hemsworth ne va pas monopoliser cette histoire. Je ne veux pas trop en parler de peur de vous gâcher le suspense mais je tiens à dire qu'Hemsworth a un rôle qui se révèlera au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'histoire._ »

Publié le 08 07 2013


	17. 17 Fluff trap

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Njut : Voici la suite ^^ j'espere qu'elle te plaira ^^

FanGay : En même temps c'est vrai que cette fic est surtout centré sur Stiles ^^ Mais Derek aura aussi son mot à dire ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chap 17 – Fluff Trap.

« Je te l'avais dit Isaac, tacos, nachos et milkshake ! C'était et ce sera toujours une bonne combinaison ! » dit Stiles en avalant goulument quelques nachos.

Isaac hocha juste la tête en prenant une gorgée de milkshake avant de reprendre une bouchée de son taco.

Stiles secoua la tête en voyant qu'Isaac ne semblait pas souffrir du mélange d'épices du tacos au poulet sauce BBQ fait maison.

L'adolescent hyperactif n'avait aucune idée de la raison de la présence d'Isaac en plein après-midi chez lui, mais il était plus qu'heureux de lui tenir compagnie. Avec toute cette folie ambiante, il n'avait pas eu de temps à lui consacrer, ce qui était une honte car il commençait vraiment à adorer Isaac.

« C'est un des mauvais côté d'être un loup-garou, » déclara Stiles avec la bouche pleine « tu ne peux même plus apprécier les choses simples de la vie comme les larmes causées par la nourriture épicée. »

Isaac haussa les épaules en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. « Je sens toujours les épices mais elles ne sont… plus aussi efficaces qu'avant. »

Stiles fit un Hmm en guise de réponse puis il se tourna vers la télé en zappant sur un épisode de _Détective Conan_.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois un fan des animes. » dit Stiles presque en adoration en voyant Conan se faire frapper à la tête par le père de Rachel « Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre. »

Isaac essaya de cacher son visage dans son milkshake en prenant une gorgée pour cacher sa gêne.

« Aw mec, ne sois pas timide, je suis un fanatique des comics, » lui dit Stiles en enroulant un bras autour des épaules d'Isaac « crois-moi, on est entre potes. »

Isaac reposa sa coupe et fit un sourire hésitant à Stiles. On pouvait supposer qu'il avait l'habitude des réactions négatives des gens et qu'il avait pensé que Stiles le trouverait bizarre d'aimer les animes.

« Tu sais que Scott est un joueur, pas vrai, genre complètement accroc ? » dit Stiles au loup-garou avec un sourire « Il pourrait te tuer si tu mélangeais Gears of Wars ou Battlefield à l'univers de Call of Duty, et que Dieu te vienne en aide si tu commences à lui parler de Halo. »

Isaac rigola, il se souvenait très bien de la crise monumentale de joie que Scott avait fait quand Stiles lui avait offert une copie pirate du dernier Call of Duty. C'était une scène que personne n'avait oublié.

Malheureusement la bonne humeur d'Isaac ne dura pas parce que Jackson entra par la porte d'entrée à ce moment-là. Une grimace envahit le visage du loup-garou en voyant le sportif entrer dans la pièce comme s'il faisait un show. Même s'il avait perdu tout son argent, il agissait toujours comme le gosse de riche que tout le monde connaissait.

D'habitude Isaac était le premier à dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux ou envieux, mais il détesta voir que Stiles souriait plus largement quand Jackson entrait dans la pièce.

« Jak-Jak, » s'exclama Stiles pour embêter le sportif « tu arrives juste au bon moment ! On avait une discussion entre nerds avant que tu arrives. »

Jackson souffla par le nez avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise de l'autre côté du canapé. En observant les deux adolescents, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ils étaient proches, au propre et au figuré. A cette idée, son instinct se rebella et il envoya un regard noir à Isaac qui fit de même.

« Ouaip et juste à ce moment, le nerd du jeu de Crosse débarque. Quel bon timing ! » Stiles ressentait une vague de bonheur dû au fait d'avoir Jackson et Isaac avec lui, dans la même pièce et du coup il loupa complétement la tension qui venait de s'installer entre ces deux-là.

Jackson mit fin au duel de regard noir avec Isaac pour lancer un regard vexé à Stiles.

« Je ne suis pas un nerd. » protesta Jackson avec véhémence.

Stiles roula des yeux avant de prendre une autre bouchée de tacos.

« Tacos ? » se moqua Jackson en prenant un air malheureux « Pourquoi des tacos ? Je pensais que tu allais faire les steaks que tu as achetés hier. Je déteste les tacos. »

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu jeûne, pas vrai ? » lui dit Isaac avec un sourire.

« Je ne te parlais pas à toi, le frisé sans nom. » claqua Jackson même s'il connaissait le nom d'Isaac. Stiles parlait tout le temps de lui, ce qui faisait toujours rager le sportif.

« Je m'appelle Isaac, » grogna le loup-garou alors que ses crocs commençaient à apparaitre « tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler avant que tes organes ne soient arrachés de ton corps. »

Les écailles de Jackson commençaient lentement à apparaitre alors qu'il en rajoutait encore un peu plus. « Oh j'ai trop peur. La chienne de la meute me menace. »

Isaac commença à se lever mais il fut aussitôt repoussé dans le canapé. Il leva un regard furieux qui disparut dès qu'il rencontra des yeux verts paniqués.

Le regard de Stiles passait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre ce qui se passait ni d'où venait cette animosité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend à tous les deux ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous ne devez pas faire ça. » Stiles secouait la tête et sa voix était à deux doigts de devenir paniquée.

Même si Stiles ne voulait pas de conflit dans la meute, il savait qu'il finirait par y en avoir. C'était normal de ne pas être d'accord et de se disputer pour une raison ou pour une autre et Stiles le savait. Mais le conflit entre Isaac et Jackson était… douloureux. Sérieusement, ça lui faisait mal physiquement de savoir que Jackson et Isaac ne s'entendaient pas.

Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi mais il les voyait différemment du reste de la meute. Il voyait que c'étaient eux qui avaient le plus besoin de lui, le plus besoin de protection malgré leurs pouvoirs.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. » dit Stiles d'une voix sans appel.

Jackson poussa un gros soupir et roula des yeux. « Et voilà, c'est reparti avec les discours stupides pour la paix dans le monde. Je te jure, tu pourrais écrire un bouquin avec tous les discours que tu fais. »

« Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça. » grogna Isaac en sortant les griffes.

« Qui va m'en empêcher ? » ricana Jackson.

« Stop ! » rugit Stiles de tous ses poumons.

Jackson et Isaac se figèrent tous les deux en sentant la colère de Stiles à leur encontre. Leur Alpha n'était pas du tout content, de toute évidence.

« Isaac arrêtes de te mettre aussi en colère à cause des méchancetés que dit Jackson, c'est comme ça qu'il s'exprime. Jackson arrêtes de faire réagir Isaac. » commanda Stiles en les regardant avec un air sévère.

Isaac poussa la table et se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de Stiles. « Pourquoi tu le laisses te manquer de respect comme ça ? »

« Ecoutes, s'il y a une chose que ses parents ont bien fait c'est de choisir ce nom pour leur fils. Jackson est un jackass*, un point c'est tout. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules et en ignorant le regard vexé que le sportif lui envoya.

Cette réponse ne suffisait visiblement pas à Isaac, vu la grimace qu'il fit.

« Bien, merde. » Isaac baissa les bras en signe de défaite et il se dirigea vers la porte « Si tu veux le laisser te parler comme ça alors c'est bon et si tu veux me remplacer par ça alors c'est encore mieux. »

« Te remplacer ? » Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant le loup-garou avec un air inquiet. « De quoi parles tu Isaac, comment ça te remplacer ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle, » dit Isaac en se tournant vers Stiles tout en s'efforçant de cacher la douleur présente dans ses yeux « tu le sais très bien. »

« Isaac. » murmura Stiles en l'observant avec un air dévasté. Il leva lentement les mains en marchant vers le loup-garou.

Isaac secoua la tête puis il fonça vers la porte.

Evidemment Stiles allait le suivre mais Jackson lui attrapa le poignet.

« Tu dois aller diner avec cet étrange nouvel Alpha et Derek doit passer te chercher dans environ trente minutes. » lui rappela Jackson fermement « Concentres toi sur le jeu Stilinski, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus important que chacun d'entre vous ! » répliqua vivement Stiles, ce qui ébahit Jackson.

Même si Stiles détestait l'admettre, Jackson avait raison. Il devait aller à ce diner pour en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux nouvel Alpha. Même si Stiles ne ressentait aucune mauvaise vibration venant de lui, il restait un loup-garou qui était apparu de nulle part avec une connaissance approfondie des Friffons ce qui était suspect. Il restait une menace possible pour la meute et il devait s'en occuper en priorité. Stiles préférait qu'un Isaac vivant le déteste plutôt qu'un Isaac mort.

Stiles soupira en arrachant sa main à la poigne de Jackson.

« Tu m'aides à choisir mes fringues ? » demanda-t-il au sportif.

**XX**

A sept heures moins dix Stiles reçut un appel de Derek qui lui confirma qu'il passerait le chercher dans dix minutes pour l'emmener au restaurant.

« A dans dix minutes. » dit Stiles alors que son doigts tapait impatiemment sur le bureau en essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête « Euh, Derek ? Isaac… »

« Sera chez toi ce soir quand je te ramènerais. S'il n'y est pas je l'attacherais et te l'amènerais en personne. » lui dit Derek comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

Stiles resta bouche bée en se demandant si cette histoire d'Alpha impliquait de la télépathie.

« Comment as-tu su… »

« Couple d'Alpha. » se contenta de dire Derek avant de raccrocher.

Stiles souffla. « Il se fout de moi. »

Ne voulant pas faire attendre Derek, il sortit de sa chambre et allait descendre les escaliers quand il vit que la porte de Jackson était entre-ouverte. Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture et vit Jackson allongé sur le lit en train de feuilleter un magazine de Crosse. Stiles l'observa avec un regard tendre, il avait l'air si détendu, tellement paisible.

Impulsivement, il entra dans la chambre et serra Jackson dans ses bras. Le sportif ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il laissa Stiles faire ce qu'il voulait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jackson le fixait d'un air vide, ne laissant passer aucune émotion.

« Pas besoin de m'attendre. » lui dit gentiment Stiles avant de passer la porte.

« Comme si j'allais le faire. » entendit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles sortit de la maison juste à temps pour voir l'arrivée de Derek. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Derek venait d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil… qu'il portait alors qu'il faisait nuit.

« Frimeur. » se moqua Stiles en avançant vers le côté passager.

Derek reconnu l'insulte et lança un regard noir à l'adolescent qui montait dans sa voiture.

Le regard noir s'évanouit quand il vit les vêtements que Stiles portait. Un tee-shirt très serré avec un col en V qui le collait comme une seconde peau et un short cargo qui lui allait très bien et qui montrait ses jambes.

« Jackson a dit que je devais montrer plus de peau. » dit Stiles en voyant le regard de Derek sur son corps « Je commence à me dire qu'il doit être bi. »

Derek reprit le contrôle de son cerveau, souffla et s'engagea sur la route.

« Souviens-toi d'être gentil, Derek. » dit Stiles à l'autre Alpha pour la centième fois. « Nous ne sommes pas là pour chercher la bagarre. »

« Je serais aussi gentil que possible. » l'informa Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de se tourner vivement vers le loup-garou. « Non, pas question ! Ta version d'être gentil envers les étrangers est de les laisser assez conscients pour qu'ils puissent appeler une ambulance pour venir les chercher. »

Sa main serra fort l'épaule de Derek et il lui jeta un regard suppliant. « Finissons-en avec ça et on pourra en venir à la séduction et aux trucs de couple d'Alpha que tu dois toujours m'expliquer. »

Derek souffla, il retira la main de Stiles de son épaule et accéléra en direction du restaurant.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure. Stiles avait choisi le meilleur restaurant de grillades de la ville. Il avait pensé que les loups-garous apprécieraient un repas de ce genre puisqu'ils ne risquaient pas la crise cardiaque.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtesse d'accueil. Stiles demanda une table pour un garçon et ses deux chiens ce qui ébahi l'hôtesse mais elle hocha la tête.

L'adolescent sourit, il pouvait sentir le regard noir que Derek lui lançait dans son dos alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'à la table.

Hemsworth arriva avec vingt minutes de retard en souriant comme un crétin.

Après avoir parcouru les menus, ils commandèrent et attendirent l'arrivée de leurs repas.

« Tu as choisi un endroit sympa, j'ai hâte de plonger mes crocs dans ses côtes. » Hemsworth se frottait les mains et se léchait les babines d'impatience.

« Merci. » répondit Stiles en clignant des yeux. « Écoute, nous…»

« Que fais-tu ici ? » dit grossièrement Derek en lançant un regard intense à l'autre Alpha.

Stiles se frappa le front avec la main. Il regarda méchamment le loup-garou de l'autre côté de la table. « N'avions-nous pas parlé d'être gentil ? »

« Tu n'as pas dit d'être poli. » répliqua rapidement Derek.

Stiles souffla en posant son menton sur sa main alors que son coude était posé sur la table. Hemsworth rigola en les observant tous les deux.

« C'est simple en fait novice, je suis un héros tragique. » répondit Hemsworth comme si ça expliquait tout.

Stiles et Derek se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui avec un air confus.

« Ces Friffons venaient de mon secteur, là où ma meute et moi vivions, » les informa Hemsworth « j'ai pensé que mon rôle était de les arrêter. »

« En quoi serait-ce ton rôle ? As-tu joué un rôle dans leur arrivée dans notre ville ? » demanda Stiles. Il remarqua que Derek s'était raidi. Il savait qu'il attendait de voir si Hemsworth allait mentir, s'il le faisait, Derek le saurait aussitôt.

« Non, je n'ai rien à voir avec leur venue ici. » nia Hemsworth sans rater un battement de cœur.

Stiles vit les épaules de Derek se détendre ce qui voulait dire qu'Hemsworth disait la vérité mais il continuait quand même de se méfier.

« Bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois arrivé au bon moment pour mettre fin à tout ça. » s'exclama Stiles avec soulagement. Il roula des yeux quand il vit le froncement de sourcil de Derek à son égard.

Hemsworth souffla par le nez. Les repas furent amenés par un serveur très poli et très efficace.

« En fait ce n'est pas fini. » dit Hemsworth en prenant une bouchée de côte après que le serveur soit parti.

Stiles et Derek se raidirent tous les deux. Si toute leur attention n'était pas dirigée vers Hemsworth auparavant, maintenant elle l'était.

« Expliques-toi ! » ordonna Derek en arrivant très bien à cacher l'intonation urgente de sa voix.

« Les hybrides sont… une sorte unique de créatures surnaturelles. » Hemsworth lutta un moment pour trouver les bons mots « Ils ont les pouvoirs des deux côtés de leurs ancêtres mais aussi leurs schémas mentaux. Leurs cerveaux leur disent de faire deux choses différentes en même temps ce qui les rend vulnérables et faibles pendant une grande partie de leurs existences. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas, quel était le problème d'avoir deux schémas mentaux ?

« Donc il sont facilement manipulables. » clarifia Derek.

Hemsworth acquiesça tristement. « Si vous vous y prenez bien, un hybride peut faire tout ce que vous voulez. »

« As-tu la moindre idée de qui pourrais faire ça ? » demanda Stiles à l'autre Alpha.

« Quelqu'un qui a un plan en vue ou qui est fou à lier, » Hemsworth se frotta le menton en réfléchissant « parce que j'ai appris qu'il y avait plus que des Friffons qui avaient migré par ici. »

Il y avait d'autres créatures que les Friffons en ville, pensa frénétiquement Stiles intérieurement. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment la meute allait-elle pouvoir gérer ceux-là alors qu'elle avait à peine pu se défendre contre les Friffons ?

« Ces Friffons étaient juste un test. » Hemsworth prit une large bouchée dans les côtes séparant toute la viande des os « Maintenant qu'il sait que _vous_ êtes là, les choses vont empirer. »

Avant que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, Stiles tendit la main et attrapa le bras de Hemsworth.

« Tu as des infos sur tous ses hybrides, pas vrai ? Je t'en prie restes avec nous et aides-nous à les battre ! » supplia Stiles, son besoin de garder la meute en sécurité surpassait celui de garder sa fierté devant un autre Alpha.

« Stiles. » dit Derek entre ses dents serrées en se demandant apparemment ce qu'il faisait.

Hemsworth cligna des yeux en regardant le jeune Alpha avant de sourire.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu en ville, jeune Filikos. » Hemsworth tapota la tête de Stiles affectueusement.

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de sourire à Derek qui semblait gêné.

« La prochaine sorte d'hybride ne devrait pas se montrer de sitôt, » Hemsworth sourit en regardant Stiles et Derek « ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de vous _lier_. »

Stiles rougit, ressemblant ainsi à une cerise alors que Derek avalait autant de nourriture qu'il pouvait.

« La phase de séduction Epithetikos/Filikos est l'une des plus ancienne tradition chez les loups-garous. Certainement parce qu'elle crée notre concept le plus puissant, le couple d'Alpha. C'est amusant pour toute la meute, » Hemsworth sourit à son assiette « enfin, jusqu'au moment où vous allez vous sautez dessus. »

« L'addition s'il vous plait ! » s'exclama bruyamment Stiles.

**XX**

Derek déposa Stiles avec la promesse de venir le voir demain, il ne s'embêta pas à lui expliquer pourquoi. Le cœur de Stiles sortait presque de sa poitrine tellement il était impatient.

Quand Stiles entra dans la maison il vit que la lumière de Jackson était allumée mais quand il monta les escaliers elle s'éteint.

« Bonne nuit, Jackson ! » dit Stiles devant sa porte avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

L'adolescent hyperactif ne cligna même pas des yeux en voyant une tête frisé sortir de la couverture de son lit. Il se déshabilla mais garda son boxer puis grimpa dans le lit avec Isaac. Il n'hésita pas et passa ses bras autour de la taille du loup-garou.

« Tu as vraiment perdu la raison aujourd'hui, » murmura Stiles dans l'oreille d'Isaac « c'est la seule explication que je peux trouver au fait que tu ais pensé que je pourrais te remplacer. »

Il sentit Isaac se raidir dans ses bras.

« Jackson en a pas mal bavé ces derniers temps et je veux l'aider, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est le nouvel Isaac. » dit Stiles en resserrant son étreinte sur Isaac « Il ne peut pas y avoir un autre Isaac parce que tu es le seul que je veux, tu es mon Isaac. »

Stiles entendit le gémissement d'Isaac puis il attrapa ses bras et les serra contre lui.

« Je ne suis pas parfait, parfois je vais merder, mais si tu restes avec moi je serais ravi de rester avec toi. » jura Stiles en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Isaac.

« Restes avec moi, je veux que tu restes avec moi, Stiles. » dit Isaac avec un ton fatigué et suppliant.

Stiles déposa un bisou tendre dans le cou d'Isaac. « Toujours. »

Fin du chapitre 17 !

**XX**

*Jackson/Jackass ^^ Jackass = âne, imbécile, je n'ai pas trouvé de rimes avec Jackson pour une insulte française, si quelqu'un à une idée ^^

Publié le 16 07 2013


	18. 18 Leatherwolves and Werehoodies

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Désolée du retard …

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

yume o'brien : Merci ^^ bisous ^^

angel : merci ! Voici la suite !

Fangay : merci ^^ un peu de Sterek dans ce chapitre mais il y aura davantage plus tard quand ils se lieront ^^

Midnight : Merci pour tout tes compliments ^^ Non Peter n'apparait pas dans cette fic… désolée, moi aussi je l'adore !

Claara : Merci ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre …

Weidmanncobaye : Voici la suite ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 18 – Leatherwolves and Werehoodies - Les Loups en cuir et les Capucheux.

« Oh mon Dieu, je viens d'avoir une résolution ! » souffla subitement Scott.

Ses amis levèrent les yeux de leurs livres pour se tourner vers lui.

« Pour ton propre bien, j'espère vraiment que tu voulais dire une révélation ! » dit Lydia en regardant tout autour d'eux pour voir si le bibliothécaire les avait entendus.

Stiles et Lydia avaient découvert que Jackson et Scott avaient des notes déplorables, depuis ils avaient pratiquement forcés les membres de la meute à passer leur temps libre à étudier. Stiles parce que qu'il voulait que les membres de la meute réussissent dans la vie et Lydia parce qu'elle refusait d'être vue en compagnie d'idiots.

« Ouais c'est ça ! » répliqua Scott avec un hochement vif de la tête « Je viens de remarquer qu'on avait pas de symbole. »

« De quoi parles-tu McCall ? »

Jackson roula des yeux et ferma son livre, sachant qu'ils n'allaient plus étudier à présent.

Scott souffla et fit une petite grimace. « Tout les groupes ont quelque chose pour les identifier, comme un logo, un insigne ou n'importe quoi, pour nous reconnaitre. »

« L'intérêt d'une société secrète comme celle des loups-garous est de ne pas être reconnue. » signala Lydia.

Danny secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. « De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu insister pour qu'on choisisse un symbole, j'aurais penché pour Stiles. »

L'hyperactif susnommé bouda. « J'admets que c'est une chose que je voulais faire Danny boy. »

Danny rigola silencieusement.

« Mais Derek a des vestes en cuir pour sa meute, pourquoi on ne peut pas avoir un truc comme ça ? » protesta Scott.

« Parce que porter des vestes en cuir tous les jours c'est de mauvais goût et il n'y que les frimeurs qui le font parce qu'ils veulent que les autres les trouvent cool alors qu'ils ne sont que des ratés. » déclara Jackson comme s'il était un expert en popularité, ce qu'il était en fait.

« Je ferais beaucoup de chose pour cette meute mais jamais je ne sacrifierais mon sens du style. » ajouta Lydia et Jackson lui en fut reconnaissant.

Stiles fit un petit sourire. Il était évident que Jackson avait encore des sentiments pour Lydia, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'approcher après leur rupture désastreuse. Il devrait peut-être lui en parler plus tard.

Stiles sursauta en ayant une étrange sensation lui parcourant les veines. Il se tourna vers les portes de la bibliothèque juste à temps pour voir Isaac entrer.

« Isaac ! » cria Stiles en se levant pour lui faire de grands signes avec les bras.

Il fut aussitôt réduit au silence par le regard sévère du bibliothécaire et il se rassit. Stiles se tassa sur son siège pour se faire oublier mais il redevint lui-même dès qu'Isaac s'approcha.

« Tu viens pour étudier ? Enfin un loup-garou qui prend ses études au sérieux ! » s'exclama Stiles avec un soupir.

Scott souffla, il boudait encore parce que son idée avait été refusée.

Isaac se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un sourire timide. « Pas vraiment. »

L'adolescent hyperactif plissa les yeux en le regardant avec un air moitié sérieux et moitié blagueur. « Comment sont tes notes ? »

« Elles sont bonnes ? »

La réponse sous forme de question d'Isaac suffit à Stiles pour comprendre la situation.

« Isaac, devons-nous envisager des séances de révisions ? » demanda Stiles en faisant briller ses yeux verts pendant une seconde « Je ne veux pas que tu foires une matière. »

« Je ne foire aucune matière, » insista Isaac presque en gémissant « je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi. »

« Ouais je suis sûr que vous en parlez assez lors de vos petites pyjama parties. » grommela Jackson.

Isaac se tourna pour répondre au sportif. « Moi au moins je ne vis pas à ses crochets. »

« Tu pourrais pourtant, il fait tout pour toi, y compris te servir d'oreiller pour que tu puisses dormir la nuit. » répondit Jackson en ricanant.

Isaac eut un petit sourire avec un air intimidant. « Oh regardez qui parle ! Stiles a dû… »

« Alors Isaac, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici dans cette humble partie de notre bibliothèque ? » les interrompit Stiles en sachant que si Isaac finissait sa phrase, Jackson le lui ferait payer, surtout que le sportif ne se souvenait pas que l'Alpha venait dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse dormir paisiblement.

Le loup-garou sembla triste de perdre l'opportunité d'embarrasser Jackson mais il sembla s'y résoudre, pour l'instant.

Isaac s'éclaircit la gorge en sortant un papier de sa poche puis le lit à voix haute. « Stiles Stilinski, ta meute et toi êtes cordialement invités à la propriété Hale pour un diner informel à sept heures ce soir. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. « Bien, c'est … inattendu. »

« Pour toi seulement. » dit Lydia avec un sourire diabolique.

Stiles lui tira la langue avant de se retourner vers Isaac. « Ça a l'air sympa. Vous êtes d'accord les gars ? »

Les membres de meute acquiescèrent facilement à l'exception de Jackson qui restait fidèle à lui-même.

« On va manger dans cette baraque qui tombe en ruines ? » demanda Jackson avec un air de dégoût. « Cet endroit est à peu près aussi stable qu'une maison en carton. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal ! » répondit férocement Isaac puis il eut l'air d'être pris d'un doute. « Il manque juste l'électricité, et l'air conditionné, et un sol à niveau, et des décorations, et des trucs pour cuisiner, et… »

Il fit une pause en voyant que tous les autres le regardaient.

« Ok c'est vrai, c'est une ruine, mais Derek n'a nulle part ailleurs pour organiser le diner, et ça doit être un endroit où il a vécu. » protesta Isaac.

Stiles lui fit signe qu'il avait compris avant de lancer un regard perçant à Jackson. « C'est bon Isaac, nous ferons avec, comme d'habitude. »

Jackson croisa les bras mais ne répliqua pas.

« Attends, s'il n'y a rien pour cuisiner comment allez-vous faire le repas ? » demanda Scott avec un air confus.

Isaac regarda Stiles en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. « Eh bien, nous espérions que Stiles voudrait bien… »

« N'en dit pas plus, » dit Stiles avec un grand sourire « Iron Chef Stiles est toujours prêt ! »

Isaac poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après quelques secondes il eut à nouveau la même expression qu'auparavant.

Stiles lui lança un regard compréhensif. « Réfléchis-y et envoies un message pour me dire ce que tu veux manger, avant 14h de préférence. »

Isaac lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il adressa un signe de tête poli a tout le monde avant de partir, en prenant soin d'ignorer Jackson bien sûr.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Allison en voyant que Stiles commençait à ranger ses affaires.

« Je vais faire les courses et commencer à cuisiner. Je vais pratiquement devoir nourrir une armée. » répondit Stiles en sortant de la bibliothèque.

« Si tu sèches, moi aussi. » dit Danny en suivant Stiles « Solidarité de la meute etc… »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fut pas surpris quand le reste de la meute quitta aussi la bibliothèque à sa suite.

« Donc, puisque nous avons une rencontre avec les loups en cuir de prévue, ne devrions-nous pas trouver un signe distinctif pour nous ? » dit Scott en reprenant son idée précédente. « Je veux dire, on ne va pas les laisser nous surpasser, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, Scott. » grommela Stiles tout en sachant que Lydia et Jackson allaient abonder dans le sens de Scott cette fois grâce à son choix de mot.

Jackson ricana. « Comme s'ils pouvaient me surpasser. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous mettre à la même page qu'eux en portant quelque chose que notre Alpha aime porter ? » suggéra doucement Allison.

Les autres membres de la meute fixèrent le dos du haut à capuche de Stiles alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la sortie.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais aimer et détester cette idée ? » dit Stiles à voix haute.

**XX**

« Ils sont en retard ! » grogna Erica en faisant les cent pas.

« Calmes tes ardeurs Erica, ils vont bientôt arriver. » dit Isaac alors qu'il lisait un de ses tomes de Full Metal Alchemist.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers l'autre membre de la meute, puis elle le regarda de haut comme s'il était un microbe.

« Tu as passé trop de temps avec Stiles. » déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Jalouse ? » dit-il en souriant derrière son manga.

Erica leva les yeux au ciel puis avança jusqu'au canapé pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté.

« Ça ne compte pas pour un 'non'. » souffla Isaac avant de rediriger son attention sur son manga.

Boyd rigola en entendant le petit accrochage entre les autres membres de la meute. Ces deux-là étaient comme frère et sœur, le sang en moins Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer pour cette raison. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui de passer d'une situation sans lien avec personne à celle d'aujourd'hui : partager un lien très fort avec les autres membres de la meute. La vie en meute, même si extrêmement chaotique, était une agréable aventure pour lui et il n'échangerait ces moments pour rien au monde.

N'arrivant pas à se décider sur quel livre lire, Boyd s'éloigna de la bibliothèque pour attendre Stiles et sa meute. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant que Derek lisait un livre appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée.

Boyd ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire, Derek se sentait-il vraiment si nerveux quant à ce diner ? Bon ça concernait Stiles, donc bien sûr ça devait inspirer un peu d'émotion au loup qui était d'habitude si stoïque.

Sentant qu'on le regardait, Derek leva les yeux de son livre et lança un regard noir à son Beta en sachant très bien qu'il se moquait de lui.

Complètement indifférent face à ce regard noir, Boyd passa à côté de son Alpha et alla dans le salon sans se soucier du fait que Derek essayait sûrement de lui trouer l'arrière du crâne avec ses yeux.

Tout allait bien pour les loups en cuirs ces dernier temps. En effet, récemment les trois avaient réussi à dépasser la peur initiale qu'ils ressentaient vis-à-vis de leur Alpha. Isaac avait perdu l'habitude qu'il avait de reculer dès que Derek regardait un tant soit peu dans sa direction. Ils le respectaient toujours en tant que chef, en tant qu'Alpha, mais maintenant c'était parce qu'ils lui étaient loyaux et non parce qu'ils en avaient peur. Ils avaient commencé à ressentir cela dès que Stiles avait commencé à devenir un Alpha.

Les trois loups virent les épaules de Derek se détendre quand ils entendirent des voitures qui arrivaient. Derek referma rapidement son livre et entra dans la salle à manger, évidement il ne voulait pas que tout le monde remarque à quel point il avait l'air vulnérable.

Sans même toquer, Scott ouvrit la porte en tenant un plateau de nourriture. On ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer qu'il portait un haut à capuche noir avec une image de deux loups devant une pleine lune.

Allison entra derrière son petit ami avec deux litres de boisson, elle portait aussi un haut à capuche mais il était blanc et ornée de magnifiques motifs floraux.

Les trois jeunes loups-garous n'en furent pas étonnés. Scott et Allison étaient le couple le plus mignon de tout le lycée, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils coordonnent leurs vêtements.

Cependant ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose quand Danny et Jackson entrèrent dans la maison. Danny portait un haut à capuche gris en maille qui lui allait très bien et Jackson avait un gilet à capuche par-dessus un tee-shirt blanc. Ils portaient tous les deux des grands saladiers dans leurs mains.

Lydia était juste derrière eux, elle ne portait rien, mais son haut à capuche noir clouté lui allait comme un gant.

Et finalement Stiles passa la porte, il portait un haut à capuche zébré, c'était son préféré, et il tenait ce qui ressemblait à un dessert dans ses mains.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ! » dit Erica en secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Les Capucheux sont arrivés ! » s'exclama Stiles d'une voix forte qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Il jeta un regard dans le salon et haleta. Il fourra le dessert dans les mains de Jackson puis il entra en courant dans la pièce.

« Mon bébé ! » cria Stiles en ouvrant grand les bras.

Boyd jeta un regard à Isaac en se demandant à quel point ils pouvaient être proches pour utiliser ce genre de petit nom. Il fut complètement et totalement choqué quand ce fut lui qui se retrouva avec Stiles dans les bras et pas Isaac. Boyd se raidit sans vraiment savoir quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

Stiles sourit à Boyd tout en le serrant très fort contre lui. « Boyd ! Mon grand homme, mon bébé, comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. »

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait immédiatement nié ce surnom ridicule mais il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski. Il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire pour empêcher Stiles de l'appeler 'son bébé'.

« Ça va. » dit brièvement Boyd comme à son habitude.

L'expression de Stiles lui disait que ça n'allait pas suffire. Il pouvait voir les yeux verts derrière ceux couleur miel.

Boyd soupira. « Je n'ai pas vraiment de souci dans ma vie en ce moment, ma famille ne s'implique toujours pas dans ma vie comme d'habitude. Je suppose que je pourrais dire que j'ai un petit problème en Anglais, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon professeur demain après l'école donc tout devrait bien se passer. »

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et le lâcha. Voyant les deux autres loups-garous dans la pièce, il leur fit un signe.

« Erica, nous devons encore apprendre à nous connaitre, bientôt j'espère. » annonça Stiles comme ça.

La jeune louve cligna des yeux. « Aucune chance que ça arrive. »

Stiles lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger avec le reste de la meute.

Stiles sourit quand il vit Derek à la tête de la table. Les coins de la bouche de Derek tressaillirent, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête pour saluer l'autre Alpha.

Sachant déjà où il devait se placer, puisque c'était la seule chose que Lydia avait bien voulu lui dire, il alla s'asseoir à coté de Derek.

Une fois tout le monde installé, et les saladiers et les plateaux arrivés sur la table, Derek se décida à parler.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers un Stiles qui était très curieux.

«Tu dois savoir qu'en acceptant ce diner, tu acceptes ma proposition de former un couple d'Alpha avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Malgré sa nervosité et son cœur battant la chamade, Stiles aurait voulu frapper Derek pour avoir dit ses mots.

« Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas. » dit Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule, il faisait de son mieux pour paraitre nonchalant « Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué ce qu'est un couple d'Alpha. »

« Un couple d'Alpha, c'est lorsqu'un Epithetikos et Filikos dirigent une meute ensemble, c'est un des concepts les plus puissant du monde des loups-garous. » répondit Derek « Avoir ces deux Alphas dans une meute permet un équilibre qui empêche les conflits internes qui pourraient exister au sein d'une meute normale et qui pourraient nous faire tuer. »

« Donc le taux de survie d'une meute avec un Epithetikos et un Filikos est meilleur que celui d'une meute sans ? » demanda Stiles.

« Il est rare qu'une meute ayant un couple d'Alpha soit anéantie. » répondit Derek.

Stiles acquiesça en hochant la tête.

« Après la phase de séduction, il y aura un rituel pour nous unir définitivement, cela nous rendra deux fois plus forts et nous serons encore plus en phase avec nos instincts. » proclama Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux sans ciller.

« Oh. » Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? C'était excitant mais aussi effrayant et surtout tellement récent. Mais il allait le faire quand même, il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix. Créer un couple d'Alpha fournirait davantage de sécurité à ses amis et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça arrive.

Sans parler du fait qu'il avait un faible pour ce Sourwolf.

« Donc après ce diner, que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda Stiles par curiosité en espérant en silence que ce ne soit pas quelque chose auquel il n'était pas encore prêt.

Derek souffla et regarda les membres des deux meutes. « En premier et avant tout il y a les membres des meutes, c'est pourquoi nous avons ce diner, pour voir s'ils s'entendent. Tu es un Filikos, Stiles, si moi ou qui que ce soit dans ma meute ne devait pas s'entendre avec toi ou un membre de ta meute, tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt.

« C'est … très vrai. » admit Stiles en regardant Derek avec une lueur verte dans le regard « L'idée que tu puisses créer un problème dans ma meute me donne envie de te frapper avec un boulet de démolition. »

Derek le fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête pour en revenir au sujet principal.

« La prochaine étape s'appelle 'l'échange d'Alpha', c'est-à-dire que je m'occupe de ta meute pendant une journée et vice versa, juste pour voir si je suis compatible avec eux autant qu'avec toi. » l'informa Derek.

« Quoi ?! » cria Jackson de son siège. « Hors de question, je refuse ! C'était sympa mais je dois partir. »

« Si tu pars, tu n'auras rien à manger. » lui dit Stiles sans paraitre touché par cet éclat, il y était habitué maintenant.

« Mais tu as fait ce steak juste parce que je te l'ai demandé. » protesta Jackson.

« Ouaip, et tu n'en n'auras pas si tu pars d'ici. » lui répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Grommelant entre ses dents, Jackson se rassit avec un air mécontent.

« Ça me va, je mourrais d'envie de passer du temps de qualité avec Isaac, Erica et mon bébé. » gazouilla Stiles en s'adossant confortablement dans son siège.

Presque en même temps, tout le monde se tourna vers Boyd qui se tenait le visage dans sa main.

« Ne me regardez pas, je n'ai aucun contrôle sur la manière dont il m'appelle. » leur dit Boyd avec un regard.

« Et tu devrais déjà le savoir, Jak-Jak. » sourit Stiles en recevant un regard haineux du sportif.

« Assez de discussions, on peut manger maintenant ? » se plaint Scott.

« Oui. » dit rapidement Derek.

Sans un mot de plus, les adolescents enlevèrent les emballages des saladiers et des plateaux pour révéler leurs délicieux contenus.

Pour ce soir il avait choisi des steaks de faux-filet grillés avec un tas de plats à côté (Stiles avait pensé que c'était nécessaire puisque les loups-garous étaient presque des aspirateurs à nourriture). Donc il y avait des pommes de terre au four, des haricots verts aux lardons, du gratin dauphinois (suggestion de Isaac), et un grand plat de salade verte. Pour le dessert, Stiles avait fait une charlotte aux fruits rouges*.

« Est-ce que Stiles a bien choisi ou pas ? » demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire en voyant les expressions alléchés de tout le monde.

Tous ensemble, ils sautèrent dessus comme des animaux sauvages.

Fin du chapitre 18.

**XX**

* angel berry trifle : je trouve qu'en image ça ressemble à une charlotte sans les boudoirs autour. Allez voir sur google ^^

Publié le 06 08 2013


	19. 19 Mon Bébé

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (Plus de 200 reviews pour cette histoire, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour vous remercier ^^ ça m'a motivée pour traduire la suite !)

Weidmanncobaye : Malheureusement c'est les vacances et j'ai du mal à garder le rythme …

Cat : Merci ^^ j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus long ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitre 19 – Mon bébé.

Stiles était plutôt fier de ses capacités d'observations. S'il y avait un truc à savoir sur lui, c'était que, quel que soit la situation, il était toujours en train d'écouter et d'observer. Même quand il partait dans un discours en parlant à deux cent à l'heure, il était toujours attentif aux réponses que lui donnaient les autres (dans le cas où on lui répondait).

C'est pour cela qu'il fut totalement et complétement ébahi quand il entra dans la salle d'anglais et qu'il vit Boyd assit au fond de la pièce.

Stiles resta bouche bée et s'avança aussi lentement que possible dans la pièce en fixant le loup-garou.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer qu'il était dans sa classe ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait avoir ignoré la silhouette géante de Boyd. Soit il était étonnamment furtif, soit il était à moitié fantôme.

Dans tous les cas, Stiles décida de réfléchir à ça plus tard, ce n'était pas si important de toute façon.

« Salut bébé ! » s'exclama Stiles en faisant signe à Boyd avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Boyd le regarda faire avec un air horrifié sur le visage, puis il remarqua que toute la classe les observait. Le loup-garou secoua la tête avant de l'enfouir dans sa main.

Stiles avança au milieu des rangs et s'assit à coté de Boyd au fond de la classe, il ignora complétement les regards curieux que tout le monde lui envoyait.

L'adolescent hyperactif avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne devait pas se soucier du regard d'autrui. Avec son comportement un peu fou, c'était soit ça, soit il risquait d'enchainer les dépressions toute sa vie.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça à l'école ? » grommela Boyd d'une voix presque inaudible.

Stiles cligna des yeux. « De quoi tu parles bébé ? »

« Ca, » dit Boyd en levant un œil par-dessus sa main « ce surnom de bébé. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Tu es le dernier transformé dans la meute, par conséquent tu es le bébé. »

Boyd haussa les sourcils en regardant l'Alpha humain. « Vraiment ? C'est ça la logique qui explique ce surnom ? Je pensais que ce serait un truc plus complexe. »

« J'ai beaucoup de trait de caractère, mais être complexe n'en fait pas parti. » répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Boyd allait lui répondre mais leur prof arriva au même moment.

« J'ai corrigé vos devoirs. » annonça monsieur Turner en passant dans la classe pour les distribuer.

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé ? » demanda Stiles, son regard passant du 'quatre-vingt-seize' présent sur sa copie à celle de Boyd. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un 'quarante' écrit sur la copie de Boyd.

Piquant la feuille des mains du loup-garou, il l'inspecta scrupuleusement. Le devoir était comme le sien, en fait il était même meilleur que sa propre copie. Comment pouvait-il avoir eu une plus mauvaise note que lui ?

« Turner me hait, » soupira Boyd « depuis toujours et pour toujours. »

« Oh non…» murmura Stiles. Il lança un regard sombre vers le tableau et ses yeux prirent une lueur verte. « Personne ne saque mon bébé. »

Le cours se passa normalement et se finit vite. Les élèves sortirent pratiquement de la classe en courant vu que c'était la dernière heure de la journée.

Boyd voulait attendre Stiles mais il fut surpris quand l'Alpha humain lui sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Stiles et Monsieur Turner en tête à tête.

Boyd écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

« Hé. » dit Erica en arrivant avec Isaac. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Stiles est resté dans la salle de classe pour parler au prof, je pense que c'est à propos de mes notes. » leur dit Boyd en désignant la salle.

Avant qu'Erica ou Isaac puisse poser une question, Stiles ressortit de la classe. Sans dire un mot, il tendit sa copie noté 'cent' à Boyd.

« Allons-y les gars. » dit vite Stiles pour les inviter à le suivre.

Les trois loups-garous s'interrogèrent du regard puis ils décidèrent en silence que si Stiles ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il venait de faire, alors ils n'avaient pas à poser de questions.

« Vous avez bien prit vos sacs pour la nuit ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la sortie pour atteindre la voiture de Boyd. Il prit rapidement son sac dans son casier avant de les rejoindre.

« Ils sont dans le coffre, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit prendre des sacs pour la nuit alors qu'on ne va pas passer la nuit avec toi. » répondit Erica en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire sinistre. « Ça fait partie de mon plan génial, ma chère. »

Stiles avec un plan, Erica eut l'intelligence de ne pas trop paraitre effrayée.

Stiles laissa tomber son regard 'démoniaque' quand il vit les membres des Capucheux sur le parking.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » leur dit Stiles joyeusement.

« On va pas s'amuser ! » répondit Scott en poussant un profond soupir avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture de Lydia avec Danny et Allison.

« Oh allez, ça va être drôle ! » dit Lydia avec son sourire de reine des abeilles « On va s'éclater. »

L'hyperactif frissonna. A ce moment même Dieu en personne n'aurait pas voulu savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de la rousse. Malgré cela, il leva son pouce dans sa direction pour acquiescer.

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, Stiles entra dans la voiture avec Boyd, Isaac et Erica (après avoir mis son sac dans le coffre bien sûr).

« Donc, où allons-nous ? » demanda finalement Erica « Dans un autre état ou un truc du genre ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Stiles secoua la tête « On va juste au parc. »

Erica fronça les sourcils sans savoir où cela allait les emmener.

« Attends juste d'arriver au parc et là il nous dira ce qu'il a prévu. » dit Isaac en sachant que la louve allait continuer de poser des questions jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui réponde.

Stiles se tourna vers Isaac depuis le siège passager et lui sourit.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré. » dit Stiles en lui montrant les dents tellement il souriait.

« Pourtant c'est moi le putain de bébé. » dit Boyd en sortant du parking pour se diriger vers le parc.

« Hé, tu ne peux pas choisir quand tu es né, et tu es le dernier à avoir été transformé. » lui dit Stiles en se tournant vers lui.

« Mais je suis plus mature qu'eux deux réunis. » déclara Boyd en pointant du doigt Isaac et Erica qui n'avaient pas l'air du tout de se sentir insulté par cette déclaration.

« La maturité ne change pas ton âge. » répondit Stiles avec un haussement d'épaule.

« L'âge est juste un nombre. » répliqua Boyd.

« Et un nombre n'est rien d'autre qu'une valeur arithmétique qui représente une quantité donnée. » dit Stiles d'une voix innocente « On ne va nulle part avec ce raisonnement. »

« Alors accepte la défaite. » ordonna Boyd malgré le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaitre sur son visage.

« Jamais ! » déclara Stiles d'une façon dramatique.

Pendant ce temps, Isaac et Erica observaient les deux qui continuaient à débattre passionnément.

« Je suis impressionnée Stilinski. » dit Erica en interrompant leur débat « Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un égaler Boyd en terme de repartie. »

« Oh quoi, tu ne me pensais pas assez malin ? » Stiles prit la mouche en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Erica « Hé, je suis malin, c'est juste que parfois je l'oublie quand j'ouvre la bouche. »

Isaac dû se mettre une main sur la bouche pour contenir son rire.

« Et Derek il a sûrement dû essayer d'argumenter avec bébé génie ici présent. Non attends, laisse-moi deviner. » Stiles se mit une main sur le front pour avoir un effet dramatique « Il ne peut perdre son temps avec ce genre de truc sans importance. »

Cette fois, Erica ne put retenir son sourire.

Ils arrivèrent au parc sans même s'en rendre compte. Stiles leur dit de prendre leurs sacs et les guida vers une partie reculée du parc pour qu'ils soient tranquilles.

« Ok, tout le monde s'assoit, » leur dit-il alors qu'ils passaient près d'un banc « nous allons faire un petit exercice. »

« Oh génial. » dit Erica d'un ton sec.

« Videz complètement vos sacs ! » demanda Stiles en ouvrant les bras.

Les trois loups-garous se regardèrent les uns les autres puis ils regardèrent Stiles.

« Quoi ? » dit Isaac en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge pour se préparer pour son petit discours.

« Je crois fermement en la famille. Une meute est une famille et en tant que famille nous devons connaitre les manies et les secrets honteux les uns des autres. Après tout, si vous ne pouvez pas confier ce genre de chose à votre famille, à qui pouvez-vous vous confiez ? »

« Je suppose que c'est sensé. » dit doucement Isaac avant de sourire « Combien de temps ça t'as pris pour préparer ce discours ? »

Stiles poussa un soupir fatigué. « Deux heures, deux heures d'enfer absolu, mais assez de parlotte. »

Il prit son sac et renversa son contenu dans l'herbe à la vue de tous.

Bien sûr, Erica fut la première à faire une remarque.

« C'est un caleçon Batman ? » Erica l'attrapa du dessus de la pile.

« C'est mon caleçon porte bonheur ! » protesta Stiles « Il me donne toujours confiance en moi. »

« Ce n'est absolument pas ta taille. » dit Erica en étirant l'élastique du caleçon pour montrer qu'il était trop petit.

Stiles pouffa. « J'ai dit que c'était mon caleçon porte bonheur, je n'ai pas dit que je le portais. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai dix ans. »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel et le jeta sur la pile de Stiles.

Stiles jeta un œil sur la pile d'Isaac et il vit un certain nombre de mangas et de DVD d'animés.

« Je sais ce que je vais t'offrir pour Noel. » dit Stiles en souriant au loup-garou.

« Les animés sont dégoutant. » grogna Erica.

« Les animés sont géniaux, » protesta Stiles en voyant qu'Isaac allait l'envoyer chier « de même que le Japon. J'aurais trop dû être japonais parce qu'ils sont juste comme moi, ils feraient n'importe quoi. Quand le reste du monde dit 'pourquoi' le Japon dit 'Putain, pourquoi pas' et ils en font un animé bizarre ou un jeu vidéo que personne ne comprends à part eux. C'est trop cool. »

« Pas de mon point de vue. » Erica lança un regard foudroyant à Isaac « Il m'a fait regarder un animé nommé Eiken et je n'ai plus jamais été la même après cela. »

« Ça n'a pas pu être aussi horrible… » essaya d'argumenter Stiles mais l'air malicieux du visage d'Isaac lui laissait entrevoir de mauvaises nouvelles « Quelle était l'histoire ? »

« Il n'y avait pas d'histoire ! » cria Erica en baissant les bras de frustration « Il n'y avait rien à part des seins et des filles de douze à quinze ans qui avaient des seins énormes. C'était dégoutant. »

« Oh. » la bouche de Stiles prit la forme d'un O parfait « Je suppose que c'était un animé hentee. »

« Hentai, » corrigea Isaac « et ce n'était pas si horrible Erica. C'était une comédie, enfin c'est comme ça que c'était marqué. »

Erica souffla en croisant les bras. « Et c'était quoi la blague, cette femme avait des seins ? Je ne comprends pas, si le but c'est d'être pervers, autant y aller à fond. »

« Oh, tu veux y aller à fond. » Isaac sortit un DVD de sa pile avec un sourire machiavélique « 'Master of Martial Hearts' est ce qu'il te faut. »

Stiles se tourna vers la pile de Boyd et il vit qu'il avait pris le strict minimum : brosse à dent, déodorant, savon, etc… Toutefois il y avait quand même un truc qui sortait du lot.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Stiles en prenant un petit calepin qui était tout en dessous de la pile « Un journal ? »

Boyd hocha juste la tête.

« Moi l'asexué. » Stiles lut le titre de Boyd à haute voix. Il lui lança un regard confus. « Tu écris à propos de ton asexualité ? »

« C'est juste pour mes parents. » dit Boyd. Isaac et Erica écoutaient attentivement désormais. « Mes parents n'utilisent pas trop la communication verbale. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils sont écrivains, ils ne comprennent vraiment quelque chose qu'après l'avoir lu. »

« Donc tu écris ce journal pour qu'ils le lisent afin de mieux te comprendre. » finit Stiles pour le loup-garou.

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il rapidement.

« Oh. » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au journal avec un air impressionné « Ça t'embête si je le lis un jour ? »

« Fais-toi plaisir. » dit Boyd en haussant les épaules « Il s'agit juste de mes pensées et de réfuter certains des préjugés contre les asexués, comme par exemple, que je ne peux pas tomber amoureux ou que je ne peux pas créer de liens avec qui que ce soit. »

Que quelqu'un le corrige s'il a tort, mais Stiles aurait juré qu'Erica avait lancé un regard intéressé à Boyd en entendant cela. Apparemment, il venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort à propos de quelque chose.

« Ce n'est pas énervant de devoir écrire tout ce que tu penses ? » demanda Isaac en prenant une bouchée du Kit-Kat qu'il venait de sortir « On dirait un devoir à faire à la maison. »

« Pas du tout, j'aime écrire. » Le visage de Boyd se détendit et il sourit sans se forcer « C'est la seule façon que je connaisse d'évacuer mes frustrations. En fait, je voudrais devenir écrivain si je peux. »

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour Boyd et ses rêves. C'était rare de trouver quelqu'un de cet âge avec une véritable ambition.

« Isaac, passes-en-moi. » Stiles tendit la main en le voyant mâcher sa barre de chocolat.

Isaac s'accrocha à son Kit-Kat comme si c'était son dernier repas. « Pas question, c'est la seule sucrerie que j'ai eu de toute la journée. Tu n'as pas fait de dessert ce midi. »

« Mon garçon, tu as intérêt à me donner un bout de ce Kit-Kat ! » le prévint Stiles.

« Jamais, il est à moi ! » souffla Isaac en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

Stiles essaya de jouer la comédie, il fit semblant d'avoir perdu pendant une seconde avant de sauter sur Isaac. Malheureusement pour lui, les capacités du loup-garou frisé lui permirent de se mettre hors de portée.

« Donnes-le-moi ! » cria Stiles en le poursuivant en cercle autour d'Erica et Boyd.

Isaac secoua la tête avec véhémence. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et il trébucha sur le sac d'Erica qui rependit tout son contenu sur le sol et autour de la tête d'Isaac.

« Oh Isaac… » soupira-t-elle.

Isaac se secoua et se tourna sur le côté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se retrouva face à face avec un ours en peluche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Isaac ramassa l'ours en peluche et inspecta le petit habit à capuche que portait l'animal en peluche.

« Hé c'est à moi ! Lâches-le ! » ordonna Erica, elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigt de se transformer.

Isaac l'ignora et regarda au dos de l'ours.

« Stiles ? » Il sourit joyeusement en lisant le nom brodé au dos du haut à capuche de l'ourson. Il lança un regard amusé à la louve. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui fait ? »

Erica grogna en essayant de ne pas rougir. Elle tenta de reprendre l'ours de ses mains.

« C'était un devoir pour le lycée. » essaya-t-elle de leur dire.

Isaac roula des yeux et son regard resta accroché sur un autre ours en peluche avec un manteau et un chapeau. « Et pour les autres ? »

« Rends-les-moi, idiot. Arrêtes de foutre tes pattes pleines de chocolat sur eux ! » grogna Erica en poursuivant Isaac pour lui faire rendre les oursons.

Stiles regarda dans son sac et il vit qu'il y en avait deux de plus dedans. Un avec une veste en cuir et un autre avec un blouson de sportif*.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer les trucs mignon. » dit honnêtement Stiles sans se moquer du hobby de la jeune femme.

Boyd haussa les épaules. « On en apprend tous les jours. »

Avant que Stiles puisse penser à une réponse, la terre remua un peu. Tout le parc le ressentit, tout le monde paniquait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Erica en tenant les épaules d'Isaac alors que le sol bougeait en-dessous d'eux.

Boyd dû attraper Stiles pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Un trou venait d'apparaitre devant eux et une bête fit son apparition. Quatre paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'horrible créature.

La chose était petite, elle arrivait à peu près à la taille d'un homme de taille moyenne, mais ce n'était pas ça qui attirait l'attention en premier. Non. C'était les grandes cornes qui ornaient le dessus de sa tête qui attiraient tout de suite le regard. Quoi que ce soit, ça avait un visage ressemblant à celui d'un humain, malgré le fait que sa peau était grise, et qu'il avait un grande barbe blanche.

« Donnez le trésor. » Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre en l'entendant parler « Rendez le trésor. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Stiles, tout en l'observant en passant la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Boyd.

« Stiles ! » siffla Boyd.

La créature les ignora et rentra sa tête encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Rendez le trésor. Le trésor volé, volé le trésor. »

Isaac et Erica, qui étaient les plus proches, se préparèrent tous les deux à l'attraper si la situation l'exigeait.

« Rendez, rendez, rendez ! » gémissait bizarrement la créature.

Puis avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse réagir, la chose chargea Boyd toutes cornes devant.

« Boyd. » haleta Stiles alors que le loup-garou le poussait hors d'atteinte.

La créature ne fit même pas attention à Stiles, il se concentrait seulement sur Boyd.

Avec un mélange de chance et d'habilité, Boyd réussi à attraper une des cornes pour éviter de se faire empaler. Cependant, la créature était si forte que Boyd se retrouva bloqué contre un arbre, où il luttait pour garder la chose à distance.

Le cœur de Stiles battait la chamade alors qu'il se levait rapidement pour aller chercher son arme dans son sac.

« Visez les pieds. » dit Stiles à Erica et Isaac. Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à tirer dans les pieds de la créature.

Les balles ne traversèrent pas la peau mais elles obligèrent la créature à lever les pieds.

Comprenant ce que Stiles faisait, Isaac et Erica coururent et attrapèrent tous les deux les pieds de la créature. En utilisant toute leur force, ils l'éloignèrent de Boyd et la jetèrent au loin.

« Vous me le rendrez. Vous me le rendrez tous. » dit la créature en les regardant avant de s'enfouir à nouveau dans le sol.

Stiles soupira profondément et observa les trois loups-garous qui le regardaient.

« Maintenant la journée est finie. » dit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

**XX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à la maison Hale. Ils avaient dit que les deux groupes se retrouveraient ici après avoir passé quelques heures avec l'autre Alpha.

« Hé Derek nous… » Stiles se figea en voyant l'autre Alpha sortir de la forêt couvert de feuilles, de terre et de beurre ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » fut tout ce que l'adolescent hyperactif pu penser à dire.

Derek grogna, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir expliquer ce qui c'était passé. « Je déteste être dérangé par ce genre de truc sans importance. »

Les quatre fixèrent l'Alpha en entendant les mots qu'il venait de dire. Malgré le nouvel ennemi, l'attaque et l'épuisement, Stiles, Erica, Boyd et Isaac partagèrent tous un dernier rire.

Fin du chapitre 19

**XX**

*Blouson Letterman en version originale, vous savez les blousons que portent les sportifs avec des lettres brodées dessus !

Note de l'auteur : '_Je parie que vous vous posez des questions sur le truc du beurre sur Derek ? Hmm vous en saurez davantage plus tard ! Voilà un nouvel Hybride ! Qui va trouver de quel mélange il s'agit ? Merci de me lire ! A plus !'_

Publié le 15 08 2013


	20. 20 Une petite étincelle

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Yume o'brien : Merci ^^ Voici la suite !

Weidmanncobaye : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 20 – Une petite étincelle.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit Stiles. Il était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes.

« Hm. »

« Cette chose à cornes est encore dans la nature. » déclara Stiles pour la cinquième fois.

« Hm. »

« Cette chose est plus puissante que Boyd alors qu'il est le plus fort des loups-garous transformés, qui sait ce que ça pourrait nous faire à nous. » ajouta Stiles en se rejouant la scène encore et encore comme un disque rayé.

« Hm. »

Stiles s'assit sur le lit et lança un regard noir à Lydia. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Malheureusement, » dit sèchement Lydia sans quitter son téléphone des yeux pour continuer à consulter ses messages « c'est une des malédictions du fait d'être multitâche. »

Stiles roula des yeux puis il se rallongea dans son lit pour se laisser à nouveau submerger par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour la meute.

« Cette chose à viser directement Boyd, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. » dit Stiles avec confiance en secouant la tête « Nous devons mettre un terme à toute cette histoire de séduction. »

Avant que Stiles puisse atteindre son téléphone, Lydia le lui confisqua et l'enferma dans son sac en sécurité.

« Tu ne peux pas mettre un terme à la séduction. » lui dit Lydia.

Vu que Lydia était un des plus brillants membres de sa meute, Stiles se mettait rarement en colère contre elle lorsqu'elle prenait des initiatives ou faisait les choses à sa sauce, mais quand il le faisait, ce n'était pas joli à voir.

« Merde Lydia, » dit sévèrement Stiles « nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de petit jeu. Il y a des monstres en liberté, nous devons nous préparer ! »

« Non, je veux dire que tu ne peux absolument pas mettre fin à la séduction. » dit Lydia en posant son téléphone pour consacrer toute son attention à Stiles « Le dernier rituel ne fonctionnera qu'à condition qu'il existe une forte connexion, pas seulement entre les Alphas, mais aussi entre les meutes impliquées. Puisque la séduction permet de créer cette connexion, tout doit être fait au bon moment, sinon ça ne marchera pas. »

« Et la lutte contre ces nouveaux hybrides ? Ça va forcément retarder le rituel et peut-être même le foutre en l'air pour de bon. » dit Stiles en essayant de faire entendre raison à Lydia.

Lydia haussa un sourcil. « Tu penses que nous battre tous ensemble contre ses choses n'entrainera pas une forte connexion ? En fait c'est même la quatrième phase de la séduction. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Eh bien, c'est compliqué, » souffla Lydia, elle semblait énervée par quelque chose « mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe maintenant. Pour l'instant ce qui importe, c'est que tu te prépares pour ton rencard. »

Stiles grogna, il voulait juste s'enfouir sous les oreillers et dormir.

La troisième étape de la séduction consistait en une rencontre à 'un contre un' entre les Alphas (Jackson et Scott s'étaient joyeusement exprimés sur ce sujet). Ils devaient être seuls pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Naturellement Stiles était inquiet, mais Lydia l'avait rassuré plusieurs fois en lui répétant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe.

« Je ne peux pas aller à un rencard maintenant, nous sommes trop occupés, » s'exclama Stiles « c'est exactement ce que je dis à Scott et Allison depuis le début. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le monde autour de nous pour avoir des rencards sans se soucier de rien. »

Lydia eut l'air d'en avoir marre de cette discussion, elle lui lança un regard puissant. « Premièrement, même si c'est vrai que tu ne devrais pas ignorer ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre juste parce qu'il y a des incidents. Tu peux être multitâche comme moi, Stiles, tu ne vas pas oublier tout ce qui se passe juste parce que tu as un amoureux. »

Stiles ne pouvait rien redire à cela, il n'avait jamais été du genre à oublier facilement le monde autour surtout après les évènements qui lui était arrivés.

« Deuxièmement, tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois et lors d'une seule attaque. Bien sûr nous devons être sur nos gardes, mais il est trop tôt pour faire sonner les signaux d'urgence. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est rassembler des infos sur cette chose et essayer de trouver ce que c'est. »

« Et je pourrais vous y aider si nous… »

« Troisièmement, » dit Lydia par-dessus la plainte de Stiles « ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'Alpha que tu dois tout faire. Je sais que tu n'as jamais occupé une position de pouvoir auparavant, mais tu peux nous utiliser pour faire le travail de recherche concernant cette bête. »

« Je suis peut-être l'Alpha mais ça ne me donne pas le droit de vous faire faire des choses parce que je suis trop paresseux pour les faire. » protesta vivement Stiles « Nous sommes une équipe, nous faisons les choses ensemble. Ce ne serait pas correct d'aller en rencard pendant que vous bosser dur. »

Lydia soupira. Elle glissa sa chaise jusqu'à l'endroit du lit où Stiles était assis, et elle posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Ce qui m'amène à mon quatrième point. Tu n'ignores pas le monde autour en sortant avec Derek. Ce n'est pas un petit rencard imbécile, c'est une étape pour compléter le rituel afin de devenir un couple d'Alpha avec Derek. Il est écrit dans les livres qu'un couple d'Alphas est reconnu dans le monde surnaturel pour être une force féroce et presque imbattable. Certains êtres évitent ou survolent juste les zones protégées par un couple d'Alphas. »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Il n'avait absolument pas eu cette partie de l'information.

« Je sais que tu essais d'être un bon Alpha responsable, » lui dit sincèrement Lydia « mais tu dois nous faire confiance. Une nuit avec ton bonhomme de loup-garou ne va pas causer la mort de tout Beacon Hills. »

« …Tu viens juste de dire bonhomme ? »

Lydia attrapa un oreiller et le frappa au visage avec. « La ferme pauvre fou. »

Stiles rigola, ce qui entraina un sourire sur le visage de Lydia. Ils partagèrent un moment paisible, en silence, juste pour savourer l'instant présent.

« Tu vas aller à ce rencard même si je dois t'y forcer, » lui dit sévèrement Lydia en lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes « tu dois en profiter de temps en temps. »

« Bien. » dit Stiles avec un faux gémissement de douleur « Je vais aller voir le Sourwolf ce soir pendant que vous ferez les recherches surnaturelles. »

« Nous avons déjà commencé. » lui répondit Lydia avec un petit sourire « Danny a déjà répertorié toutes les créatures à cornes sur son ordi. »

Stiles hocha la tête, il n'avait pas du tout l'air surpris. Puis il eut une idée. « Oh, pensez à appeler Hemsworth. »

« Hemsworth ? » le visage de Lydia se plissa de dégout « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appellerait ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Parce qu'il connait les hybrides, il a vécu avec certains et il pourrait aider dans les recherches. »

« Stiles, tu veux vraiment qu'on travaille avec _lui _? » Lydia essayait de contenir un sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier « Tes sens d'Alpha Filikos se sonnent pas l'alerte quand il est dans le coin, ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » répondit honnêtement Stiles.

Naturellement, il s'était méfié lors de leur rencontre, comme n'importe qui quand il rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois, mais il n'y avait rien pour lui faire dressé les cheveux sur le crane. S'il avait senti qu'Hemsworth était un danger pour la meute, il l'aurait su. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nous n'avons pas confiance en lui, ni moi, ni la meute. » lui dit Lydia sans ambages « Nous pensons qu'il cache quelque chose. »

Stiles pencha la tête de la jeune fille dans sa direction avant de hausser les épaules. « Eh bien… »

Lydia écarquilla les yeux en regardant l'adolescent hyperactif.

« Ce gars ne pourrait pas être plus mystérieux même si on lui mettait un chapeau en feutre et une veste assortie, » dit Stiles avec un petit sourire « mais obtenir des informations de sa part nous permet non seulement de connaitre nos ennemis mais aussi de savoir ce qu'il fait lui aussi. »

Lydia le fixa un moment puis elle rigola.

« Nous aurions dû être amis depuis bien longtemps, Stiles, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique « nous aurions pu semer la terreur en duo parmi nos semblables. »

« Qui dit que nous ne pouvons pas le faire maintenant ? » répondit Stiles avec le même sourire diabolique sur le visage.

Ils étudièrent chacun l'expression de l'autre avant de se taper dans les mains pour sceller leur alliance.

**XX**

« Il ne va pas se faire avoir par ce genre de truc. » dit Isaac en secouant la tête.

« C'était une idée d'Erica, pas de moi, c'est elle qui a amené ces trucs. » claqua Derek en tenant les fleurs et la boite de chocolats.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle se foutait juste de toi. Elle sait que Stiles ne voudrait pas de ce genre de trucs. »

« Qu'importe. » grommela Derek en balançant les deux cadeaux près de la porte.

« Tu n'es pas supposer passer le chercher ? Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre l'amène ici ? » demanda Isaac par curiosité.

Derek roula des yeux. « Il a dit que Scott et Allison étaient tous les deux contre le fait que je passe le chercher pour je ne sais plus quelles raisons idiotes. »

Juste à ce moment, les loups-garous virent arriver la voiture d'Alison. A travers la fenêtre, ils pouvaient voir Scott sur le siège passager et Stiles à l'arrière. L'hyperactif dit rapidement quelque chose aux deux membres de sa meute avant de sortir de la voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Derek était surpris de voir que Stiles ne s'était pas mis sur son trente et un. Ne comprenez pas de travers, le tee-shirt avec un col en V et le jean moulant lui allait parfaitement bien (et même délicieusement bien), mais il avait pensé que les filles de la meute ne le laisserait pas sortir habiller autrement que comme un mannequin, en quelque sorte. De plus, pour une raison inconnue, il portait un grand sac sur son épaule droite.

« Isaac ! » appela Stiles une fois la porte ouverte. Il sourit au loup-garou qui était tranquillement étendu sur le canapé.

« Hé. » salua Isaac en venant jusqu'à l'Alpha humain pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras « J'allais justement sortir. »

« Je sais, Scott et Allison vont te conduire. » lui dit Stiles avec un hochement de tête.

Isaac le regarda d'un air confus. « J'allais courir en forêt pour passer le temps. »

« Pas question, tu ne peux pas rester seul dehors avec ce nouvel hybride en liberté. » Stiles lança un regard inquiet au loup-garou « Tu as vu comment il a balayé Boyd ! Imagines ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas été là pour l'aider. »

Isaac serra les lèvres en entendant cela mais il ne fit rien pour protester.

Stiles claqua ses mains ensemble et fit ses yeux de chiots malheureux à Isaac. « Je t'en prie, Isaac, je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. »

Le jeune frisé grogna en subissant les effets surpuissants du regard de chiot malheureux. « Je ne veux pas rester avec Allison et Scott, ils sont trop niais comme couple. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec eux, pas loin suffira. » expliqua Stiles « De toute façon, ils seront sûrement tellement concentrés sur eux-mêmes qu'ils ne se rendront même pas compte de ta présence. »

Isaac y réfléchit pendant une seconde puis il haussa les épaules pour signifier sa défaite. « Bien. »

Stiles sourit. Il serra le loup-garou dans ses bras pendant un moment avant de le pousser vers la sortie. « Allez. »

« J'y vais, j'y vais. » souffla Isaac en marchant jusqu'à la porte, tout en prenant le temps de sourire aux deux Alphas. « Vous avez vraiment hâte de commencer. »

Stiles resta bouche bée en regardant la porte alors qu'Isaac s'en allait en compagnie d'Allison et de Scott à bord de la voiture.

« Est-ce qu'il sous-entendait quelque chose là ? » demanda Stiles d'un ton incrédule.

« De toute évidence. » dit Derek qui se tenait non loin de Stiles « Apparemment il a pris de toi cette habitude de glisser une remarque sarcastique entre chaque mot qu'il prononce. »

Stiles pouffa et se tourna vers le loup-garou. Il vit que Derek était habillé comme à son habitude. Cela ne le surprit pas du tout, il savait que Derek était ce genre de gars. Il n'en faisait pas plus que nécessaire, et changer ses habitudes vestimentaires n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. Cela collait d'ailleurs avec le plan de Stiles pour la soirée, même s'il n'y pensait que maintenant.

Stiles s'avança vers le loup-garou, s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la bouche. C'était juste un smack mais il signifiait beaucoup.

Timidement, Stiles baisa la tête après leur séparation. « Salut. »

L'hyperactif couina quand il fut attrapé par la taille pour être entrainé dans un vrai baiser par Derek. Le loup-garou les maintenait juste comme ça avec leurs lèvres en contact jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de se séparer.

« Salut. » dit Derek avec le même ton de voix que Stiles.

Stiles rougit un peu mais il regarda Derek en souriant. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais ses yeux disaient à Stiles tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Stiles ne réussit pas à vaincre sa curiosité naturelle en voyant des objets colorés du coin de l'œil.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi ? » dit-il en désignant les fleurs et la boite de chocolats près de la porte.

Sans laisser à Derek le temps de réagir, il s'en approcha pour inspecter les cadeaux. Avec un 'pff' il jeta les fleurs directement à la poubelle mais il prit la boite de chocolats sous son bras.

« Je vais aller droit au but, Derek. » déclara Stiles en le regardant « Je sais que tes petits chiots t'ont déjà fait des suggestions pour ce soir, et pour l'endroit où nous devrions aller, mais je voudrais faire un petit changement. Je ne veux aller nulle part. »

Derek haussa un sourcil.

Stiles souffla en espérant pouvoir s'expliquer correctement. « Je veux apprendre à te connaitre Derek. Je ne sais absolument rien sur toi, et pourtant on pense à fonder une famille ensemble. Je t'aime bien, mais je veux apprendre à connaitre le vrai toi. »

« Tu veux rester ici. » dit Derek, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Stiles hocha la tête. « Pour parler. »

Derek le fixa en silence comme s'il cherchait quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir. Apparemment il le trouva puisqu'il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Stiles en fut très content. Il enleva son sac de son épaule pour montrer son ordinateur portable et plusieurs DVD à Derek.

« J'ai non seulement plusieurs films que je sais que tu vas aimer mais aussi des encas pour nous. » lui dit Stiles avec un sourire en sortant un grand nombre de sucreries et de chips.

« Tu t'es préparé. » remarqua Derek alors que Stiles installait le portable sur la petite table près du canapé.

« Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas sortir dehors. » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Derek mais tu es du genre introverti. »

Derek ricana avant de s'asseoir à côté de Stiles sur le canapé.

« Tu as toujours été aussi silencieux, je veux dire quand tu étais à l'école ? » demanda Stiles en s'installant confortablement, il était presque appuyé contre l'épaule de Derek.

« Oui. Mes parents m'ont donné des cours à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment que je pouvais aller dans une vraie école quand j'ai eu douze ans. » dit Derek en haussant les épaules « Je ne savais pas comment me faire des amis et personne ne me parlait parce que ma famille avait la réputation d'être mystérieuse et qu'elle se tenait à l'écart des autres. »

« Ooh, ça craint… » grommela Stiles avant de se réjouir à nouveau « Moi je t'aurais parlé. J'adore parler aux autres. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. » dit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles lui envoya une pichenette sur son épaule musclée. « Je vois que tu sais plaisanter. Allez, choisis un film. »

« The Garbage Pail Kid ? The Room ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces films ? » demanda un Derek confus.

Stiles resta bouche bée longtemps pour obtenir un effet dramatique et il regarda le loup-garou qui était resté stoïque. « Tu n'as jamais vu The Room ? »

Derek secoua la tête.

« Ok, j'ai plus ou moins deviné que tu aimais les mauvais films, avec toute cette histoire de Star Wars Holiday, alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais vu The Room ? » Stiles le fixait avec un air fasciné.

« Les films que j'aime ne sont pas si nuls, » dit Derek sur la défensive avant de détourner le regard « ils sont juste un peu… »

« Stupides. » finit Stiles à sa place.

Derek pouffa et inspecta encore une fois les films.

Stiles secoua la tête et prit The Room des mains de Derek pour le glisser dans son ordinateur portable. « Mec, je vais faire ton éducation. »

Le film prit fin deux heures plus tard. Stiles lança un regard curieux à Derek qui n'avait pas dit un mot pendant tout le film, il s'était contenté de fixer l'écran.

« Derek ? » dit timidement Stiles en voyant que l'Alpha ne bougeait toujours pas.

Puis, tout d'un coup, l'impensable se produisit. Derek poussa un soupir puis il s'effondra de rire sur le canapé.

Stiles se figea en entendant le rire fort et un peu fou de Derek. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Derek, le puissant loup-garou, légende vivante du stoïcisme, avait l'air sur le point de mourir de rire !

« C'était absolument stupide ! » dit Derek une fois un peu calmé. Son sourire disparut lentement mais ses yeux brillaient encore de bonheur.

L'hyperactif sourit à Derek.

« Donc je suppose qu'on peut dire que tu aimes les choses stupides ? » confirma Stiles avec un petit rire.

« J'ai dû voir Star Wars Holiday une bonne vingtaine de fois je pense. » confessa Derek en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » haleta Stiles.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse. » dit Derek avec raison.

Stiles lui lança un regard curieux. « Ah, et quoi d'autres ? »

Derek s'assit et fixa Stiles droit dans les yeux. « Lors de notre première rencontre, tu es venu à moi avec ton ami, qui était devenu un loup-garou, et que tu continuais d'aider malgré tout, le plus souvent en te mettant en danger. Tu n'as jamais fui. »

« A quoi t'attendais t… »

Derek coupa Stiles comme si ce dernier n'avait pas commencé à parler. « Tu n'avais rien à gagner à t'impliquer avec des loups-garous et tout ce qui est surnaturel, et pourtant tu continues à risquer ta vie pour nous tous. Stiles Stilinski, tu es, et tu seras certainement toujours, la personne la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de Derek.

Avec un gémissement il plaqua Derek sur le canapé avant de joindre leurs lèvres.

« C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'ait jamais dite. » laissa sortir Stiles quand ils se séparèrent.

Derek choisit de ne pas répondre, soit par manque de mots, soit parce qu'il était trop embarrassé pour trouver quelque chose à répondre. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Stiles pour respirer son odeur.

« J'aime les choses mystérieuses. » murmura Stiles contre l'oreille de Derek. « J'aime les puzzles quand ils sont presque impossible à faire, et toi, Derek Hale, tu es un casse-tête insoluble que je résoudrais avec plaisir encore et encore. »

Cette fois Derek choisit de répondre en les retournant tous les deux pour pouvoir dominer Stiles grâce à ses lèvres. L'Alpha humain gémit en ouvrant la bouche pour que leurs langues puissent se caresser. Ils prirent feu dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, mais ce n'était pas un feu fait de désir. Ce feu était plus chaud et agréable. C'était un symbole de sécurité, Derek était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir s'y raccrocher, tout comme il s'accrochait à Stiles comme s'il pouvait lui être arraché à tout instant.

Ils ressentaient cette chaleur dans chaque partie de leurs corps. Ils la sentaient à chaque fois que les doigts de Derek effleuraient le bas de la chemise de Stiles, à chaque fois que ceux de Stiles caressaient la joue de Derek, à chaque fois que les petits grognements de Derek et que les légers gémissements de Stiles se mélangeaient en harmonie. Ils le ressentaient même quand leurs lèvres se séparaient.

A cet instant, même s'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si l'autre était une ligne de survie, la seule chose qui les maintenaient en place étaient leurs regards, perdus l'un dans l'autre. Ils regardaient tous deux dans les yeux de l'autre, ils cherchaient inconsciemment quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de vouloir trouver.

Sans le savoir, ils cherchaient l'amour. Malheureusement, ils ne le trouvèrent pas dans le regard de l'autre, il était juste trop tôt. Il y avait bien une flamme entre Derek et Stiles, mais elle était petite. Elle finirait par grandir, mais cela allait demander quelque chose d'important, quelque chose dont tous les couples avaient besoin pour devenir fort, quelque chose qu'ils voudraient s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

Du temps. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour grandir et murir, en tant que personne et en tant qu'amants, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils auraient.

Fin chapitre 20.

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : « _Je ne suis pas trop sûre de ce chapitre, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Si vous aimez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire (et c'est le cas), alors tout ira bien._ »

Publié le 19 08 2013


	21. 21 - Bad day

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

yume o'brien : Merci *_* :)

Angel : Merci ^^ désolée pour l'attente…

Weidmanncobaye : Merci ! Pas de souci je continue ^^

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 21 - Mauvaise journée

« Je crois que j'en pince pour lui. » déclara distraitement Stiles en mâchouillant une frite.

Scott cligna des yeux en le regardant comme pour essayer de s'extirper de sa conversation avec sa petite-amie pour pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami.

« Pour Derek. » ajouta Stiles comme si ce n'était pas évident pour tout le monde.

« Ok ? » dit Scott, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Tu es une vraie gonzesse. » siffla Jackson en direction de Stiles qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table « Tu sors une fois avec un mec et tu penses que vous êtes des âmes-sœurs. »

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Danny toussa un peu puis il lança un regard inquiet au garçon. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour parler d'amour ? Crois-moi j'ai déjà vécu ça, tu devrais encore t'accorder quelques rendez-vous pour y penser. »

« D'amour ? Qui a parlé d'amour ? J'ai dit en pincer. » Stiles les regardait tous comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. « Il y a une sacré différence entre en pincer et aimer. »

« Qui est ? » demanda Allison par curiosité.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « En pincer pour quelqu'un est un truc bon pour le lycée, se tenir la main dans les couloirs, se lancer des regards mignons à en vomir, et se donner des petits surnoms mielleux. L'amour c'est ce que je ressentais pour Jensen Ackles et Jared Padalecki… en même temps. »

« Donc… En pincer, c'est juste apprécier beaucoup quelqu'un. » clarifia Allison pour ceux qui étaient encore confus.

« Ouaip. » acquiesça Stiles.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas comme ça ? » dit Jackson en lançant un regard furieux à l'adolescent.

« Parce qu'il est Stiles Stilinski. » répondit Scott avec un regard affectueux.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire. « Au moins y en a un d'entre vous qui arrive à me suivre. »

Les portes de la cafeteria s'ouvrirent brutalement, attirant ainsi l'attention des élèves. Ils purent voir Isaac qui semblait figé à la porte puis il sembla se calmer pour avancer dans la salle.

Stiles savait que quelque chose troublait le loup-garou frisé, il le voyait à la façon qu'il avait de serrer les lèvres et de lever les sourcils.

L'adolescent hyperactif lâcha sa frite et grogna doucement à cette pensée. Il était vraiment en train de devenir une mère-poule, pas vrai ?

« Stiles. » Celui-ci leva les yeux quand il entendit la peur dans la voix de l'adolescent. « Nous avons un problème. »

Stiles lança des regards nerveux aux alentours et il vit que tous les autres élèves présents dans la cafeteria les fixaient. Il se leva et attira Isaac pour l'éloigner des regards indiscrets.

« Ça à un rapport avec le nouvel hybride ? » demanda Stiles alors que son cœur ratait un battement.

« Oui et non. » répondit Isaac en grognant avant d'entrainer Stiles vers la sortie « C'est pire que ça. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » murmura Stiles en oubliant totalement le livre qu'il avait laissé sur la table pour suivre Isaac hors de la cafeteria.

Le cerveau de Stiles fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, et il lui montrait toutes les catastrophes qui avaient pu arriver. Il était déjà en train de s'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé, avant même de savoir ce que c'était.

Il se disait, _pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Lydia ?_ Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à ce rendez-vous avec Derek alors qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Et si quelque chose arrivait à Boyd ou Erica ou Derek ? Etaient-ils blessés ? Etaient-ils morts ? Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux.

Stiles se retrouva alors à courir dans le couloir à la suite d'Isaac sans savoir où il l'emmenait. Il ne connaissait pas la gravité de la situation et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Isaac était bouleversé par quelque chose et que ça l'inquiétait plus que tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver tout au long de sa vie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux quand ils reconnurent les trois loups-garous présents dans le couloir. Boyd et Erica étaient appuyés le long des casiers. Stiles fut soulagé de constater qu'aucun des deux n'avaient l'air concernés par le problème. Cependant il fut intrigué de voir qu'ils fixaient tous Hemsworth qui était au milieu du Hall en train de jouer ou de faire quelque chose sur son IPod.

« Hé les gars, » souffla Stiles s'en s'inquiéter du fait qu'il était à bout de souffle « tout le monde va bien ? »

« Nous allons bien. » répondit Boyd en continuant de fixer Hemsworth comme s'il attendait juste qu'il fasse un mouvement, n'importe lequel.

« Oh Angry Birds, pourquoi êtes-vous si angry ? » Hemsworth secoua la tête avant de ranger son IPod. Il offrit un sourire amical mais malicieux à Stiles.

« Salut jeune Filikos, » annonça joyeusement le blond « je t'attendais. »

« Salut Hemsworth. » répondit rapidement Stiles en regardant partout autour tout en priant tout ce qu'il connaissait pour ne pas découvrir un Derek à moitié mort quelque part. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Hemsworth ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

Stiles se tourna vers Isaac qui continuait de fixer Hemsworth. « Tu as dit qu'on avait un problème pire que l'hybride. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Oh oh… » Hemsworth sourit en direction d'Isaac comme s'il venait juste de lui offrir une voiture « Toi tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Ferme-la ! » cria Isaac en serrant les poings « Tu as déjà causé assez de problèmes. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous soyons là ? »

Le cerveau de Stiles s'arrêta brusquement. Son cerveau n'avait pas rencontré d'obstacle mais il était parti en vrille sur le bas-côté.

« Stop, quoi ? » Stiles secoua la tête avec un air incrédule avant de jeter un regard suppliant à Isaac. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne parlais pas d'Hemsworth. Je t'en prie Isaac. »

Isaac fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec un air confus.

« De quoi d'autre est-ce que j'aurais pu parler ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus terrible que la présence de ce monstrueux Alpha ici ? » dit Isaac en montrant Hemsworth qui avait encore un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'obtint Isaac. C'était si inhabituel que même Boyd et Erica détournèrent leurs regards pour jeter un œil curieux sur Stiles.

Isaac arrêta aussi de fixer Hemsworth avec fureur pour se tourner vers Stiles qui l'observait avec un regard vide. Enfin aussi vide que pouvait être un regard qui brillait d'une forte lueur verte.

« Stiles ? » demanda doucement Isaac. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que ça va ? Putain non ça ne va pas ! » couina Stiles « Tu m'as filé la trouille de ma vie ! Vu la façon dont tu en parlais, j'ai cru que quelqu'un était mort ou un truc du genre. Tu sais à quel point mes instincts Filikos peuvent me rendre maboul. »

« Mais je voulais juste… »

« Est-ce que tu essais de me tuer ? » demanda Stiles avec un air impuissant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

« Quoi ? » dit Isaac en reculant légèrement. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment si son ton était plutôt choqué ou plutôt horrifié.

« Tu ne peux pas juste venir me parler d'une situation de vie ou de mort et au final juste me présenter un beau gosse ! » cria Stiles avant de tourner son attention vers Hemsworth alors qu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit « Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu ressemblais beaucoup à l'acteur qui jouait Thor ? »

« C'est juste une idée que tu te fais. » déclara rapidement Hemsworth.

« Mais… »

« Je suis venu pour vous parler du nouvel hybride qui attaque votre meute, le Minonme. » dit Hemsworth au jeune alpha humain.

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était content de pouvoir enfin obtenir des informations. La meute avait essayé mais il n'avait rien pu trouver au sujet de la créature qui les avait attaqués.

L'adolescent hyperactif lança un regard rapide à Isaac pour lui faire comprendre que leur conversation n'était pas terminée puis il consacra toute son attention à Hemsworth.

« Tu as dit que ça s'appelait un Minonme ? » demanda Stiles en se frottant le menton. « Minotaure et gnome ? »

« Exactement. » acquiesça tristement Hemsworth « Ils ont la force d'un Minotaure et la vitesse et la sournoiserie d'un gnome, ce sont de sales petits enfoirés. Ils sont deux fois plus forts que nous les loups-garous. »

Boyd fit une grimace, il en avait fait l'expérience.

« Celui que nous avons combattu à parler d'un trésor ou quelque chose comme ça ? » questionna Stiles.

Hemsworth hocha la tête. « C'est grâce à ça qu'ils peuvent être manipulé, celui qui est derrière tout ça a dit à ce Minonme que vous aviez volé son trésor. Ça a fait réagir la partie gnome de son cerveau qui lui dit qu'il doit protéger ce qui est à lui, le problème c'est qu'il considère tout objet de valeur comme étant à lui. Donc, ils ont tendance à attaquer toute personne qui pourrait les empêcher d'obtenir un trésor. »

« Comment pouvons-nous le battre ? » demanda Stiles, impatient d'obtenir l'élément essentiel au combat.

« Ils sont plutôt résistant aux coups, vous pourriez passer des heures à le battre et ça ne lui ferait presque rien. Vous devriez plutôt essayer d'être plus intelligents qu'eux. » l'informa Hemsworth « Les Minonmes ne sont pas si intelligents que ça, ça devrait être facile. »

« Sympa ! » proclama Stiles avec un sourire « Ça va être facile, tous les membres de notre meute sont intelligents à leur façon. Enfin, quand ils ne sont pas en train de paniquer. » Stiles fixait Isaac qui avait l'air d'un cerf prit dans des phares.

« Merci pour ton aide Hemsworth, tu es génial, » Stiles sourit gentiment au loup-garou blond « même si tu es un peu flippant. »

Hemsworth se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Pas de soucis, j'essaie justement de remonter leurs pistes. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? »

« Merci mais non merci. » dit Erica qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée « Tous les membres de la meute vont être bien trop occupés pour traîner avec vous. »

Le loup-garou blond la fixa pendant un court instant puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'excitation.

« Ah, vous êtes en plein dans la phase de séduction n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hemsworth avec un grand sourire.

Erica leva les yeux au ciel mais choisi de se taire, Stiles d'un autre côté était un peu perdu. Pourquoi était-il toujours le dernier à apprendre ce genre de choses ?

Les yeux de Hemsworth devinrent un peu vitreux comme s'il se perdait dans ses pensées, comme la toute première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« C'était le bon temps, le bon vieux temps. » Hemsworth secoua la tête et l'expression de son visage d'habitude si joyeuse devint solennelle.

Stiles lui jeta un regard inquiet. Quoi qu'il ait pu arriver à Hemsworth, et il savait que quelque chose avait dû lui arrivé sinon il ne serait pas là, ça avait dû être assez traumatisant pour faire déprimer un gars aussi joyeux que lui aussi vite. C'était un peu bizarre qu'il soit un alpha sans meute et qu'il ne recherche même pas de membres.

Soudain, Hemsworth se ragaillardi et sourit poliment à tous.

« Bien, amusez-vous bien les enfants. » dit Hemsworth en s'éloignant avec un signe de la main « Dites à l'alpha novice que je lui dis salut. »

« Ça sera fait. » lui répondit Stiles.

« Hé. » dit Scott en arrivant avec le reste des Capucheux.

Stiles leva les yeux ciel. « C'est sympa les gars de nous honorer de votre présence. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? »

« C'était le déjeuner, on déjeunait. » dit Jackson en roulant des yeux en direction de Stiles.

Scott rigola quand Stiles fit une grimace au sportif. « On savait que Isaac s'occuperait de toi s'il y avait un problème. Il est toujours en train de veiller sur sa maman. »

Isaac fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de l'alpha humain quand il entendit ce commentaire et qu'il sentit le regard de Stiles sur lui.

Stiles soupira en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Isaac pour le serrer contre lui. Il ignora Jackson qui faisait semblant de vomir à côté d'eux.

« Tu sais que je plaisantais quand j'ai dit que tu voulais me tuer, pas vrai ? » lui dit Stiles en mentant un peu « J'ai juste fait l'idiot parce que j'étais furieux. »

Isaac grogna avant de repousser Stiles pour s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Ça va pas recommencer. » grogna Stiles en se frappant le front avec le plat de la main.

Boyd et Erica n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper, ils savaient que la situation allait s'arranger. Les Capucheux avaient l'air un peu perdu, à l'exception d'un.

« Je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour. » dit Jackson avec un sourire.

**XX**

« Je suis le pire alpha Filikos de la terre entière. » proclama Stiles alors qu'il avait la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais il resta tout de même concentré sur la route.

À l'insu de Stiles, la meute avait décidé qu'il ferait le trajet avec Derek. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait un problème avec ça, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, sans raison, plus personne ne pouvait l'emmener.

Derek l'avait juste embarqué dans sa voiture en lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

« Tu exagères. » lui dit Derek sans ambages.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je n'aurais pas dû lui crier dessus comme ça. » dit Stiles en ignorant ce que Derek venait de dire. « J'ai sûrement dû lui rappelé de mauvais souvenir de son père. »

« Stiles ! » grogna Derek en grillant presque un stop « Concentre-toi. »

Stiles décida alors de regarder l'autre alpha.

« Tu es en train de rendre ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est. » lui dit Derek. « Isaac ne va pas s'écrouler à cause de quelques mots de colère, il est plus fort que ça. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'ignore ? Il n'a répondu à aucun des messages que je lui ai envoyé en cours. » déclara Stiles en soupirant.

« C'est sûrement pour une raison tordue du genre : il s'en veut de t'avoir mis en colère. » l'informa Derek en finissant sa phrase dans un soupir.

Stiles croisa ses bras. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il penserait ça ? »

« Parce qu'il est absolument impossible qu'il t'en veuille, Stiles. Tu es certainement la seule personne contre laquelle il ne pourra jamais se mettre en colère. Honnêtement, il n'arrête jamais de parler de toi quand il est à la maison. » dit Derek avec un grognement d'exaspération.

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Stiles s'autorisa petit sourire. Malheureusement, ce petit moment de bonheur ne dura pas.

Ça ne semblait pas être un bon jour pour Stiles. Comme si avoir, à nouveau, bouleversé Isaac ne suffisait pas, depuis ce matin ses instincts Filikos sonnaient l'alerte. Il avait été à fleur de peau toute la journée et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Stiles comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer qu'il était dans une voiture.

« Aurais-tu oublié que je te fais toujours la cour ? » répondit intelligemment Derek.

« Non… » souffla Stiles « On va chez toi ? J'ai besoin d'un bon navet pour me détendre. »

« On ne peut pas aller chez moi, la meute y est. » déclara Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils y font ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fut interrompu.

« Oh hé, ils sont là ! » dit Stiles en sortant la tête par la fenêtre quand il vit les membres de la meute arrêtés à un feu rouge de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Je te jure, il a capacité de concentration d'un enfant de cinq ans. » murmura Derek entre ses dents.

Stiles sourit et fit des gestes enthousiastes en direction de ses camarades. Il réussit à attirer l'attention de Danny qui écarquilla les yeux pendant un moment avant de lui sourire et de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il donna un petit coup de coude à Jackson pour lui montrer Stiles. Le sportif leva les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de l'hyperactif disparu lentement quand il sentit le grondement de la terre.

« Oh non… » murmura Stiles quand il heurta l'épaule de Derek alors que le tremblement augmentait en dessous de la voiture.

D'instinct, Derek enroula un bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui et le protéger.

« C'est le Minonme. » dit Stiles sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il regarda Derek. « C'est l'hybride qui nous a attaqué, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, et moi au parc. »

Derek hocha la tête de façon sinistre.

Le grondement provenant de sous la voiture diminua mais ne disparut pas entièrement, et ils purent, tous deux, voir le sol trembler devant eux.

« Oh merde, » les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent de peur « il va s'en prendre à la meute. Derek, il va s'en prendre à la meute ! »

Derek sortit immédiatement de la voiture, il avait l'air de vouloir écraser l'hybride à mains nues.

« Cette fois tu m'écoute et tu restes dans la voiture ! » ordonna Derek à Stiles, le ton de sa voix ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Pour une fois, Stiles était d'accord (mais uniquement pour que Derek se dépêche et aille arrêter cet hybride qui menaçait sa meute).

« Bouge ton cul et dépêche-toi d'y aller ! » cria Stiles alors que ses yeux devenaient vert d'inquiétude.

Sans ajouter un mot, Derek courut vers les voitures en luttant pour se rapprocher d'eux malgré la terre qui tremblait sous ses pieds.

Quand il vit le Minonme jaillir entre les voitures des membres des meutes, Stiles poussa un tel hurlement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'être blessé. À cause de l'impact, les voitures s'envolèrent et elles atterrirent dans l'herbe à côté de la route.

Le Minonme avait jailli si brutalement de sous la route que tout le bitume était fissuré. Derek courait vers la meute mais sa jambe entière fut emprisonnée dans une crevasse. Il essaya de sortir sa jambe de là, mais il était impuissant.

Le Minonme poussa un hurlement avant de charger la voiture des Capucheux, celle-ci fit un tonneau et ils furent tous éjectés.

Stiles ne pouvait plus supporter, il serra sa main sur son cœur en sentant ses nerfs lâcher encore une fois. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa vision devenait floue.

Malgré cela il vit comme en plein jour quand le Minonme s'approcha de Danny qui était blessé dans l'herbe. La créature leva le bras pour attraper la tête de Danny.

A ce moment, Stiles perdit le contrôle, son instinct prit le dessus et il agit sans la moindre hésitation.

Il passa sur le siège conducteur, démarra la voiture (Derek avait stupidement laissé les clés sur le contact) et appuya à fond sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Il percuta le Minonme à pleine vitesse et réussi à l'envoyer dans un arbre qui s'effondra presque sous le poids.

Cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner le Minonme, il était juste un peu secoué. La bête n'eut même pas besoin de toute sa force pour repousser violemment la voiture.

Stiles eut le souffle coupé en heurtant brutalement l'arrière de son siège.

Le Minonme poussa un grognement avant d'attraper le devant de la voiture pour la soulever du sol.

« Merde. » grommela Stiles avant de sauter de la voiture et de tomber à terre.

Stiles était étendu sur l'herbe alors que le Minonme tenait la voiture au-dessus de lui.

« Ce jour craint encore plus qu'un cliffhanger dans une histoire. » dit Stiles en observant l'hybride au-dessus de plus.

« Stiles ! »

Fin du chapitre 21.

**XX**

Je ne suis pas sûre, ça compte comme un cliffhanger ?

*ettoile arrive en fantôme* Bien sûr que c'en est un !

Note de l'auteur : « _Encore Stiles et Isaac. Enfin, aucune relation saine ne peut être toujours faite de soleil et d'arc en ciel._

_Quelques personnes ont hâte de savoir pour le truc du beurre. Je vais devoir vous demander d'être patient. On en parlera puis vous verrez vous-même de quoi il s'agit. C'est vraiment quelque chose de spécial._

_Je passe assez vite et je prends quelques libertés avec la mythologie concernant les hybrides. J'essaie de leur trouver des raisons d'agir sans rendre tout ça trop compliqué._

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !_ »

Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous vont sur AO3, j'y ai trouvé une fic super (malheureusement c'est déjà une traduction lol sinon j'aurais bien aimé la traduire ^^), elle s'appelle 'La dernière ballade d'un tacot à l'agonie' par Fœtus. La voiture de Stiles à des soucis, ça tombe bien, Derek est mécano ^^ Fic sans loup-garou !

Publié le 24 08 2013


	22. 22 - Baby Stilinski is loving

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Bêta – lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Yume O'Brien : Merci pour ta review ^^ enfin tes deux… enfin bref tu me comprends ^^ Voici la suite ^^

Weidmanncobaye : Merci !

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 22 : Baby Stilinski is loving/Stilinski junior est aimant.

« Stiles ! »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent de peur alors que le Minonme l'observait de haut avec un regard sans expression. La première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut l'image de la grande faucheuse, ce qui était plutôt approprié étant donné la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il gémit en voyant le Minonme soulever la voiture au-dessus de sa tête, puis il fut surpris quand la créature se contenta de la balancer sur le côté.

« Euh ? » haleta Stiles en fixant le Minonme avec un air confus. Est-ce que cette chose avait eu pitié de lui et avait décidé de l'épargner ?

Sans même accorder un regard à Stiles, la bête se dirigea à nouveau vers ses amis.

« Non, stop ! » ordonna Stiles en se relevant, ou plutôt en essayant. Il ressentait une douleur dans ses côtes à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

« Vous devez donner, vous donnez. » dit le Minonme en levant une main vers Danny.

Sans savoir d'où lui venait la force, Stiles réussit à se relever pour essayer d'arrêter l'hybride. Alors que le Minonme allait attraper Danny, Stiles se précipita et les fit rouler tous les deux hors d'atteinte de la créature. La seule chose que le Minonme réussit à attraper fut un petit bout du T-shirt de Stiles alors qu'il roulait à côté.

Danny jeta un regard brumeux à l'adolescent hyperactif. « Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ne bouge pas, surtout ne bouge pas. » répéta Stiles alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Sa seule option était de se tenir devant son ami comme un bouclier.

Le regard stupide du Minonme passait du morceau de T-shirt dans sa main à Stiles. Il grogna et se dirigea à nouveau vers eux.

« Stiles court, ne joue pas au héros. » insista Danny en essayant de repousser Stiles avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Stiles secoua la tête et ne bougea pas. « Je ne joue pas au héros, je joue à être un ami. »

Les autres membres de la meute semblaient commencer à retrouver leurs esprits suite à l'attaque. Malheureusement, ils ne furent pas assez rapides pour empêcher le Minonme de se rapprocher de leurs camarades.

« C'est l'heure du héros ! »

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir Hemsworth sortir de nulle part pour mettre un coup de poing puissant dans la mâchoire du Minonme.

« Hemsworth. » Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement. Son expression soulagée disparut rapidement quand il vit que le Minonme n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé par le coup.

Le sourire triomphant d'Hemsworth se transforma en grimace quand l'hybride attrapa son poing pour le jeter au sol, créant ainsi un cratère de la taille de son corps. Puis il balança le loup-garou dans les airs et lui donna un coup de pied, le projetant contre un arbre.

« Jeune Filikos ! » grogna Hemsworth en sentant que son corps commençait à faiblir. Il s'extirpa du tronc d'arbre et tacla le Minonme au sol. « Donnez-lui quelque chose de valeur ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Stiles qui ne savait absolument pas de quoi il parlait.

« Trouve quelque chose qui a de la valeur ou qui vaut cher et donne le au Minonme ! » ordonna Hemsworth en grimaçant alors que l'hybride le renvoyait à nouveau au sol « Ça le fera partir pour un moment. »

« De valeur ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons qui a de la valeur ? » se demanda Stiles à voix haute. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit de valeur dans ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

« Mon ordinateur. » dit soudainement Danny.

Stiles lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Mon ordinateur est le meilleur qu'on puisse acheter, tu n'en trouveras pas de plus performant. » lui dit Danny avec un petit sourire. « Il était tombé avec moi pendant l'attaque. »

Hemsworth laissa échapper un halètement quand le Minonme piétina son estomac.

Stiles hocha la tête vers son camarade et courut à l'endroit où Danny était tombé de la voiture.

Dès que Stiles fut assez, Scott essaya d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami.

« Stiles nous pouvons… »

« Pas maintenant. » lui dit Stiles en observant les alentours pour trouver l'ordinateur de Danny. Il le vit briller dans l'herbe.

« Mec, on pourrait le battre, nous sommes onze et il est tout seul. » insista Scott.

« McCall a raison, allons l'éclater. » dit Jackson en faisant craquer les articulations de ses poings.

« Bande d'idiots ! » grogna Stiles qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre de discussion « Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, la moitié de notre groupe est blessée et nous sommes en plein jour, ce qui veut dire que n'importe qui peut nous voir. Ce n'est vraiment ni le lieu ni le moment pour un combat surnaturel. »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Stiles s'éloigna pour ramasser l'ordinateur de Danny.

« Eh mon mignon ! » cria Stiles dans la direction du Minonme.

L'hybride lui jeta un regard curieux. Il lâcha rapidement un Hemsworth à bout de force quand il remarqua ce que Stiles tenait dans ses mains. Il lorgnait sur l'ordinateur comme si c'était une pierre précieuse.

« Joyeux Noël ! » dit Stiles en jetant l'ordinateur en direction de l'hybride.

Grâce à ses réflexes impressionnants le Minonme attrapa l'ordinateur. Il tourna l'objet dans tous les sens pour le renifler et l'inspecter soigneusement.

« Ça suffira. Pas pour longtemps, mais ça ira pour l'instant. » dit le Minonme en ayant l'air de penser à voix haute.

Puis, avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, l'hybride s'enfouit sous terre en emportant l'ordinateur et le morceau de T-shirt de Stiles.

C'est alors que Derek arriva en courant, il avait l'air enragé.

« Hé, novice ! » Hemsworth lui fit un petit sourire. Il avait l'air de pouvoir à peine respirer « Tu arrives juste au bon moment pour être inutile. »

« La ferme abruti ! » grogna Derek.

« Les gars, s'il vous plaît, gardez les combats de chiens pour plus tard, nous devons partir d'ici maintenant ! » supplia Stiles.

Il fit une grimace en sentant à nouveau une douleur lui envahir les côtes. Il commença à vaciller mais il fut rattrapé par Isaac qui le maintint fermement contre lui.

Stiles lui en fut profondément reconnaissant, et pas seulement pour la raison la plus évidente. Pendant tout ce temps, ses instincts Filikos le torturaient, plantant ses griffes dans son cerveau, mais maintenant qu'il avait Isaac, un de ses loups-garous, à ses côtés, il se sentait bien mieux qu'auparavant.

Les oreilles des loups-garous frémirent en entendant le son familier des sirènes de police au loin.

Derek souffla mais céda face à l'argument de l'alpha humain.

« Est-ce que vos voitures fonctionnent encore ? » demanda Derek à Lydia et Boyd.

Les deux ados inspectèrent leurs voitures et ils virent que même si elles étaient cabossées, elles étaient encore en état de marche. Ils hochèrent la tête en direction de l'alpha Epithetikos.

« Tout le monde dans les voitures. » leur dit Derek en allant de l'un à l'autre pour les aider à se relever et les pousser vers les véhicules « J'aurais bien aidé mais je n'ai plus de voiture. »

Apparemment, Stiles était d'humeur masochiste aujourd'hui, car il décida de lancer un regard à Derek, qui le fixait aussi. La volonté de tuer était visible dans ses yeux, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. On aurait dit qu'un énorme camion avait écrasé sa voiture.

Doucement, Jackson et Scott aidèrent Danny à se relever et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Lydia. La blonde vénitienne et Allison les suivaient de près.

Stiles frotta son côté douloureux tout en étant reconnaissant qu'Isaac soit là pour l'aider à se tenir debout. Sans lui, il serait déjà tombé la tête la première depuis au moins cinq minutes.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller dans la même voiture que moi, si tu ne veux pas. » dit Stiles pour rassurer le loup-garou frisé « Je peux demander à Scott ou à quelqu'un d'autre de m'aider. »

Isaac lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension. « Mais je veux t'aider. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? »

Stiles avait le même regard qu'Isaac. Il allait développer mais à cet instant, même lui pouvait entendre les sirènes de police.

« Merde, nous devons y aller. » dit Stiles en regardant Boyd « Bébé, tu peux aider Hemsworth à monter dans la voiture ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, il nous a aidé. »

Boyd poussa un grognement frustré mais il fit quand même ce que disait l'Alpha Filikos.

Dès que chaque membre de la meute fut en sécurité dans une des voitures, ils s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible.

**XX**

« Doucement, allez-y doucement. » ordonna Allison en tenant la porte de la maison Hale pour que Jackson et Scott puissent aider Danny à entrer.

« C'est bon Allison, c'est juste ma jambe. » dit Danny avec un sourire réconfortant. Il avait l'air d'aller bien mieux qu'avant. Le trajet lui avait permis de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Allison plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en le fixant. « Mais elle est encore enflée. Les deux, en fait. »

« C'est un grand garçon Allison, ça va aller. » grogna Jackson sans pouvoir cacher la lueur inquiète présente dans ses yeux.

Les autres membres de la meute entrèrent ensuite en faisant attention à leurs diverses blessures.

« Tout va bien pour toi, Martin ? » demanda Erica d'une voix un peu sarcastique en voyant Lydia qui se frottait le bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Reyes. » souffla Lydia qui avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien malgré sa blessure « Une beauté comme moi ne se blesse pas si facilement. »

« Vraiment ? Tu te caches derrière ton apparence. » sortit Erica avec un air amusé qu'elle ne réussit pas à cacher « Personne ne t'a jamais dit que la beauté finit par faner ? »

« Pas une beauté aussi magnifique que la mienne, chérie. » lui répondit Lydia en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Boyd et Hemsworth furent les derniers à entrer, juste derrière Stiles, Isaac et Derek.

« Pose-moi où tu veux, big guy. » dit Hemsworth avec un sourire.

Le loup-garou blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que Boyd le lâche aussitôt et il tomba par terre.

« Oh, je t'ai dit de me poser, pas de me balancer. » siffla Hemsworth.

« Désolé. » dit Boyd en haussant les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

Stiles boitilla jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à coté de Danny, puis Isaac s'installa à côté de lui.

« Merci mon pote. » dit Stiles avec un hochement de tête pour Isaac.

Le loup-garou frisé lui rendit son hochement de tête et son cœur se gonfla de joie. Peut-être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça finalement.

Il releva le regard quand il vit Derek s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé. L'alpha le fixait sans ciller.

Stiles jura silencieusement. Il connaissait ce regard, c'était celui que lui lançait son père quand il lui désobéissait délibérément. Il ne pourrait pas échapper au sermon, Stiles le savait d'expérience, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer de le retarder aussi longtemps que possible.

Il regarda tout autour de la pièce et il vit que tout le monde était sous le choc de la rencontre avec le Minonme. Ils étaient fatigués et ne bougeaient pas. Qu'importe la raison, Stiles n'aimait pas quand ils étaient si silencieux (pour être franc, il n'aimait pas les moments silencieux tout court, mais la question n'était pas là.)

Ils avaient besoin d'une éclaircie, et qui était mieux placé que Stiles (l'extraordinaire électricien) pour les éclairer ?

« Bébé. » dit Stiles sans aucune raison.

Boyd releva aussitôt la tête, ce qui fit sourire l'hyperactif.

« Aha ! » Stiles le montra du doigt de façon théâtrale « Malgré toutes tes plaintes, en fait, tu aimes ton surnom. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que tu y réponds ? »

« Peut-être parce que je sais que c'est de cette façon que tu m'appelles » répondit Boyd en levant les yeux au ciel « et que je sais que je n'arriverais jamais à changer cela. »

En guise de réponse, Stiles se contenta de rouler des yeux d'un air amusé. « Oh, allez, c'est juste un surnom et par définition, c'est un nom amusant ou familier donné à une personne ou à une chose à la place de son vrai nom. »

« Boyd est un surnom. » insista le loup-garou bourru.

« Non, absolument pas, » dit Stiles avec un petit sourire « c'est ton nom de famille. Je ne révélerais pas ton nom complet pour que tu puisses garder ta dignité, mais tes initiales sont V.M.B. »

L'adolescent hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Boyd en entendant cela. De toutes les fois où il aurait pût être choqué de son comportement, il choisissait celle-ci ?

« Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, c'est tout. » dit Stiles avec un sourire béat.

Boyd se calma suffisamment pour adresser un petit sourire à l'humain Alpha. « On pourrait dire que c'est l'intuition maternelle ? »

Le sourire de Stiles s'effaça et il resta bouche bée face à l'adolescent massif. Il se retourna à toute vitesse quand il entendit les ricanements et les sons amusés qui provenaient des membres de la meute. Même Derek avait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Même s'il s'était fait avoir, Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Aussi idiot que cela semblait, les voir heureux le rendait heureux.

« Bien, » dit tout d'un coup Stiles en étirant ses bras après que tout le monde se soit calmé « je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que ça a été une longue journée. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous reconduire à la maison, Jackson et moi ? »

Stiles sursauta presque en sentant une main forte se poser sur son épaule. Il gémit en voyant que c'était celle de Derek.

« Est-ce que tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » dit Derek d'un ton sinistre en le regardant avec les yeux rouges mortels de l'Alpha.

« Oh ! Euh, je t'appelle ce soir ? » dit Stiles avec un sourire nerveux.

« Bien essayé, mais ce n'est pas ça. » grogna Derek en faisant bien gronder sa voix « Nous devons avoir une discussion à propos des agissements d'aujourd'hui d'un certain Alpha humain. »

Stiles eut un petit rire nerveux. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

« Personne n'a l'air d'accord avec toi. » lui répondit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Stiles regarda tout le monde dans la pièce pour trouver de l'aide. Malheureusement, ils semblaient tous d'accord avec Derek, même les Capucheux.

« Même toi, Isaac ? » Stiles se tourna vers le loup-garou frisé avec son regard de chiot triste au maximum de son potentiel.

« Le regard de chiot triste de l'apocalypse ne va pas suffire cette fois. » dit Isaac avec un air de victoire.

Stiles haleta bruyamment et s'éloigna de lui autant que lui permettait le bras d'Isaac passé autour de sa taille.

« Je suis choqué et consterné par votre comportement. » soupira Stiles de façon mélodramatique « Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement nous réjouir d'être tous en vie ? Pourquoi remuer la boue du passé ? »

« C'est arrivé il y a quelques minutes à peine, » déclara Scott en plissant les yeux « et nous en parlons parce que tu as failli nous faire mourir de peur. Tu as foncé dans un Minonme avec une voiture et tu as presque été tué. »

Oh mince, c'était mal parti. Il put même voir Lydia et Allison qui croisaient les bras et le regardaient attentivement. Stiles décida de calmer le jeu du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je dois admettre que ce n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent des choix… »

« C'était le choix le plus crétin que tu pouvais faire. » le corrigea sévèrement Lydia « Tu t'es presque fait tuer. »

« Il n'en avait pas après moi ! » protesta faiblement Stiles.

Allison souffla : « Tu n'en savais rien. »

Stiles grogna et laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier du canapé avant de se frotter les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais blesser aucun d'entre vous. » les rassura Stiles « Mes instincts Filikos ont pris le contrôle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser… »

Jackson renifla. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Stiles lança un regard noir au sportif, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à supporter cette attitude. « Jackson, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer au plus malin maintenant. »

« Alors ce sera quand le bon moment ? Quand tu ne feras pas quelque chose d'absolument stupide ? » répliqua Jackson d'un ton sarcastique.

« J'ai fait ce que je devais pour pouvoir tous vous protéger. » lui cria Stiles « Qui sait ce que l'hybride aurait fait à Danny si je n'avais pas agi. »

« Ouais mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. » Stiles lui coupa la parole, il en avait marre « C'est la seule raison dont j'ai besoin pour faire un truc fou ou stupide. Il allait blesser Danny, il allait s'en prendre à vous. »

Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer quand Danny lui prit le poignet et le serra. Quand Isaac l'avait serré contre lui, cela avait calmé ses instincts Filikos, mais là avec Danny en plus, cela était encore plus efficace. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se détendre.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais me mettre en danger. Croyez-le ou non, je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais je le fait parce que… eh bien, parce que je vous aime les gars. » confessa Stiles. Il était prêt à ce que tout le monde le ridiculise pour les paroles mielleuses qu'il venait de prononcer.

Cependant personne ne le fit, le silence fut la seule réponse à sa confession (Stiles ne savait absolument pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas).

« Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la famille et je la protège. C'est ce que j'ai toujours appris à faire. » continua Stiles.

« Stiles. » L'hyperactif avait entendu prononcer son nom, mais pour l'instant, il ne se sentait pas de réfléchir pour savoir qui l'avait dit.

« Et laissez-moi revenir sur les instincts Filikos dont je parlais. » déclara Stiles « Je n'aurais rien fait de tout ça si je n'avais pas été terrifié au lycée en premier lieu, puis quand je vous ai tous vu vous faire attaquer en même temps. J'ai pratiquement eu une crise d'angoisse quand j'ai été témoin de ça. »

Un petit gémissement provint d'une personne à côté de lui, et Stiles n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il venait d'Isaac.

« Enervé autant un Alpha Filikos en un laps de temps si court est vraiment terrible pour son genre, » dit Hemsworth avec un air très sérieux « ça peut entrainer des conséquences psychologiques et physiques. »

« On t'a rien demandé ! » grogna Erica.

« C'est pourquoi je dois vous demander » dit Stiles d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle d'Erica « de limiter les signaux d'alarmes que vous m'envoyé. »

Stiles ouvrit finalement les yeux pour regarder à nouveau tout le monde. S'il avait pu, il serait revenu sur ses paroles quand il vit que tout le monde l'observait fixement. C'était un peu intimidant d'avoir toute cette attention concentrée sur lui.

« Quand je dis de limiter les signaux d'alarmes, je veux dire avec lui. » Stiles pointa Hemsworth de la main du mieux qu'il pût puisqu'il ne pouvait pas trop bouger pour l'instant « Il n'est pas une raison suffisante pour devenir cinglé. Je sais que vous ne lui faites pas confiance et que vous ne l'aimez pas, je ne vous en blâme pas parce qu'il est vraiment bizarre… »

« Ça pourrait être offensant si ce n'était pas si véridique. » rigola Hemsworth mais le rire se transforma vite en toux.

« …Mais essayez et calmez-vous un peu, s'il vous plait. » supplia Stiles et il se serait même mis à genoux s'il avait pu « Mon Alpha interne déteste ça quand vous êtes bouleversés, putain, je déteste ça. »

Quelques membres de la meute eurent l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment ils entendirent la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Et ce n'est rien de moins que le Sheriff Stilinski qui entra. Son expression était un mélange d'inquiétude, de colère et de frustration.

« Nous allons tous avoir une discussion. » leur dit le Sheriff à tous d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Fin du chapitre 22

**XX**

Euh, bon là, c'est encore un cliffhanger je suppose, mais il est moins grave que le précèdent ? Pas vrai ?

*ettoile* Ouais ouais, pas vraiment. Il est pire je trouve !

Note de l'auteur : « _Je vous jure que ce cliffhanger n'était pas volontaire, c'est juste comme ça que se termine le chapitre._

_Pardonnez-moi tout le monde ! Je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que l'ouragan sera passé et que j'aurais à nouveau l'électricité._

_Portez-vous bien ! Je vous aime tous !_ »

Ah oui un ouragan, c'est une sacrée bonne excuse pour un cliffhanger, pas vrai ?

Publié le 27 08 2013


	23. 23 Daddy Stilinski is scary

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Note de l'auteur : « _Salut tout le monde ! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont adressé leurs vœux pour l'ouragan Sandy. Heureusement je n'ai pas été très touchée donc je vais plus que bien. Je n'en dirais pas plus mais je tenais à remercier tout le monde._

_Notre Sheriff favori va enfin recevoir l'attention qu'il m*érite dans ce chapitre. Inclinez-vous devant sa puissance !_ »

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Mélusine : ? Pourquoi tu es en invitée ? Je te laisse découvrir comment ils vont gérer la situation ^^

Yume o'brien : lol c'est bien ^^ ça m'aide pour te répondre ^^ De rien c'est un plaisir ^^

Lolita88 : Merci !

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 23 – Daddy Stilinski is scary/Stilinski senior est effrayant.

Stiles regarda son père avec une expression horrifiée. Cette journée pourrait-elle enfin arrêter d'empirer ?

« Papa, Papounet, Chef papa ! » s'exclama Stiles d'un ton faussement joyeux pour cacher le fait qu'il avait une trouille d'enfer « Quel plaisir de te voir ici ? Bienvenu ! »

« Chut fiston. » dit John d'un ton sans appel, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à supporter les pitreries de son fils.

« Mais père-san, je… »

Stiles gémit en recevant le regard plein d'autorité parentale du Sheriff. Il se tut aussitôt. Si son père ne le tuait pas avant la fin de la journée, il faudrait qu'il lui demande de lui apprendre à faire ça.

« Vous savez qu'il est illégal d'entrer chez quelqu'un sans un mandat, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lydia en plissant les yeux, elle avait l'air encore plus énervée que d'habitude « C'est une violation flagrante de nos droits. »

John se surprit à rigoler (malgré lui). « Il y a quelques erreurs dans ce que tu viens de dire. Un, cette maison est abandonnée et en ruine, elle n'est pas considérée comme une résidence viable. Deux, un officier peut pénétrer chez quelqu'un au cours d'une poursuite, ce qui est le cas. Trois, vous devriez vous réjouir que je n'ai pas de mandat sinon je devrais faire un rapport sur la raison de ma présence ici. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » demanda Jackson d'un ton curieux mais étonnamment poli.

John sortit un objet qu'il cachait dans son dos, c'était une des plaques minéralogiques de la voiture de Derek.

« J'ai vérifié le numéro de la plaque, je crois qu'elle t'appartient. » John lança la plaque à Derek qui la rattrapa sans effort « C'est à peu près la seule chose récupérable sur ce qu'il reste de ta voiture fracassée. »

Stiles enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Isaac pour éviter le regard noir que lui envoya Derek. Si son père n'avait pas été là, il aurait sûrement déjà été brûlé vif par les yeux rouges de l'Alpha.

« Merci beaucoup Sheriff. » dit Derek en se retournant vers le père de Stiles « Est-ce que ce sera tout ? »

John haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête.

« Oh bien sûr, » souffla John « c'est tout, je voulais juste te rendre ta plaque d'immatriculation parce que je savais que ce serait l'apogée de ma journée. Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai trouvé ta voiture au centre d'évènements mystérieux qui se sont produits il y a environ une heure. Je ne suis pas du tout venu vous poser des questions. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiéterais de ce qui est arrivé à ta voiture ? Je ne suis que le Sheriff après tout ! »

Tout le monde garda le silence après le discours sarcastique du Sheriff. Ils se tournèrent tous ensemble vers Stiles.

« Quoi ? » Stiles haussa les épaules « Pourquoi vous êtes si surpris ? Je l'ai bien hérité de quelque part ! »

Avec un air nerveux, Scott leva une main comme s'il était en cours. « Je comprends que vous deviez faire votre travail Mr Stilinski, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous parler à tous ? Ce sont les plaques de Derek que vous avez trouvé donc c'est avec lui que vous devriez parler. »

« Bel esprit de meute, McCall. » siffla doucement Erica en sachant que seuls les loups-garous pourraient l'entendre.

« Là tout de suite, je m'en fiche. » lui répondit nerveusement Scott et Stiles savait qu'il pensait à ce que sa mère dirait si elle était mise au courant. A cause du fait que leurs parents étaient amis et qu'ils se racontaient régulièrement les nouveautés de la vie de leurs enfants.

Le Sheriff secoua la tête comme s'il se demandait s'il devait vraiment dire ce qu'il allait dire ou pas. « Tu as raison, Scott, de toute façon des enfants tels que vous n'aviez rien à faire dans la rue Caleb à cette heure-là. »

« La rue Caleb ? On n'a pas été attaqués dans la rue Caleb, c'était dans la rue Diamant. » Scott cligna des yeux en regardant le Sheriff d'un air confus.

Lydia soupira bruyamment en secouant la tête. Elle regarda Allison qui venait de fermer les yeux.

« C'est ton homme. » lui rappela Lydia.

Cela prit une bonne minute à Scott pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, il grogna et se frappa le front du plat de la main. Il n'avait jamais pu feindre l'ignorance face au Sheriff, l'homme l'avait toujours déjoué très facilement et cela se vérifiait encore aujourd'hui.

« Attendez, ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

« Scott, à partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement déclaré l'homme patate, » déclara soudainement Stiles « et tu te tais quand on te dit de le faire. »

« Mais… »

« La ferme homme patate. » lui dit Stiles.

Scott bouda et croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Ecoutez, ce n'est pas sorcier, je vous demande juste ce qui s'est passé parce que je sais que vous le savez ! » leur dit John.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que nous savons quelque chose ? » lui répondit Derek, énervé par cette conversation « C'était juste un tremblement de terre. »

« D'abord tu devrais surveiller ton putain de ton quand tu me parles. » dit John en lui lançant un regard dur « Je ne suis pas un de ses gamins à qui tu donnes des ordres, je suis un homme adulte. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais je peux quand même te trainer dehors pour te foutre une raclée. »

Derek haussa les sourcils. Le loup-garou devait admettre que ça faisait longtemps que personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Et même si le Sheriff était moins fort que lui, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il honorerait sa parole.

Jackson les observait de là où il était avec un sourire sincère. Il adorait quand Derek se faisait botter le cul.

« Et ensuite je sais que ce n'était pas juste un tremblement de terre, il y a un trou gigantesque dans la chaussée et aucune autre zone de la ville n'a été affectée par ce 'séisme'. De plus vous êtes les seuls impliqués. » les informa John en croisant les bras « Vous pensez tous que je suis stupide, pas vrai ? Je sais que c'est ce que croit mon fils. »

Stiles se tassa sur lui-même avec un air inquiet. Il essaya de se lever, mais il fut stoppé par Isaac et Danny. Les yeux de Danny étaient fixés sur son côté blessé pour lui signaler en silence qu'il ne devrait pas se lever de sitôt. Stiles soupira mais il resta là où il était.

« Papa, je ne pense pas ça. » essaya de dire Stiles à son père mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les autres habitants de la ville, vous ne pensiez pas que je remarquerais que tous les trucs bizarres se concentrent autour de vous ? » John eut un petit rire jaune.

« Je ne vois pas du tout… »

« Vu que tu essais de sortir avec mon fils, je te suggère de ne pas m'énerver en me coupant la parole ! » cria John avec colère « Et crois-moi, on va reparler de cette histoire de rendez-vous d'ici peu, Hale. »

Si Derek avait été un homme avec un peu moins de confiance en lui, il aurait eu une grimace de peur.

John s'éclaircit la gorge et continua ce qu'il était en train de dire. « Vous pensez que je suis si stupide que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis que tu es arrivé en ville, Hale, l'asthme de Scott s'est envolé et qu'il est soudain devenu hyper bon en Crosse alors qu'il était nul dans tous les sports avant ? »

« Hé. » protesta faiblement Scott.

« Et je suppose que je dois croire que c'est une pure coïncidence si Mlle Martin a été attaquée par une mystérieuse créature alors qu'elle était justement la cavalière de mon fils, le meilleur ami de Scott et qu'il traine avec toi ? Et je suis supposé croire que quelques mois plus tard la même guérison miraculeuse est arrivée à Mlle Reyes qui était connue pour avoir des crises d'épilepsie, mais qui tout d'un coup va bien mieux ? »

Erica regarda autour d'elle d'un air gênée, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dit n'expliquerait de façon crédible ce qui lui était arrivée.

John leur sourit. « Je pourrais continuer mais je pense que je vais arrêter là, ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. Tous ces trucs étranges en ville n'arrivent qu'à vous, et seulement à vous, et je suis supposé croire que ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'un tremblement de terre ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Personne ne semblait savoir quoi dire, même les plus malins d'entre eux étaient stupéfaits.

« Ecoutez, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi grave que vous semblez le penser, » déclara John « je pense que rien de ce que vous me direz ne pourra me surprendre. J'ai déjà eu affaire avec des trafiquants de drogues et des gangs, et j'ai élevé un Stiles. Je peux gérer n'importe quoi, surtout après l'expérience de l'éducation de Stiles. »

Le groupe éclata de rire malgré le sérieux de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas drôle bande d'ânes… » murmura Stiles en sachant que ça déclencherait encore plus de rires.

John se tourna vers Derek qui avait l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« Alors ? » John haussa un sourcil.

« C'est… très compliqué. » dit Derek d'une voix fatiguée « Difficile à expliquer et très étrange aussi. »

« Je m'en doute, » acquiesça John « mais j'ai le temps. »

Stiles s'adressa à son père avec des yeux suppliants. « Papa, je t'en prie, devons-nous vraiment faire ça ici et maintenant ? Ne peux-tu pas nous accorder un peu de temps ? »

Malgré son expérience, John posa les yeux sur son fils, et il vit les yeux de chiot triste de l'apocalypse. Peut-être qu'il devenait plus sensible parce que cette fois, cela fonctionna. Son instinct paternel prit le dessus sur sa volonté d'officier de l'ordre.

Tous ses gamins paraissaient complétement épuisés, certains n'avaient même pas l'air de pouvoir tenir debout. Pas au point de devoir aller à l'hôpital, mais de toute évidence ils avaient tous étés durement touchés par les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

« Bien, je vous accorde une paire de jours, seulement une paire de jours. » John se tourna vers Derek et lui lança un regard sévère « Juste pour vous remettre. Ensuite, je veux une explication complète de tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vous comprenez ? »

Derek poussa un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête. Stiles fit pareil, au moins il aurait quelques jours pour se détendre avant de faire la grande révélation à son père.

« Cependant, avant cela, » John posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek en lui faisant un sourire un peu sauvage « que dirais tu d'avoir une petite conversation à propos de ta relation avec mon fils ? N'imagine pas que je n'ai pas remarqué toutes les fois où tu es venu chez moi pour lui parler. »

Cette fois Derek ne choisit pas de garder le silence, il en resta juste sans voix.

« C'était juste pour parler, pas vrai ? Tu ne me manquerais pas de respect en faisant des choses malsaines avec mon fils sous mon toit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Monsieur. » nia immédiatement Derek.

« Bien, » John hocha la tête en les guidant vers la sortie « maintenant, je voudrais te présenter à quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Mary, et c'est mon arme. »

La porte claqua derrière eux et tout le monde dans la pièce se demandait si Derek allait y passer ou pas.

Après quelques minutes, Hemsworth siffla d'un air impressionné. « C'était ton paternel, jeune Filikos ? »

Stiles hocha la tête sans savoir s'il était heureux ou déprimé parce que son père était si protecteur.

« Il ferait un putain de bon loup-garou, vous ne trouvez pas ? » déclara Hemsworth en se concentrant sur la porte d'entrée d'où il pouvait évidemment entendre tout ce que disait le Sheriff.

Stiles craqua en entendant cela. « Ne dis pas ça. »

Hemsworth se tourna vers lui sous le choc.

« Mon père ne va pas devenir un loup-garou ! » Stiles lança un regard noir à l'autre Alpha « Si tu ne fais que penser à le changer, tu peux te considérer comme mort. »

« Wahou, wahou, calmes-toi ! » Hemsworth leva les mains en signe de reddition « Je ne disais pas que je voulais le transformer, je ne suis pas là pour transformer qui que ce soit. »

« Sois sûr de ne pas le faire. » Stiles plissa les yeux « Mon père ne deviendra pas un loup-garou, pas plus que moi d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jackson « Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas devenir un loup-garou ? »

Stiles réussit enfin à se calmer et comprit qu'il avait été à deux doigts de devenir agressif. « Je ne peux pas, vraiment pas. J'ai promis à ma mère. Je lui ai promis que je… »

Jackson referma aussitôt la bouche, il savait que sa mère était un sujet sensible pour Stiles. Il était peut-être un sale con, mais il n'était pas un monstre.

« En parlant de maman, » dit tout d'un coup Erica pour essayer d'alléger un peu l'ambiance « Isaac à quelque chose pour toi, Stiles. »

Isaac et Stiles lancèrent un regard noir à la femme loup-garou. Quand l'Alpha humain se retourna vers Isaac, il vit que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Elle est un peu écrasée… » murmura Isaac en sortant une barre à la tarte aux pomme (c'est une espèce de chausson aux pomme mais en forme de barre de céréale et emballée de la même façon ^^).

« Oh merci ! » dit Stiles en prenant la friandise avec un grand sourire « Mais pourquoi ? »

Isaac soupira, il ne savait pas comment exprimer sa pensée.

« Nous étions furax contre lui parce qu'il t'a mis en colère. » répondit Erica à sa place en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Erica. » dit Isaac en lui montrant les dents.

Stiles se figea une minute avant d'exploser de rire. Il était vraiment mal barré, pas vrai ? Il tendit le bras et serra Isaac contre lui avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est bon Isaac, tu as réagi trop vivement, j'ai réagi trop vivement, disons que c'est une faute mutuelle et dépassons ça. » suggéra Stiles. Isaac sourit et eut l'air très heureux en acceptant son offre.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas de chopper des carries rien qu'à vous regarder, mais que fait-on pour le père de Stiles ? » demanda Scott en leur rappelant ainsi leur plus gros problème.

Boyd haussa les épaules. « Ça pourrait être une bonne chose. Ça n'aurait que des avantages d'avoir le Sheriff de notre côté. »

« Il aurait bien fini par le découvrir de toute façon, » dit Lydia avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent « rien qu'à cause de tous les loups-garous qui dorment tout le temps chez lui. »

« Il pourrait peut-être nous aider lors de la prochaine partie de Pancake Frenzy. » Allison eut du mal à se retenir d'exploser de rire.

En fait tous les Capucheux semblaient se retenir de rire comme elle, à l'exception de Stiles.

Stiles sursauta et retira sa tête de l'épaule d'Isaac. « Vous avez fait une partie de Pancake Frenzy sans moi ?! »

« C'est ce que nous avons fait pendant l'échange des Alphas. » ricana Scott « C'est moi qui ai fait cette suggestion, bien sûr. »

La bouche de Stiles formait un O parfait et il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que nous voulons vraiment savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Isaac en lançant des regards confus à Erica et à Boyd.

Stiles leur fit un signe de main pour leur dirent de laisser couler. « Vous le découvrirez bientôt. »

Derek rentra alors dans la maison avec une expression difficile à déchiffrer sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'il était soucieux, un peu confus et carrément inquiet.

« Euh, Derek ? Ça va ? » hésita Stiles car il savait très bien que ce n'était jamais bon signe d'avoir une longue conversation avec son père.

Derek leva son regard vers l'Alpha humain. « Qu'est-ce que c'est le bataillon Stilinski ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux et sourit au loup-garou. « Oh, c'est juste comme ça que j'appelle ma famille à cause de leurs boulots. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Derek en plissant les yeux.

« Eh bien, » Stiles leva le menton en réfléchissant « je viens d'une grande famille du genre 'Protéger et Servir'. Mon grand-père était le chef de la LAPD (police de Los Angeles). Ses frères étaient dans l'Armée et les Marines. Le plus vieux de mes grands oncle était un génialissime Général de l'Armée. Ses cinq enfants sont devenus Capitaine, Major et même Colonel dans l'Armée ! Mon autre grand oncle était Sergent Major dans les Marines et ses quatre enfants devinrent des Sergents et même Sergent-Chef dans les Marines. »*

Tout le monde resta ébahi alors que Stiles souriait sans faire attention à eux.

« Donc c'est pour ça que je les appelle le Bataillon Stilinski. » leur dit Stiles « Ma famille est plus ou moins composé uniquement de guerriers et je suis le bébé de la famille. »

« …Stiles tu es sérieux ? » dit Jackson en souriant alors que son regard passait de Derek à Stiles avant de revenir sur Derek.

« Non, pourquoi tu me le demande ? » lui répondit Stiles d'un ton plein d'innocence.

Pendant tout ce temps, Derek resta debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, avec le visage blanc et le corps complètement figé.

**XX**

Au cœur de la nuit, dans le coin le plus reculé de la forêt de Beacon Hills, d'horribles cris résonnaient entre les arbres. Les cris secouèrent la forêt entière et même les animaux qui habitaient là tremblèrent de peur.

Le Minonme qui faisait tout ce bruit fut jeté au sol alors que chaque partie de son corps saignait abondamment.

L'hybride essaya de se relever, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Il ne put rien faire d'autre à part fixer les yeux rouge sang qui le regardaient de haut.

« Je cherchais trésor. Trésor j'ai obtenu. » Le Minonme respirait difficilement et il luttait pour sortir chaque mot.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas toucher à l'Alpha humain, n'est-ce pas ? » L'homme aux yeux rouges tenait le bout du T-shirt de Stiles « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je me soucie seulement du trésor. » répondit le Minonme en levant la main pour essayer de prendre l'ordinateur de Danny de l'autre main de l'homme.

L'individu aux yeux rouges fit un sourire enragé à l'hybride. « Mauvaise réponse. »

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel en entendant le son écœurant de l'éclatement et du bris des os.

L'homme aux yeux rouge jeta la tête du Minonme sur le sol à côté des autres parties de son corps sur le sol. Rapidement, il se tourna vers les trois autres Minonmes, qui reculèrent dès qu'ils virent qu'il les regardait.

« Vous rejoindrez votre ami si vous ne faites pas exactement ce que je vous dis. » l'homme aux yeux rouges leur dit en tendant le bout de T-shirt vers eux « Il n'a pas votre trésor ! Compris ? »

Les Minonmes acquiescèrent sagement.

« C'est sa meute qui a le trésor que vous recherchez. » l'homme aux yeux rouges sourit en montrant bien ses dents qui brillèrent sous la lumière « Ne le leur demander pas cette fois, allez-y et tuez-les ! »

Encore une fois les Minonmes acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner de lui.

L'homme aux yeux rouges se passa une main sur le visage. Il apporta le morceau de tissu de Stiles à son visage et respira profondément son odeur avant de soupirer de contentement.

« Nous serons réunis. » jura-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt sombre.

Fin du chapitre 23.

**XX**

*J'ai vérifié mais ça ne correspond pas aux vrais grades de l'US Army (Armée de terre) et des Marines donc j'ai traduit au mot à mot… Désolé pour les puristes…

Note de l'auteur : « _Nous en saurons plus sur la Pancake Frenzy dans le chapitre suivant. _

_Dans ce chapitre nous avons vu un peu plus le 'grand méchant'. Je pense que vous aimerez ce que j'ai prévu pour lui._

_Je suis désolée, je sais que je me suis laissé emporter pour la famille de Stiles. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme une famille 'Protéger et Servir' comme je les appelle. Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez jamais pensé !_

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 30 08 2013


	24. 24 Poèmes et Pancakes

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

YumeO'Brien : Merci ^^ Ha c'était toi, je me demandais qui avait mangé une partie de ma trad la dernière fois (je pensais que c'était ma chienne, mais je tiens la vraie coupable lol) !

Lolita88 : Merci ^^ Malheureusement il n'y aura pas de confrontation avec le bataillon Stilinski

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 24 – Poèmes et Pancake.

« Ok, vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? » demanda Stiles pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

Scott grogna « Oui Stiles. »

L'hyperactif savait qu'ils en avaient tous marre de l'entendre répéter encore et toujours les mêmes questions, mais il s'en fichait, il était absolument contre tout ça.

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'étais totalement opposé à tout ça ? » leur demanda Stiles en se tenant à l'entrée du salon « C'est bien écrit sur le registre ? »

« Oui. » répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

La meute regrettait d'avoir cherché à cacher à Stiles ce que serait la prochaine étape de la séduction, ça avait tourné au désastre complet.

La prochaine étape était que les meutes des deux Alphas devaient travailler ensemble sur un projet commun. Même ceux qui connaissaient les étapes à l'avance n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Heureusement, Derek était venu à leur aide et avait suggéré la réparation de sa maison en guise de projet.

Bien sûr il y avait eu des objections de la part de plusieurs membres des meutes, mais ils s'étaient rapidement tût quand Derek leur avait rappelé que plus tôt la maison serait réparée, plus tôt ils auraient un meilleur quartier général.

Du coup, tout le monde avait accepté à contrecœur de participer aux travaux et plus personne ne s'était plaint.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Stiles découvre ce qu'ils prévoyaient.

_(Flashback)_

_« Hein ? »Stiles cligna des yeux surpris en direction de Derek._

_« Ils vont réparer ma maison. » répéta Derek pour lui, ce qui était un petit miracle en soi car il n'était pas doué pour dire les choses deux fois._

_« Et je répète : Hein ? » Stiles regarda le loup-garou comme s'il était devenu fou._

_« Réparer ta maison comme dans faire des travaux ? » Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment si Stiles se parlait à lui-même ou s'il parlait à Derek « avec des outils électriques, du matériel de construction et ce genre de choses ? »_

_« En général on utilise le matériel de construction pour construire les maisons. » lui répondit malignement Derek._

_« Oh. » Stiles le fixa avec ses yeux écarquillés pendant un bref instant avant d'exploser « Est-ce que tu as perdu ta petite tête pleine de fourrure ?! »_

_Derek grimaça à cause du volume bien trop élevé de la voix._

_« Tu ne vas pas laisser Scott McCall et Jackson Whittemore utiliser des outils électriques ?! » cria Stiles d'une voix paniquée « Ils vont tous mourir ! »_

_« Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu ferais un bon acteur ? Tu es très théâtral ! » Derek se frotta les oreilles pour essayer de faire cesser l'écho._

_Stiles souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine._

_« As-tu oublié que la majorité d'entre eux sont des loups-garous ? S'ils se blessent, ils guériront facilement. » rappela Derek au jeune Alpha humain « Ils pourraient tomber du toit et repartir en marchant. »_

_Stiles ne put s'empêcher de voir que c'était logique, mais ça ne chassa pas son regard déterminé._

_Derek lui envoya un regard frustré. « Tu vas encore mettre en alerte tes instincts. Tu veux avoir une autre crise de panique ? »_

_Cela suffit à faire entendre raison à Stiles, il ne voulait pas recommencer l'incident du Minonme._

_« Bien, je vais essayer de garder la raison cette fois. » promit Stiles en soupirant avant qu'une pensée ne le traverse « Au moins tu seras là pour les surveiller. »_

_« En fait… »_

_« Quoi ?! »_

_(Fin du flashback)_

« Souvenez-vous que toute la nourriture est dans la cuisine, » leur rappela Stiles « j'ai prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour tout le monde, j'ai même mis de la viande dans la glacière si vous voulez la faire griller. »

« Tu nous l'a déjà dit. » dit Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles continua comme si Jackson ne l'avait pas interrompu. « Il y a aussi une trousse de premier secours à côté de la nourriture si les choses deviennent hors de contrôle, ce qui est presque garanti avec ce groupe. »

Boyd ne put s'empêcher de renifler. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer les épaules. Stiles avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à lui sans qu'il le remarque.

« Tu es le responsable. » lui dit doucement Stiles « Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, c'est toi le grand patron. »

Boyd hocha sagement la tête d'un air amusé.

« Assure-toi que tout le monde soit prudent avec les outils électriques. Ne les laisse pas faire les cinglés, n'hésite pas à t'exprimer s'ils font quelque chose qui te déplait. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te laisser faire… »

Stiles aurait bien continué, mais il était trop occupé à être porté comme un sac de patates par Derek pour le sortir de la maison.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Scott leur faisait des signes de mains enthousiastes.

« Ne vous entretuez pas ! » supplia Stiles.

« On ne promets rien ! » dit Scott avec un sourire avant de claquer la porte derrière eux.

Stiles fut content d'être déposé devant sa jeep.

« Ça va être un sacré bazar. » déclara Stiles comme si c'était déjà fait.

« Y a de grandes chances. » acquiesça Derek en montant du côté passager de la jeep. Une fois à l'intérieur, Stiles les conduisit hors de la propriété Hale jusque dans les rues de Beacon Hills.

Ils n'avaient rien prévu pour aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, et ça leur convenait à tous les deux. Stiles appréciait la spontanéité, selon lui c'était la meilleure façon de s'amuser. Derek ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'ils allaient faire donc c'était encore mieux pour Stiles.

« Ta Camaro va me manquer. » dit Stiles tout d'un coup.

Derek plissa les yeux en regardant l'Alpha humain. « Et moi donc. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard excité au loup-garou. « Tu veux aller te dégoter une nouvelle voiture ? »

« J'irais en chercher une ce week-end. » lui dit Derek « Je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre, la même que l'ancienne. »

« Oh Derek. » Stiles roula les yeux « Tu redeviens fade et prévisible. Parfois, il faut essayer de nouvelles choses. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Derek en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles lui sourit. Il fit un demi-tour complètement illégal et prit la direction opposée à celle vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient auparavant.

**XX**

« Enfin, maintenant que Maman et Papa sont partis, on va pouvoir commencer. » déclara Erica avec soulagement.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on commence ? » Isaac leva un sourcil en la regardant.

« Juste pour pouvoir en finir vite. » répondit Erica en haussant les épaules.

Jackson se leva du canapé pour les rejoindre. « Je suis d'accord avec Blondie, dépêchons-nous de le faire. »

« Je m'appelle Erica. » grogna la jeune femme.

Jackson roula des yeux indiffèrent. « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? »

« Ok, ok, ok. » Scott vint se placer entre eux juste au moment où Erica allait sauter sur le sportif « On se calme. Merde, on n'a même pas commencé et vous êtes déjà prêt à vous sauter à la gorge. »

Allison secoua la tête en inspectant les plans du bâtiment que Derek avait été assez gentil pour leur donner.

« Je ne sais pas comment on est supposé faire ça par nous-même. » confessa Allison avec inquiétude « Nous aurions dû accepter l'offre de Derek et demander de l'aide aux amis entrepreneurs du Sheriff. »

Et oui, après que le Sheriff eut fini de menacer Derek avec le Bataillon Stilinski, il lui avait demandé s'il s'y connaissait en réparations de maisons. Le Sheriff lui avait répondu qu'il connaissait quelques bons entrepreneurs en ville. Les Capucheux et les Loups en Cuir refusèrent l'offre en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient le faire par eux-mêmes.

« Relax Allison, » Scott balaya son inquiétude avec un simple sourire « nous n'avons pas besoin d'entrepreneur ici. Ça a bien brulé mais ce n'est pas complètement irréparable. »

« Tout le côté gauche de l'étage n'a plus ni mur, ni toiture. » expliqua Danny comme si Scott avait oublié ce détail.

« Je sais mais nous avons un plan. » dit Scott comme si ce plan était une nouveauté pour lui « Nous l'avons tous fait ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un plan, McCall, qu'il va forcément fonctionner. » Lydia regarda la maison avec une légère inquiétude « Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que nous faisons. »

« Les gars, vous êtes déprimant. » bouda Scott « Sincèrement, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions empirer la situation. »

Ils n'avaient rien à redire à ça.

« Bien. » Scott mit un des casques de chantier « Allons-y ! »

**XX**

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. » grogna Derek en agrippant le volant de sa toute nouvelle voiture alors qu'il prenait un virage serré.

Stiles avait un sourire béat sur le visage. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

« Admet-le, je l'ai fait. Stiles a bien fait. » l'hyperactif hocha la tête d'une façon satisfaite.

Stiles et Derek parcouraient les rues dans la toute nouvelle Mustang du loup-garou. Elle était noire avec un peu de rouge sur les côtés, c'était une idée de Stiles bien sûr.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a dû passer par chez toi pour déposer ta voiture, juste pour que tu montes dans la mienne. » déclara Derek.

Stiles haleta. « Je ne pouvais pas manquer le premier trajet de Blaze dans les rues. Tu ne pouvais pas me refuser ce privilège, mon gars ! »

« Tu as une sacrée chance que je te laisse monter dedans, » dit Derek avant de froncer les sourcils « et j'espère pour toi que tu ne viens pas de donner un nom à ma nouvelle voiture. »

Stiles haussa les épaules joyeusement. « C'est le genre de chose que je fais ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il détestait l'admettre mais cette voiture était bien mieux que celle qu'il voulait au départ, sans parler du fait qu'il se sentait vraiment bien en la conduisant.

« Oh, arrêtes-toi là ! » dit Stiles tout d'un coup en reconnaissant l'endroit « Je veux voir quelque chose. »

Le loup-garou fit ce qu'il voulait en se garant près du terrain que Stiles avait remarqué.

Stiles sortit rapidement de la voiture et se retrouva vite en train de tirer le bras de Derek pour le faire sortir. « Viens ! »

« Quoique tu veuilles voir, ça ne va pas s'envoler. » lui dit Derek.

Stiles n'y fit pas attention, il continua de le tirer jusqu'au centre du terrain.

Une fois au milieu, Stiles se retourna et tendit joyeusement les mains.

« C'était mon endroit favori quand j'étais petit. » annonça Stiles avec émotion « Ma mère m'emmenait tout le temps ici, c'était notre endroit. »

Derek ne dit rien pour que Stiles comprenne qu'il pouvait continuer.

« Elle l'appelait le terrain du coucher de soleil parce que cet endroit est parfait pour regarder le soleil se coucher. » s'exclama doucement Stiles en s'asseyant par terre pour regarder le ciel.

De là où il était, le soleil était magnifique. Les nuages passaient et repassaient comme s'ils dansaient avec l'astre. On aurait dit une œuvre d'art à cause des couleurs vibrantes qui déchiraient le ciel. Cet instant de la journée devenait aussi précieux qu'un joyau rare dans un tas de charbon.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? Je veux dire, juste t'asseoir et regarder le ciel ? » Stiles lança un regard curieux au loup-garou.

Derek regarda Stiles pendant un moment puis il s'installa dans l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'observais la lune avec mon père. » déclara Derek en lançant un bref regard à Stiles « Quand ce n'était pas la pleine lune, bien sûr. »

Stiles haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'était un truc de loup ou est-ce que ton père était du genre artiste ? »

Derek ricana. « Il était un poète du dimanche, il aimait composer des poèmes sur tout ce qu'il trouvait beau. »

« Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de certains d'entre eux ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix douce, mais pourtant excitée. Il était le premier à admettre qu'il n'était pas doué en art, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi d'entendre parler des parents de Derek.

Le loup-garou laissa échapper un long soupir avant de se rendre. « Comme un ange dans les ténèbres, elle éclaire le ciel nocturne. Comme un loup qui a vaincu son ennemi, elle brille comme nulle autre. Comme la lumière blanche du tunnel sacré, elle apporte le repos. La lune, véritable incarnation de la beauté. »

Stiles ouvrit lentement la bouche et la referma, son visage rayonnait de joie.

Derek pouffa et détourna le regard. « C'était mon père ok ! Ne t'imagine pas que je compose des poèmes ridicules. »

_C'est pour ça que tu t'en souviens si bien_, pensa Stiles, mais il n'osa pas le dire à voix haute.

« Hé, à t'entendre, on dirait que composer des poèmes est une mauvaise chose. » plaisanta Stiles « C'était très beau Derek. »

« Qu'importe. » dit Derek en relevant les yeux vers le ciel.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi pendant quelques minutes pour apprécier l'atmosphère et la compagnie de l'autre. Même si Stiles avait été réticent pour la sortie d'aujourd'hui à cause de la meute, il prenait du bon temps avec Derek (et c'était une chose à laquelle il s'habituait peu à peu).

« Tu en connais d'autres ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek leva un sourcil en le regardant.

« D'autres poèmes de ton père ? » clarifia Stiles.

« De quel genre ? Il en a écrit tellement. » dit sèchement Derek, c'était dur de savoir s'il voulait en dire plus ou pas.

Stiles lui jeta un regard curieux. « Surprends-moi. »

Même s'il était embarrassé par tout ça, Derek lui récita plusieurs poèmes de son père. Sa manière de les dire montrait qu'ils devaient être gravés dans sa tête.

Sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, Stiles se retrouva lové contre Derek avec la tête sur son torse. Derek avait le bras enroulé autour de sa taille en déclamant les poèmes que son père avaient écrits.

**XX**

« Nous avons réussi ! » cria Scott avec exubérance.

Les ados trinquèrent avec leurs verres. Ils avaient réussi à consolider l'intérieur avec des poutres de bois, et elle avait l'air moins fragile et branlante qu'auparavant. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais pour un groupe d'ados qui ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ce n'était pas si mal.

« Nous devrions avoir plus confiance en nos capacités, comme toi. » Allison l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui suffit pour qu'il s'illumine de joie.

« Oui nous avons assuré. » Erica se désigna elle, Boyd et Isaac. Elle eut un petit sourire en direction des autres « Vous n'avez pas été trop mal non plus. »

« Était-ce un compliment, Reyes ? » demanda Lydia d'un ton faussement innocent.

Erica haussa les épaules avec un air amusé. « Prends-le comme tu veux. »

« Vous savez ce que nous devrions faire pour célébrer ça ? » Scott se frotta les mains d'impatience.

« Manger et aller dormir ? » suggéra Isaac en laissant échapper un petit bâillement.

Scott ricana et alla jusqu'au coffre de la voiture.

« Vraiment McCall ? » Lydia roula des yeux avec un air exaspéré.

« C'est une tradition Stilinski. » proclama Scott en ouvrant le coffre pour en sortir de nombreuses boites « Et puisque nous sommes officieusement des Stilinski, nous devons perpétuer cette tradition. »

« Stiles ? En quoi ça le concerne ? » Dès que l'humain fut mentionné, Isaac sembla perdre toute envie de dormir, Jackson fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Ben, » dit Scott en ouvrant certaines des boites « les Stilinski ont un … jeu, qu'ils font quand ils veulent faire quelque chose de spécial. »

Certains des Capucheux rigolèrent, en sachant exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais les Loups en Cuir étaient complétement paumés.

Erica fronça les sourcils. « Bien, explique alors ! Je ne… »

La louve fut réduite au silence en recevant un projectile directement sur le visage. Elle essaya de se remettre du choc en enlevant ce truc de son visage désormais enduit de beurre.

« Un pancake ? » Erica jeta un regard choqué à la spécialité du petit déjeuner « Tu viens juste de m'envoyer un pancake au visage ? »

« C'est la Pancake Frenzy ! » dit Scott en levant les bras d'un air excité avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire « Avoir Stiles comme meilleur ami à vraiment fait des merveilles pour moi. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes cinglés ? » cria Erica en regardant les Capucheux hilares comme s'ils étaient des aliens.

« Nan, » ajouta Allison en prenant quelques pancakes d'une des boites « nous sommes juste des Stilinski. »

Juste après cela, et en visant impeccablement, la chasseresse envoya deux pancakes sur Boyd. Le loup-garou tourna la tête pour les éviter.

« Raté ! » lui dit Boyd avec un sourire.

Allison lui sourit avant de lui en envoyer un autre rapidement.

Il écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et le reçut en plein visage.

« Ha ha, en plein dans le visage ! » Scott fit claquer sa main dans celle de sa petite amie. Il allait devoir remercier The Pancake House pour lui avoir fourni tous ses pancakes, il avait même eu un prix de gros vu la quantité qu'il avait acheté.

Le pancake glissa lentement du visage figé de Boyd, qui était recouvert de beurre. Il soupira avant de foncer pour prendre des pancakes dans une boite près du coffre.

Allison et Scott eurent le souffle coupé et s'écartèrent pour essayer d'éviter les pancakes.

Jackson pouffa et croisa les bras avec un air obstiné. « Ce jeu est stupide. »

« Tu as pourtant adoré la dernière fois. » commenta Danny avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

« C'est parce que j'ai pu envoyer au moins vingt pancakes dans la face de Hale. » raconta Jackson comme si c'était évident.

Le sportif grogna en sentant un pancake heurter l'arrière de sa tête. Il se retourna avec un air menaçant et il vit qu'Isaac le regardait avec un air amusé.

« Tout le monde aime les myrtilles, pas vrai ? » Isaac sourit et lui lança un autre pancake.

Jackson l'évita et se dirigea vers une des boites. « Oh, tu es mort Lahey ! »

Danny soupira en s'asseyant à coté de Lydia pour regarder ses amis courir et se jeter des pancakes les uns aux autres. Etonnamment, ils ne trouvèrent pas cela aussi étrange qu'il l'aurait fait il y a quelques mois.

« Hey les nerds. »

Lydia et lui se retournèrent pour voir Erica derrière eux qui tenait une pile de pancake dans chaque main.

« La pause est finie ! » dit Erica avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la bataille de pancake.

**XX**

Ah pas de cliffhanger cette fois !

Note de l'auteur : « _Je suis désolée pour la Mustang, j'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient aussi géniales que les Camaros (j'y connais rien en voiture donc à vous de voir)._

_Vous avez enfin découverts la fameuse Pancake Frenzy qui attisait tant votre curiosité._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, la meute va avoir de l'aide pour la reconstruction._

_Et excusez-moi pour le poème un peu nul. Je l'ai écrit moi-même et je sais que je ne suis absolument pas douée pour ça._

_Je me suis senti bien en écrivant ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si vous ressentirez la même chose en le lisant._

_Merci de me lire !_ »

Je vais avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé donc la suite n'arriveras pas avant au moins une semaine au minimum, désolée d'avance !

Publié le 04 09 2013


	25. 25 Hollow Victory

The Alpha Pair

Auteur : ShiningOmicron

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Beta-lecture : Ettoile

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (301 reviews ^^ Oh Mon Dieu, c'est énorme ^^)

Yume O'Brien : Merci ^^ Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop lourd à digérer ^^

Désolée du retard…

*ettoile* Je suis contente que l'homme patate plaise ! C'est moi qui ait choisis 8D

Bonne lecture !

**XX**

Chapitre 25 – Hollow victory / La victoire de l'ombre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou ? »

« Hm ? » Stiles releva la tête alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine de morceaux de pommes. Et pourtant il réussit à tous les avaler en une seule fois.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Stiles en prenant un bout d'orange pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas devenir un loup-garou ? » répéta patiemment Isaac. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc pour regarder la reconstruction de la maison Hale. Isaac prenait une pause bien méritée en observant sa meute et les entrepreneurs qui travaillaient dans la maison.

La meute avait adoré réaliser les améliorations, mais ils s'étaient vite retrouvés à court de matériel. Le fait était qu'ils avaient atteints les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans l'aide de professionnels. Heureusement, le Sheriff Stilinski, étant un homme intelligent, avait prévu cela, et il avait contacté ses amis entrepreneurs pour qu'ils viennent donner un coup de main.

Maintenant ils avaient des experts pour les aider à réparer la maison Hale. Certains membres de la meute étaient réticents à accepter l'aide proposée, parce que c'était supposé être un projet commun pour la meute. Lydia avait rapidement rétorqué que puisque le père de Stiles faisait pratiquement parti de la meute, étant donné qu'il était de la famille de leur Alpha Filikos, ça restait un projet de meute (en plus elle en avait marre du travail manuel).

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'en devenir un. » admit Stiles avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

Isaac cligna des yeux. « Comment ça ? »

Stiles soupira en repoussant le plateau de fruits et de légumes pour le moment.

« Cette histoire de loup-garou est sérieuse Isaac. Une fois transformé, il n'y a pas de retour possible. » lui rappela-t-il avec un regard grave. « Accepter la morsure ne devrais pas se faire sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi. »

L'expression d'Isaac montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas où Stiles voulait en venir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si tu acceptes la morsure, ce ne sera pas sans y avoir réfléchi, tu pourras… »

« Être l'un des vôtres ? » Stiles sourit en regardant Isaac.

« Faire ce que nous faisons. » corrigea Isaac en sachant que cette conversation pourrait rapidement dégénérer « Comme courir plus vite, guérir plus rapidement et mieux se battre. Tu pourras même venir chasser avec nous et j'ai lu que c'était une chose que les Alphas font avec leurs petits. »

Stiles s'empêcha de soupirer quand Isaac se rapprocha de lui sur le bout du banc. Le petit malin essayait de l'attendrir.

« Hé, je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de bon côté au fait d'être un loup-garou. » le rassura Stiles « Comme tout, il y a des bons et des mauvais côtés. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Depuis tout ce temps j'assure très bien sans avoir de super pouvoirs, alors pourquoi il m'en faudrait maintenant ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir être plus rapide ou de guérir plus vite, et je peux chasser avec vous si vous voulez, les humains aussi le font. »

Isaac secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ça qu'il essayait de dire.

Stiles savait que son explication ne suffisait pas au loup-garou frisé. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas tout dit, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer.

« Ma mère m'a dit quelque chose. » Isaac releva la tête avec une expression attentive « Avant de mourir, elle me l'a fait promettre. Elle a dit… »

« Stiles. » aboya Derek en se dirigeant vers le banc.

L'ado concerné sursauta et Isaac lança un regard noir à son Alpha. Soit Derek n'avait pas senti l'ambiance tendue, soit il avait décidé de l'ignorer car il continua de s'approcher.

« Les chasseurs veulent nous parler. » annonça Derek avec un air sombre.

Stiles leva un sourcil. « Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » Derek se passa une main sur la bouche « Tu ne prends rien au sérieux ? Pas même nos plus grands ennemis ? »

« Vu qu'ils ne nous ont rien fait depuis des mois, je doute qu'on puisse les qualifier de nos plus grands ennemis. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en constatant le côté théâtral de Derek « Ils ressemblent plus à des insectes embêtant qu'on doit surveiller. »

« Stiles ! » Derek poussa un grognement d'avertissement.

« Oh bon Dieu, Derek, calme tes ardeurs ! » cria Stiles « C'est juste une réunion, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'ils veulent juste nous parler. »

« Ils veulent 'parler' de la fusion de nos meutes. » lui dit Derek avec un petit grognement.

Il ne supportait déjà pas les chasseurs, pour des raisons évidentes, et maintenant ils se mêlaient de sa vie privée.

« Pour quoi faire ? » grogna Isaac en serrant les poings « Tu aurais dû leur dire que ça ne les regardaient pas. »

« J'espère vraiment que vous ne ferez jamais de politique, parce que vous êtes vraiment nul pour ça. » Stiles secoua la tête en regardant le loup-garou frisé.

« Je viens de recevoir un sms de leur part. » Derek montra son téléphone avec un grand geste avant de le mettre juste devant Stiles « Comment ont-ils obtenu mon numéro ? »

« Je l'ai donné à Chris. » lui dit Stiles en haussant les épaules avant de sortir son propre téléphone pour voir qu'il avait lui aussi reçu un sms de Chris.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » Stiles pouvait carrément sentir le regard bouillant de Derek sur lui « nous devons maintenir la paix avec les chasseurs de cette ville Derek. »

« Stiles… »

« C'est soit ça et on doit juste s'occuper des problèmes hors de Beacon Hills, soit on aura des problèmes hors et dans la ville. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. » dit Stiles à l'autre Alpha avec un haussement d'épaule.

Derek serra les dents mais ne répondit rien.

Stiles lui sourit tout en s'approchant de lui pour s'appuyer sur son épaule.

« Détends-toi Sourwolf, nous allons faire une bonne équipe de négociation. Tu te souviens comme nous nous sommes bien débrouillés pour annoncer la vérité à mon père ? » Stiles sourit encore plus quand Derek le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

La conversation avec le père de Stiles avait été… intéressante. A certains moments cela s'était passé exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginé et à d'autres moments, la réaction avait été à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient pu penser. John, comme tout être humain normal, avait paniqué en voyant le visage transformé de Derek, apprenant ainsi l'existence des loups-garous. Apres deux heures de discussion et une lutte acharnée pour lui enlever son arme des mains, John était revenu à la raison et avait accepté l'existence des loups-garous.

Par contre, Derek et Stiles avaient été choqué que John accepte aussi facilement leur relation. Bon, facilement voulait dire qu'il avait juste pointé son arme sur le visage de Derek avant de le menacer d'une quinzaine de façon différentes, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Le Sheriff savait pertinemment que son fils était extrêmement obstiné et que quand il décidait de s'impliquer, il était impossible de l'en empêcher. La seule promesse qu'il leur avait demandée était de toujours le tenir au courant des évènements surnaturels qui se produisaient en ville, ils avaient facilement acceptés.

Derek jeta un regard noir à Isaac en voyant que ce dernier essayait de retenir un rire.

« Allez Derek, nous sommes un duo imparable, un couple d'Alpha. Pas un de ses idiots de chasseurs ne peut nous résister. » dit Stiles pour l'encourager, puis sa voix prit un ton plus léger « A moins que tu ais peur d'eux ou quelque chose du genre. »

On aurait dit que Derek se retenait à grand peine de claquer des dents en direction de Stiles. « La ferme et montes dans cette putain de voiture. »

Stiles rigola et fit un signe de la main à Isaac. « Gardes le fort pour nous Isaac, ça risque de prendre un moment. »

« Appelez-nous si vous avez besoin de renforts. » lui dit Isaac d'un ton sévère.

Stiles roula des yeux en s'installant sur le siège passager de la voiture de Derek. « Qui joue à la mère poule maintenant ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Sans rien dire, Derek accéléra pour sortir de la propriété Hale.

« Isaac ! » cria Erica en se dirigeant vers lui « Ramène tout de suite ton cul de paresseux, ta pause est finie. »

« D'accord. » dit Isaac en se levant du banc.

Erica fronça les sourcils en regardant autour d'eux. « Hé, où sont partis maman et papa ? »

« Ils avaient une réunion avec les chasseurs. » grogna Isaac, cette idée n'avait pas du tout l'air de le réjouir.

Le loup-garou femelle prit une expression carrément inquiète. « Et ils ne voulaient pas de renforts ? »

« Je suppose que c'est une réunion exclusivement réservée aux Alphas. » l'informa Isaac « Ils veulent parler de l'union de nos meutes. »

Erica soupira en baissant les bras avant de retourner vers la maison avec Isaac qui la suivait de près.

A la surprise générale des entrepreneurs et des membres de la meute, ces derniers n'avaient pas gêné les travaux. Ils avaient aidé à reconstruire la maison de différentes façons auxquelles les entrepreneurs n'auraient pas pensé.

« Vous êtes plutôt doué pour ça. » dit un des entrepreneurs à Boyd alors qu'il était venu lui demander un conseil « Vous envisagez tous de continuer dans ce secteur d'activité ? »

« Non, » répondit Boyd avec un sourire poli « nous aidons juste un ami. »

En fait ils avaient presque fini, grâce à l'aide des entrepreneurs. La reconstruction avait été assez simple. Les seuls travaux restants étaient la peinture et la décoration, et Lydia avait vraiment hâte de s'y atteler.

« Merci les gars ! » dit Scott en faisant signe aux entrepreneurs qui rangeaient leurs outils dans leurs camions avant de partir. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de se laisser glisser au sol avec un air fatigué.

« La journée a été longue. » dit Danny à Scott en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Scott accepta joyeusement la bouteille et en prit immédiatement une gorgée. « Merci Dan. »

Danny leva les yeux au ciel avec un air affectueux. « Stiles et ses foutus surnoms. »

« A qui le dis-tu ? » dit Scott en soufflant « Je suis presque sûr de garder celui d'homme patate jusqu'au jour de ma mort, et peut-être même après. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous plaindre de vos surnoms ? Après tout, vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis. » leur dit Allison avant de jeter un regard amusé à Boyd « Pas vrai, Boyd ? »

« Je vous déteste tous. » grogna Boyd en les dépassants pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc, là il prit une bouchée du fruit qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

« J'ai hâte que ce soit fini pour pouvoir m'installer dans ma chambre. » commenta Erica en s'asseyant sur le banc à coté de Boyd et d'Isaac.

Isaac haussa un sourcil en la regardant. « Qui te dit que tu auras une chambre ? »

Erica lui mit une tape sur le bras. « Après tout le travail que j'ai fait ? Derek et Stiles auront de la chance si je leur laisse la chambre de maitre. »

La meute partagea un fou rire, puis ils laissèrent la paix de la nature les envahir. Ils appréciaient tous ce moment partagé.

Mais bien sûr, rien ne restait calme et silencieux très longtemps avec ce groupe.

Cela commença par un petit tremblement, à peine discernable. Puis cela augmenta, le tremblement et le grondement de la terre devinrent plus forts et plus puissants.

« Oh, ne me dites pas… » grogna Jackson en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ils reviennent. » haleta Allison en se levant afin d'enlever la poussière de son jeans.

Lydia observa frénétiquement le sol avant de regarder ses amis. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous allons faire ce que toute les meutes de loup-garou font quand leur territoire est menacé. » dit sévèrement Boyd en se tenant devant la meute « Nous restons et nous combattons. »

« Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. » dit Scott en soupirant.

Allison fit signe à Lydia et a Danny pour qu'ils la suivent. Ils allèrent rapidement à sa voiture pour récupérer leurs armes.

Les mains de Danny tremblaient alors qu'il assemblait son arme. Pour lui et pour Lydia, c'était le premier combat officiel contre des forces surnaturelles et il ne faisait pas le fier.

Lydia posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Danny se tourna et lui jeta un regard perdu.

« Nous allons assurer. » lui dit Lydia en le surprenant par sa gentillesse « Nous faisons partis de l'équipe, une équipe composée majoritairement d'idiots, mais une équipe quand même. Dans le pire des cas, on pourra toujours utiliser les loups-garous comme des boucliers vivants pour réussir à s'échapper. »

Danny rigola malgré sa nervosité.

Le sol s'ouvrit et trois Minonmes apparurent aussi fiers et impossible à arrêter que celui qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré. Ils se ressemblaient tous, la seule chose qui les différenciait étaient la taille de leurs cornes.

« Tout le monde se souvient du plan ? » demanda Scott en faisant craquer ses articulations impatiemment.

Après l'attaque du Minonme, ils avaient réfléchi à une stratégie qui aurait des chances de fonctionner. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Stiles et à Derek parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si ça allaient vraiment fonctionner, et ils voulaient tous faire leurs preuves.

Les autres membres de la meute acquiescèrent avant de se retourner vers les Minonmes juste à temps pour les voir charger.

Allison, Danny et Lydia firent feu en visant les pieds des Minonmes pour qu'ils trébuchent et ainsi perdent de la vitesse. Voyant cela, Boyd, Scott et Jackson chargèrent les créatures. Ils sortirent leurs griffes et visèrent les yeux des Minonmes, les faisant hurler de douleur.

Les Minonmes mirent leurs mains devant leurs yeux pour les protéger. Dans leur fureur paniquée, les créatures s'éparpillèrent dans toutes les directions.

Allison, Danny et Lydia visèrent juste en tirant dans les mains des Minonmes, ce qui les obligea à les enlever de leurs yeux. Encore une fois, les loups-garous en profitèrent pour frapper.

Avec l'aide d'Erica et Isaac, Boyd souleva une des créatures et l'envoya balader. Cela demanda beaucoup d'effort mais ils réussirent à le projeter sur les deux autres Minonmes, ce qui les fit tous tomber au sol.

« Nous gagnons ! » hurla Jackson pour célébrer cela.

Scott se plaça de façon à être à côté de lui, sans lâcher les Minonmes du regard. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. »

« Devons obtenir trésor. » dit un des Minonmes en se relevant lentement en même temps que les deux autres. « Obtenir trésor. »

« Ça ne va pas marcher. » grogna Erica.

« Il veulent encore un trésor. » signala Isaac « On ne peut pas leur donner quelque chose comme la dernière fois ? »

« Nous n'avons plus rien à leur donner. » lui rappela Allison « Aucun d'entre nous n'a quelque chose qui puisse passer pour un trésor. Pas vrai ? »

Tous les membres de la meute hochèrent la tête, sauf un.

« Whittemore ? » dit Erica en le voyant se raidir « Est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose ? »

« La ferme Blondie. » siffla Jackson sans sa verve habituelle.

Erica plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras. « Accouches Whittemore. »

Jackson souffla et détourna la tête. « Lâches-moi. Tuons ces trucs et finissons-en. »

« On n'y arrive pas, idiot ! » Isaac lança un regard féroce au sportif « Regardes-les, on va y passer des siècles si on continue comme ça ! »

Jackson grogna et baissa les bras avant de se précipiter vers la voiture de Danny. « Bien, qu'importe, fais chier ! »

« Jackson ? » dit Danny d'un ton inquiet.

Sans dire un mot de plus à qui que ce soit, Jackson les dépassa avec une boite noire dans les mains. Il tendit furieusement la boite devant les visages des Minonmes, par chance leurs yeux venaient de guérir.

Les Minonmes se figèrent en fixant la boite comme s'ils pouvaient sentir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Voilà, c'est mon seul et unique trésor. » leur dit Jackson solennellement.

« Vous donnez à nous. » dit un des Minonmes en désignant la boite.

Jackson hocha la tête. Il sursauta légèrement quand la boite fut arrachée de ses mains.

Le Minonme qui tenait la boite l'ouvrit et prit ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une Rolex, avec son boitier Oyster, son bracelet en acier inoxydable et son cadran noir avec des aiguilles phosphorescentes.*

« C'est un beau trésor. » Les Minonmes se regardèrent les uns les autres avant d'acquiescer « Nous devons l'emmener chez nous pour le protéger, _il_ a dit que nous pourrions. »

« Il ? » dit Jackson en haussant un sourcil. « Qui est-ce ? »

Les Minonmes frémirent à l'unisson. « Nous ne pouvons pas parler de lui, il est le vagabond. »

« Le vagabond ? » Cette fois Jackson haussa les deux sourcils.

« C'est un Alpha aux yeux rouges, mais il n'est pas comme votre Alpha. » commença à expliquer le Minonme « Il a perdu son trésor et il en cherche un autre. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus, » dit rapidement un autre Minonme « nous partons maintenant. »

Avant qu'une autre question ne soit posée, les Minonmes partirent, apparemment pour de bon cette fois.

La meute resta bouche bée. Danny se dirigea doucement vers son meilleur ami.

« Cette montre, c'est bien celle que je pense ? » demanda doucement Danny.

Jackson ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rester là, en fixant le trou que les Minonmes avaient fait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le confirmer, cette Rolex était le seul et unique cadeau que lui avaient fait ses parents.

Danny posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Ce jour était marqué par une victoire pour la meute, mais aussi par le sacrifice de l'un des leurs.

**XX**

Pendant ce temps, Derek et Stiles étaient occupés à discuter avec Chris de tout ce qui se passait dans la meute.

« Nous faisons en sorte d'être plus fort pour pouvoir rendre Beacon Hills plus sûre. » informa Stiles.

« Donc c'est un arrangement amical ? » demanda Chris en haussant les sourcils alors que son regard passait d'un Alpha à l'autre.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il regarda Derek, il se sentait encore un peu confus sur ce sujet.

Comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait, Derek regarda Stiles comme s'il était un idiot.

« Bien sûr que non. » Derek lança un regard noir à Chris « Nous sommes un couple d'Alpha, nous sommes ensemble à vie. »

« Donc cela va vous rendre forts ? » Chris plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« Plus fort. » corrigea Stiles en hochant la tête.

Chris se tourna vers l'Alpha humain. « Penses-tu sincèrement que votre meute est forte alors qu'elle n'est constituée que d'adolescents ? »

« Ne nous sous-estimez pas, Chrissy Boy, » dit Stiles en souriant « ça pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous feriez. »

**XX**

*Désolé j'y connais rien en Rolex, après avoir fait un tour sur leur site, il semblerait que le boitier Oyster soit un système d'étanchéité… Mais bon c'est juste un détail, en gros c'est une Rolex donc une montre qui vaut beaucoup d'argent donc un bon trésor pour les Minonmes !

Note de l'auteur : « _Oui, Jackson a perdu sa Rolex, mais pas d'inquiétude, je lui réserve quelque chose et je pense que vous allez adorer._

_Quelques entrepreneurs sont venus pour aider la meute. J'avais prévu qu'ils ne feraient pas tout, tout seuls mais je voulais qu'ils commencent d'abord seuls._

_J'espère que vous accepterez la 'défaite' rapide des Minonmes. Vous devez comprendre qu'ils ne sont ni des personnages, ni si important que ça pour l'histoire, ils sont juste utilisés par le méchant pour faire son sale boulot._

_A plus pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci de me lire !_ »

Publié le 21 09 2013


End file.
